Boys over Girls
by MadOkA21
Summary: Adaptation du manga Hana Yori Dango à la sauce Naruto. MA, UA, SasuNaru/NaruSasu
1. Chapitres 1-5

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Comme il s'agit d'une ancienne fiction que je reposte après pas mal d'années, je n'ai pas pris le temps de découper l'histoire en chapitres. Le format est donc un peu compact, mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier l'histoire. Bonne lecture!**

Ou Les garçons sont préférables aux filles

Le F4, ou « Bon sang, mais il n'y a que des gosses de riches dans ce pays ou merde ?! »

Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi_ ?

_Pourquoi_ ?!

C'était la question que je me posais du matin au soir, qui me martelait l'esprit à chaque fois que j'allais à mon lycée. Je m'en serais presque arraché les cheveux tellement cette question, je me la criais dans la tête. Jamais je ne comprendrais. Pourquoi est-ce que mon tuteur, qui ne roulait déjà pas sur l'or, m'avait envoyé dans ce lycée de riches ? De petits bourges qui à la moindre occasion s'empressaient de montrer aux autres leur nouvel article de marque, leur montre Rollex, leur sac Dior, leurs bijoux en or qui coûtaient sans doute plus que toute ma chambre entière, plus mes économies, et peut-être même celles de Iruka… Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait réussi à m'envoyer dans cet enfer de gosses fortunés ? D'où l'avait-il sorti l'argent d'ailleurs ? Je continuais à me le demander. Il avait peut-être gagné à la loterie dans mon dos, ou alors il se faisait entretenir par l'épouse d'un homme d'affaire et il jouait à cause de moi le rôle de l'amant pour être sûr de pouvoir me payer mes études. Haha, il ne fallait pas rêver. Je savais très bien d'où venait l'argent payant le Lycée Konoha puisque nous mangions des ramens bon marché tous les jours. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, après tout, c'était bien ce que je préférais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si à nous deux, puisque j'avais un petit travail en dehors du lycée, nous arrivions à payer les frais de cette école prestigieuse, j'étais sûr que jamais je ne m'y sentirais à ma place. Comment l'être, alors que ces jeunes étaient si… superficiels ? Ils ne connaissaient rien de la vie à part leur petit paradis rose. Quoi qu'ils veuillent, ils étaient sûrs que leurs parents le leur achèteraient, pour peu qu'ils le leur demandent. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la valeur de l'argent, ni même de celle de la vie. Ils n'avaient sans doute jamais connu la difficulté, à part peut-être quelques uns ayant été victime du divorce de leurs parents, qui ont sans doute dû s'entretuer pour le partage des biens, j'en étais certain. Après tout, plus on possédait, plus on était matérialiste et égoïste. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu d'exception. Pas que je souhaitais leur malheur…

Je poussai un soupir, affalé sur ma table pendant que le prof nous parlait de sa matière on ne peut plus passionnante. J'en avais marre. Je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose, c'était que cette putain de sonnerie retentisse.

Une boulette de papier rebondit sur ma table dans un froissement discret. Je fronçai mes sourcils fins avant de passer dans un air nonchalant ma main dans mes cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon à côté de moi, et il me fit un sourire digne des pubs colgate, ou au choix des dents de la mer. Quoique, il me faisait plutôt penser à un vieux clébard qu'à un requin.

Je pris donc le papier, et le dépliai sans plus de cérémonie, me foutant un peu du fait que je fasse du bruit. Je lus rapidement :

_On sort ce soir ? PS : écoute le cours ! j'ai pas l'intention de prendre des notes, je suis crevé._

Il n'était pas culotté celui-là… Rapidement, je griffonnai une réponse, tant pis si mon écriture ne ressemblait à rien et si je faisais des fautes (ce que je ne fais jamais) :

_On bosse ce soir je te le rappelle ! Et démerde-toi pour les notes, t'es pas le seul qui aimerait pioncer._

Je lui renvoyai la boulette, et fis en sorte de la lui lancer à la tête juste pour l'énerver. Il grogna un peu (un chien vous dis-je), et lut vite à son tour. Je l'entendis pousser un juron, sans doute déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller briser des cœurs comme il a l'habitude de dire. L'espoir fait vivre, il n'a jamais eu de succès avec les filles.

Cette pensée me fit rire, et un claquement de langue désapprobateur se fit entendre. Je me tournai à ma gauche cette fois, et considérai la jeune fille qui me lançait un regard empreint de reproche, sans doute de ne pas être aussi attentif qu'elle au cours. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Le premier qui dit que les mathématiques sont passionnantes se prend un pain dans la tête, et un très chaud. Je détestais cette matière.

Mon regard caressa avec lenteur les jambes de la jeune fille, longues, fuselées, à peine dorées par le soleil. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elles étaient bien plus douces que celles de mes précédentes copines, mais j'aurais trop peur d'aller vérifier : j'étais certains de me faire tabasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sa taille gracile était élégamment enserrée par la veste obligatoire du lycée, d'un rouge presque pourpre, mais celle-ci laissait malgré tout entrevoir un décolleté que j'aimerais bien aller voir de plus près. Si seulement je pouvais. Je terminai par son jolie visage, aussi gracieux que son corps, éclairé surtout par ses magnifiques yeux verts. De vraies émeraudes, et c'était facile de vous perdre dedans, je le savais, j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois. Malgré tout, la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être vous refroidir chez cette demoiselle, c'était ses cheveux. D'un rose clair, que je trouvais ravissant mais que certains détestaient au premier regard. Pour ma part, je trouvais que cette couleur collait parfaitement au personnage. Romantique, douce si vous ne la mettez pas en colère (dans ces cas-là, la couleur qui lui aurait été serait le rouge, pour le sang que vous vous apprêtez à verser). Cela allait même avec son prénom : Haruno Sakura, comme une fleur de cerisier. Elle sentait d'ailleurs de la même façon… oulah, je m'égare.

Enfin, cette jeune demoiselle, je la connaissais depuis que j'étais en maternelle. Je pense que je ne vous étonnerais pas si je vous confie qu'à cette époque, j'étais amoureux d'elle. Ça a duré jusqu'à la primaire d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'au collège, période où j'ai enfin eu le courage (ou plutôt les couilles) de me déclarer. Euh… je ne vous raconterai pas ce râteau qui m'a laissé des séquelles plus ou moins profondes, mais le plus important, c'était que malgré tout, nous étions toujours de bons amis. Je dirais même que cela a renforcé nos liens. Nous avons donc passé ensemble (avec Kiba aussi, mon chien de compagnie) le concours d'entrée de ce lycée, et elle m'a aidé à réviser. Oui, elle est aussi studieuse. Décidément, cette fille n'a aucun défaut. Ah, si, sa colère vite déclenchée, et aussi le fait que ses parents arrivent à payer l'école sans devoir manger des pâtes tous les jours.

Je poussai un long soupir, regardant Kurenai-sensei nous parler de ces formules trigonométriques. A cet instant, je me tâtais entre : faire un bon petit somme, pour dire de rattraper mes folies de la nuit dernière, ou écouter un peu, pour ne pas devoir ensuite supplier Sakura de me refaire les cours en différé. Avec courage, j'allais opter pour la deuxième solution quand nous entendîmes un bruit de pas de course dans le couloir. C'est pas vrai qu'on allait encore y avoir droit…

J'eus la confirmation quand une voix criarde se mit à hurler dans les couloirs, réveillant deux élèves qui dormaient sur leur table et interrompant tous les prof du lycée faisant classe :

\- Un carton rouge ! Un carton rouge a été donné à Aoi Teruki de la classe 1-B ! Un carton rouge !

Notre professeur soupira d'agacement avant de dire d'un ton résigné :

\- Allez-y.

Tous les élèves de la classe se levèrent avec empressement, le crissement de leur chaise se répercutant sur les murs nus de la classe. Je restai un peu assis sur ma chaise, tout comme Saura et Kiba. Notre rangée de trois chaises ne bougea pas, agacée par ce crique qui durait depuis bientôt trois ans.

\- Dîtes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me tournai vers la deuxième blonde de la classe. Karin, une nouvelle de ce mois-ci. La pauvre devait encore ignorer être plongée dans un enfer. Ah non, elle y vivait depuis qu'elle était gosse. Malgré tout, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi putréfiée que les autres. A vrai dire, je l'ignorai, ne lui ayant encore jamais adressé la parole. Elle, elle m'observait en attendant une réponse, un peu penchée vers moi, me fixant de son regard que je devinais obstiné. Sakura se leva, commençant à lui expliquer ce qui se passait. Kiba et moi nous levâmes à notre tour, et tous les quatre, nous sortîmes du couloir vide. A loin résonnaient les cris des élèves. Je ne doutais pas qu'ils avaient attrapé le pauvre Teruki.

\- Raah, pourquoi faut-il qu'on bosse encore ce soir ? T'en as pas marre de bosser en semaine Naruto ? se plaignit mon ami.

Inuzuka Kiba, mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. Avec Sakura, nous formions un trio d'inséparables. C'était ceux qui comptaient sans doute le plus pour moi, malgré mes nombreux amis. Eux, je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance les yeux fermés. Leur confier ma vie ne serait pas un problème, c'est vous dire.

Je le vis secouer la tête comme un chien lorsqu'il est mouillé, et il plissa le nez, ce qu'il fait toujours lorsqu'il est énervé. Sur chacune de ses joues étaient tatoués un triangle rouge, comme pour tous les membres de sa famille, ce qui était encore un mystère pour moi. Il était un peu petit, je trouvais, même si il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins que moi. Peut-être parce que j'étais un peu plus large que lui, à peine, mais assez pour qu'on le remarque. Mes muscles avaient beau être fins, ils étaient bien présents.

Mes yeux bleus le scrutèrent, et je lui répliquai :

\- Je te signale qu'on travaille dans un pub, alors tu auras tout le temps de draguer la gent féminine qui viendra s'installer au bar. Et en plus, sortir en semaine, ce n'est pas forcément mieux que bosser.

\- Mais je voulais aller en boîte, je suis certain que la nana que j'ai vue hier y sera encore ce soir. J'ai un ticket avec elle, j'en suis certain…

Ça sentait le déjà-vu.

\- Tu as toujours des tickets, grimaçai-je tandis que nous descendions les marches. Et pourtant, tu es toujours aussi célibataire.

\- HEY ! cria-t-il en m'envoyant un coup sur la tête.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais quand je voulus répliquer, une voix me coupa dans mon élan :

\- TU VEUX DIRE QU'ILS VONT LE FRAPPER ?!

\- Oui, c'est le principe des cartons rouges, confirma Sakura qui avait sursauté sous le haussement de voix. Si tu en reçois un, tu deviens le souffre-douleur des élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il soit révoqué ou que tu changes d'école.

\- Ou encore que quelqu'un devienne la nouvelle cible, ajoutai-je d'un air sombre.

\- Ouais, mais ça faisait un petit moment que c'était pas arrivé, non ? dit Kiba quand nous arrivâmes au self, là où tous les élèves étaient regroupés.

Les cris et exclamations de la foule étaient tellement forts que nous dûmes hausser d'un ton pour nous comprendre. Ils applaudissaient, et scandaient tous la même chose : F4.

\- Le F4 ? C'est qui ? demanda Karin avec curiosité.

\- La bande de petits bourges la plus chiante que je connaisse, l'informai-je d'une voix légère.

Et au même moment, les quatre garçons apparurent à l'entrée du self.

Le premier, Hyuuga Neji. Grand, froid, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui balayaient le dos au fur et à mesure de ses pas, même si le plus étrange chez lui étaient ses yeux si pâles qu'on les croiraient blancs. Il était le fils d'une des familles les plus riches du pays. Son père était à la tête d'une entreprise automobile qui avait des points de vente dans le monde entier, et tous les modèles se vendaient comme des petits pains à ce qu'on disait. Des petits pains qui coûtaient autant que la peau de mes fesses. Il était connu au sein du groupe principalement pour son goût accentué des femmes, mais pas n'importe lesquelles : les femmes mariées. Beaucoup disaient qu'ils s'amusaient à les séduire l'alliance à la main, et qu'il les quittait quand la bague quittait de leur doigt. En gros, quelqu'un qui faisait ce qu'il voulait et qui se moquait bien des sentiments des autres. On savait juste que la seule personne qui arrivait à peu près à lui soutirer des réactions humaines était sa cousine, Hyuuga Hinata. Une fille fragile, plutôt innocente, et mignonne dans son genre, même si celui-ci n'était pas vraiment le mien. Je préfère les filles plus dynamiques, sûres d'elles et plus séductrice. Il paraîtrait que celle-là tombe souvent dans les pommes…

Le deuxième, un jeune homme du nom de Saï. Ses cheveux courts et bruns mettaient en avant son visage fin, que beaucoup de filles trouvaient « craquants ! » avec leurs voix aigues stupides. Je devais dire qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos, toujours à sourire pendant qu'il vous sortait des phrases flippantes. Personnellement, je ne l'aimais pas trop celui-là (parce que j'en aimais un ?), il paraissait vraiment trop faux. Même ses sourires étaient forcés, on aurait dit une machine, un robot. Il n'avait rien d'humain. Je crois que si j'avais dû un jour me retrouver seul en sa présence, je me serais enfoui à toutes jambes, tant pis pour mon ego.

Vient ensuite Subaku no Gaara, le seul garçon dans le groupe dont les cheveux n'étaient pas noirs, autant dire qu'il détonnait avec sa coupe d'un rouge sang. Il était le fils d'un chef d'entreprise célébrissime dans le domaine de l'informatique. Il était sans doute le plus calme du groupe, mais on ne savait pas vraiment si ce calme était paisible, ou plutôt du genre dépressif… Je vote pour le second choix, ce garçon avait l'air perturbé. Pour autant, c'était celui qui prenait le moins part aux idioties du F4, comme le carton rouge. Il se foutait tellement du reste du monde que même ça lui passait par-dessus la tête. Peut-être qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres ? Non, ça, c'était plus pour le dernier du groupe…

Je laissai mon regard sceptique glisser sur les quatre garçons qui avançaient parmi les élèves avec une aisance et une confiance en soi étonnante. Ils ne se prenaient vraiment pas pour de la merde, et pourtant, ils étaient loin d'être mieux que nous. Sauf que eux, l'argent leur sortait par tous les trous. Désolé pour ma vulgarité, mais c'était exactement ça. Surtout pour le dernier, le pire des quatre, leur chef, Uchiha Sasuke.

Élancé, des muscles moulés par une chemise et une veste style costard, les mains dans les poches et le regard droit et fier, il devait être celui que je détestais par-dessus tout. Son orgueil était plus grand que l'Himalaya, et il était plus glacé que l'iceberg qui avait fait couler le Titanic. Il dépassait de loin les trois autres, même le Hyuuga faisait pâle figure à côté. Celui-là… il émettait une aura écrasante quand il passait à côté de vous. En plus, il n'était pas quelqu'un de loquace, il préférait vous laisser dans un silence glacial avant de vous sortir une unique phrase qui vous laissait bouche bée tellement elle vous faisait comprendre que vous lui étiez inférieur. Enfin… c'est ce que beaucoup disait. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre une ou deux fois, et c'était vrai que je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de celui qui était en face de lui. Et le pire était que, malgré cela, il héritait d'un succès incroyable auprès des filles du lycée. Elles étaient toutes à genoux devant lui, un vrai harem ! En même temps, il fallait reconnaître que ce type n'était pas dans le genre moche. Il avait une peau opaline vraiment très claire, je trouvais que cela lui donnait un air précieux. Et autant sa peau était pâle, autant ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais. Ils étaient coiffés tout en piques, certaines mèches obscurcissant son visage pour lui en cacher une partie, faisant hurler ses fans hystériques. Je me demandais combien de pots de gel il utilisait tous les matins pour obtenir une coiffure pareille. Mais ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était son visage, parfaitement symétrique. Ses traits fins lui donnaient presque l'air d'une fille, enfin, presque, parce que son visage gardait constamment un air sérieux et grave, sauf quand il prenait ce rictus qui signifiait : « tu es un être inférieur, dégage ». Ses lèvres pâles et légèrement pleines faisaient le plus fantasmer les filles. Sakura m'avaient même raconté que certaines avaient tenté de lui faire boire des trucs bizarres pour qu'il s'intéresse à elles, ce que j'avais trouvé vraiment pitoyable. Mais je n'avais rien dit, je ne disais jamais rien de toute façon. Cela contredisait fortement mon caractère, mais je m'exhortais toujours au calme. Cela n'allait durer que trois années, trois années bloqué dans ce lycée de mes deux… alors pourquoi rechercher la bagarre ? Je ne rêvais que de ça, de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de lui lancer mon poing dans la tête, mais pourquoi faire ? Je faisais de mon mieux pour les ignorer, et me fondais dans la foule en priant pour que les mois qui restaient défilent à toute allure. La coupe était bientôt pleine, mais je tenais le coup. Cela étonnait mes deux amis, m'ayant connu pour mes frasques violentes en primaire et au collège, mais ils respectaient mon choix.

Les quatre garçons passèrent bientôt devant nous, et je fixai leur chef avec une lueur écoeuré dans les yeux, je le détestais purement et simplement. Apparemment, je le regardais avec un peu trop d'intensité, car il se tourna dans notre direction, me considéra à peine une seconde avant de détourner les yeux, n'ayant même pas cillé. Les quatre autres passèrent avec une indifférence identique, et ils allèrent s'installer sur les chaises au bout de la salle, celles que les élèves avaient installées pour eux. Ils me faisaient pitié à vouloir s'attirer leurs faveurs comme des abeilles autour de leur reine. Peu après, un élève fut jeté dans au milieu des lions affamés. Ses lunettes étaient à moitié tombées de son nez, et il regardaient autour de lui frénétiquement, paniquant en voyant tous leurs yeux de hyènes figés sur lui. Le pire fut quand le silence se fit aussi brutalement qu'un coup de tonnerre. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers une seule personne. Uchiha Sasuke venait de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Le pauvre…

Le murmure de Sakura attira l'attention d'un élève devant nous qui se retourna, et chuchota avec rapidité :

\- Il paraît qu'il aurait dit à tout le monde que le F4 n'était qu'une bande de cons, et qu'il aurait bien aimé foutre une raclée à leur chef. Apparemment, son souhait va être exaucé…

Imprudent, même si il avait dit tout haut ce que tout le monde avait dit tout bas. Ne pas intervenir, ne pas chercher les ennuis…

\- Tu veux me frapper il parait ?

La voix résonna dans la salle, claquante, impressionnante malgré son timbre rauque et chaud. Je vis certaines filles échanger des regards presque amoureux, et je me retins de vomir. J'eus droit à un coup de coude de Kiba qui m'avait entendu faire un hoquet dégoûté.

\- Eh bien, vas-y.

Sasuke leva les bras, semblant attendre que l'autre se décide à bouger. Mais il semblait pétrifié, et j'étais étonné qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de le supplier de l'épargner comme si il avait été son bourreau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le sourire sadique de Sasuke apparut.

\- Ça y est, murmurai-je, les coups vont pleuvoir.

Et effectivement, à peine avais-je dit ça que le poing de Sasuke vint s'écraser dans le ventre de Teruki face à lui. L'adolescent sembla ne plus pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, un autre coup lui percuta la joue avec rapidité. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il savait se battre quand l'adversaire ne lui rendait pas les coups. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il valait si on lui répliquait…

L'élève tomba au sol, gémissant de douleur tout en se tenant le ventre, une simple forme agonisante par terre.

\- Je crois que t'as compris où était ta place.

La voix de ce Uchiha était vraiment glacée, tranchante, et les filles poussèrent des exclamations. On remarqua à peine que l'un des F4, Gaara, s'était levé de son siège pour traverser la foule. Je remarquai vite que le geste par contre ne plus pas au brun de glace. Mais quand le jeune homme arriva à notre hauteur, je fus certain que son regard presque turquoise s'était dirigé dans notre direction. Il croisa même le mien, et on s'observa un instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la salle. Peu de temps après, ce fut tout le groupe de jeunes riches qui sortit, encore acclamé par le reste des élèves. Pour ma part, je regardai mes deux amis, et nous tournâmes les talons pour quitter la foule des jeunes en délire.

Chapitre 2 : Première confrontation.

Je sortis avec rapidité des bouteilles de bière, les ouvris d'un geste d'habitué à l'aide d'un décapsuleur avant de les poser sur un plateau avec leur verre. D'une main sûre, je soulevai le tout avant de m'éloigner du bar et de slalomer entre les tables des clients pour arriver à la numéro six. Je servis les consommations avec mon sourire de professionnel, déposai aussi l'addition et retournai d'un pas tout aussi vif à côté de Kiba qui lavait des verres avec des gestes lents, presque langoureux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu penses à ton soi-disant ticket loupé pour essuyer des verres de cette façon ?

Il sembla piqué de ma remarque car il répliqua bien vite :

\- Ce n'était pas un soi-disant ticket, j'ai dansé trois fois avec elle.

\- Et quoi ? Elle t'a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait te revoir ?

\- Elle m'a dit que… je ressemblais à son petit frère.

\- Ah oui, ça c'est une promesse de nuits de sexe enflammées, ricanai-je en préparant une nouvelle consommation.

\- Oh, ça va, ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu vois ce qui m'énerve avec les filles, c'est qu'elles font trop de cinéma, même en boîte. On ne sait jamais si on leur plait, ou si elles sont gentilles pour mieux nous envoyer bouler après.

\- Ouais, ça dépend lesquelles aussi. Celles-là, c'est plus celles qui sont du genre à te manipuler pour se foutre de toi.

\- Nous au moins les mecs, on envoie quand même des signaux bien plus flagrants, poursuivit-il, s'enflammant tout seul. Je veux dire, elle le sente à notre regard qu'on est attiré par elle.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, dis-je, parlant sans vraiment l'écouter.

\- On essaie d'avoir le plus de contacts avec elle possibles !

\- C'est clair…

\- On leur chuchote des trucs à l'oreille pour les émoustiller bien comme il faut.

\- Je suis totalement d'accord.

\- On est galant avec, enfin, tu vois le truc, quoi. Toi, tu fais quoi d'habitude déjà ?

\- Ouais, t'as raison…

Je continuai à préparer le cocktail demandé par une demoiselle dans le fond quand je fus soudainement surpris par le manque de fond sonore. Ah, oui, Kiba avait arrêté de parler. Je me tournai vers lui, le considérant avec des sourcils froncés.

\- Bah quoi, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord.

\- D'accord à quoi ? fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Euh… que les mecs envoient des signaux plus flagrants… ? tentai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Merde, c'était il y a cinq minutes ça ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant son torchon sur le bois du comptoir. Tu vas me dire que t'as rien écouté ?

\- Si, vite fait, mais je te signale qu'on bosse là ! rétorquai-je en lui montrant mes préparations en cours.

\- On s'en fout, le patron est dans l'arrière salle !

\- Ou juste derrière toi Inuzuka, parla une voix bourrue.

Kiba tressaillit, n'osant même pas se retourner. Il prit alors mon plateau fin prêt, ainsi que ma commande, et s'en alla en disant :

\- Merde Naruto, j'ai pas que ça à faire que t'écouter !

Et il détala, comme un chien la queue entre les pattes. Je marmonnai un « lâche » entre mes dents avant de me tourner vers le patron, du nom de Jiraiya. Je pouvais difficilement rivaliser avec son mètre quatre-vingts dix, et sa stature digne d'un grizzly, sans vouloir aucunement le vexer. Ses longs cheveux blancs pendaient dans son dos de façon hirsute, digne du Hagrid des Harry Potter. Il me regardait avec l'air ravi que l'on affiche quand on a pris quelqu'un la main dans le sac.

\- Alors Uzumaki, on préfère papoter comme une fille plutôt que de servir les commandes aux clients.

\- Ma commande est parti avec…

\- C'est ça, m'interrompit-il en riant. Remets-toi au travail, au lieu de parler de… de quoi d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que le boulot que tu risques à tout moment de perdre si je ne t'en juge pas digne ?

\- Des filles que Kiba n'arrivera jamais à avoir.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! grogna celui-ci en revenant de la table huit. Je te jure que celle-là, elle était plus que d'accord !

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda le patron en ayant subitement l'air plus que intéressé. Et elle était comment cette demoiselle, est-ce qu'elle avait de gros…

Il montra ses pectoraux d'un air béat, plaçant ses mains à une distance que je jugeai impossible pour la poitrine normale d'une fille, à moins qu'elle ne veuille s'étouffer dedans dans son sommeil ou s'en servir comme oreiller. Kiba me regarda avec l'air de dire que Jiraiya était dingue, mais répondit quand même, après tout, il ne lui avait pas fait de remarques sur son manque de travail…

\- Non, plutôt dans les… 90 B, je dirais.

\- Parfait, commentai-je.

\- C'est tout ? tonna notre patron. Tu n'as pas l'air bien difficile comme garçon ! Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois astuces pour choper les petites demoiselles qui en valent vraiment la peine, lança-t-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Il fallait savoir que Jiraiya avait ouvert son pub grâce à l'argent qu'il avait gagné en vendant des livres qu'il avait écrits, et qu'il continuait toujours de faire d'ailleurs. Des livres pervers, sans aucune intrigue à part : « Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous pouvons donc copuler ! ». Un ramassis de bêtises, mais le pire, c'était que notre patron était l'auteur préféré de notre professeur de sciences naturelles, Kakashi-sensei. Mon patron nous avait forcés à en lire un chacun au moins, pour nous, je cite : « apprendre les choses de la vie, les vraies ! ». Tout ce qu'il a eu en échange fut que maintenant, je l'appelais « le pervers » dans son dos.

\- Tu vas voir mon petit gars, avec mes astuces, les filles deviendront dingues de toi !

\- Et vous faites quoi ? Vous leur glissez une substance illicite dans leur verre pour qu'elle s'imagine Brad Pitt quand vous les bécotez ? lui lançai-je, mordant ma lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Derrière le pervers, Kiba me faisait de grandes signes de mains, et je pus lire sur ses lèvres : mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ! Mais je ne me dégonflai pas, car je savais que malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire, Jiraiya ne me congédierait jamais. Ile me connaissait depuis que j'avais neuf ans, quand Iruka m'avait pris sous son aile. Et lui, tout comme sa femme Tsunade, me considérait comme leur petit-fils. N'ayant jamais eu ni vrais parents, ni grands-parents, c'était eux ma famille. Donc je pouvais aisément me permettre de faire quelques remarques, je ne craignais rien, à part deux ou trois coups. Mais solide comme j'étais, c'était une menace vraiment futile…

Contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Kiba, notre patron éclata de rire et, se rapprochant de moi, encercla ma tête de l'un de ses bras pour frotter mes cheveux de son poing. Je poussai une ou deux exclamations, tous les clients devaient regarder par ici, mais je ne parvins pas à me défaire de sa poigne de géant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien microbe, scanda Jiraiya en cessant ses douces caresses sur mon crâne (jamais je n'avouerais avoir mal). Malgré tout ce que tu pourras tenter, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Jiraiya, le maître enchanteur de ces demoiselles, celui dont les frasques passées ne se comptent même plus tellement elles sont nombreuses.

\- Oui mais… comme vous…dîtes, elles sont… passées vos frasques ! haletai-je en tentant de me dégager.

D'un coup bien précis sur son flanc, je parvins à le faire suffisamment rire pour qu'il desserre sa prise. Je m'écartai d'un mouvement brusque, atterrissant sur le bar, faisant trembler dangereusement les bouteilles d'alcool alignées en guise de décoration.

\- Depuis que Tsunade Baa-chan vous a passé la corde au cou, vos méthodes ont vraiment dû perdre de leur efficacité !

\- On parie que non ? Vous n'aurez qu'à les essayer à l'une de vos soirées de petits merdeux, et vous m'en direz des nouvelles. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Avec ou sans, vous êtes incapables de draguer les petites demoiselles.

Il partit d'un grand rire gras, et j'en profitai pour jeter un œil à Kiba. De toute manière, lui, dès que parlait de filles, il ne savait plus réfléchir. Je ne fus donc pas étonné de le découvrir subitement intéressé par la méthode magique de Jiraiya, et ses yeux de merlan frit me regardèrent avec l'air de dire qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer ça. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais quand le patron se tourna vers nous pour savoir si nous étions finalement intéressés, je hochai la tête.

\- Un peu plus poliment je te prie, mes conseils se méritent gamin !

\- Oh ça va, marmonnai-je.

Je poussai un soupir avant de joindre les mains de mauvaise grâce, et débitai d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

\- Ô grand maître Jiraiya, nous vous supplions de nous apprendre comment capturer des femelles dans notre filet !

\- Si Sakura t'entendait parler comme ça, tu aurais eu droit à un coup de poing, se marra mon ami.

\- Ouais, bah elle n'est pas là pour l'instant… Alors, vous vous décidez ou pas ? me retournai-je vers le patron.

\- Okay ! Alors ouvrez vos escourdes les jeunes.

Il s'approcha de nous, et commença à parler du ton de la confidence.

\- De un, un ferrage s'impose. Vous analysez votre proie, étudiez rapidement son caractère et ses réactions. Il faut toujours savoir à quoi s'attendre… De deux, cria-t-il presque en faisant le V de la victoire, il faut savoir la flatter en douceur, assez pour qu'elle ait envie d'en entendre plus, mais pas trop, sinon vous serez trop lourd, ça la ferait fuir… De trois ! continua-t-il en ajoutant son annulaire. Soyez légèrement protecteur avec elle, faîtes la s'imaginer que vous êtes le type parfait, le beau prince sur son cheval blanc. Ouvrez-lui les portes, dégagez-lui le passage en allant sur la piste de danse… Mais tout ça en restant cool bien entendu. Enfin, en quatre, tentez une approche physique. Des contacts furtifs au début, qu'elle croit qu'elle les imagine, que vous n'avez pas fait exprès… ça les rend folles en général ! Puis allez-y un peu plus franchement : caressez-lui la main du bout des doigts en la fixant dans les yeux, murmurez lui des choses à l'oreille en prenant bien garde à l'effleurer de vos lèvres, prenez-la doucement par la taille, frôlez ses bras nues. Avec ça, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle viendra en demander plus. Tout est dans la finesse les jeunes, la finesse !

Je le scrutai encore un peu de mes yeux perplexes, me mordant l'intérieur de la joue avant de regarder furtivement mon ami. Lui avait l'air subjugué.

\- O-ok, je crois que j'ai tout bien compris, acquiesça-t-il avec ferveur. Merci patron, merci, merci…

Il continuait d'hocher la tête comme si il venait faire la découverte du siècle, et je pouvais voir au-dessus de sa tête une bulle où il s'imaginait sans doute entouré de filles qu'il avait réussi à choper grâce aux merveilleuses techniques made in Jiraiya.

\- Ouais, bah pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que ça diffère vraiment de ce qu'on fait d'habitude.

\- Sauf que vous, vous y allez comme des bourrins, c'est toute la différence, chantonna Jiraiya. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous remettre au boulot ! Vous me remercierez plus tard…

Il s'en alla en sifflotant, et quand il disparut, Kiba se tourna vers moi avec un regard émerveillé.

\- J'applique ses règles dès qu'on retourne en boîte !

\- Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre…

Il grogna un peu à ma remarque moqueuse, mais ne put répondre car un type appelait un serveur depuis quelques minutes déjà, et qu'il perdait patience.

Quand il revint, je m'occupais de préparer une nouvelle rasade de café, on allait en avoir besoin pour tenir ce soir.

\- N'empêche, tu n'as jamais trouvé que le F4 était… frustrant ? demanda mon ami.

Je faillis rire devant le fait qu'il était sans doute le type le plus bavard que je connaissais, mais me contentai de lui demander :

\- En quoi ? Leur famille fait des donations énormes à l'école. Moi aussi je trouve ça exagéré, surtout le fait que même les profs ne peuvent aller à leur encontre, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?

\- Personnellement, ça me met en rage ! Rien que le fait qu'ils ne portent pas d'uniforme est injuste…

\- Il doit être trop moche pour eux, proposai-je en riant.

\- Peut-être bien. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que celui que j'aime le moins, c'est bien leur chef. Il se prend pour le dictateur du lycée !

Une paire d'yeux d'un noir glacial s'infiltra dans mon esprit, mais je la chassai bien vite.

\- Uchiha est le dictateur de notre lycée, déclarai-je d'un ton morne. C'est une fatalité. Dommage que sa scolarité se passe en même temps que la nôtre.

\- Je trouve ça étonnant d'ailleurs que tu ne réagisses pas, lança soudain mon ami d'un ton plus sérieux. Quand on était au collège, tu te battais tout le temps, dès que tes amis étaient en jeu. Tu n'avais pas la langue dans ta poche…

\- Je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche ! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui. C'est juste que… les choses sont différentes. Crois-moi, ça me ferait bien plaisir de lui défigurer son visage de bellâtre, mais… à quoi ça m'avancerait de chercher des ennuis maintenant quand ils ne nous restent que quelques mois à tenir ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Ouais, je peux comprendre. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne s'attaquent pas à nous, tout va bien !

\- T'as tout compris.

Je partis alors servir un autre client, pestant encore contre ce satané lycée qui me rendait si malheureux.

Malgré tout, je l'avais voulu, cette entrée dans ce lycée, dès les portes ouvertes qui avaient été organisées à ma dernière année de collège. Parce qu'il y avait eu… cette femme. Uehara Konan. Je n'avais jamais vu une femme comme elle, et je ne parle pas seulement de sa beauté, même si ses cheveux d'un mauve profond entourant avec douceur son beau visage m'avaient un peu séduit. C'était surtout son charisme, son aura de félicité quand elle nous souhaitait à tous la bienvenue qui m'avait plu et impressionné. Cette femme paraissait si confiante, si fière, d'un charisme incroyable… que j'en avais été un peu perturbé. Elle m'avait fait plus d'effet que quiconque jusqu'à maintenant, m'avait laissé totalement admiratif. C'était sans doute grâce à elle, en plus de mes deux amis, que j'arrivais à fermer ma gueule et à continuer à endurer les idioties de ce F4. C'était une ancienne élève de ce lycée, et quelques années plus tard, c'était devenue une femme accomplie, qui habitait en France aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait même donné une voie que j'allais sans doute suivre : le droit. Je pensais, à cause de son influence, devenir avocat, comme elle. Pour vous dire à quel point elle m'avait influencé.

\- Ouah, Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba en considérant ce que j'avais sorti de son emballage. Je ne savais pas que tu étais… le descendant d'une grande lignée de samouraïs !

Sakura se mit à pouffer dans sa serviette alors que je leur tirai la langue. Ma maturité résistait à vraiment toutes les épreuves. Je tentai de les ignorer en relevant la tête d'un air boudeur, même si ils avaient un peu raison. Mais c'était la faute d'Iruka ! Il avait insisté comme un dément pour m'emballer mon repas dans un obentô digne de la famille royal, d'un bois sombre et brillant, où étaient dessinées quelques gravures anciennes. Et dans ce restaurant scolaire où les plats sur le tableau d'affichage étaient écrits en français pour souligner le chic de la chose, je faisais un peu tâche… Mais que nenni ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me refroidir ! Le repas de Kiba était bien emballé dans une boîte d'un rose encore plus fuschia que les cheveux de Sakura, ce qui était très viril. Il n'avait donc vraiment rien à me dire. Quant à Sakura, son obentô était tout simple, mais ce qui était à l'intérieur me faisait littéralement saliver. C'était une excellente cuisinière.

\- Peu importe le contenant ! répliquai-je d'une voix forte. Le plus important, c'est le contenu. Et je suis sûr que je vais vous épater. Iruka m'a préparé des crevettes pour aujourd'hui. Alors… admirez ! m'exclamai-je en ouvrant la boîte.

Mais la seule chose qui en résulta fut un silence. Consterné pour les autres, abasourdi pour moi. Nous nous penchâmes tous les trois au-dessus du repas, sourcils froncés.

\- C'est des crevettes ? demanda Sakura.

\- On dirait des langues de chats, se marra Kiba en tentant de garder contenance devant mon air déçu.

\- Ou des piments, renchérit Sakura.

\- Mais certainement pas des crevettes, conclut Kiba. Ça n'en a même pas la couleur !

\- Roh, ça va, grognai-je en guise de réponse.

Je pris mes baguettes, et avec précaution, remuai les petites choses desséchées qui constituait une grande partie de mon repas. Ce n'était vraiment pas drôle d'être un roturier.

\- Au fait Naruto, on parie combien qu'après le cirque des F4 hier, tu es allé dans l'escalier de secours !

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Sakura avec curiosité.

\- Comment tu sais ?! m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'elle.

\- Parce que je t'ai vu y aller la dernière fois. Et tu sais ce qu'il fait Sakura ? Il frappe contre les murs comme un enragé, après, il fait ça…

Il prit une grande inspiration, et se mit à crier en plein milieu du self :

\- C'EST INCROYA-grubl.

Je le fis taire en mettant une main sur sa bouche, l'intimant au silence d'une voix gêné, un peu rouge. Mais juste pour me faire lâcher ma prise, il commença à baver dans ma main comme un gamin, et je la retirai aussitôt, grimaçant de dégoût, l'essuyant de suite sur mon pantalon.

\- Espèce d'idiot, lui lançai-je. On n'a pas idée de crier comme ça dans le self…

\- Il fait vraiment ça ? s'étonna Sakura en se tournant vers Kiba, m'ignorant complètement.

\- Tu peux en être sûre, à chaque fois que le F4 fait des siennes.

Elle éclata de rire, et me dit en continuant à se marrer :

\- Tu es vraiment bête mon pauvre Naruto !

Je marmonnai deux ou trois choses dans ma barbe, et décidai de les ignorer pendant au moins deux minutes, sachant que je n'étais pas capable de tenir plus longtemps sans parler. Mais des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention un peu plus loin, et je tendis le cou. Karin, la nouvelle de notre classe, était en train de se faire molester par deux ou trois garçons. Apparemment, ils souhaitaient l'inviter à manger avec eux, mais elle refusait d'une voix un peu paniquée.

\- Hé, Karin ! m'écriai-je assez fort pour attirer son attention.

Elle se tourna vers moi comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. D'un signe de main, je l'invitai à manger avec nous. Son visage se détendit perceptiblement, et elle s'éloigna bien vite des trois adolescents pour poser son plateau sur notre table, soulagée. Elle s'installa en face de moi :

\- Merci Naruto-kun, je… je ne suis pas aussi familière avec les garçons. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

\- Ça se comprend, la rassurai-je, les garçons de ce lycée n'abandonnent jamais, étant donné que d'habitude ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent…

Elle acquiesça doucement, mais quand je fis apparaître le deuxième étage de mon obentô, elle poussa un cri choqué :

\- Mais c'est moisi !

J'abaissai vite mon regard sur mes onigiri décorées avec des algues de couleurs différentes. Sakura et Kiba rigolaient dans leur coin, amusés que mon repas ne soit décidément pas le bon aujourd'hui. Je pris donc une boulette de riz dans ma main, et la tendis à la jeune fille devant moi. D'un geste nerveux, elle repoussa sa chevelure rousse et remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez avant de prendre en main ce que je lui tendais.

\- Ce sont des algues, la rassurai-je, amusé. Goûte, tu verras, c'est bon.

De façon hésitante et sous nos trois regards fixes, elle en prit une minuscule bouchée, me donnant l'impression que je la forçais à avaler un ver de terre ou ce genre de choses véritablement délicieuses… Mais quand je la vis brusquement relever son regard vers moi, surprise, je sus que j'avais gagné.

\- C'est délicieux, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? souris-je. Tant mieux.

Elle rougit un peu, et nous continuâmes à manger en entamant une conversation en bonne et due forme. Comme je m'en étais douté vu la tête qu'elle avait tirée en découvrant mon repas, Karin n'était pas issue d'une famille pauvre, loin de là. Sa timidité contrastait étrangement avec ses cheveux de feu auxquels on aurait plutôt attribué un tempérament plus vif, mais elle se révélait plutôt calme. Elle souriait souvent, éclairant à chaque fois son visage, et en voyant le regard de Kiba à côté de moi, je me dis que peut-être il avait envie de tenter sa nouvelle technique de séduction avec elle.

\- Mais… vous travaillez vraiment après les cours ? fit-elle d'une voix horrifiée.

\- Il faut bien qu'on continue de manger tout en payant le lycée, plaisantai-je.

\- Mais tu n'auras qu'à venir nous voir Karin, lança Kiba en sautant sur l'occasion. Je t'offrirai un cocktail de mon cru, tu verras, tu adoreras !

\- Et tu n'auras qu'une chance sur deux de finir avec une indigestion, la rassurai-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle éclata de rire, et recula sa chaise pour aller poser son plateau maintenant qu'elle avait fini de manger. Mais à peine fit-elle un pas qu'elle percuta avec force quelqu'un, renversant le reste de son verre de jus d'orange sur ladite personne. Mais quand ses yeux se relevèrent, elle se glaça d'horreur.

La salle plongea dans un silence angoissant, tous les yeux rivés sur Sasuke Uchiha et sur sa chemise blanche sans doute hors de prix recouverte d'une large tâche jaunâtre. Plus personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, attendant la sentence du bourreau.

\- J-je suis d-désolée ! J-je… je vais payer les frais d-de…de lavage, bégaya Karin, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Ses yeux fixaient avec terreur le visage de marbre et étrangement calme du jeune homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur, l'écrasant littéralement de son regard.

\- Les frais de lavage, répéta-t-il. Tu te fous de moi ?

Sans prévenir, il arracha avec violence sa chemise de son dos, des boutons tombant au sol alors qu'il la lui balança au visage, la faisant crier quand elle retomba en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- Calme-toi Sasuke, tenta d'une voix profonde Neji à côté de lui. Tu ne vas quand même pas frapper une fille aussi mignonne ?

Il s'approcha de Karin et caressa sa joue tremblante comme si elle n'était qu'un objet qui leur faisait un peu passer le temps. Cela me dégoutta littéralement. Je fixai leur chef. Il ne lui restait qu'un marcel noir sur le dos, dévoilant les muscles tendus de ses bras et sa peau parfaitement claire et lisse. Sa respiration rapide soulevait sa poitrine finement musclée, et je voyais à sa posture nerveuse qu'il tentait de contrôler sa colère. Mais le pire, c'était bien ses yeux. Il y avait tellement de mépris dedans que quiconque les croisait avait l'impression d'être un être inférieur. La tension qui émanait de lui avait rendu la salle si lourde que je commençai à avoir trop chaud. Mes poings tremblaient contre mon corps alors que j'observais leur « spectacle ».

\- Dommage que tu sois si jeune, continua Neji dont la voix légère semblait irréelle tellement elle contrastait avec l'ambiance insupportable. Tu pourras revenir me voir quand tu auras pris une dizaine d'années, tu seras juste à mon goût.

\- C'est vrai, Sasuke, renchérit Saï en faisant un de ses sourires froids qui devait lui sembler rassurant, tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça contre cette fille. Tu te doutes bien qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès…

Mais l'autre ne leur répondit pas, son regard toujours fixe et dur.

\- Je commence à avoir froid, dit-il enfin de sa voix grave et particulièrement sombre.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, et voyant son expression, haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence pour se reculer, lui laissant le passage. Karin s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et je voyais qu'elle était à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Peut-être que je vais tomber gravement malade par ta faute ? continua-t-il en faisant apparaître un de ses sourires de glace. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je tombe malade, moi, Uchiha Sasuke, l'héritier de la plus grande compagnie financière du Japon, par _ta_ faute ?

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la toisant de toute sa grandeur.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à l'avenir de ton pays ? articula-t-il doucereusement. Tu n'as jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes ? Réponds-moi quand je te pose une question ! hurla-t-il soudain.

\- ARRETE !

Il se stoppa, étonné, et se tourna avec une lenteur toute calculée vers moi. Je m'étais relevé sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, le souffle court, et lui faisais face. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, mais j'étais le plus large de nous deux, même si c'était à peine perceptible. Je le fixai de mon regard déterminé, et répétai d'une voix calme, contrôlant les tremblements que je pourrais laisser échapper.

\- Arrête… s'il te plait. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas fait exprès, non ? A quoi ça t'avance de la harceler comme ça ?

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, sauf Sakura qui était complètement paniquée près de moi. La connaissant, elle devait hésiter à me faire rasseoir de force. Mais je poursuivis, tentant de ne pas me laisser impressionner par la personne au cœur de pierre face à moi.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée et, en plus de ça, elle va te rembourser. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

La tension dans le corps du jeune homme face à moi se fit de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que la haine transparaissait dans son regard. Il se rapprocha de quelque pas de moi, ses chaussures claquant sur le parquet en bois. Il se stoppa à une vingtaine de centimètres de mon visage, ancrant son regard menaçant dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient vraiment des gouffres froids, et je me doutais que ce ne devait pas être difficile de sombrer dedans. Je déglutis, mais gardai mon visage relevé. Le temps sembla se suspendre avant qu'il ne me contourne finalement, sous le soupir soulagé de Sakura, pour sortir du self sans un regard de plus pour nous. Le reste du F4 le suivit, et le seul qui n'était pas intervenu, Gaara, plantant son regard dans le mien. Curiosité ? Intérêt ? Indifférence ? Je ne parvins pas à lire son expression. Il disparut aussi vite que les autres.

Je relâchai enfin la tension dans mes muscles, et me dirigeai aussitôt vers Karin, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Kiba me donna une tape sur l'épaule, mais son regard était troublé. Il savait aussi bien de moi ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Ce que je venais de réaliser était fou, et j'étais la première personne du lycée à avoir osé le faire. J'avais tenu tête à Uchiha Sasuke, et c'était un miracle que cela n'ait pas fini en une bagarre violente et généralisée. J'étais fier de l'avoir fait, même si une certaine tension restait présente en moi. J'avais enfin réagi comme j'avais toujours voulu le faire, comme mon caractère combatif m'ordonnait de faire, mais je ne me faisais pas d'idée sur la suite des évènements. Malgré tout, toute la journée j'avais prié. Le soir, quand j'étais rentré chez moi, mon tuteur qui m'avait accueilli me trouva trop calme. Prétextant avoir eu une journée fatigante, j'avais sauté le repas pour aller directement dans ma chambre. J'y avais pensé toute la nuit, j'avais revu sa posture menaçante et son regard qui ne pardonnait pas. Malgré tout, j'avais continué à prier tous les dieux et les saints que je connaissais.

Le lendemain, quand j'arrivais au lycée, je me dirigeai avec un regard sombre vers mon casier. C'était l'heure de vérité. Le hall était vide, j'étais presque en retard. Ma main hésitante se leva, et d'un geste rapide, j'ouvris mon casier. La porte s'écarta dans son grincement habituel, et devant moi apparut le carton rouge du F4.

Chapitre 3 : Les hostilités commencent

Mon entrée dans la classe jeta un froid qui fit taire tous les bavardages. Ignorant le regard des autres, je m'avançai jusqu'à ma place. La nouvelle de mon carton rouge avait déjà été annoncée, je savais donc ce qui m'attendait. Pour autant, je n'avais pas l'intention de leur donner satisfaction, il n'était pas question que je fuie devant eux. Je n'étais pas de ceux qui se mettaient à courir, jetant l'éponge avant même d'avoir essayé de se battre. J'avançai donc entre leur rang serré, jouant un peu des coudes entre eux pour qu'ils me dégagent le passage, et constatai que trois choses étaient absentes : Kiba, Sakura, et ma table. Je ne tressaillis même pas, regardant la place vide où se tenait auparavant mon bureau avec un visage sans expression. J'entendis quelques rires dans la salle, mais ne les écoutai pas.

\- Qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? grondai-je, les regardant de mes yeux furieux.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va te répondre, lança un garçon sur ma gauche, un sourire stupide collé à ses lèvres.

Je me précipitai vers lui, et l'empoignai par le col, le soulevant un peu brusquement en le ramenant vers moi. Il parut étonné par mon agressivité soudaine, et ne chercha même pas à se défendre, me fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts.

\- Où ? lui demandai-je de ma voix menaçante.

\- Là où est ta vraie place, me répondit une autre fille, se marrant ensuite avec ses copines à côté d'elle.

Je relâchai le gars, le laissant tomber sur le sol à la façon d'une loque, et sortis en prenant mes affaires. Je descendis les marches avec une colère contenue, mais passant devant des portes vitrées donnant sur l'extérieur, je me stoppai. Mes dents grincèrent alors que je pensais avec force : _de vrais démons !_ Marmonnant quelques insultes bien senties dans ma barbe, je sortis dehors pour trouver ma table… au milieu des poubelles. Je posai mon sac par terre, et entrepris de la sortir des sacs à ordure pour ensuite la remonter. Mais à peine avais-je commencé à l'extraire qu'il se mit à pleuvoir… des épluchures de légumes. Je sentis une feuille de salade s'immiscer dans mon col d'uniforme quand des rires idiots retentirent au-dessus de moi. Je reculai un peu pour observer les élèves penchés aux fenêtres, riant de voir des morceaux de carottes dans mes cheveux. Je secouai un peu la tête quand sans prévenir, le gars me lança la poubelle qu'il venait de vider. Je l'évitai sans problème, mais la colère se faisait de plus en plus grande. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand j'entendis en provenance de l'intérieur de l'établissement :

\- Kiba ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Sakura se précipita à mes côtés, m'inspectant rapidement pour voir si j'allais bien. Se mordant la lèvre, elle leva la main pour retirer un dernier morceau de légume de mes cheveux. Ses doigts dérivèrent sur ma joue qu'elle caressa de façon maternelle, me disant :

\- Dès qu'on a entendu que tu avais un carton rouge, on a essayé de te trouver dans le lycée. Désolée d'arriver si tard.

\- Pas grave, de toute façon, ce n'est pas leurs stupidités qui pourront me faire plier.

D'un geste brusque, car malgré tout énervé, je dégageai ma table pour la porter à bout de bras. C'est à ce moment que Kiba arriva. Il ne me dit rien, mais l'expression de son visage parla pour lui. Il était désolé, et en même temps, je savais qu'il me soutiendrait quoi qu'il en coûte, même si il devait y passer lui aussi. Je me contentai de hocher la tête à son attention, on se comprenait sans mots, et après qu'il ait pris mes affaires au sol, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de classe.

Ce n'était que la première journée, la _première_, et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ce n'était pas les rires incessants qui me gênaient plus que ça, ni le fait que les élèves me bousculaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ou encore qu'ils me lançaient tous en même temps des boulettes de papier quand le professeur avait le dos tourné. Non, ce qui eut raison de moi, se passa juste après le self.

J'avais laissé Sakura et Kiba finir de manger tranquillement, parce que je ne supportais plus d'entendre les élèves piailler autour de moi. Même si j'arrivais à garder un minimum de patience, espérant qu'ils se lasseraient rapidement sans que je n'aie besoin de me mettre à sécher les cours. Je n'allais pas jusqu'à vouloir qu'une autre personne reçoive le carton rouge, encore heureux, et je n'étais pas non plus affecté au point d'aller présenter mes excuses au tyran. Ça, il n'en était strictement, mais alors strictement pas question. Déjà, ma fierté m'empêchait d'aller le supplier, et en plus, ce n'était pas à la victime d'aller s'excuser auprès de son bourreau. Lui et son ego pouvait aller se faire voir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'énerver plus que ça, mais lui dire que j'étais désolé ? Je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'hypocrite, et encore moins avec les personnes que je ne pouvais pas sentir.

Je marchai dans les couloirs presque vides à cette heure de la journée, et arrivai dans une allée extérieure pour prendre un peu l'air. C'est alors que j'aperçus devant moi une certaine personne : Karin. Je la hélai avec toute la discrétion qui me caractérisait, et elle se retourna vers moi, surprise. Je commençai à avancer vers elle pour lui parler quand soudainement, elle détourna vivement la tête et s'en alla d'un pas vif, ne me regardant même pas dans les yeux. Je restai statufié sous l'étonnement, n'arrivant pas à croire, à assimiler le fait que la personne que j'avais _secourue_ me fuie de cette façon. J'étais dépité, pire que ça, j'étais en train de souffrir pour _rien_. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon propre sort quand quelque chose de gelé s'effondra sur moi. De l'eau. Ses sillons dégoulinèrent dans ma nuque, s'infiltrant à l'intérieur de mes vêtements, glaçant mon corps et mon cœur. Je repoussai les mèches trempées m'obstruant la vue, un frisson me parcourant. Des éclats de voix retentirent près de moi, et des silhouettes se plantèrent face à moi.

\- Eh ben, eh ben… même elle, elle te fuit, tu dois vraiment avoir la peste…

Je fixai mes interlocuteurs avec un regard haineux. Suigestu, Tenten et Kin. Trois fervents admirateurs du F4, je ne pouvais pas tomber sur mieux. Le seul garçon de leur groupe avait un seau à la main. Ses lèvres fines dévoilaient ses dents pointues, lui donnant un sourire carnassier. Quant aux deux filles, leur visage maquillé me faisait penser à de vulgaires pantins, mais des pantins cruels qui se jouaient de ce qui me faisait mal. Apparemment, être riche empêchait d'avoir un cœur, ou alors il était en or, et aussi froid que la pierre.

\- Tu t'es sacrifié pour rien apparemment, renchérit Tenten en se retenant visiblement de rire. Elle n'est même pas reconnaissante, c'est dommage, hein ? Mais de toute façon, pas besoin de remercier quelque chose qui s'apparente plus à un animal qu'à un humain. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi me font penser tes espèces de cicatrices… Un phoque peut-être ?

\- De toute façon, un pauvre dans ton style ne devrait même pas avoir sa place dans cette école, ce n'est pas plus mal que ce soit tombé sur toi. Tu fais aussi tache d'une merde sur une pelouse, ajouta Suigetsu.

Mes yeux restaient ancrés dans le regard bleu gris de mon opposant. Sa face moqueuse me démangeait sérieusement le poing, mais je ne devais pas aggraver mon cas. Mais celui-ci n'était-il déjà pas désespéré ?

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire, conclut Kin d'une voix hautaine. Tu dois dégager d'ici. Allez, file ! répéta-t-elle en me faisant un geste de la main humiliant devant le visage, claquant des doigts comme on l'aurait fait avec une bête.

Ils partirent tous les trois d'un éclat de rire bruyant, grotesque, qui me fit tourner la tête. Sans même me retourner, je m'éloignai d'eux, battant l'air de mes jambes, retournant vers les profondeurs du lycée, vers le seul endroit où je pouvais encore faire éclater ma haine sans rien craindre. Je courus presque vers l'escalier de secours, et ouvris la porte d'un mouvement si brusque qu'elle percuta le mur. Je descendis les quelques marches menant au balcon et, appuyant mes mains contre la surface rugueuse de la pierre, je me penchai vers le sol. Ma respiration précipitée s'échappait bruyamment de mes lèvres, sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Et sans prévenir, mon poing s'écrasa contre la pierre. La douleur traversa à peine mes phalanges, j'en avais presque besoin pour ne pas craquer, pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses insultes gratuites et dégradantes.

Ce fut un coup qui partit, puis un autre, encore un autre alors qu'un cri naissait dans ma gorge. Un cri de colère, de rage, grave et presque animal. Une insulte, un coup, mes yeux étroitement fermés pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mes mains douloureuses claquaient contre la pierre en bruits secs et eux-mêmes blessants. J'aurais tous voulu les frapper, leur faire ressentir le mal qu'il me faisait en leur rendant au centuple, cogner leur visage inhumain jusqu'à ce que leur sourire moqueur disparaisse. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à me calmer, ne restant que mon souffle haché. Je me pris ma tête entre mes mains, prenant appui contre le rebord. De ma peau égratignée perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, une éraflure que je portai rapidement à mes lèvres.

\- S'il te plait… arrête ça.

Je relevai aussitôt la tête, et fis volte face vers la personne à la voix profonde qui venait de parler. Je ne réussis à formuler aucun mot quand elle se releva des marches, et les remonta lentement pour s'arrêter à la petite plate-forme où je me situais. L'appréhension m'envahit peu à peu, mais la fureur circulant encore dans mes veines m'empêchait d'abaisser le regard devant la personne qui me faisait face : Gaara.

Il s'accouda au balcon et se mit à observer l'horizon, comme si je n'existais pas. Tout comme les autres membres du F4, il ne portait pas d'uniforme, mais un ensemble dans les tons rouge et noir, sang et ténèbres. Son regard turquoise fixait le vide devant lui, sans aucune expression. Ses traits impassibles ne changeaient jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. De par ma curiosité, je me demandais pourquoi il était toujours comme ça, mais après tout, je m'en foutais ; il était comme les autres.

\- C'est toi… qui te défoules toujours ici.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Je ne lui répondis même pas, fronçant les sourcils en attendant la suite des évènements. S'il était là à chaque fois que j'avais une de mes crises anti-F4, alors il savait parfaitement ce que je pensais des personnes comme eux.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de le refaire ? Cet endroit… c'est le seul lieu où je peux rester tranquille.

Je restai coi devant sa demande, que je trouvais déplacée. Mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je devais juste… obéir, comme le reste de l'école, face à leurs caprices. Je les détestais tous.

Avec lassitude, je tournai les talons. Ma démarche était lente, fatiguée, et un soupir s'écoula de mes lèvres sans que je ne le retienne. Mais quand j'arrivais à la dernière marche, j'entendis :

\- Il finira par se lasser.

Je me retournai avec surprise pour le voir me rejoindre de sa démarche souple et nonchalante. Une nouvelle fois, il s'arrêta à côté de moi, mais cette fois-ci, il me regarda. Son visage était à la hauteur du mien.

\- Sasuke finit toujours par se lasser, ajouta-t-il de son même ton monocorde, comme si rien ne pouvait le retirer de ses pensées sombres.

Et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il remonta les dernières marches et me laissa seul. J'attendis encore quelques secondes en silence, et m'en allai à mon tour.

Quand je rentrai chez moi le soir, je me sentais déjà plus léger. Etrangement, les paroles de Gaara m'avaient soulagé, même si il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Mais c'était justement ça que j'avais apprécié. Ce gars était connu pour se foutre de tout, un désintérêt total de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et pourtant… on ne va pas dire qu'il m'avait réconforté, mais presque. En tout cas, à moi, ça me suffisait amplement. Il en fallait beaucoup pour me démoraliser, et un rien pour que tout aille mieux. Et ce rien s'était passé.

Mais dans ma bonne humeur retrouvée, je n'avais pas remarqué que derrière moi, quand je rentrai chez moi, une large voiture noire aux vitres teintées passait aussi par là, et ce n'était pas par hasard.

J'étais à l'heure ce matin là, et quand j'arrivais dans le hall, quelques personnes étaient encore présentes. Voyant que Sakura ou Kiba n'étaient pas parmi eux, je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon casier pour déposer mon panier repas. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je me reculai aussitôt, stupéfait, alors que des cris retentissaient autour de moi. Je trébuchai et tombai sur le sol, mes yeux grands ouverts. Des sifflements se firent entendre, et je fixai avec un étonnement et un dégoût visible la dizaine de serpents qui rampa hors du renfoncement, sortant de mes affaires et tombant au sol dans des bruits visqueux. Ils allaient loin, très loin.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? murmurai-je, abasourdi.

C'est alors que j'aperçus des ombres devant moi, et me retournai, découvrant quatre garçons aux visages fermés. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais leurs silhouettes agressives me faisaient comprendre que eux avaient une dent contre moi.

\- C'est vous qui…

Mais ils ne me laissèrent pas finir, et me relevèrent de force, me traînant à leur suite. Je commençai à me débattre, tentant de me dégager de leur prise. Mais celle-ci se raffermit, et l'un d'entre eux me frappa à la tête. Je retins avec peine un gémissement de douleur quand ils me lancèrent au milieu d'une salle : la cuisine du lycée. Je me retournai vers eux, frottant ma tête de ma main.

\- Vous délirez ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bordel ? m'écriai-je, furieux.

L'un d'entre eux fit un signe de tête aux autres, et c'est quand ils m'encerclèrent que je sus que j'étais mal barré. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand je serrais mon poing, prêt à me défendre. Mais ce qu'ils firent me désarçonna tellement que pendant un instant, de trop, je ne fus pas capable de réagir.

Ils m'attrapèrent tous les quatre, et me plaquèrent contre un des murs. Deux d'entre eux me tenaient les mains, pour être sûrs que je ne me défendrais pas. Sur le coup, je grognai un peu, tentant de me dégager mais je n'y parvins pas. J'attendis alors la ruade de coups, qu'ils me frappent parce que c'était ce qui était fait à tout ceux qui avaient reçus le carton rouge. C'était ça qu'ils faisaient normalement : le frapper, l'humilier devant tout le monde pour qu'il ait si honte que plus jamais il ne remettra les pieds à l'école. C'était ce que j'attendais, avec appréhension mais résignation. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sente une main sur la ceinture de mon pantalon.

Mon esprit tourna à toute allure, en même temps que je commençais à paniquer.

\- M-merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Je tentai de me débattre encore plus fort, gigotant en tout sens, de plus en plus effrayé, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup n'atterrisse en plein dans mon ventre. Mon souffle se coupa sur le coup, me faisant m'abaisser. Je sentis alors que mon pantalon était ouvert. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de pure terreur.

\- LACHEZ-MOI !

Je me mis à hurler d'autant plus fort, la panique totalement présente dans mon sang, glaçant mes muscles. Leurs mains se resserrèrent, j'entendis des éclats de voix mais ne comprenais plus rien. Ma tête tournait, et je savais que la nausée n'était pas loin. C'était la première fois que j'avais aussi peur, et cette peur se répandait comme un poison dans mon corps. Je ne voulais pas même imaginer ce qui allait suivre, je continuais de tenter de les frapper, mais tout ce que je reçus fut une autre gifle sur ma joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le temps parut s'arrêter, alors que les types cessaient de bouger. Sans hésiter, je me dégageai de leur prise pour de bon, et titubai vers l'arrière jusqu'à rencontrer la fenêtre dans un bruit sourd. Mon corps était parcouru de spasmes, mon front couvert de sueurs froides. Je regardai sans réaliser à ma droite ce que les quatre mecs fixaient avec des yeux pareils.

Quelqu'un était allongé sur le plan de travail, les bras repliés sous la tête, fixant le plafond comme si cela avait été le ciel.

\- C'est… c'est Uchiha-san qui nous a demandé de nous occuper de lui ! expliqua l'un des élèves, faisant de larges mouvements de bras.

Gaara tourna la tête dans leur direction, et dans un soupir, se redressa pour se remettre debout. Il remit en place ses vêtements froissés tout en leur ordonnant de sa voix posée :

\- Dégagez de là.

\- Mais si on ne le fait pas, il va nous…

\- Dégagez je vous dis, l'interrompit-il avec un bruit de langue agacé. Je m'en occuperai.

Voyant que les types ne bougeaient pas, il releva son regard vers eux. Et il était si froid, si noir, que les autres n'eurent plus le choix, sinon c'était eux qui allaient y passer. Alors ils sortirent très vite de la salle, claquant la porte derrière eux. Mes muscles choisirent ce moment pour me lâcher.

Je tombai brutalement au sol, ressentis pourtant à peine la douleur dans le bas de mon dos. Avec des gestes fébriles, je refermai mon pantalon, rebouclant ma ceinture. Je me rendis alors compte à quel point ma respiration était bruyante. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, constatant vaguement qu'il était humide au niveau des joues. Ma vue trouble se posa sur Gaara qui avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, même si son esprit semblait encore ailleurs.

Je tremblais, je tremblais de façon convulsive, je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je me mordis le poing jusqu'au sang, remontant l'un de mes genoux contre moi pour y poser ma tête. Je ne voulais même pas formuler en pensée ce qu'ils avaient failli me faire, c'était tellement… Comment pouvait-on ordonner à des types de faire ça à quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il vous a dit « stop » ? De longues secondes passèrent, sans que la peur ne diminue enfin.

\- L'escalier de secours est occupé, dit Gaara. Quelqu'un est en train de le nettoyer.

Je tournai mon visage vers lui, le fixant de mes yeux perdus. Finalement, j'entrouvris les lèvres, mais ma voix vacillait trop. Je me contentai d'un murmure.

\- Me…merci…

\- Ne te fais pas d'idée, contra-t-il pour autant, me fixant enfin. C'est juste que je n'aime pas leur manière de s'y prendre.

Il se leva alors, et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, me laissa seul. Il me fallut bien plus de temps que la veille pour me reprendre, et quand j'arrivai en cours, la deuxième heure venait de commencer.

Chapitre 4 : Déclaration de guerre

Je marchais de long en large dans la pièce, tenant mon téléphone serré entre mes doigts crispés. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : pouvoir perdre pour de bon mon sang-froid légendaire pour frapper jusqu'à épuisement ces cloportes incapables. Je n'étais pas complètement furieux, non, et j'avais justement bien trop de fierté pour me laisser aller de cette façon à mes sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Cependant, il était vrai que cette fois-là, je n'aurais pas demandé mieux que de les attraper par la nuque pour les ruer de coups au sol, tout en leur hurlant ma colère. Ma main libre cramponna le dossier de chaise face à moi, si fort que mes jointures déjà blanches d'habitude semblèrent se vider de leur vie. Je me mordis la lèvre dans un effort de contrôler ma voix, même si j'étais sûr de les faire se pisser dessus si je me mettais réellement en colère contre eux. Ils y avaient déjà goûté la veille. J'avais suivi cet imbécile heureux, ma nouvelle cible, quand il rentrait chez lui pour vérifier que tout se passait bien comme je l'attendais. Et ça avait été loin d'être le cas. Il n'avait même pas paru affecté, comme si il était rentré d'une journée normale de cours. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Ces quatre élèves s'en étaient bien rendus compte, surtout quand j'avais écrasé mon poing dans leur ventre, l'un après l'autre. Je leur avais donné l'ordre de lui pourrir la vie aujourd'hui, de l'affecter suffisamment pour être sûr qu'il m'implorerait le lendemain à genoux. Mais ils avaient encore une fois échoué, et je ne risquais pas de voir le microbe se prosterner demain.

\- Uchiha-sama ? murmura la voix tremblante au bout du fil.

Je savais que je l'effrayais, et tant mieux : tant qu'ils me craignaient, ils me respectaient. Et c'était ce que j'aimais, qu'on me respecte, et qu'on obéisse aux ordres.

\- Comment ? fut la seule chose que je parvins à lui demander sans pour autant éclater purement et simplement.

\- Gaara-san est intervenu avant qu'on lui fasse réellement peur, expliqua-t-il très vite, pensant sans doute que ma colère se dirigerait finalement vers l'autre. On s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce quand il nous a dit de partir. On… on lui a expliqué que c'est vous qui nous aviez dit de nous occuper de lui, mais il ne voulait rien entendre et on…

Je lui raccrochai au nez, ne daignant même pas lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Il ne le méritait pas. J'enfilai mon portable dans ma poche, passant ma main dans mes cheveux ébènes. Gaara allait entendre parler de moi, ça, je pouvais vous l'assurer. Déjà qu'il ne cesse de partir quand le F4 était à l'œuvre m'agaçait profondément, mais qu'en plus il intervienne dans ces affaires-là, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer.

Un bruit de porte sur ma droite m'interrompit dans mes pensées. Mon regard froid se tourna vers le bruit de pas, et mon menton se releva très nettement. Mon orgueil était encore plus important à mes yeux quand _lui_ était dans la pièce.

Il finissait une conversation avec un partenaire américain. Sa voix résonnait dans toute la pièce, et ses chiens de gardes le suivaient bien docilement, comme de beaux toutous. Quand il eut enfin raccroché, il se tourna vers moi et son expression ne changea même pas alors que cela faisait presque six mois. Six mois qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé.

\- Tu es là ? se contenta de me dire Uchiha Fugaku.

\- Apparemment, pourquoi ? La pièce n'est pas assez grande pour deux ? ironisai-je.

Ce salon équivalait à plus de deux salles de classe.

Ebisu, le secrétaire de mon père, annonça d'une voix formel que le repas allait être servi dans la pièce d'à côté. Je précédai mon père, décidant de l'ignorer. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, rien n'était assez bien pour lui. A part peut-être …

La table devait faire cinq mètres de long, pour deux personnes, et nous étions l'un en face de l'autre. Autant dire que je ne voyais même pas ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Mais mon géniteur aimait particulièrement cette ambiance strict et impersonnelle, comme lorsqu'il dînait avec ses partenaires. J'avais l'impression d'être comme eux, un être qui pourrait lui servir d'une manière ou d'une autre plus tard, mais qui se devait de rentrer dans le rang. Quelle différence entre son fils et ses collaborateurs ? Aucune, sauf l'ADN. Et aussi cette froide distance qui était devenue pour moi aussi la seule façon de communiquer avec le reste du monde. La seule chose qu'il m'aura apprise.

Ses hommes de mains étaient disposés autour de nous, regardant leurs maîtres manger comme de braves animaux de compagnie. Mon père me fixait, sans rien dire. Il me jaugeait, m'observait, cherchant une faille dans mon apparence parfaite, parce que je la travaillais cette perfection. Le résultat était juste… _parfait_. De ce fait, aucun mot n'était échangé, il y avait juste cette sensation d'être épié, comme un animal dans sa cage. Mais je m'y étais habitué depuis le temps, comme si c'était nouveau pour moi ! En tant que cadet, je n'avais pour le moment qu'un seul devoir : être irréprochable, supérieur, faire honneur à mon nom et à ma famille. Parce que nous, nous étions supérieurs. Les Uchiha se devaient d'être parfait, pour marquer encore plus cette différence entre nous et les autres. C'était le discours que j'entendais, inlassablement, à la moindre erreur. Je le connaissais par cœur au final, l'ayant entendu encore et encore. A la fois je le trouvais ridicule, à la fois une partie de moi y croyait.

_Supérieur_…

Mon père posa avec bruit sa fourchette sur la table. Il regarda Ebisu, son secrétaire particulier, et ordonna :

\- Le cuisinier, maintenant.

L'homme qu'il avait interpellé s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir de la salle. Le silence continua, persista, seuls mes propres bruits de mastications venaient le troubler, mais à peine. Le son était léger, aucunement dérangeant.

_Irréprochable_…

Le cuisinier, dans son uniforme de travail d'un blanc impeccable s'inclina à son tour devant mon père, alors qu'Ebisu reprenait sa place.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Uchiha-sama ?

\- Vous êtes remercié, dit seulement mon père.

Le cuisinier, troublé, hésita un instant sur le sens de la phrase de mon père : celui qu'il souhaitait avoir compris ou celui qui l'effrayait à l'idée de l'avoir compris. Mais quand le chef de maison poussa son assiette en disant qu'on pouvait jeter ces ordures, l'employé sut. Continuant de manger, je regardai avec indifférence les épaules de l'homme se voûter, alors que Fugaku Uchiha regardait déjà ailleurs. L'affaire était close pour lui, elle avait été réglée de manière nette et précise. Tranchante comme une lame. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur moi pendant qu'on emmenait l'homme, et je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ses yeux me brûlaient, mais je continuai mon repas calmement, ignorant le test muet et le regard perpétuellement en attente de la moindre erreur. Mais dès que j'eus fini, sans même m'excuser, je me levai et m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce.

\- Ton frère à ton âge avait des choses plus importantes que les sorties dans la tête.

Je me stoppai, sans pour autant me retourner. Ma mâchoire se serra d'elle-même, mes poings se crispèrent.

\- Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais Itachi.

Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre, je sortis de la pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrivais à l'Eros Club. Je descendis de ma voiture sans laisser au chauffeur le soin d'ouvrir la porte. De mon pas souple, malgré mon irritation, je dépassai la longue file attendant d'entrer dans la boîte pour me diriger directement vers les portes. Quelques exclamations mécontentes, peut-être même une ou deux insultes, retentirent à mon passage. Un seul de mes regards suffit à faire taire les protestataires. Quand j'arrivai à l'entrée, le videur, un dénommé Hoshigaki Kisame, un proche de mon si grand frère Itachi, me laissa entrer avec un sourire amusé. Il avait vu mon visage, avait tout de suite compris l'humeur dans laquelle j'étais. Je pénétrai dans le club.

Les spots de couleur et les flashs soudains de lumière étaient la seule source d'éclairage sur la piste de danse. Une marée humaine se déchaînait sur le son électro, criant à qui mieux mieux, buvant des verres aux couleurs fluorescentes. Cet endroit était partagé en deux établissements. D'un côté, la boîte de nuit, ouverte aux majeurs uniquement, de l'autre, un endroit beaucoup moins convenable, moins connu aussi.

Je traversai rapidement la salle en direction du bar, évitant le plus possible que les gens me touchent, ce qui n'était pas aisé vu leurs déhanchements exagérés et pitoyables. Je surprenais des coups d'œil, des bouches humidifiées nerveusement à mon passage, des cheveux recoiffés, des gloussements, mais je m'en contrefichais. J'en avais l'habitude. J'étais beau, et je le savais parfaitement. Je savais que ma peau laiteuse leur donnait envie de me lécher tout entier, je savais qu'ils auraient aimé plaquer mes lèvres froides contre les leurs, impatientes, tout en me retenant par mes cheveux charbon. Je connaissais leurs envies à mon égard, c'était un effet que je provoquais à chacun de mes passages, partout. J'exécrais cela.

Leurs regards lubriques posés sur moi me donnaient la nausée, leurs mains moites et puantes m'écoeuraient de la même façon que la merde. Je détestais les contacts, plus que tout. Je détestais sentir le corps des gens proche du mien, sentir leur odeur, leur sueur, les regarder s'imaginer que j'étais dans leur lit, sur eux, les voir me déshabiller mentalement, homme et femme. Les seules fois où je supportais les contacts d'étrangers, c'était quand mon poing entrait en contact avec leur joue. Autrement, les éviter était devenu pour moi une nécessité. Je ne supportais que peu de personnes, et même celles-là m'agaçaient parfois. Misanthrope ? Vous pouviez le dire oui.

Les types baraqués gardant la porte noire en métal à côté du comptoir s'écartèrent d'un même mouvement à mon arrivée, l'un d'eux me l'ouvrant. Je montai les marches avec agilité et rapidité, et passai le dernier barrage avant notre salle réservée. Quand j'entrai dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées, aux murs recouverts de velours violet sombre, aux larges canapés pourpres et au bar disposé au fond de la pièce, je me détendis un peu. Mais cela fut de courte durée quand je vis que la personne que je souhaitais voir n'était pas là.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi Neji-kun !

Je tournai mon regard vers une des tables près de la fenêtre côté boîte de nuit. On pouvait voir à travers la grande vitre la scène où était le DJ, les gens « dansant », la boule à facettes fixée au plafond.

Neji déplia le papier, et même si je ne pouvais lire de ma place, je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Un rictus moqueur étira légèrement mes lèvres ; cette femme s'était faite avoir, comme toutes les autres. Mon ami lui faisant face lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser malgré la table les séparant.

\- On a vraiment passé du bon temps ensemble, lui dit-il. Merci, c'était vraiment génial.

\- Hein ?

Puis avant qu'elle ne réagisse, il lui avait pris le bras pour la traîner vers la sortie. Je partis m'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, face à Saï lui aussi occupé avec une demoiselle, pendant que Neji confiait la femme criante, suppliante, aux videurs, leur ordonnant de la sortir comme il l'aurait fait pour un sac poubelle. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il était déjà assis à côté de moi, satisfait.

\- Vraiment Neji, commença Saï avec un sourire froid, ça ne se fait pas de traiter les femmes de cette façon.

\- Moi au moins, je ne sors pas avec sept en même temps.

La jeune fille dans les bras de Saï se redressa et le regarda, une lueur colérique dans les yeux.

\- Sept filles ? ça veut dire quoi ? On n'est pas censé sortir ensemble ?

\- Nous ? Mais pas du tout. Tu me sers juste à passer le temps de façon sympathique, répondit-il comme si cela paraissait évident.

Pendant un instant, la demoiselle beaucoup moins câline d'un seul coup resta la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite. Et sans rien dire, elle prit son sac à côté d'elle et sortit, furieuse. Saï ne tenta même pas de la retenir et se tourna vers Neji.

\- A cause de toi, il ne m'en reste plus que six…

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu manques à ce point de tact.

\- Je ne manque pas de tact, je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont. Pourquoi devrais-je mentir ?

\- Parce que parfois, mentir ça permet de…

\- Ça suffit, les interrompis-je, agacé par leur discussion.

\- Tiens, Sasuke ! fit Saï, paraissant me remarquer seulement maintenant. Tu es tellement silencieux que je ne t'avais pas vu.

Je tapai du poing contre la table basse, et ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, surpris. Neji mit son bras autour de mes épaules, mais je me dégageai, agacé.

\- Oh, du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es bien énervé ce soir…

\- Où est Gaara ?

\- Gaara ? Il n'est pas venu, répondit le brun aux cheveux courts. En même temps, il est doué lui aussi pour se faire oublier quand il en a envie.

Saï ne remarqua même pas mon regard noir, trop occupé à s'appliquer à sourire presque naturellement.

\- Pourquoi, tu as un problème ? s'enquit Neji.

Je me relevai un peu brusquement, et me dirigeai vers la deuxième vitre de la salle, celle donnant sur la deuxième activité du club. J'observai un instant les filles qui se déhanchaient à l'aide de barres métalliques sur la scène, pour certaines à moitié nues. Les serveuses aux tenues aguicheuses voyageaient entre les tables des clients, un sourire forcé sur leurs lèvres que je devinais d'un rouge sang.

\- Il a gâché un de mes plans, les informai-je de ma voix grave, contrôlée.

\- Et alors, c'est si grave que ça ? demanda Saï.

Mais le regard que je lui offris en guise de réponse suffit à faire disparaître ce sourire véritablement débile qu'il affichait quasi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

\- Je crois… qu'une petite partie de billard s'impose ! lança Neji d'une voix enjouée en se relevant.

Il me fit alors un signe de la tête et j'acquiesçai. Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le sous-sol désert du club, Neji et Saï commençant une partie à deux à la lumière faible des lampes au-dessus de leurs visages à la peau claire.

\- Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? fit le premier.

\- Mon problème ? C'est l'espèce de blondinet qui me tient tête ! m'exclamai-je en plaquant mon bras contre le mur.

La musique nous parvenait à peine, étouffée par les épais murs de la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est vrai que cette pauvre fille t'avait juste…

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit, et mes amis posèrent leur regard sur l'assiette que je venais de briser brutalement à l'aide de l'extrémité d'un bâton de billard.

\- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me résiste, parlai-je lentement, détachant bien chaque syllabe pour que cette idée finisse par leur rentrer dans le crâne.

Je n'aimais pas les situations qui m'échappaient. Je ne jurais que par le contrôle que j'avais sur ma vie, et il devait être absolu, complet, que cela concerne mon attitude, mon visage, mes pensées, tout devait être contrôlé à la perfection, et cet individu trop bruyant m'en empêchait. Cette situation m'obsédait à tel point que j'en avais mal à la tête. Alors non, ça n'allait pas. A chaque fois que je tentai de fermer les yeux, c'était ses yeux qui m'apparaissaient, trop grands, beaucoup trop bleus. Son visage décidé me faisait serrer les dents, et je détestais ces espèces de cicatrices qu'il avait sur les joues. Sa détermination m'agaçait, et j'avais juste envie de le faire souffrir, de le blesser pour qu'il abaisse son regard devant moi, et qu'il reconnaisse qui dominait, qui était le chef. Je voulais le faire plier, une fois pour toutes.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu prends ça un petit peu trop au sérieux ? tenta une dernière fois Neji. Les choses finiront par se tasser, et les élèves oublieront l'incident comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je m'en occuperai moi-même, et dès demain.

Mes deux amis posèrent leurs regards sur moi, mais je savais que même si ils n'étaient pas d'accords, ils n'interviendraient pas.

Iruka et moi dînions silencieusement. Même si les évènements d'aujourd'hui m'avaient effrayés, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire, ni même me laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas dans mon tempérament. Je devais toujours me relever, toujours faire face à mes adversaires et leur prouver que moi aussi, je valais quelque chose. Que même si je n'étais pas riche, que j'avais une intelligence moyenne, je ne leur étais pas inférieur parce que j'avais d'autres qualités. Ils finiraient un jour par le reconnaître, tous autant qu'ils étaient, et même ce Sasuke qui méprisait tout le monde. Lui aussi finirait par le voir, parce que je continuerai à me battre contre lui.

\- Tu es bien silencieux ce soir Naruto.

Je me tournai vers mon tuteur. Son visage à la peau légèrement brune me fixait avec une lueur préoccupée dans les yeux, et ses sourcils étaient froncés au-dessus de sa cicatrice traversant son nez.

\- Ouais, je suis un peu fatigué. Une bonne suit de sommeil et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, assurai-je avec un grand rire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu as des problèmes à l'école ? Déjà hier tu n'étais pas en forme…

\- Non, non, les cours se compliquent un peu, et comme je suis concentré toute la journée, je pense qu'à une chose en rentrant : dormir.

\- D'accord…

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de rajouter :

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas !

Mais voyant qu'il me regardait encore (il était parfois aussi obstiné que moi), je finis par dire :

\- Parfois, ce n'est pas très facile… de ne pas avoir d'argent dans un lycée pareil.

\- Ah, je vois. Mais tu sais, pense qu'au final, tu as peut-être plus de chances qu'eux. Avoir tout ce que l'on veut n'est pas pour aider, et beaucoup tournent mal à cause de ça. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie vie. Toi, tu le sais. Toi, tu as vécu beaucoup de choses, qui t'ont rendu comme tu es maintenant. On peut dire que dans un sens, cela a fait de toi un homme riche, riche de tes expériences, bonnes ou mauvaises. Ne les laisse pas te dénigrer sans te battre, si c'est ça le problème, et je suis sûr que tu parviendras à leur ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu es vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Naruto, même à ton âge, et j'ai confiance en toi pour faire les bons choix.

Je souris en baissant les yeux sur mon repas. Iruka avait raison. J'avais beau ne pas être riche, je ne me sentais pas pauvre, parce que je savais que je possédais les choses les plus importantes dans une vie. Une famille, même brisée, des gens sur qui compter et qui comptaient sur moi. Je n'étais pas pauvre, et j'allais le leur prouver.

\- Merci Iruka.

\- De rien mon grand. Maintenant, finis vite ton riz avant qu'il ne soit froid. Pour une fois qu'on mange autre chose que des ramens, profites-en.

J'acquiesçai, et me remis à manger. Le repas se termina sur nos voix qui riaient de concert.

La matinée était déjà finie, et rien n'était encore venu troubler ma journée à part les phénomènes habituels. Je venais de m'asseoir à table, seul, et regardai les élèves autour de moi. Le self était composé de deux étages. Celui du bas, où mangeaient les simples élèves entre midi et deux, et un deuxième, dont l'escalier démarrait au centre de la pièce. Ma table était au bas de cet escalier, malgré le fait que le deuxième niveau était réservé à un groupe d'étudiant bien précis : le F4. Pourquoi ne mangeaient-ils pas au milieu des élèves ? Sans doute à cause de leur supériorité. Nous étions tous dans la même salle, mais leur espace était surélevé par rapport au nôtre, accentuant le fait que malgré la majorité d'élèves de bonne famille, eux ne faisaient pas partie du même milieu que nous. Cela avait toujours été ainsi.

Je poussai un soupir, et entrepris d'ouvrir mon obentô. Quand je découvris son contenu, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement. Une grande langoustine, qui reposait sur un lit de légumes. Elle était bien différente des crevettes séchées auxquelles j'avais eu droit la dernière fois. Celle-là paraissait appétissante, et je pensais à Iruka, aux efforts qu'ils faisaient pour moi. Je me promis de le remercier comme il se devait ce soir, et de faire en sorte qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Naruto !

Je relevai mes yeux pour découvrir Kiba et Sakura qui marchaient d'un pas rapide dans ma direction. Leur visage paraissait peiné, et je remarquai que la démarche du garçon était un peu cassée. Je savais de quoi ils voulaient parler. Arrivés à la table, mon ami me demanda de sa voix déterminée :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites ?

\- Je crois qu'en ce moment, ce n'est pas forcément bon pour vous de rester avec moi, expliquai-je en leur souriant, cachant du mieux que je pouvais le fait que cette distance que je mettais me rendait un peu malheureux.

\- Naruto, espèce d'idiot !

Sakura s'assit dans un grand fracas face à moi, et je vis à ses lèvres pincées et à ses yeux brillants qu'elle se retenait de verser des larmes. Un pincement à mon cœur me fit comprendre que je m'en voulais de la mettre dans cet état.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que l'on se connaît ? continua-t-elle de la même voix rapide, attristée. Plus de dix ans ! Et toi, jamais tu ne m'as laissée tomber. Tu m'as toujours défendue et soutenue, alors pourquoi tu ne nous laisses pas faire la même chose pour toi ?

\- Sans doute parce que nos ennemis ne sont pas des gamins en mal d'actions cette fois, ris-je un peu tristement. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir plonger avec moi…

\- Ça, c'est à nous de décider, rétorqua Kiba en prenant place à côté de Sakura. Carton rouge ou pas, on ne te lâchera pas. Désolé, mais tu vas devoir faire avec nous pendant encore un bon bout de temps.

Et sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il déballa son repas et commença à manger avec des gestes un peu brusques, ce qui lui valut de faire tomber une boulette de viande par terre. Il la ramassa en maugréant, mais son regard toujours décidé finit de me dérider. Sakura m'observait toujours de ses émeraudes inquiètes, alors je leur dis tout simplement :

\- Merci.

Kiba s'arrêta de manger comme un porc, et me fit un sourire gêné avant d'hocher la tête. Sakura commença à son tour à manger, rassurée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne se dessine à côté de nous.

Le bruit des chaussures sur le sol me renseigna sur l'identité de la personne qui venait juste de s'arrêter à côté de moi. Je déglutis, ne levant pas mon regard vers lui, mais le laissant sur mon repas pas encore entamé. La tension dans la pièce venait d'augmenter de manière radicale, tous attendant qu'il prononce enfin quelque chose.

\- Un pauvre… qui tente vainement d'imiter ceux qui lui sont supérieurs.

Des mains aux longs doigts clairs vinrent se saisir de mon panier repas. Je le regardai alors pour plonger dans une haine et un dégoût purs qui me laissèrent bouche bée. Comment pouvait-on haïr autant en gardant un visage aussi… figé ? Seuls ses yeux d'un ténèbre profond révélaient ses sentiments violents… à mon égard. Je ne les méritais pas. Je ne le connaissais même pas ! Comment arrivait-il à ressentir ça pour moi alors que je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois, qu'il ignorait qui j'étais ? Que je ne lui avais jamais rien fait ?

\- Mais un seul regard suffit pour voir que tout cela n'est rien d'autre qu'un déchet !

Et au fur et à mesure que sa voix rauque prenait en ampleur, ses bras se levaient pour finir par balancer avec force sur le sol le repas que Iruka m'avait préparé. Le bruit me fit tressauter, tout comme Sakura qui poussa un petit cri face à moi.

La respiration de Sasuke était précipitée, alors que la mienne s'était tout simplement interrompue. Mon regard rivé sur le sol, je tentai de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout cela contre moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait à la fin ?!

Je me laissai tomber par terre, commençant à ramasser ce qui finirait aux ordures. La bouche sèche, je ramassai les légumes salis, et quand mes doigts se tendirent pur attraper le fruit de mer, une chaussure brillante l'écrasa contre le sol, m'écrasant tout à la fois. Ce fut le déclic.

Il s'écarta un peu, et héla ses amis à l'étage du dessus. Je les entendis parler, mais ne comprenais rien de leur parole. Je serrai mes poings jusqu'au sang. Et quand je le vis tourner les talons pour partir, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes :

\- Attends.

Il s'arrêta, et se tourna dans ma direction. Je me relevai lentement, et me tournai dans sa direction. Je sentis une main prendre mon bras pour me tirer en arrière, m'empêchant de commettre ce qui pourrait être une folie, mais me dégageai. Il n'était pas question que je le laisse repartir, pas après qu'il ait fait ça.

Son expression glacé fit face à la mienne, sans doute plus rouge qu'habituellement. Rouge de colère. Je me rapprochai d'un pas, et ne me laissai pas démonter par son aura suffisante.

\- Tu es persuadé d'être supérieur à tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, mais tu veux que je te dise, quelqu'un comme toi ne sait même pas ce qu'est la vie. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour gagner le droit de vivre ! Alors tu sais quoi ?

D'un geste rapide de bras, je remontai mes manches, gardant mes poings tendus au niveau de mon torse. Je m'étirai rapidement la nuque, le fixant de mes yeux rageurs. Ça allait faire mal.

\- Tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Ma main percuta sa joue dans un claquement sec, et il tomba au sol. Des cris retentirent autour de nous, mais tout ce que je vis, ce fut son expression ahuri quand il releva son visage vers moi. Ses doigts pâles allèrent trouver sa lèvre en sang, le rouge carmin luisant faiblement sur la peau diaphane.

\- C'est une déclaration de guerre ! lançai-je en le toisant de toute ma hauteur. Alors maintenant, tu viens te battre si tu as des couilles.

Je le fixai encore un instant de mon regard furieux, mais il ne bougea pas, continuant juste de me regarder de ses yeux stupéfaits. Je ramassai avec des gestes pressés mes restes de repas, refermai mon obentô, et jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura et Kiba déjà prêts, nous sortîmes du self. Les élèves se décalaient à notre passage, n'osant rien me dire, sans doute de peur de subir le même sort. Et étant donné que ma colère ne s'était pas encore calmée, c'était bien ce qui risquait de leur arriver.

Encore maintenant, alors que je sortais de chez moi pour aller à mon travail après les cours, je n'arrivais pas encore vraiment à réaliser ce que j'avais fait. J'avais foutu mon poing dans la lèvre du roi du lycée, du fils du plus grand homme d'affaires que le Japon n'avait jamais connu, et dont l'activité était mondiale ! Je l'avais frappé, et insulté. Soit j'étais fou, soit mon courage était bien plus grand que ce que je m'imaginais. Kiba, une heure après, était encore mort de rire, et m'envoyai dans la classe des boules de papiers rapportant les exactes paroles que j'avais dites plus tôt. Quant à Sakura, malgré la peur qu'elle avait ressentie sur l'instant, elle m'avait félicité pour ma contre-attaque. Je voyais bien à son visage qu'elle avait peur sur ce qui allait se passer ensuite, je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui allait arriver, mais elle n'en dit rien. La victoire sur cette bataille avait un goût sucré, malgré le regard d'Iruka quand il avait vu que la boîte contenant mon repas avait une fissure sur le côté. Je lui avais raconté que je l'avais envoyé dans la tête de Kiba, mais que ce chien avait la tête dure.

Je tournai à l'angle de la rue, arrivant dans une impasse un peu déserte. J'avais presque envie de chanter, de monter sur une poubelle pour me déhancher comme une fille juste pour apprécier ma victoire. Mais je n'en fis rien et continuai mon chemin. Un bruit de klaxon résonna derrière moi, et avec curiosité, je me retournai. Ce fut une erreur.

Avant que je ne réagisse, trois hommes en costards et lunettes noires m'avaient attrapé par les bras, me plaquant contre l'un d'eux. On posa fermement un tissu sur mon nez et ma bouche, et mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je réalisai de quoi il s'agissait : chloroforme. Mon esprit commençait déjà à me lâcher, et mes gestes pour me dégager de leur prise étaient de plus en plus faibles. Et la seule chose que j'aperçus avant de fermer définitivement les yeux furent une voiture noire aux vitres sombres et à la forme agressive, ainsi qu'un visage indifférent et des orbes sombres.

Chapitre 5 : Le pouvoir de l'argent

La première impression que j'eus lorsque je commençai à émerger, c'était que ma tête allait exploser. Un mal de crâne douloureux frappait à l'intérieur de mes tempes comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à me tabasser à coup de marteau. Ma bouche était pâteuse, et je me raclai la gorge, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'étouffer. Avec lenteur, mes paupières s'entrouvrirent, une fois, puis deux, et je remarquai une chose : il y avait de la musique qui battait à mes tympans. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Je commençai à remuer, constatant avec la même vitesse lente que j'étais assis… sur un fauteuil. Je me sentais nauséeux, fatigué, et pas frais du tout. Je remontai ma main à mon crâne, massant doucement ma tempe en espérant calmer la douleur. Il fallait que je me réveille plus vite, je ne me rappelais même plus de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Bon sang, souviens-toi Naruto, souviens-toi ! Je devais aller à mon travail après les cours, et quand j'avais emprunté une ruelle, il y a eu… des types ! Des types qui m'ont emmené avec eux. Et après, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi ?

D'un coup, je rouvris mes yeux, la respiration précipitée. Sasuke, Sasuke était là, dans sa voiture ! C'était ses hommes qui m'avaient… quoi ? Kidnappé ? C'était ridicule ! Je suis un mec, merde !

Mon regard fixa la salle dans laquelle je me trouvais : bar, murs violet sombre, fauteuils rouges. Je regardai vite fait devant moi, pensant être seul. Quand mes yeux furent attirés par un mouvement à ma gauche.

\- Enfin réveillé ?

Je scrutai rapidement la longue silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant moi. Sasuke, en costard noir et chemise de la même couleur. Seule sa peau aussi blanche que la neige ressortait dans son apparence si… obscure. Ses lèvres pâles souriaient légèrement, enfin, si on pouvait appeler cette légère grimace un _sourire_, et ses yeux d'encre me regardaient fixement, attendant une réaction. Il avait un verre d'alcool à la main. Le grand Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Je suis où ? demandai-je.

Ma voix était un peu rocailleuse, et je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois pour qu'il m'entende distinctement.

\- Au club Eros, m'informa-t-il de sa même voix monocorde, indifférente.

Le club Eros… j'en avais déjà entendu parler pleins de fois par Kiba qui rêvait littéralement d'y aller. Mais il était strictement réservé aux personnes majeures sinon friquées, deux bonnes raisons pour que l'entrée nous y soit interdite. Enfin, normalement.

Je lui lançai un regard montrant que je ne le suivais pas, et il me désigna les deux vitres nous séparant apparemment des pièces où les clients avaient le droit d'aller. Avec précaution, je me relevai du fauteuil, soutenant encore ma tête. Je me dirigeai vers celle de droite pendant que Sasuke continuait de parler, marchant à côté de moi comme s'il y a quelques heures, je ne lui avais pas foutu un coup de poing en pleine figure. D'ailleurs, après une rapide vérification, sa lèvre rose était à peine marquée. Au moins, il ne pourrait pas m'accuser de l'avoir défiguré…

\- Cette pièce est réservée exclusivement aux membres du F4, et de leurs invités. Ici, dit-il en me désignant de son verre l'endroit où je voyais la foule danser au rythme de la musique bruyante, c'est le côté boîte de nuit du club. Et là-bas…

Il se retourna et m'indiqua de le suivre. Je lui obéis, docile pour une fois, et surtout curieux de savoir pourquoi il m'avait emmené ici, dans quel but.

Je m'approchai de la deuxième vitre, et ce que j'y découvris me fit froncer les sourcils. Je voyais une scène où une fille, sans doute à peine plus âgée que moi, se déhanchait vulgairement au centre, enlevant peu à peu les fringues d'infirmière qu'elle portait. Dans le reste de la salle, des tables rondes accueillaient des hommes, la plupart en costume, qui accostaient des hôtesses ou observaient d'autres filles faisant un numéro de pool-dance.

\- C'est le côté boîte de strip-tease, tu dois t'en douter. Un marché complètement légal d'un côté, et un autre qui tient si tu as quelques amis flics ou simplement puissants…

Il me laissa continuer d'observer le « spectacle », et je me retournai quand je l'entendis s'asseoir. Il me montra le fauteuil dans lequel je m'étais réveillé, face à lui, et je m'y assis, un peu paumé et pas encore complètement réveillé pour protester. Je n'aimais pas trop se plier à ses exigences, aussi petites soient-elles, mais autant au lycée je me sentais encore à l'aise, autant ici, je n'étais absolument pas sur un territoire connu.

\- Pourquoi… est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? Et comment cela se fait-il que toi-même tu puisses y entrer, alors que tu n'es même pas majeur ?

\- C'est justement là où je voulais en finir, déclara-t-il en plantant ses yeux profonds dans les miens.

Malgré moi, j'eus l'impression que son regard pouvait littéralement me transpercer, et cela me flanqua un frisson. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise ici, ce n'était pas mon milieu.

\- Tu vois, commença-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres, se contentant de jouer distraitement avec, cette idée que tu as… de vouloir te battre contre moi, tu ferais mieux de la laisser tomber.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? fis-je en haussant les sourcils, un peu sarcastique.

\- Tu sais, rien que faire miroiter mon nom me permet de fréquenter ce genre d'établissements. Pourquoi à ton avis ?

\- L'argent, devinai-je.

\- Pas seulement. La notoriété aussi, le pouvoir. Ce que mon père a fondé serait capable de foutre à la porte n'importe quel salarié de n'importe quelle société dans ce pays.

\- Heureux pour toi, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres et, se penchant légèrement sur le côté, soutint son menton de ses doigts, cachant légèrement sa bouche. Son visage se tourna vers la fenêtre de gauche, celle représentant les frasques nocturnes et sans doute condamnables du Eros Club. Il revint ensuite à moi, une expression sérieuse durcissant ses traits pourtant fins.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais choisir une fille d'ici, je pourrais faire en sorte que tu l'aies dans ton lit ce soir.

\- Je te demande pardon ? m'exclamai-je, interloqué.

\- Ou un mec si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il, désinvolte. N'importe qui, je pourrais te l'obtenir sans problème.

\- Attends, tu joues à quoi là ? continuai-je, toujours aussi stupéfié et de plus en plus écoeuré.

\- Des fringues, une voiture, du cash, et même de la drogue si c'est ton truc. Peu m'importe, quoi que ce soit, je te le procurerai sans problème. A la condition que tu cesses de me résister.

Sa voix était tellement sûre d'elle que pendant un instant, je pensai à une blague. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux quand même ?

\- Tu essayes de m'acheter ? demandai-je en me redressant sur le fauteuil.

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-il.

Il but une gorgée de son verre, et sa langue récolta une goutte de boisson à la commissure de ses lèvres. Etrangement, mes yeux avaient suivi le mouvement, légèrement hypnotisé. Il ne le remarqua pas, et continua :

\- J'achète ton orgueil qui te pousse à me tenir tête de cette façon, ta résistance. Si tu le fais, je suspendrai le carton rouge, mais tu ne devras plus rien dire au risque que cette fois, les choses soient bien _pires_.

Il accentua le dernier mot en me dévisageant pour guetter la moindre de mes réactions. Il allait être servi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire que je vais marcher avec toi ? sifflai-je en affichant pour de bon l'expression de profond dégoût que je tentai de cacher depuis tout à l'heure.

Il parut un peu étonné sur le brusque revirement de situation, et posa son verre sur la table basse à côté de lui. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent de façon contrariée, il était visiblement agacé par mes réactions. On se fixa tous les deux le visage dur, attendant que le premier d'entre nous ne craque, légèrement penché en avant comme absorbé par l'autre. Il sourit légèrement en coin et me répondit :

\- Ça me parait plutôt évident. Tout le monde est attiré par l'argent, n'importe qui ferait n'importe quoi pour une liasse de billet, et un fils de prolétaire comme toi n'échappe pas à la règle.

Je me relevai brusquement du fauteuil, faisant un pas vers lui. Il se leva à son tour pour me faire face à armes égales, et surtout pas dans une position inférieure à moi. Je lui criai d'une voix forte, vexé par ce qu'il avait dit :

\- Ne me traite pas comme n'importe qui ! Je ne suis pas comme ces animaux de compagnie qui suivent le moindre de tes faits et gestes !

\- Et pourtant, tu es exactement comme eux ! riposta-t-il sur le même ton, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, hein ?! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne vas pas poser des choses comme étant des vérités alors que tu ne sais rien. Enfin, si, il y a une seule chose que tu sais : c'est à quel point je te déteste ! Je te hais Sasuke Uchiha, toi et ton attitude insultante vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui t'entourent !

Ma réplique me laissa le souffle court, alors que son visage adoptait une expression déconcertée. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le cul, visiblement. Mais bien vite il se rattrapa, et sa face fut à nouveau un lac gelé par le froid de l'hiver. Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

\- Déteste-moi tant que tu veux, j'en ai rien à battre. Mais il y a une chose dont moi je suis sûr, c'est que comme tout le monde, l'argent t'attire, comme le pouvoir. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être riche et reconnu par les autres, hein ? Cite-moi une seule chose, uniquement une, qui ne s 'achète pas dans le monde.

Il se rapprocha un peu de moi de sa démarche féline, me fixant de ses yeux plissés, s'arrêtant au moment où mon visage fut plongé dans l'ombre du sien. Cette proximité me mit mal à l'aise, surtout quand son visage s'avança encore vers le mien. Je parvenais à sentir sa respiration profonde sur mes lèvres, et ce détail me fit reculer d'un pas. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres face à mon geste, et je me crispai face à lui.

\- Une _seule_ chose, j'attends.

Je baissai alors mon visage vers le sol, mon cerveau marchant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait s'acheter dans le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui, malgré tous les millions de yens que l'on pourrait débourser, ne nous appartiendrait jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui n'avait pas de prix ? La vie de quelqu'un ? Même pas, le trafic d'hommes existait encore, malheureusement. Alors quoi ? Plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais qu'au final, il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être que tout ce qui était sur terre, tout, n'importe quoi, pouvait s'acheter en sortant une grosse somme d'argent. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à avouer que ce monde en lequel j'avais foi puisse être aussi matériel…

Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre de droite, promenant mon regard sur les murs, le DJ à ses platines, la salle noire de monde, la boule à facettes qui projetait sa lumière partout. Et là, pile à ce moment-là, j'eus la réponse.

Je le regardai à nouveau, mon visage rasséréné, et lui souris. Ce n'était pas un sourire hautain comme le sien, ni moqueur. Juste soulagé, satisfait.

\- Le soleil.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme si il allait dire quelque chose. Mais rien ne vint. Alors je poursuivis, devenant de plus en plus enflammé au fil de ce que je disais.

\- Le soleil, jamais tu ne pourras l'avoir, même si tu sortais tout l'argent d'un pays. Tu as beau profité de sa lumière, de sa chaleur, c'est la même chose pour nous tous. Et tu auras beau désirer son éclat plus ardemment que n'importe qui, jamais il ne t'appartiendra. Ce sera toujours trop pour toi, jamais tu ne seras à la hauteur pour le posséder, quoi que tu fasses. Tu vois, il y a bel et bien des choses qui ne s'achètent pas dans le monde, et moi aussi j'en fais partie.

Et sur ce, je me détournai de lui. J'empoignai ma veste qui était encore sur le canapé, et me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie. Cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le froid de la nuit, à la sortie de la boîte. Ses paroles se répétaient dans ma tête de la même façon qu'un disque rayé. Je me sentais troublé par ses paroles. Il était vraiment prêt à aller jusque là juste pour que je cesse de lui tenir tête ? Ça me paraissait incroyable, et exagéré. Ce type était dingue, j'en étais sûr. Sa confiance en lui était… ahurissante. Cette histoire était loin d'être finie, j'en étais certain. Maintenant que j'avais refusé sa proposition, je sentais que les choses allaient s'envenimer.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, il était bientôt dix heures du soir. Je n'avais pas moins de trois heures de retard à mon travail. Je me mis à courir dans la rue, et je parvins à y être en une vingtaine de minutes. J'arrivai, essoufflé, à la porte du bar. J'y entrai, tentant de ne pas respirer comme un bœuf, et me précipitai au bar. C'est à ce moment-là que Kiba me vit. Il posa les bouteilles qu'il avait dans les mains et vint vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as trois heures de retard ! s'exclama-t-il en me tenant le bras, voyant que j'étais à bout de souffle.

Je pris une ou deux longues respirations, et parvins à lui dire difficilement :

\- Sa… Sas…suke.

\- Quoi ? Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu… Oh mon dieu ! fit-il en comprenant subitement. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Attends, viens t'asseoir, on dirait que tu vas t'étouffer.

Il m'installa sur une chaise derrière le comptoir et me tendit un verre d'eau. Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de le boire en deux secondes. Puis, quand je fus enfin calmé, je repris d'une voix normale :

\- C'est Sasuke… le taré, il m'a… emmené de force avec lui on va dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait mal ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- Oh, doucement les questions, fis-je en me massant le crâne, commençant à rigoler un peu.

\- Ouais, vas-y récupère, je vais prévenir le boss que tu es là. Il s'est vachement inquiété puisque moi-même je ne savais pas où tu étais. Il a même appelé Iruka…

\- Ce n'était pas la peine, vous avez dû l'inquiéter pour rien…

Il me jeta un coup qui signifiait clairement que quand il y avait Sasuke Uchiha dans l'affaire, ce n'était _pas_ rien. Il disparut dans l'arrière-salle, et revint l'instant d'après avec Jiraiya sur les talons. Celui-ci me considéra un instant, assis pitoyablement sur ma chaise, la poitrine se soulevant toujours rapidement, et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, menaça-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur ma poitrine. Même Tsunade était…

Mais il fut bruyamment interrompu par un tonitruant « NARUTO » qui fit même sursauter les clients des tables près du bar. Une seconde plus tard, je fus étouffé par la poitrine _on ne peut plus_ protubérante de Tsunade, la compagne de Jiraiya. La tête entre ses seins, je n'arrivais pas trop à comprendre ce qui arrivait, surtout que l'air commençait à me manquer. Ses bras minces, et pourtant d'une force herculéenne, me serraient contre son buste comme si elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aille à nouveau. Heureusement pour ma vie, elle se recula pour me fixer de son regard brun furieux. Elle me fit alors une pichenette sur le front un peu douloureuse, et m'ordonna d'une voix sévère et grondante, une voix à laquelle dire ne serait-ce que non pourrait vous coûter très cher…

\- TOI ! La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup pareil, disparaître sans prévenir personne, dans le dos de tout le monde, je te jure que…

Elle prit une respiration avant de m'hurler au visage :

\- JE TE JURE QUE TU N'AURAS MÊME PLUS TES YEUX POUR PLEURER TA MORT !

\- Calme… calme-toi Tsunade baa-chan, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir inquiété mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de m'évanouir dans la nature comme ça, j'y ai été un peu… forcé on va dire.

En même temps, je pouvais comprendre qu'ils se soient autant préoccupés de mon absence inhabituelle : en bientôt trois ans de travail dans leur pub, c'était la première fois que je leur faisais faux bond sans les prévenir au préalable.

La blonde me regarda encore un instant, sa bouche formant une grimace colérique, puis elle lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Et c'est quoi ton excuse ? Je peux te jurer qu'elle a intérêt à être en béton.

Et dix minutes plus tard, quand j'eus fini de raconter mes petites péripéties, elle était encore en train de crier… mais pas sur moi cette fois :

\- CE SASUKE UCHIHA ! SI JE LE CROISE, JE PEUX T'ASSURER QU'IL N'AURA MÊME PLUS DE BRAS POUR CREUSER SA TOMBE !

\- Et la prochaine fois, ce sera : « Jiraiya ! Je peux t'affirmer que tu n'auras plus de jambes pour te rendre à ton enterrement ! » me chuchota Kiba en riant.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très inventive… lui répondis-je, consterné.

Mais quand elle se tourna vers nous avec la mine d'un bouledogue, on se contenta de lui faire notre plus beau sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'ennuis à ton école Naruto, s'étonna Jiraiya. C'est comme ça depuis longtemps ?

\- Le cirque des F4 ? Noooon ! Ça, ça dure depuis bientôt trois ans. Par contre, mes emmerdes, ça va faire même pas trois jours. Et avec ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, je pense que j'en aurais pour jusqu'à la fin de l'année, à moins d'un miracle.

\- Et Inuzuka ? fit Tsunade en désignant du menton Kiba qui était en train de prendre la commande de nouveaux clients, un peu plus loin. Il a des problèmes lui ?

\- Pas encore… Mais si jamais Uchiha décidait de vraiment s'en prendre à moi, c'est par mes amis qu'il commencera. Je ne sais pas si Sakura arriverait à supporter ça, et même Kiba d'ailleurs. Ce type est prêt à tout pour qu'on le respecte… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il leur fasse ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation.

\- Tant que tu resteras dans cet établissement, tu seras à sa merci, il ne faut pas te faire d'illusions, pesta Tsunade en croisant les bras contre son opulente poitrine.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, hein ? m'énervai-je un peu. Je te signale que ça va faire trois ans que Iruka se prive afin que je décroche mon diplôme dans cet établissement. Tu vas me dire qu'il aurait fait tous ces efforts pour rien ? Non, je refuse d'abandonner comme ça et de céder face à cet espèce de bourge.

\- Ce Sasuke, il est riche, hein ? fit Jiraiya en se grattant le menton.

\- Riche ? C'est un euphémisme, il est richissime ! Il parait qu'il a comme une trentaine de chambres chez lui…

\- En même temps, vu que c'est le fils du célèbre Fugaku Uchiha… concéda-t-il.

\- Vraiment Naruto, tu es doué pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles ! se plaignit la femme, me fusillant du regard.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je laisse cette pauvre fille se faire harceler pour une simple tâche ?

\- Si cela avait pu t'éviter de te retrouver dans ton cas, alors oui ! répliqua-t-elle en se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- D'ailleurs Naruto, regarde par là-bas, lança Kiba qui venait de revenir en me désignant l'entrée du pub.

Je me relevai un peu de mon tabouret pour que mes yeux puissent voir au-dessus du bar. Il y avait une personne qui attendait, semblant très mal à l'aise, regardant autour d'elle en passant mécaniquement sa main finement manucurée dans ses cheveux. Karin.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'attend, précisa mon ami.

\- Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda Jiraiya en la fixant un peu. Elle a une bonne paire de…

\- Tais-toi, tu abrégerais ta vie, l'interrompit Tsunade alors que je me levai pour de bon.

Quand je fus à trois mètres d'elle, elle me remarqua enfin. Tout de suite son visage s'abaissa, et ses joues prirent une teinte d'un rose soutenu. Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi lui dire sur le moment, j'étais partagé entre les réactions qui s'offraient à moi. Devais-je faire bonne figure, lui parler comme je l'aurais fait si rien ne s'était passé alors que depuis le carton rouge elle m'ignorait… par peur ? Par lâcheté ? Ou bien devais-je lui en vouloir, la renvoyer d'où elle venait sans même l'écouter ? Ce genre de comportement ne me correspondait pas, et de loin. Mais on aurait beau dire que j'étais trop gentil, que je pardonnais facilement, que je me faisais avoir, tant pis. Si elle était venue jusque là, je pouvais bien lui accorder un peu de mon temps. Je la saluai d'une voix forte, la regardant fixement. Je voulais à tout prix étudier les changements dans son visage, voir si elle me mentait ou était sincère. Je n'étais pas bon à ce genre d'exercices, j'avais tendance à faire confiance à un parfait inconnu comme si je le connaissais. Mais là, je sentais que je devais me forcer.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu faible.

Elle tritura ses doigts, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, elle était mal à l'aise. Bizarrement, je me sentis un peu coupable de la mettre dans cet état.

\- Tu es venue pour… ? l'encourageai-je en ne bougeant pas de ma place, n'ayant pas envie de l'acculer.

Elle releva son regard vers moi, et je vis qu'il était légèrement humide. Ok, là, il n'y avait pas à dire : je me sentais fichtrement mal de la mettre dans cet état. Pour autant, n'était-ce pas moi qui me faisais harceler par la quasi-totalité du lycée ?

\- Est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

\- Tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ? l'interrompis-je en lui faisant un de mes larges sourires. Vu le nombre d'heures que j'ai de retard, je ne pense pas bosser ce soir alors…

Elle me considéra un instant, étonnée par ma proposition, mais finit par acquiescer. Je fis signe à Kiba que je sortais, et il hocha la tête de loin. Il s'occuperait de prévenir Jiraiya et Tsunade qui était en train de se disputer apparemment. Comme toujours d'ailleurs… J'ouvris la porte à Karin, la laissant sortir en première dans le froid de la nuit. Je réglai mon pas sur le sien alors qu'on pénétrait peu à peu dans le centre-ville, ne parlant pas. Comme à mon habitude, je regardai autour de moi avec un regard alerte, comme si c'était la première fois que je venais ici. Kiba rigolait de ça d'ailleurs, de cette manie que j'avais de jeter des coups d'œil partout avec une vivacité plutôt anormale disait-il, comme si j'étais une machine aux piles trop chargées. J'étais toujours en train de m'émerveiller pour un rien, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas vraiment eu une enfance facile. Au moins, cela m'avait rendu plus fort. Comme quoi, on était toujours capable de retirer une nouvelle force de tout ce qui nous arrivait, même des pires choses.

\- Je voulais te dire pardon, parla soudainement Karin, s'arrêtant dans sa marche alors que l'on était arrivé à une petite place entre les circulations des voitures.

Je me stoppai à mon tour, et me retournai vers elle, la scrutant de mes yeux perplexes malgré moi.

\- Ce que tu as fait, c'était pour m'aider et moi… tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de t'éviter.

Elle rit une seconde, se frottant le front d'un geste nerveux. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un. On aurait même dit que c'était la première fois.

\- Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave, dis-je en me forçant à sourire.

\- Si ! se récria-t-elle. Si, je… je te suis reconnaissante d'être intervenu, tellement reconnaissante, mais je…

\- Tu as peur, c'est normal. Ils ne font pas de cadeaux en plus.

Je vis qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler encore une fois, mais je repris de suite, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de t'excuser plus. Que tu sois venue me dire tout ça, c'est bien suffisant pour moi. Je te comprends, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Oui, mais…

\- C'est bon.

Mon ton ferme lui fit refermer ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il me fixa un long moment, plantant ses yeux clairs dans les miens, décidés et fermés. Elle se résigna, et me remercia d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu pourras toujours passer au bar si tu as trop peur de me parler au lycée. Ce sera déjà sympa. Et puis, tu sais, je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de…

L'expression de son visage me fit me stopper de parler instantanément. Cette peur, je l'avais déjà vue dans ses yeux, une fois. Quand Sasuke la menaçait de son aura oppressante.

\- Un… un F4 ! fit-elle en tendant le doigt face à elle.

Je fis aussitôt volte-face, inquiet de me faire à nouveau kidnapper comme…une fille, il fallait bien le dire. Je préparai mes poings, prêt à en découdre comme un vrai homme cette fois, et on allait voir si ce fils de richard savait lui aussi se défendre ! Non mais, où étaient passés les vrais et bons vieux duels à morts, comme dans le temps où on pouvait vanter les mérites de ces bagarres dont la fierté était en jeu ? Mais mes belles résolutions disparurent quand je vis la personne qu'elle me désignait de son index tremblant. Je me mis à sourire, et la rassurai.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien avec lui. Attends-moi là.

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'elle, me rapprochant des bancs disposés face aux affiches publicitaires. En quelques secondes, je m'assis à côté de la personne déjà présente, lançant nonchalamment :

\- Alors, on fréquente le peuple ?

Gaara tourna avec rapidité son regard vers moi, mais bien vite l'étonnement dans ses pupilles laissa la place à son ennui habituel. Enfin, ennui… j'aurais plutôt dit déprime.

\- Ah, c'est toi…

\- Ouais. On peut dire que ton ami est plutôt obstiné. Tu sais qu'il a voulu m'acheter ce soir ?

Le jeune homme me fixa à nouveau, étendant ses jambes devant lui. Ce que je lui avais dit ne paraissait même pas l'avoir effleuré. Il s'en foutait vraiment ou il avait dépassé son quota de mots pour la journée ?

\- Tu dois te douter de ce que je lui ai répondu…

\- Alors attends-toi à être toujours emmerdé derrière, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

J'acquiesçai, posant mon regard sur la publicité de parfum, observant un peu plus attentivement qu'auparavant le modèle de l'affiche. Elle était très maquillée, et ses habits moulants mettant en avant les rondeurs féminines de son corps. C'est alors que je la reconnus :

\- Hé, c'est Uehara Konan là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On dirait que tu as un sens de l'observation hors du commun, ironisa-t-il.

Sa remarque me fit éclater de rire, et je dus même pencher la tête vers l'arrière.

\- Merci, je crois que c'était mérité, commentai-je. C'est une ancienne de notre lycée, elle était à la réunion pour les futurs étudiants quand j'étais en dernière année de collège. Elle était… impressionnante par sa prestance. Je la trouve incroyablement classe.

Il fit légèrement volte-face, et me regarda un peu plus fixement, intrigué.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu l'admires.

\- Sans doute que oui, c'est sûr que c'est le genre de femmes que j'aimerais avoir à mon bras…

\- Oui. Elle est… plutôt exceptionnelle.

\- Tu la connais ? l'interrogeai-je, curieux.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais répondre autrement que par des monosyllabes, lâchai-je, un peu piqué au vif.

\- Non.

\- Okaaay, me marrai-je. T'es grave.

\- Merci.

Je ris encore un peu, m'installant de façon plus confortable sur le bois du banc. Mon bras se colla au sien, et il me flanqua un coup, me faisant sans doute comprendre que je prenais trop de place. Je lui rendis la pareille, me plaignant dans ma barbe.

\- T'es un vrai gamin, dit-il.

\- Je t'emmerde, répondis-je, sourire à l'appui.

Pour la première fois, il se mit à sourire légèrement. Il était encore pire que l'Uchiha. Non, en fait, il n'était pas pire, parce que lui était plutôt sympa, et son ego semblait être d'une taille relativement normale. _Il_ paraissait être relativement normal à part deux ou trois détails comme sa dépression constante et son manque de réactions face aux actions dégueulasses du F4. Mais bon, on n'allait pas être difficile, c'était déjà pas mal d'en avoir un de son côté.

Je poussai un petit soupir d'aise, m'étirant la nuque en me raclant la gorge, ayant toujours un petit goût désagréable au fond de celle-ci. Quand soudain, il demanda :

\- Combien est-ce qu'on a d'heures de décalage avec la France ?

\- Combien d'heures de… Tu sais que tu poses des questions _bizarres_ ? m'exclamai-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

\- Si ça t'ennuie, j'étais bien seul.

\- Roh, ça va, attends…

Je me déhanchai pour sortir mon portable de ma poche, faisant bien exprès de le faire bouger lui aussi pour l'agacer, et le pire était qu'il se laissait se faire ballotter comme sur un bateau sans rien dire. Je finis par sortir le petit appareil, et me mis à chercher.

\- Voilà, c'est écrit… huit heures.

\- Huit heures, répéta-t-il, désabusé. C'est long...

\- En gros, ils viennent à peine de se lever là.

\- Ouais…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui habite en France ?

\- Hm, elle revient dans pas longtemps…

Son regard turquoise restait collé à l'affiche en face de nous, et j'observais son profil régulier et légèrement pâle à la faible lueur des lampes environnantes. Je remarquai pour de bon la tristesse empreinte sur son visage, ses yeux las, la légère moue de sa bouche. Qui que soit cette personne, même si j'avais bien une petite idée vu qui il observait si intensément, il devait y tenir énormément. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avant ce soir que son comportement si détaché de ce qui l'entourait était causé par ses sentiments pour cette jeune femme que l'on voyait à peu près partout dans le pays sur des magazines. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu pour qu'il ressente un manque tel que moi-même je le percevais.

\- Je suis sûr que tu lui manques autant qu'elle te manque, fis-je en reportant mon regard sur Konan.

Je le sentis se tourner vers moi, mais ne bougeai pas. J'affichai un léger sourire, qui s'agrandit quand je l'entendis me dire :

\- Merci.

\- De rien, ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ton aide de la dernière fois, même si tu ne l'as pas vraiment fait pour moi… Bref, on m'attend derrière, conclus-je en me relevant. Je suppose qu'on se reverra au lycée.

\- … Essaie de ne pas énerver plus Sasuke. Si jamais il se met vraiment en colère, ça risque de très mal finir.

\- Si tu crois que j'ai voulu tout ça… chuchotai-je avec amertume.

Mais voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien de plus, je me détournai de lui et retournai vers Karin qui m'attendait toujours, ses mains serrées sur son sac qu'elle tenait bien contre elle. Geste défensif je suppose, elle devait sans doute craindre Gaara. Arrivant près d'elle, je lui enjoignis de se remettre en route. Elle me suivit docilement jusqu'au passage piéton, et alors que nous nous apprêtions à traverser, un crissement bruyant de pneus retentit dans la rue, et une voiture noire aux vitres teintées nous coupa la route, nous faisant reculer. J'observai le véhicule d'un œil critique, agacé de ces chauffards qui ne respectaient jamais rien, surtout les plus riches. Mais alors que nous continuions notre route pour retourner au pub, un mauvais pressentiment se fit sentir en moi. Bizarrement, je croyais avoir déjà vue cette voiture…


	2. Chapitres 6-10

Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience

C'est de bonne humeur que j'arrivai au lycée le lendemain. Etrangement, même si je savais que l'affaire du carton rouge était loin d'être finie, le fait que Karin soit venue me parler pour s'excuser et me remercier m'avait un peu soulagé. Au final, je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour rien, ça me réconfortait. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas supporté d'être à ma place ? Elle, elle n'avait pas des amis qui la soutenaient, je ne la voyais pas souvent avec d'autres élèves. Peut-être aussi que sa personnalité réservée l'empêchait de s'imposer vraiment ? En même temps, qui n'aurait pas peur de s'imposer face à _Monsieur_ Uchiha ? Très peu de personnes, vraiment rares, elles étaient même en voie de disparition récemment. Moi-même, parfois, je me disais que jamais ce cirque ne finirait, que je subirais son harcèlement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours parce que, avouons-le, il avait le pouvoir de m'en faire baver jusqu'à la mort. Cette pensée me déprimait tellement que j'en venais à me dire que l'exil dans un pays lointain, très lointain, genre la Laponie n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en soi. Sauf que généralement, je me mettais à penser à autre chose, autre chose qui me donnait du courage. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Vous l'avez sans doute deviné : le fait que Gaara n'aie rien contre moi était un évènement plutôt encourageant. L'ami d'enfance de mon tyran, celui qui, en plus de Neji et de Saï, pourrait peut-être lui faire passer son envie de faire de moi le punching-ball de l'école. Pour l'instant, j'arrivais à supporter, mais je savais que si cela durait, ce ne serait pas la même affaire, et je n'aurais sans doute qu'une solution : quitter l'école.

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, et un souvenir me traversa l'esprit : celui de serpents verdâtres à la peau luisante et aux sifflements malfaisants. Je sentis ma poitrine s'oppresser à ces images, et un peu d'appréhension me prit aux tripes. Lentement, je levai ma main, n'osant pas vraiment ouvrir la porte en métal. Puis je me rappelai que, bordel, j'étais un mec ! Je n'allais pas me dégonfler à cause de deux ou trois bestioles visqueuses, non ? Si ? Non ! Alors d'un geste sec, je l'ouvris dans un bruit crissant pour découvrir… rien. Le vide. A part mes affaires, il n'y avait rien qui clochait. Je m'autorisai un petit sourire satisfait et soulagé, et posai mon panier-repas avant de refermer le casier. Je m'en détournai ensuite, marchant d'un pas tranquille en direction de la salle de classe. Un mouvement attira mon attention à ma droite, où une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant semblait me faire signe. Tournant la tête, je remarquai que Karin venait d'être déposée par son chauffeur (bah oui, les élèves avaient besoin d'un chauffeur pour venir au lycée !). Elle s'immobilisa, me considérant. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour et lui fis un sourire discret. Elle me le rendit, accompagné d'un léger signe de tête. Content, je poursuivis mon chemin. Oui, tout allait décidemment mieux.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la salle de cours, un bruit de course se fit entendre. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers l'élève qui courrait, mon cœur se mettant à battre plus vite. Et quand il commença à crier, ma bonne humeur s'était définitivement envolée :

\- Un carton rouge ! hurla-t-il à l'attention de toutes les salles de classe. Yamashita Karin de la 3-A a reçu un carton rouge ! Vite, un carton rouge !

Et sitôt que l'annonce fut criée, des bruits de pas empressés se firent entendre autour de moi. Les élèves se précipitaient littéralement hors des salles de cours, courraient tous dans la même direction : le self. La porte de ma salle de classe s'ouvrit, et les trois fanatiques du F4 en première ligne, Suigetsu, Tenten et Kin, coururent à leur tour pour faire souffrir le nouveau martyr.

\- Naruto !

Kiba et Sakura arrivèrent vers moi, étonnés.

\- Karin a reçu un carton rouge, s'exclama Kiba. Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne le reçoive que maintenant si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au self la dernière fois ?

\- Non, ça ne doit pas être pour ça, le contredit Sakura. Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'autre, hier sans doute.

\- Mais hier, c'est quand elle est venue au bar. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je me tournai vers mon ami qui m'avait posé cette question, me sortant enfin de ma stupeur. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ça arrive aujourd'hui ? Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, me remémorant la soirée.

\- On a été en ville et on a croisé Gaara, mais…

\- Gaara ?! s'écria Sakura. Alors, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle l'a reçu ?

\- Non ! Non, ça ne peut pas être lui, il est… sympa avec moi. Il n'est pas pour toutes ces idioties.

\- Alors, il a forcément dû arriver autre chose d'autre… songea Kiba. Mais quoi ?

\- Une voiture, murmurai-je soudain.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Le couloir était déjà vide, on scandait le nom des F4 dans la salle du bas.

\- Il y a une voiture qui nous a coupé la route, poursuivis-je de plus en plus rapidement. Je l'avais déjà vue, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où hier. Maintenant je sais : c'est celle de l'Uchiha. Il nous a…

\- Vus, compléta Sakura.

On se considéra tous les trois en silence, le temps de nous rentrer l'information dans la tête, et d'un accord tacite, on fila d'un même mouvement en direction du niveau inférieur. Je poussai sur mes jambes comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, et j'avais déjà du mal à respirer tellement je me pressais pour y aller plus vite, plus vite, encore plus vite ! Il fallait que j'intervienne, parce que si Sasuke était vraiment furieux, j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir.

La foule des élèves enragés débordait de la large salle. Sans douceur, je les écartai de mon passage, les poussant sur le côté comme des sacs, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je commençai à apercevoir le trou entre les élèves, et je savais bien qui y était, au centre de tous, à la vue et aux rires de ces monstres. Je poussai la dernière personne, et abaissai mon regard vers le parquet.

Je m'accroupis immédiatement vers Karin, recroquevillée sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient salis par de la farine, ses cheveux trempés semblaient avoir la couleur de la rouille. Usée, elle était usée, à bout, et son corps tremblait contre mes doigts hésitants. Quand elle sentit mon contact léger, son visage se releva vers moi, déchiré, en larmes. Elle pleura littéralement mon prénom, avant de renfoncer son visage dans ses bras repliés autour d'elle. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, les regards me brûlaient le dos autant que la colère me consumait le cœur.

\- Pourquoi ? fis-je d'une voix sombre.

Lentement, je détournai mes yeux pour les poser sur les trois silhouettes assises dans de larges fauteuils. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Sasuke, noir et à la fois supérieur. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas, et pourtant, je me doutais qu'à ce moment-là, il prenait son pied.

\- Ça t'amuse tant que ça de faire souffrir les autres ?! lui criai-je, me relevant entièrement. Tu sais pas prendre du plaisir autrement qu'en piétinant ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord avec toi ?! T'es vraiment ce genre de connard ? Alors si c'est le cas, pourquoi tu ne me prends pas comme cible à sa place, hein ?

\- Te donne pas des grands airs ! lança un garçon près du F4. T'es qu'un pauvre après tout, on fait ce qu'on veut…

\- Peut-être que je ne suis qu'un pauvre, mais au moins je peux me vanter de n'être pas des espèces de cons dans votre genre ! Des cons qui s'en prennent à des personnes qui ne le méritent pas !

\- Maintenant, commença à parler Sasuke, me coupant tout en me fixant de ses yeux durs, tu comprends ce que c'est de s'opposer à moi. Après tout… c'est toi qui m'as déclaré la guerre. Tu ne fais que commencer à récolter les conséquences de ton erreur.

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Je le regardai sans parler, écoeuré par son comportement, et écoeuré par moi-même. Je n'avais pas été assez prudent, et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû être si fier. Karin n'aurait pas souffert si j'avais eu moins d'orgueil moi aussi.

\- Attrape ça espèce de merde ! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Je vis à temps le tube de sauce ketchup qu'un type me lança et, empoignant plus fermement mon sac, je le percutai avant qu'il ne me touche, le revoyant à l'opposé. Je m'autorisai un sourire à l'adresse de l'élève, relevant la tête. Des murmures parcoururent alors toute la salle. Voyant qu'ils fixaient tous avec une mine horrifiée le tyran, je le regardai à mon tour.

Son regard était baissé à ses pieds, fixant d'une expression fixe sa chaussure vernie… et salie. Une tache rougeâtre la traversait sur l'extrémité. « Merde » fut le seul mot que je réussis à penser. Mon sourire satisfait avait fui mes lèvres, les choses allaient encore empirer, je le sentais.

\- Saleté de pauvre ! hurla un type à ma droite.

Je me pris quelque chose sur le flanc gauche, et vu comme cela s'écrasa contre moi, je compris que c'était des sacs de farine. La foule qui nous encerclait s'agita, et tous commencèrent à me lapider de boules blanches. Je leur criai d'arrêter, ne sachant comment en venir à bout alors que j'étais seul. Ma respiration saccadée résonnait à mes oreilles, et les images rapides et floues autour de moi me donnaient l'impression d'être dans un manège infernal. Quand brusquement, tout cessa.

Je fis volte-face vers le F4, et remarquai que leur chef s'était levé. Tout le monde retenait maintenant son souffle. Ma poitrine compressée me donnait l'impression d'étouffer, mais je ne détachai pas mes yeux furibonds de lui. Il voulait qu'on se batte à coups de poing, comme il le faisait avec les autres ? Si c'était ça, j'allais lui rendre tout ce qu'il me ferait subir. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et ses talons sur le sol furent les seuls bruits. Merde, il m'impressionnait sacrément ! Mais si je laissais tomber maintenant, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de reprendre le dessus.

Il s'arrêta face à moi, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir. La suite me faisait flipper. Merde, merde, merde ! Son regard noir me fixa encore quelques secondes de façon meurtrière, puis il les détourna pour fixer un point invisible sur le côté.

\- Lèche-la, fit-il soudain.

\- Je… te demande pardon ? dis-je, littéralement abasourdie.

\- Lèche-la, répéta-t-il sans se démonter, en me regardant cette fois-ci. Si tu le fais… je la laisse partir, ajouta-t-il en désignant de son menton Karin qui sanglotait toujours à côté de moi.

\- Naruto, non !

Je me retournai pour voir Sakura, terrifiée, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Kiba à côté était pâle, très pâle, et lui aussi fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Je baissai lentement les yeux, poussant un petit soupir. Dire que je me sentais rabaissé et humilié devenait un euphémisme. Sali était le mot juste, piétiné aussi. Mais je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire. La décision, en tout cas pour moi, n'avait pas été trop difficile à prendre. Alors je revins à Sasuke.

Ses yeux ténèbres ne quittaient pas mon visage, guettant sans doute mes réactions. Sa face glaciale n'exprimait réellement aucun sentiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était que compatir ? Il n'avait jamais aucune pitié pour personne ? Ce mec ne méritait pas qu'on le respecte quand il se conduisait de cette façon si inhumaine. Ma haine à son égard augmentait au fur et à mesure que je me confrontais à lui.

Autour de moi, quelqu'un commença à scander deux mots, qui finirent de me glacer entièrement.

\- Lèche-la ! Lèche-la ! Lèche-la !

Tout le monde commença à reprendre le petit refrain en cœur, tapant dans leur main, me fixant un sourire aux lèvres, amusé de la situation comme d'un spectacle comique et sadique. Et ils criaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, me donnant le tournis. Je plantai mes yeux bleus dans ceux de Sasuke, lui montrant ma détermination. Ma mâchoire se serra quand j'observai son visage parfait et immobile. Alors lentement, je m'abaissai devant lui.

Quand mes genoux se plièrent sur le sol, le bruit cessa soudainement. Je continuai de le regarder, le visage dur, alors que les souffles étaient retenus, dans l'attente impatiente et malsaine de la suite. Un instant, je crus voir une ombre passant devant son visage, mais compris que c'était un effet de mon imagination quand ses orbes noirs et froids regardèrent face à lui comme s'il attendait patiemment que quelque chose arrive. Je baissai mon visage vers sa chaussure, totalement prosterné devant lui comme un animal. Des larmes de rage venaient à mes yeux, mais je me mordis la joue. Je devais au moins rester fier, c'était la seule chose qui me restait pour ne pas perdre la face au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai. Lentement, lentement, je respirais de plus en plus vite. Lentement, lentement, j'entrouvris les lèvres, retenant un haut le cœur. Lentement, lentement…

\- Tu t'es trompé ! s'exclama soudain quelqu'un, rompant comme un couteau aiguisée l'ambiance lourde de la pièce.

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix, me redressant brusquement pour voir qui fendait la foule avec une aisance impressionnante. Gaara apparut à mes yeux, un léger, très léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il se posta à deux mètres de moi, ignorant royalement la scène qui était en train de se dérouler ainsi que Sasuke, qui n'avait pas réagi à l'arrivée de son ami.

\- Le décalage horaire, précisa-t-il en voyant ma mine surprise.

\- Le… quoi ?

\- Il est de sept heures, continua-t-il en regardant vers le plafond avec un air désabusé. Tu devrais te racheter un portable, il ne prend pas en compte les changements d'heures. Pas vraiment moderne…

\- Désolé de m'être trompé, grognai-je un peu vexé de sa remarque en fronçant les sourcils.

La scène sembla s'immobiliser pendant un instant durant lequel Gaara continuait de me fixer de façon énigmatique.

\- Laisse tomber.

Je me tournai d'un mouvement brusque vers Sasuke pour le voir tourner les talons et s'éloigner sans un mot de plus. Le reste du F4 suivit, terminant par Gaara qui me fit à nouveau un micro sourire avant de suivre les autres, n'ajoutant rien non plus. Je restai scotché un court moment, étonné et à la fois soulagé que cela se finisse comme ça. La foule commença à se disperser, déçue sans doute, n'ayant pas obtenu sa fin vicieuse, et Sakura et Kiba se précipitèrent vers moi. Mon amie me prit vivement dans ses bras, et l'autre posa une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai ensuite vers Karin, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle releva ses yeux vers moi, des traces salées sur les joues, avant d'éclater pour de bon en sanglots. On la réconforta jusqu'à ce que son chauffeur vienne la chercher pour la ramener chez elle.

A chacune de mes respirations, de la buée se formait sur la vitre, rendant flou la cour que je regardais. De toute façon, je regardais à peine les élèves insignifiants qui passaient et repassaient sous la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous aussi importants pour moi que des mouches. Enfin, _presque_ tous.

Je plaquai un peu plus mon front contre la vitre froide, espérant ainsi m'éclaircir les idées et surtout ne pas penser à _ça_. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Deux jours, deux longs jours que cela me restait dans la tête. Des mots, des sentiments, des images comme collés contre les parois de mon esprit. Impossible de réfléchir à autre chose. Quoi que je fasse, il fallait que ça me revienne en tête, comme une tapisserie immonde que même le temps ne parvenait à décoller. Mais merde, je commençais à en avoir marre ! C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça, et je détestais cette sensation ignoble. Pourquoi je devrais ressentir ça d'abord ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'étais en faute. Je n'étais _jamais_ en faute. C'était contre-nature, comme de respirer sous l'eau. C'est pourquoi j'étais aussi agité depuis ce qui s'était passé. J'avais renversé mon café noir, j'avais failli tomber en descendant de ma limousine (en faisant tout mon possible pour ne pas perdre de ma superbe), je n'arrivais pas à tenir assis deux minutes sans tapoter sur une quelconque surface de mes doigts, et pour finir, j'avais mal à la tête. Vraiment mal à la tête. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler ce que je ressentais, parce que ça me semblait ridicule rien que d'y penser.

Je poussai un long soupir, tapant de mes poings contre la fenêtre, plantant mes ongles dans ma paume en espérant que la douleur y changerait quelque chose. Mais rien. Ça restait là, comme un parasite qui s'accrocherait de ses tentacules visqueux à ma poitrine, m'oppressant. Je savais que ça ne partirait pas tant que je n'y aurais pas réellement réfléchi, ce que je ne voulais pas faire. D'ailleurs, ce serait un peu difficile sans l'avoir reconnu avant. Mais au point où j'en étais, autant régler ce problème au plus vite, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et redevenir le jeune homme posé, maître de lui et habile avant que ça n'empire. Alors voilà… Aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, en tout cas, pour toutes les personnes qui me connaissaient, je me sentais mal. Quel genre de mal ? Un mal du genre… remords ? C'était ça, j'avais des remords, des putains de remords qui me rongeaient littéralement. Autant j'en avais insultées des personnes, j'en avais rabaissées, frappées, humiliées, traitées comme des merdes et j'en passe sans me sentir mal plus que ça. Autant cette fois-là, je n'avais qu'une seule image qui me revenait en tête. C'était celle de ce blondinet qui me fixait d'un air rageur et plein de haine, avant que son corps fier, quoique tremblant, ne s'abaisse devant moi pour se mettre à mes pieds, devant tout le lycée. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'en étais sûr : j'avais été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et depuis ce moment-là, j'avais senti que ma colère envers lui avait bien diminué, mais surtout, elle avait laissé place à une fichue culpabilité qui m'empoisonnait l'existence. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait que je le moleste un peu, hein ? Il n'en était pas mort non plus ! Il n'avait qu'à rester à sa place au lieu d'intervenir comme le crétin qu'il était pour aider cette chose qu'on appelait communément une fille. C'était sa faute, pas la mienne…

Mais en même temps que je me disais ça, l'image me revenait d'autant plus fortement en tête. Ses yeux lapis-lazuli qui me haïssaient de toutes leurs forces. Un bleu que j'avais trouvé fade au début, simplement parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Ça avait été de la mauvaise foi, je voulais bien le reconnaître. Mais ils étaient trop vivants, trop vivants et chaleureux pour moi, fait uniquement de glace. Je sentais à quel point ce type pouvait attirer les autres, et moi, ce genre de choses m'horripilaient avec une puissance telle que… quoi ? J'avais peur d'être attiré moi aussi ? Fallait pas rêver non plus.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué la tête blonde qui courait sur un des terrains. Mais quand mes yeux accrochèrent cette tache vive, lumineuse, j'eus un mouvement brusque.

\- Aïe ! Merde, saleté de putain de fenêtre !

Je me frottai le front, la surface un peu endolorie par le coup que je m'étais infligé moi-même. Pas fameux, et pas très classe surtout. Heureusement, pendant les heures de cours, personne ne traînait dans les couloirs n'avait donc assisté à ma fabuleuse agilité actuelle. Je revins devant la vitre et regardai enfin avec attention la classe qui faisait une partie de basket. Il était bel et bien là, en train de dribbler pour marquer un panier. Il y avait aussi ses deux amis, le type qui ressemblait à un clebs et la fille aux cheveux rose pétant, mais ils étaient un peu plus loin, sur un autre terrain. J'étais bizarrement obnubilé par sa silhouette svelte qui évoluait sur le terrain, comme si l'attraction terrestre n'avait presque pas d'effet sur lui. Sans réfléchir, je descendis en courant pour aller dehors.

Avant d'être en vue, je ralentis mon pas pour marcher normalement, avec la même attitude détachée et démarche souple que j'avais d'habitude. Et non, ce n'était absolument pas pour éviter de me casser la figure dans ma hâte de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Bonne question. J'avais juste suivi mon instinct, comme bien souvent. Maintenant, fallait savoir où ça allait me mener.

Quand j'arrivai dans la cour, les filles de la classe ayant cours d'éducation physique me dévisagèrent aussitôt. J'entendis des « Uchiha-sama » qui me laissèrent totalement de marbre, et m'adossai négligemment contre un mur. J'assumai le fait qu'il était juste en face du blondinet. Au pire, on pensera que j'étais venu jusqu'ici pour le harceler encore un peu. Cette pensée me fit froncer les sourcils. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas penser ça aussi, il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette culpabilité, pas que je l'aggrave. Bah, on allait bien voir.

Un type de sa classe, aux cheveux blancs et aux dents pointues, me fixa un instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On lui passa le ballon à ce moment-là. Son sourire s'agrandit sans que je ne m'en préoccupe vraiment… jusqu'à ce qu'il le lance brusquement sur la face du crétin. Sa tête fit un mouvement sec vers l'arrière, et moi je bondis du mur. Remarquant ma réaction, je me remis lentement à ma place, espérant que personne ne m'avait vu. Mais mes yeux restaient fixés, grands ouverts sur le blond qui s'était immobilisé alors que tout le monde riait de lui. Etrangement, ma mâchoire se serra, et je me retenais pour ne pas intervenir. C'était même difficile, très difficile, peut-être trop… A ce moment précis, le blondinet quitta le terrain d'entraînement à petites foulées, rejoignant les toilettes. J'attendis encore quelques secondes que les élèves se remettent à jouer. Puis, l'air de rien, je le suivis rapidement.

De la porte ouverte, j'entendais l'eau du robinet qui s'écoulait. Je passai nerveusement ma tête par l'entrebâillure de la porte, me sentant ridicule comme jamais je ne l'avais été. C'était même pire que quand j'avais failli m'étaler de tout mon long. Mais me rappelant mon nom et ma fierté que j'avais un peu froissée depuis deux jours, j'entrai franchement dans la pièce froide. Il ne se retourna pas malgré le bruit que je faisais de façon volontaire pour l'avertir de ma présence. Il était penché sur l'évier, sa main venant régulièrement à son nez. Il saignait, je voyais l'eau rosâtre qui formait des tourbillons dans le lavabo. Je me raclai la gorge, observant les courbures droites de son dos, la trace de ses muscles sous son tee-shirt. Je fermai deux secondes les yeux, secouant la tête tout en me demandant à quoi est-ce que j'étais en train de penser. Je m'approchai de lui jusqu'à être à sa gauche, et fouillai dans ma poche. Je lui tendis mon mouchoir, il ne réagit pas. Avait-il seulement vu que c'était moi ? Le sang s'écoulait de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres légèrement charnues et d'un rose tendre. Agacé, je lui mis le morceau de tissu bien en évidence sous ses yeux, allant jusqu'à le secouer pour qu'il le prenne. Mais il continua à prendre de l'eau pour se rincer. Franchement irrité maintenant, je lui dis d'une voix sèche :

\- Oï, tu vas le prendre, oui ?

D'un coup sec, il frappa mon bras pour l'éloigner de son visage. Enervé et surpris, je revins à la charge et cette fois-ci, allai jusqu'à nettoyer moi-même le sang qui restait sur sa bouche. Il fit volte-face, furieux, et je fus d'un seul coup face à l'image qui me hantait : ses yeux céruléens et haineux.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! cria-t-il en essuyant de sa main le liquide carmin.

\- Je t'aide ! répliquai-je sur le même ton. En quoi c'est un crime ?

\- C'est un crime quand on sait que c'est justement à cause de toi que je me suis pris ce ballon dans la tronche. C'est exactement comme si tu me l'avais toi-même lancé ! Alors dégage, laisse-moi tranquille !

Il se retourna toujours de la même façon brutale, saccadée, et s'apprêta à partir des toilettes. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre, ma main avait attrapé son poignet. Son regard se planta dans le mien, furibond, et la colère commença à vraiment monter pour moi aussi. Il se dégagea d'un geste ferme. Je le laissai faire, mais ne le lâchai pas des yeux.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, le menaçai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais t'obéir ? J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu me dis et de ce que tu penses ! me cracha-t-il au visage. Ton aide, je n'en voudrais pas même si on me menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Je parlai de plus en plus bruyamment, et cela augmentait en même temps que ma colère et mon incompréhension. Ce type était une vraie tête de mule, et je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Ça m'agaçait à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. J'avais bizarrement besoin de comprendre. Adieu ma belle maîtrise de moi quand il était dans les parages. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler quand il me regardait.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu te demandes pourquoi ?

Sa voix ironique me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changeait, mon corps déjà glacé était habitué à cette sensation de milliers de piqûres me transperçant la peau. Cependant, je devais avouer que là, c'était pire que d'habitude.

\- Mais parce que je te déteste ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grands les yeux. Je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haï personne ! Tu es le mec le plus égoïste, imbu de lui-même, méprisant et inhumain que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Ton dédain envers les autres est insultant, tout en toi n'est fait que pour rabaisser les autres. Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aime après ça, hein ? Même pour moi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Tu m'écoeures littéralement. Quand je te vois, je me sens malade au point de vouloir recracher mes tripes sur le sol. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'approche plus de moi, parce que la prochaine fois, tu risques encore de te retrouver les fesses par terre !

Il se retourna vivement et sortit en trombe des toilettes sans m'accorder un autre regard. J'entendis un brusque coup sur le mur, et devinai que son poing s'y était abattu sitôt qu'il était sorti. Encore un peu, et c'était moi qui me le serais pris dans la tête. Remarque, je ne pense pas que ça m'aurait gêné, parce que la tension dans mes muscles me faisait comprendre que je lui aurais rendu ses coups. J'avais besoin de me défouler maintenant, évacuer la pression. Mon mal n'avait pas diminué d'un poil, ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer mon humeur. Je crois même que ça avait empiré. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait bon sang ?!

Jusqu'au soir, je ne pensais plus qu'aux paroles qu'il m'avait dites. Ça en devenait infernal. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me sevrer de ça. Dans ma limousine m'amenant à l'aéroport, je restais le regard perdu dans le vide.

_Ton aide, je n'en voudrais pas même si on me menaçait d'un couteau sous la gorge_.

Je déglutis, ma main devant ma bouche se contractant. Je lui avais proposé mon aide, et voilà ce qu'il me répondait. Il ne voulait quand même pas que je m'excuse, non ? Je ne l'avais jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et je n'avais pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. S'excuser, c'était pour les faibles, pour ceux qui faisaient des erreurs. Je n'en faisais pas. Non, jamais.

_Comment veux-tu qu'on t'aime après ça, hein ? Même pour moi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !_

Mon poing tremblait contre ma jambe, mes yeux se plissaient de plus en plus.

_Tu m'écoeures littéralement ! Je te déteste !_

\- Merde !

Je frappai le siège de cuir à côté de moi, frustré, furieux. Heureusement, l'aéroport fut bientôt en vue, et à peine la voiture fut-elle arrêtée que j'en sortis comme un fou. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de l'entrée du bâtiment, entendis à peine un avion décoller dans une piste voisine. En deux minutes, j'arrivai dans la large salle où les voyageurs arrivaient et où leur famille les attendait patiemment ou pas. Assis sur des sièges blancs à l'air tout sauf confortable, Neji, Saï et Gaara parlaient entre eux… ou plutôt les deux premiers semblaient chercher des noises au dernier.

\- Oh allez Gaara, avoue ! T'es heureux de la revoir hein ? s'exclamait Neji en lui faisant une bourrade.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonna le rouquin sans l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage.

Le connaissant, il devait être nerveux.

\- Tu devrais peut-être enfin lui avouer que tu es amoureux d'elle depuis tellement d'années que ça en devient affligeant, fit pensivement Saï, toujours aussi franc.

\- La ferme.

Nerveux, et de mauvaise humeur. Je décidai de manifester ma présence en prenant place à côté de lui, regardant face à nous tout en disant :

\- En espérant que tu te comportes comme un homme quand tu la verras.

\- C'est se comporter en homme que de molester un gars avec une cinquantaine de personnes qui y assiste ?

Je fis volte-face, rouge de colère, et faillis lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure quand Neji intervint, calmant le jeu.

\- Oh, les gars ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour un blondinet quand même.

\- Je ne le moleste pas, ajoutai-je en fixant les yeux turquoises de Gaara. Il l'avait mérité. Maintenant, j'en ai terminé avec ce crétin.

Et je disais à ma putain de conscience d'aller se faire foutre.

\- Mérité ? répéta-t-il. Tu dépasses les bornes, mais ce sont les autres que tu accuses de tes erreurs ? Pas très professionnel pour le futur dirigeant de l'Empire Uchiha.

Ma mâchoire se contracta, mais ma fierté garda ma bouche close.

\- Son nom ?

\- Hn ? fis-je en me tournant de mauvais de grâce vers lui.

Dans notre dispute houleuse, ses traits s'étaient calmés pour redevenir indifférent. Il était comme ça même avec nous, donnant l'impression de tout savoir sur notre vie mieux que nous-même. Parfois, j'exécrais cette attitude.

\- Comment il s'appelle ce pauvre garçon que tu tortures ? précisa-t-il.

\- Son nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto. Tâche au moins de te rappeler de l'identité de la personne dont les malheurs t'amusent.

\- Ces malheurs ne…

Je m'interrompis, car la suite de ma phrase était un mensonge, je voulais bien le reconnaître maintenant. Fini la mauvaise foi, ce que je lui avais fait subir m'avait bien diverti, une jouissance malsaine dont je n'étais pas vraiment fier maintenant. Je réalisais que j'avais dépassé les bornes depuis bien longtemps dans son cas, et le faire se prosterner devant moi avait bien été ma pire erreur. Ça m'énervait de devoir l'admettre, mais c'était vrai. Naruto… Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, et je lui en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le pauvre, le crétin, le blondinet stupide. Autant de surnoms désobligeants que je lui avais donné sans chercher à savoir qui il était, ni même à qui je m'attaquais. Sans doute que cela avait été fait exprès, pour qu'il ne reste pour moi qu'un abruti parmi tant d'autres. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, vu mes sentiments désagréables. Pour autant, est-ce que j'avais envie de le connaître maintenant ? Je n'en étais quand même pas à ce point-là. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que mon malaise disparaisse, que je n'aie plus l'impression d'avoir commis un acte irréparable. Je voulais que ce serrement à mon cœur s'en aille, et que je respire de nouveau sans me soucier de savoir si lui va bien. Je m'en foutais de son cas, il n'y avait que moi qui comptais. Moi seul. C'était comme ça que j'aurais dû penser.

\- Apparemment, j'ai visé dans le mille.

Je secouai légèrement ma tête, et jetai un regard assassin au garçon assis à côté de moi.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Oh, arrêtez de vous disputer bon sang ! On est venu pour accueillir Konan, pas pour se mettre à crier dans un aéroport bondé !

A la mention de Konan, Gaara, d'habitude si nonchalant, se crispa. Un rictus naquit sur mes lèvres, mais je n'ajoutai rien. Neji s'en occupa à ma place.

\- On sait qu'à chaque fois qu'il est question d'elle, tu es de mauvaise humeur, mais tâche de faire bonne figure si tu ne veux pas l'effrayer avec ton incessant état dépressif.

Tout cela accompagné d'une tape compatissante sur l'épaule. Le visage de Gaara commença à sacrément se durcir, et je continuai à me marrer en douce. Enfin, si vous considérez qu'afficher un sourire en coin était être mort de rire, ma tombe était prête à être mise en terre.

Gaara voulut rétorquer à nouveau à l'aide de ses phrases cinglantes et sarcastiques, quand son visage s'immobilisa face à lui. Nous relevâmes tous notre regard vers la silhouette gracile qui évoluait dans la foule mouvante et pressée jusqu'à nous. Mon ami se leva aussitôt, son visage dénué de toute dureté, juste… heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas sourire de cette façon, et cette image même m'apaisa un peu. Je l'observai avancer d'un pas enjoué vers la belle jeune femme, et celle-ci écarta les bras en même temps que lui. Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant tout en ce murmurant je ne sais quelles paroles ravies par cette rencontre tant attendue. Ils se séparèrent un peu, et Konan fit une bise au jeune homme dont la félicité sembla devenir encore plus intense… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne de lui pour se tourner vers nous, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi en ces deux années ! commenta-t-elle en riant, prenant Saï dans ses bras. Vous êtes devenus de beaux jeunes hommes.

\- Toi aussi Konan tu as changé, déclara Neji en la serrant à son tour. Tu es devenue superbe.

Mon regard était braqué sur Gaara. Son expression blessé, triste, me fit l'effet d'un étau autour de ma poitrine. Je n'en fis rien paraître, affichai un faible rictus quand Konan arriva à moi.

\- Sasuke, fit-elle d'un ton un peu cérémonieux. Tu es toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Je suis certaine que tu dois faire tourner toutes les têtes.

\- Hn, peut-être bien.

La réciproque était fausse en tout cas. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à soutirer mon attention d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto entre dans ma vie en tout cas. « Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? En plus, ce n'est pas Naruto qu'on dit, mais crétin ». Un crétin, c'était tout. Il fallait que je me rentre ça dans le crâne. Ça paraissait compromis vu le peu d'enthousiasme qu'y mettait mon esprit.

\- Tu as une petite amie, j'en suis sûre, persista-t-elle. Ou alors, peut-être un petit copain ? ajouta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Ça va pas ?! m'exclamai-je en me reculant d'un seul coup, me prenant les pieds dans la chaise pour atterrir assis dessus.

Naruto. Ses putains d'yeux. Sa colère envers moi. Merde ! Y en avait marre à la fin !

\- C'était une blague Sasuke, s'étonna-t-elle en me considérant, un peu inquiète.

\- Pourtant, on dirait que t'as visé juste, ricana Neji en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

\- C'est pour ça que tu tortures autant le blondinet ? Tu es peut-être amoureux de lui, qui sait, l'amour ça ne se commande pas, affirma d'une voix douce Saï, un peu hors du contexte comme d'habitude. Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

Derrière eux, Gaara me regardait fixement.

D'un raclement de la gorge, je repris contenance, me relevai, et leur fis comprendre d'un regard bien noir et glacial que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Je ne voulais même pas formuler dans ma tête ce qu'ils sous-entendaient, c'était trop pour moi.

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien, mais mon ami aux cheveux rouges continua à me lancer deux trois regards significatifs, comme si lui avait compris quelque chose que moi j'ignorais encore. Malgré l'agacement que cela provoquait en moi, je n'y répondis pas.

Chapitre 7 : Déplaisant accident… ou pas ?

Nos rires résonnaient dans la petite salle à manger sombre et encombrée de pas mal d'objets utiles ou futiles. Kiba se tenait le ventre, ne parvenant plus à respirer, et même Sakura était écroulée sur la table. Iruka était plus discret, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues témoignaient elles aussi que la situation était plutôt cocasse. Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau, étalant mes jambes sous la table basse avant de prendre une bouchée de viande.

\- Elles t'ont vraiment demandé ça ? fit Kiba, se calmant enfin.

\- Ouais, j'étais autant sur le cul que toi. « Naru-chaaaan, tu sais, on a vraiment trouvé que Sasuke-sama avait dépassé les bornes la dernière fois ! », fis-je en imitant Tenten et Kin, les ferventes admiratrices du F4.

\- Tu parles, elles étaient les premières à se réjouir de ton sort, s'agaça Sakura qui ne supportaient pas les mièvreries de ces filles envers le F4.

\- Pour autant, tu es réellement invité à la soirée organisée en l'honneur de Uehara Konan ? redemanda Kiba.

\- Je t'assure que oui ! Elles m'ont dit qu'elles étaient désolées pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Elles s'en voulaient alors elles m'ont invité. Comme je suis un élève de l'école, je suppose que j'ai bien le droit d'être, non ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé y aller aussi, dit Sakura, paraissant rêvasser un peu sur les possibilités qu'offrait une soirée pareille.

\- Justement… tous les deux, vous venez avec moi, déclarai-je.

Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, Sakura ravie, Kiba un peu moins.

\- Attends, tout le F4 sera présent, non ?

\- Tu as peur, Kiba ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un _lâche_ ? fis-je en accentuant bien le dernier mot, jouant avec sa fierté.

Il se rengorgea, bombant le torse, et se tourna vers Sakura.

\- Oï, tu seras ma cavalière pour ce bal !

\- Tu me parles autrement s'il te plait ! répliqua la jeune fille en lui fichant un coup de poing violent dans le bras.

Kiba ne tressaillit pas, mais j'entendis faiblement la plainte de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. On ne défiait pas Sakura, surtout qu'il allait avoir un bleu le lendemain.

\- En plus, bien sûr que j'y vais ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

\- Tu as l'air pressée d'y être Sakura-chan, commenta mon tuteur. On peut savoir pourquoi ?

Son sourire était amusé, malicieux. L'adolescente eut les joues un peu roses, mais cela sembla plutôt la rendre plus sûre d'elle.

\- Bien sûr ! Ce genre de bals réunit toutes les plus grandes figures de la société, et il y aura plein de personnes de bonne famille, des jeunes hommes riches, de futurs dirigeants d'entreprises et…

\- Ouais, en gros tu veux te trouver un mari riche, finis-je à sa place, me retenant de rire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se contenta de dire :

\- En gros.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi superficielle ! s'écria Kiba. Alors, toi aussi tu es intéressée par l'argent ?

\- On va plutôt dire que je pense à mon avenir, rectifia-t-elle.

J'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres. On savait bien qu'elle plaisantait, même si c'était aussi un rêve de petite fille : trouver le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. Et si il était beau et riche, ce n'était pas pour empirer les choses…

\- Naruto, tu devrais suivre la voie de ton amie ! lança Iruka en tapotant l'épaule de Sakura comme si elle avait eu une excellente note à l'école. Trouve-toi une femme riche, charme-la et tu seras entretenu toute ta vie.

\- Choisis-la plutôt vieille, tu pourras avoir son héritage et te remarier plus vite, ajouta mon ami.

\- Kiba ! s'exclama Sakura d'un ton emplis de reproche.

\- Bah quoi, vous dîtes toutes ça, vous les filles !

\- Justement, c'est quelque chose d'exclusivement féminin ! Débrouillez-vous autrement pour devenir riche, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans anicroche.

On rit encore un peu, et nous nous calmâmes complètement quand Iruka dit :

\- Mais Sasuke Uchiha sera là aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui avais raconté mes mésaventures, je n'avais pas spécialement eu le choix après le coup de fil de Jiraiya pour prévenir que je n'étais pas à mon boulot.

\- Il ne risque pas de te causer des ennuis ?

\- Si, mais j'aurai aussi un allié de poids là-bas.

\- Qui ça ? m'interrogea Kiba, curieux.

\- Subaku no Gaara.

\- Comment ça, c'est ton allié ? C'est vrai qu'il est intervenu la dernière fois mais en même temps, Sasuke était allé vraiment trop loin. C'était peut-être seulement du bon sens…

\- Ce n'était pas la première fois, lui souris-je. Il est de mon côté, je peux te l'assurer.

Elle m'observa encore un instant, mais voyant ma mine confiante, elle acquiesça, légèrement soulagée que je ne sois pas sans défense contre mon « grand ennemi ».

\- Vivement qu'il se lasse, souffla Kiba en continuant à manger, restant pensif alors qu'il mâchait ses nouilles.

\- On n'attend tous que ça, ajouta Sakura, le visage un peu sombre. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il autant ? C'est la première fois que cela dure aussi longtemps.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas été m'excuser ou qu'à chaque fois qu'il me fait une proposition pour que je cesse de lui faire face, je l'envoie bouler ? proposai-je, ironique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, grinça mon amie. J'espère qu'il se tiendra tranquille à la soirée. Je n'aurais pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose devant autant de personnes. Au fait, il va falloir que je me trouve une robe de bal, parce que…

\- Elles m'ont dit que c'était une soirée décontractée, pas besoin d'une robe de bal ! la renseignai-je, la bouche pleine.

Mon tuteur me donna un coup de coude aux côtés pour que je me tienne mieux, et je pris soin d'avaler avant de préciser.

\- Si tu veux vraiment, pomponne-toi, mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir en costard si tous vont être habillé comme dans leur vie de tous les jours.

\- De toute façon, on n'a pas de costard, trop cher, rajouta Iruka avec un grand sourire.

\- _Pas de costard, trop cher_, répétai-je à l'intention de Sakura qui allait protester.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. J'espère que tu ne feras pas tâche.

\- Pourquoi ce serait le cas ?

\- Elles t'ont peut-être mal informé ? fit-elle comme si ça paraissait plus ou moins évident.

\- Mais non ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement en me resservant une part de nourriture. De toute façon, je ne resterai pas longtemps, j'irai travailler après. Ça commence à dix-neuf heures, et je serais au boulot à vingt heures trente. Le tour est joué. Toi aussi Kiba ?

Mon ami acquiesça, et j'ignorai pendant le reste du repas les regards préoccupés de Sakura. Pour moi, cette soirée, je n'y allais que parce que l'on m'avait plus ou moins invité, sinon j'aurais préféré rester chez moi au lieu d'aller fréquenter ces gens de la « haute bourgeoisie » ! Surtout avec la présence du F4. Remarque, est-ce qu'il était vraiment possible que j'aggrave mon cas comme je le craignais un peu ? Pas sûr, je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire. Alors, au point où on en était, je pouvais y aller en costume de clown que ça ne changerait rien. J'irais, je resterais une heure, et je repartirais en ayant tenté de ne pas trop me faire remarquer. Il ne me restait ensuite plus qu'à espérer que le reste se passe aussi bien que possible.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmura Sakura.

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Kiba.

\- Mince alors, répondis-je, tentant de faire plus original.

C'était l'une des maisons les plus immenses que je n'avais jamais vu. Je savais que Uehara Konan était l'héritière d'une grande société de télécommunication si je me souvenais bien, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir vécu dans un palais pareil avant de partir pour la France. Pourtant, j'étais prêt à parier que les maisons des membres du F4 étaient encore plus imposantes, surtout celle du chef. Malgré tout, celle-ci était impressionnante. Blanches, aux colonnes et balcons gigantesques, une large piscine dont les lumières sous l'eau révélait le marbre du dallage, je pensai que même la plus petite des pièces de cette « résidence » était plus grande que le miteux appartement dans lequel Iruka et moi vivions. Les larges vitres éclairées devaient éclairer l'intérieur comme en plein jour, et les marches qui s'offraient à nous étaient décorées de bougies éclairant le chemin à prendre. Face à tant de somptuosité, je me sentis brusquement petit, et je faisais _effectivement_ tâche avec le jean et le tee-shirt noir légèrement près du corps que j'avais mis. Autant d'habitude il mettait ma musculature en valeur, autant cette fois-là, il aurait mieux valu que je mette la seule chemise de mon armoire.

\- Pas trop mal à l'aise Naruto ? se moqua Sakura avec un ton un peu vengeur.

\- Jamais ! scandai-je en me redressant. Je vais faire un malheur avec les filles ce soir Sakura, comme à chaque fois que je sors.

\- Arrête la vantardise et avance, me poussa Kiba, lui aussi intimidée.

Sauf que lui avait eu la décence de mettre une chemise blanche sur son jean, avec une veste noire par-dessus. Il était plus habillé que moi, même si la veste était un peu grande, étant à son père. Quant à Sakura, elle avait revêtu une robe à style chinois d'un vert émeraude qui faisait parfaitement ressortir ses yeux profonds de la même couleur. Je reconnaissais volontiers qu'elle était superbe, et c'était d'ailleurs dans des moments comme ça que je regrettais de n'être qu'un ami pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon haut, et ses chaussures à talons rendaient ses jambes encore plus attirantes que d'ordinaire.

Déjà que je ne me sentais pas à ma place à l'extérieur, ce fut pire quand nous entrâmes dans le salon principal. Les majordomes (ça existe encore, ça ?!) avaient rigolé de moi dans l'entrée, mais quand nous apparûmes à la réception, toute la salle se retourna vers nous. Les musiciens s'arrêtèrent un instant de jouer pour nous (ou plutôt me, je le reconnaissais) dévisager, et certaines personnes eurent la politesse de me montrer du doigt. Ça commençait bien. J'affichai un sourire franc, plein de dents, leur montrant que leur opinion n'était, mais alors vraiment pas, ce qui m'importait le plus. La musique finit par reprendre, un morceau de violon que je connaissais sans mettre le nom sur le compositeur, et trois personnes arrivèrent devant moi.

\- Naruto-san ! s'exclama Tenten dans sa robe jaune poussin à volants. Comment est-ce que tu es habillé !

\- Soirée décontractée, hein ? maugréai-je en les fixant d'un regard dur tout en continuant de sourire, même si là, c'était plutôt un rictus comme je m'empêchais de les frapper.

\- C'était une simple blague ! ricana Kin. Il ne fallait pas nous croire !

\- En même temps, avec le peu de neurones qu'il a, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne notre sens de l'humour, dit Suigetsu d'un ton mauvais.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Sakura.

Elle se plaça devant moi dans toute sa colère, et je compris qu'elle allait montrer l'étendu de son caractère. Elle n'avait rien à envier à Tsunade parfois.

\- Arrêtez un peu votre cirque à la fin, et fichez-lui la paix ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous en prendre aux autres en bande ? Vous croyez que l'on va rester bras croisés sans rien dire ? Vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, ou ailleurs si vous préférez, ça vous fera plus mal ! Si vous continuez, vous pouvez être sûr qu'on bottera vos fessiers royaux jusqu'à ce que votre argent vous serve à vous refaire un postérieur digne de ce nom ! Un truc à rajouter ?

Son ton froid était bien plus efficace cette fois-ci que les cris tonitruants qu'elles pouvaient pousser d'habitude sous l'effet de la colère. Là, elle faisait plutôt ce qu'elle appelait « l'étape intimidation », c'est-à-dire montrer qu'elle avait l'intention de se battre si ses ennemis voulaient en arriver là. Elle savait parfaitement se défendre quand elle le voulait, on en faisait même parfois les frais.

Son regard défiait les autres de dire quelque chose, ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Ils se contentaient de la regarder d'un air mauvais, et cela m'en inquiéta un peu. Je me demandai ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir inventer pour se venger d'elle. Serrant les poings, je me jurai que je ferais tout pour intervenir avant que quoi que ce soit ne lui arrive.

Quand ils allèrent tourner les talons, abdiquant face à la colère de mon ami, des cris commencèrent à retentirent, exactement ceux que je ne voulais _pas_ entendre.

\- Le F4 !

\- Regardez, ils sont là !

\- Kyah ! Sasuke-sama, regarde par là !

Levant les yeux au ciel, j'observai sans rien dire la foule de jeunes gens bien habillés dans leur robe de soirée et costume faire une allée pour laisser passer trois des quatre garçons. Sasuke en première ligne il regardait devant lui sans prêter la moindre attention aux filles qui piaillaient à son passage, espérant qu'il les remarque. Je le regardai fixement, ne craignant même plus au final qu'il me voie. Je m'en foutais. Sauf que quand son regard croisa le mien, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, nerveusement. Il resta un instant sur mon visage, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens sans changer d'expression, continuant sa route. Quand il disparut dans l'autre salle, je m'autorisai un léger soupir de soulagement.

\- On va manger pour dire de ne pas être venu pour rien, et on s'en va.

Me deux amis acquiescèrent. Je pense que tout comme moi, il n'était pas des plus à l'aise ici.

Nous prîmes tous les trois une assiette et allâmes sur la terrasse, près de la piscine. Au moins, la nourriture était bonne (pas autant que les ramen, mais ça pouvait se défendre). Ce serait sans doute la meilleure chose qui nous arriverait ce soir, alors je comptais prendre bien trois assiettes pour compenser le fait d'être venu jusqu'ici, une maigre revanche. Sakura prenait son temps pour avaler son plat, ses gestes étaient gracieux et féminins même quand elle mangeait. J'observais du coin de l'œil pour ne pas qu'elle me repère ses lèvres roses et ses yeux légèrement maquillés, sa langue qui venait de temps en temps lécher sa lèvre. Je déglutis un instant pour calmer les pensées qui pourraient naître dans mon esprit, et continuai à engloutir le contenu de mon assiette.

\- Regarde, fit soudainement Kiba, me coupant quand je m'apprêtais à porter ma fourchette à ma bouche.

Je me retournai alors que des cris recommençaient à retentir. Au loin, j'aperçus Gaara qui arrivait enfin avec à son bras une des plus belles créatures féminines que je connaissais : Uehara Konan. Une rose blanche était accrochée à ses cheveux, et sa robe fluide noire allait parfaitement avec le costume de la même couleur du jeune homme. Ils évoluaient ensemble avec une élégance impressionnante, et je devais avouer qu'ils formaient un beau couple tous les deux. Ils passèrent dans la salle principale sans que mon… « ami » ne m'ait vu, mais je ne m'en offusquai pas. J'espérais que ses retrouvailles avec la jeune femme s'étaient bien passées. Je retournai à mon repas, ignorant la foule qui suivit le couple comme si ils avaient été attachés par des câbles.

Sakura nous informa alors qu'elle allait se servir un verre, et se leva de table. Mon regard suivit sa silhouette fine et gracile quand elle se faufila vers l'intérieur de la résidence, et quand elle disparut de ma vue, ce fut une autre personne qui apparut. Mon corps se statufia quand je remarquai que _Sasuke_ avait son regard posé sur moi. Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, sans me détourner. Il me remarqua pour de bon à son tour, ou plutôt, comprit que c'était lui que je fixai, mais lui non plus ne se détourna pas. C'est alors que sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, les battements de mon cœur accélérèrent leurs mouvements.

Je dus avaler une nouvelle fois ma salive. Je me sentais étrangement fébrile, mais j'avais l'impression que son regard plongeait profondément en moi, et chose qui me paraissait improbable, je ne voyais aucune animosité dans ses yeux noirs. Il n'y avait pas cette lueur hautaine qui les habitait habituellement…

Ses orbes charbon me regardaient comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ce type était tellement imprévisible quand il voulait, mais là, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui, comme si j'étais attiré par son visage de façon inévitable. Sa peau blanche paraissait presque fragile et… laiteuse. Elle semblait tellement pure, le contraste avec son caractère parfois si dur, si exécrable était complet, me laissant une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Ses cheveux ébène profond brillaient faiblement à la lueur des lampes. Ce mec avait de la chance, d'être si beau dans sa beauté froide et non souillée. Il me faisait penser à la neige qui tombait dans la nuit noire, une image figée et pourtant si intense. Mes yeux descendirent peu à peu, frôlant son nez droit et fin, pour arriver à ses lèvres. Elles étaient à peine pleines, claires, et pourtant sur son visage d'éphèbe elles attiraient mes yeux d'une façon quasi-hypnotisante. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles étaient prêtes à tout pour un regard de ce gars. Il semblait juste… irréel, comme un être qui n'avait rien à faire ici parmi les hommes normaux. Sur le coup, ça peut paraître con comme pensée, mais c'est vraiment ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là. Mais quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa respiration légèrement rapide, je tressaillis. Je revins à ses yeux, et eus l'étrange impression qu'il était aussi perturbé, troublé, que moi. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Naruto ?

Je sursautai si fort que la table fit un brusque mouvement vers le haut, renversant mon verre. Marmonnant une insulte, je commençai à essuyer à l'aide de ma serviette l'eau qui s'écoulait sur la surface polie. Le rouge me monta aux joues pour une raison obscure, mais j'espérais intérieurement que l'_autre_ n'avait rien vu. Je ne répondis rien à Kiba, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais cela l'agaça, et il commença à se tordre le cou pour regarder les personnes dans la direction où on regard s'était figé :

\- Allez, dis-moi ! Il faut que je voie ça, surtout que ça doit être une sacrée bombe pour que tu baves presque en la regardant…

\- JE NE… bavais pas, fis-je en me reprenant en cours de phrase. Je ne regardais personne, c'est tous des riches ici de toute façon.

\- Et alors, ça n'empêche pas de… attends, regarde là-bas !

Il me fit un signe de main et je tournai la tête. J'aperçus non loin de nous une jeune fille qui parlait avec une amie sans doute. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules fines et légèrement voûtées vers l'avant, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger. Son visage légèrement rose était plutôt joli, mais il semblait surtout très doux. Toute sa personne respirait la délicatesse, jusqu'à ses yeux d'un gris clair comme les nuages. Attendez, gris clair ?

\- C'est la cousine de Neji Hyuuga, l'informai-je comme si de rien n'était, me remettant à manger.

\- Ah, la cousine de… QUOI ?

Il s'était relevé de façon aussi brusque que moi, et cette fois, ce fut son verre qui en pâtit. Il n'y fit même pas attention, et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

\- Tu veux dire que cette fille super mignonne, qui a l'air douce comme une biche, est la cousine de ce sale type ?!

\- Douce comme un agneau, le corrigeai-je. Et oui, c'est bien sa cousine. Si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelle Hinata. Elle a un an de moins que lui.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse y avoir des liens de parentés entre ces deux là, grommela-t-il. Ils sont aussi différents que le blanc et le noir. Elle, c'est sur que c'est le blanc. Elle a l'air si…

\- Regarde leurs yeux, tu verras que si, l'interrompis-je.

\- … pure. Elle est juste… magnifique, dit-il d'une voix légère, séduit, sans même m'avoir écouté. Mince, je crois que j'ai un coup de foudre…

\- Comme toutes les semaines.

\- Non, pas cette fois ! Là, c'est… waouh, elle a l'air si gentil, si… hé, il y a Sakura qui parle avec les deux folles.

\- De quoi ? m'étonnai-je en regardant à nouveau dans la même direction que lui, sans faire gaffe à sa façon ridicule de changer de sujet.

Un regard me suffit pour me mettre debout et marcher d'un pas pressé pour voler au secours de mon amie. Les deux fanatiques du F4 étaient en train de lui crier au visage et Sakura, malgré son visage relevé, ne disait rien pour se défendre. A deux contre un, la partie n'était pas juste. Surtout que Suigetsu ne devait pas être loin de ces deux acolytes. Quand j'arrivai, le ton commençait à monter fortement :

\- …est-ce que tu te prends, hein ?! s'énervait pour de bon Kin. Avec ton grand front et tes cheveux roses, tu ressembles à un crachat sur une fenêtre ici ! Ta vulgarité et toi n'avez rien à faire là !

\- Oh, qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ! intervins-je en me plaçant devant Sakura toujours muette. Vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours nous chercher des noises ?

\- Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas dégagé d'ici. Des ordures comme vous devraient déjà être à la benne.

Je fixai sombrement Tenten qui me défiait des yeux. Son regard se porta alors à son verre et un sourire malsain étira sa bouche sèche. Elle fit un signe à son amie, et sans prévenir, leva son verre au-dessus de ma tête.

Je rentrai la tête dans les épaules par réflexe, laissant la boisson collante et sucrée se répandre sur ma peau et mes vêtements sans même réagir. Un deuxième jet suivi, trempant mon visage. Je fermai les yeux, serrant les poings, et quand l'écoulement cessa, j'entendis enfin leur rire humiliant.

\- Oh, pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais tu devrais plutôt me remercier, au moins, maintenant, tu n'as plus l'air aussi sale.

\- Tu as raison Kin, dommage qu'on n'ait pas plus de verres à disposition, il a encore besoin d'être récuré…

\- Bande d'idiotes, fermez-la un peu !

Je me tournai vers Kiba qui regardait les filles avec ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents, comme un chien qui s'apprête à mordre.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas des filles, je vous jure que je vous aurais déjà cassé la figure !

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, tu pourrais le regretter. Ah ! s'écria soudain Kin. Gaara-sama !

Je fis volte-face, et considérai Gaara à côté de moi. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, je remarquai que Sasuke était juste derrière lui, mais son visage était fermé. L'image brusque de ses lèvres entrouvertes me traversa l'esprit, et je reportai mon attention sur le premier, ne cherchant même pas à savoir pourquoi le chef du F4 était venu dans ma direction.

Gaara me tendit son mouchoir tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

\- Décidément, tu es un vrai miel pour les ennuis. Tu les attires comme un aimant.

\- Et toi, t'es toujours là pour me secourir, ris-je un peu jaune.

Je pris le mouchoir qu'il me tendait, m'essuyant rapidement le visage, n'essayant pas de penser à l'humiliation que je venais de subir. Je vis alors le regard que le jeune homme lançait aux filles devant nous, muettes d'avoir vu un membre du F4 intervenir en ma faveur. Soudain, une autre silhouette apparut à côté de moi.

\- Konan-sama ! Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu !

La voix de Kin, si aiguë, me fit crisser les dents. La jeune fille se lissa les cheveux de la main, souriant innocemment à la jeune femme devant elle. Konan lui rendit son sourire, bienveillante, lui répondant :

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Vous n'avez pas changé en tout cas !

La constatation n'était pas dite méchamment, mais plutôt de façon joyeuse, amusée. Konan s'approcha alors d'elles, gardant son expression lumineuse :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?

\- Oh, si ! s'extasia aussitôt Tenten. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour une bonne douche fraîche, mais jamais je ne quitterai la soirée si tôt.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la jeune femme, le problème est réglé.

Et sans prévenir, elle poussa les deux jeunes filles qui tombèrent vers l'arrière en poussant des cris tonitruants. Un bruit d'éclaboussures retentit alors que de l'eau giclait dans tous les sens. Les deux « folles » avaient basculé dans la piscine. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement, Sakura poussa un petit cri et Kiba une exclamation. Je fis volte-face vers Konan, détachant mon regard des filles qui se débattaient dans l'eau : elle était tout sourire, et me fit un clin d'œil amusé quand elle vit que je la dévisageai impunément. Je sentais que la soirée allait être plus surprenante que ce que j'avais présagé.

\- Alors… je pense que celle-ci sera à ta taille.

Konan sortit de son armoire une chemise blanche accompagnée de sa veste noire. Un pantalon était même accroché à un autre cintre qu'elle extirpa des vêtements débordant du placard. Elle s'affairait joyeusement à me trouver de nouveaux vêtements _secs_, et il semblait aussi qu'elle avait décidé de m'habiller plus décemment pour cette fête de la haute société à laquelle je n'appartenais pas.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé prendre une douche, lui souris-je un peu timidement.

Pour ainsi dire, j'étais plutôt impressionné d'être seul avec la femme que j'avais tant idolâtrée ces trois dernières années. C'était comme se retrouver devant une personne connue que nous avions tant voulu rencontrer : on pensait lui raconter un milliard de choses, posant tout autant de questions, et quand on se retrouvait en face de ladite personne, on ressemblait étrangement à une carpe.

\- C'est normal, vu ce qu'elles t'ont fait, répondit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers moi, les habits dans les bras.

Je gigotai un peu dans mon peignoir de bain blanc, mal à l'aise. Je me grattai légèrement la tête, souriant bêtement.

\- Et puis, Gaara m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à cette fête qui était plutôt intéressant. Quand je t'ai vu avec tes cheveux blonds ébouriffés et tes yeux qui en disaient longs sur ce que tu pensais de la soirée, j'ai su que c'était de toi dont il parlait !

\- Ah, il vous a parlé de moi ? m'étonnai-je en laissant échapper un petit rire. Je croyais que je n'étais que le pauvre type qu'il devait toujours aider en cas de besoin, plaisantai-je.

\- Pas du tout, me rassura-t-elle en se relevant pour aller vers une commode. En fait, j'étais plutôt étonnée qu'il me parle de quelqu'un en bien. Il est si réservé d'habitude avec les autres personnes… Mais hier, il m'a dit qu'un garçon de son lycée avait un don pour attirer les ennuis !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un compliment, grimaçai-je en tirant la langue.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu avais vu son sourire amusé à ce moment-là, tu n'aurais plus eu douté de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, déclara-t-elle en se retournant. Il t'estime plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Je l'apprécie aussi, c'est bien un des rares qui m'aident en ce moment où tout ne va pas pour le mieux.

\- Ah, Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? rit-elle en revenant vers moi après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, marmonnai-je en affichant un air plus sérieux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est devenu un jeune homme plutôt difficile, mais il n'a pas vécu dans l'univers le plus adapté pour un enfant comme lui.

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il se comporte comme le dernier des connards.

\- Au moins, tu ne mâches pas tes mots, constata-t-elle, amusée. Si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais à plus le connaître, il pourrait t'étonner, qui sait…

\- Moi je sais, je connais son caractère, surtout quand il me rabaisse devant les autres. Un gars comme lui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on apprenne à le connaître.

Mon ton catégorique rendit son visage plus grave, presque inquisiteur alors que ses yeux paraissaient me passer aux rayons X. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et, souriant de nouveau, me tendit ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

\- Une cravate ? fis-je avec une moue pas vraiment emballée. Non merci, je ne tiens pas à ressembler à un de ces pingouins.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ! contra-t-elle en me la posant d'autorité sur la pile de vêtement. Et puis, la cravate dans ma famille représente le plus important dans le costume des hommes. Celle-là, c'est celle de mon frère…

\- Ce sont tous des vêtements de votre frère ? Je me demandais bien comment ça se faisait que vous ayez autant de fringues de mec…

\- Comme si cela pouvait être les miens, se marra-t-elle. Plus sérieusement, tu sais ce que mon père disait à mon frère Nagato quand nous étions encore enfants ?

Je secouai la tête, attendant la suite avec une mine concentrée.

\- La cravate, c'est le signe que tu es enfin devenu un homme. Alors mon frère demandait toujours quand est-ce qu'il saurait qu'il en est enfin devenu un ? Quand est-ce qu'il serait enfin prêt ? Et tu sais ce que mon père répondait ?

Elle se pencha un peu vers moi et, ses lèvres étirées en une expression douce, elle dit :

\- Qu'il serait un homme quand il respectera qui il est vraiment.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. Un homme ne signifie pas forcément être fort, avoir le meilleur travail ou autre. C'est dans son aptitude à accepter ce qu'il est, ses choix, à les respecter quoi qu'il arrive qu'il devient vraiment quelqu'un de respectable. Mon frère a jugé qu'il était un homme quand il a su que la fille dont il était amoureux était malade, mais qu'il continuerait à être avec elle malgré tout.

Elle pointa son index sur mon nez, et continua :

\- Ce soir, tu vas mettre cette cravate, d'accord ? Et ce sera ta promesse envers moi que quoi qu'il arrive plus tard, quel que soit tes choix et la tournure de ta vie, tu les accepteras la tête haute et tu ne fuiras pas.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes en silence. Un peu étonné au début, je finis par sentir un grand sourire étirer mes lèvres. Je me mis à rire et tendis mon pouce devant elle en signe de la victoire.

\- Tu as ma parole.

Satisfaite, elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme à un gosse. Je grognai pour la forme et la regardait sortir, me laissant me changer. Mes yeux dérivèrent sur le morceau de tissu d'un noir brillant, comme de la soie, et je poussai un léger soupir avant que mes doigts ne l'emprisonnent dans leur étau.

Quand je sortis doucement de la chambre, elle se tourna vers moi, laissant son sourire s'agrandir ouvertement. Réjouie, elle se dirigea vers moi, me prenant le bras pour retourner dans la salle principale. Je me sentais un peu gauche dans ce costume qui ne m'appartenait pas, à cette soirée qui était le symbole même de l'opposé de mon milieu, avec cette femme un peu trop belle à mon bras. Mais une douce pression sur mon poignet me fit relever les yeux du sol. Les topazes claires qui me fixaient avec douceur me redonnèrent confiance, et mon allure redevint plus assurée. L'instant d'après, les portes s'ouvraient sur la salle de réception.

Le silence se fit à notre arrivée, et la foule me scruta dans mon costume noir qui valait sans doute mon salaire du mois. Konan, qui resplendissait, aussi à l'aise que si elle avait été seule dans la salle avec moi, inclina légèrement la tête. A ce moment-là, des applaudissements commencèrent à retentir.

Un sourire timide prit place sur mes lèvres alors que nous évoluions dans l'allée que les gens avaient créée en s'écartant à notre passage. A ma droite, je vis Kiba et Sakura qui claquaient leurs mains à tel point qu'ils auraient pu les casser. Mais quand Kiba s'apprêta à porter sa main à sa bouche pour siffler bruyamment, Sakura lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'épaule. La scène me fit rire, mais je regardai à nouveau devant moi. En quelques pas, nous fûmes devant Gaara qui nous attendait, son micro sourire aux lèvres. Je commençai à ricaner, lui lançant :

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois t'amuser en société.

\- On va dire que d'habitude, c'est plutôt barbant, se justifia-t-il en soulevant un de ses sourcils presque inexistants.

\- Ou alors c'est toi qui ne sais pas t'amuser, proposai-je à mon tour en guise d'explication.

\- La douche de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- Ah, là je te retrouve, me mis-je à rire.

\- Quelle drôle de relation vous avez les garçons, commenta Konan en prenant un air sévère. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut se tenir pendant une telle soirée.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, Konan.

Je fixai Gaara, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne prononça rien, mais fit quelque chose qui en disait beaucoup plus que les mots. Lentement, sa main se leva dans ma direction, attendant que sa jumelle vienne la serrer. Je regardai fixement ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Dois-je attendre qu'un astéroïde vienne nous délivrer le temps que tu te décides ?

\- Décidément, ton impatience te rend loquace.

\- Je ne répondrai rien à ça…

J'éclatai de rire, et attendis encore une seconde avant de venir serrer avec satisfaction ses doigts. C'était plus qu'une simple poignée de main. Rien que par ce fait, il me faisait comprendre que lui et moi, nous étions sur le même niveau. Il n'y avait pas de différence sociale entre nous, j'étais son égal et il le reconnaissait ouvertement. Rien que par ce geste, il avait fait de moi quelqu'un de tout sauf insignifiant.

Un grincement retentit dans la salle à nouveau silencieuse. Je fis rapidement volte-face pour plonger dans un océan d'encre. Le visage de Sasuke était crispé, comme s'il se retenait de crier ou de nous frapper, au choix… ou peut-être les deux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ses poings tremblants parlaient pour lui quand il avança lentement dans notre direction. La foule fixait le jeune Uchiha avec une certaine crainte au fond des yeux, même les adultes. Ils savaient ce qui les attendait s'il s'en prenait au fils, et celui-ci en profitait pour s'imposer à tous.

\- Oï, Gaara.

Sa voix menaçante me fit l'effet d'une nouvelle douche glacée. Je vis Gaara se retourner lentement vers son ami, le regardant de façon impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de fréquenter ce type ? Il a reçu un carton rouge il y a moins de deux semaines ! Un déchet comme lui ne devrait même pas être ici.

Ses paroles me coupèrent l'herbe sous le pied, car je me souvenais qu'il y a moins d'une heure, il me fixait sans aucune gêne ni aucune méchanceté. J'avais vraiment dû mal voir, et je m'en voulus d'avoir espéré juste qu'il me laisse tranquille. Apparemment, ce ne serait jamais le cas.

\- Oh la, oh la, Sasuke ! chantonna Konan. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un jeune garçon aussi arrogant ! C'est pendant ces dernières années que tu es devenu aussi insultant ? Tu étais si mignon quand tu étais…

\- Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler comme ça ! l'interrompit-il dans un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres.

La foule sembla tressaillir de peur, et elle se resserra, compacte, assistant sans rien dire à la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Et moi, je ne t'autorise pas à _lui_ parler comme ça.

Gaara avait parlé de sa voix calme, et lentement, était venu se placer entre la jeune femme et son ami. La tension monta d'un cran quand la distance entre eux diminua, et je ne sus que faire. Intervenir au risque d'envenimer les choses ? Ne rien dire, même si ça ne me ressemblait pas ? Mais je n'eus pas longtemps pour me décider car à peine deux secondes plus tard, Sasuke envoya son poing dans le visage de Gaara.

Il décolla sous le regard de l'assistance et le mien, presque choqué, et se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. Quand il se retourna vers nous, sa lèvre inférieure commençait à saigner. Mais un mouvement à ma droite capta mon attention : Sasuke qui se dirigeait de pied ferme vers son vis-à-vis. Je ne réfléchis plus à ce moment-là.

\- Non !

Je l'empoignai par les bras pour l'écarter de sa trajectoire, mais il se débattit avec force, me secouant presque. Son emportement me fit trébucher, et nous tombâmes tous les deux au sol. Il m'empoigna d'autant plus fort, et me fit basculer de sorte que ce soit moi qui me cogne sur le sol à sa place… ce qu'il réussit parfaitement à faire. Notre vitesse était telle que lorsque ma tête percuta le carrelage, je fermai les yeux de douleur avant de me prendre quelque chose sur le visage. Mais bizarrement, ce quelque chose n'était pas douloureux, et c'était sur _mes lèvres_. Un peu sonné, je sentis quelque chose de doux, et de chaud aussi, pressé doucement sur ma peau. Le corps au-dessus de moi tressaillit, se crispant violemment. Ce fut cela qui m'incita à ouvrir les yeux.

Un regard noir me fixait avec incrédulité, proche, très proche, trop proche. Un torse était collé au mien, me plaquant au sol. Je mis peut-être deux secondes avant de me rendre compte de qui il s'agissait, mais surtout, de ce qu'il était en train de _faire_. Une légère pression sur mes lèvres me fit enfin réagir. D'un geste sec, je repoussai Sasuke en le faisant tomber à côté de moi. Je me redressai vivement sur mes genoux, le regardant à mon tour sans comprendre. Sèchement, je m'essuyai la bouche d'un air dégoûté alors que lui ne réagissait toujours pas, trop choqué. Mais contrairement à moi, il n'affichait aucun écoeurement, juste de la surprise. De la surprise… Un cri retentit dans l'assemblée et je sursautai. Je me mis à regarder partout autour de moi, remarquant enfin tous ces gens qui avaient assisté à cette humiliation, et un haut le cœur me monta à la gorge. En deux mouvements, j'étais debout et courrais vers la sortie, trop stupéfié pour ajouter quoi que ce fût. Essoufflé, je pris appui sur un des murets qui bordait l'entrée éclairée de bougies. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, mes yeux affolés regardaient partout autour de moi. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé à la fin ?

\- Naruto !

Mon cœur faillit cesser de battre en entendant mon prénom crié de cette façon. Mais je me détendis en réalisant que c'était Sakura qui avait parlé. Malgré tout, je ne pus empêcher mon visage de rougir furieusement quand ils arrivèrent près de moi, elle et Kiba. Celui-ci tentait d'avoir un air grave, mais je voyais bien à ses traits que quelque chose clochait. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses sourcils trop froncés comme si il était constipé…jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAA ! Merde, c'est pas vrai Naruto ! T'as embrassé un mec ! Un MEC !

\- Kiba !

Le cri outré de Sakura ne le refroidit pas, car même elle peinait à cacher… son amusement. Un amusement très fort, irrésistible car deux secondes plus tard, elle était écroulée au sol. J'étais le seul encore debout, car Kiba était effondré contre le mur. Je résistai à mon envie de le tabasser bien comme il faut quand il poursuivit :

\- Bon sang, heureusement que c'était pas ton premier baiser, hein ! Sinon ça aurait été avec un mec, un type ! Mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était Sasuke Uchiha ! Sasuke Uchiha !

\- On a compris bordel Kiba ! m'énervai-je enfin en me plantant devant lui.

\- Ne tire pas cette tête Naruto.

Sakura me tapotait l'épaule d'un air réconfortant, un grand sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres rosâtres.

\- On ne savait pas que tu t'intéressais aux mecs, mais ça explique pourquoi tu me dragues aussi peu souvent en ce moment…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !

Et comme je tournai les talons, je les entendis me rattraper en s'exclamant :

\- On plaisantait, ne te fâche pas !

\- Désolée Naruto, c'est juste qu'on ne s'y attendait pas, s'excusa Sakura.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'était volontaire ?!

\- Eh bien, je suppose que non, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire ! m'écriai-je. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'embrasser _ce_ type.

\- On sait, ne t'en fais pas. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on quitte la fête maintenant ? T'as quand même laissé ton cavalier en plan Naruto…

Fulminant pour de bon, j'accélérai le pas pour semer ces deux boulets qui me servaient d'amis, essayant plus que tout de ne pas penser à la chaleur qui recouvrait encore mes lèvres, et à l'expression abasourdi de Sasuke, comme si une révélation avait eu lieu pour lui. Je voulais tout sauf penser à ça.

Chapitre 8 : Envie

\- Comment aurais-tu pu le faire involontairement ?

Je relevai mes yeux agacés vers le propriétaire de la voix goguenarde qui venait de me parler. Neji ne se laissa pas démonter, apparemment dans son bon jour pour me faire chier. Son sourire stupide resta collé à ses lèvres quand il avança un pion sur l'échiquier. Saï en face de lui regardait le jeu, et je ne sus s'il était vraiment intéressé par la conversation idiote que mon « ami » avait commencée. Assis sur le fauteuil, je revins à ma contemplation de la pluie qui tombait sur la nuit naissante en tentant de ne pas faire attention à ses paroles véritablement stupides.

\- Franchement, te connaissant, tu aurais plutôt essayé de lui foutre un coup de tête, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

\- Parce que tu penses détenir la clé du fonctionnement de mon cerveau ? ironisai-je sans le regarder.

\- Alors tu l'as fait exprès ? réitéra-t-il.

\- Je ne veux même pas répondre.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas le reconnaître.

\- Non, parce que c'est ridicule ! m'énervai-je en me relevant. Même s'il avait été une fille, je n'aurais pas voulu l'embrasser !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Une petite blonde aux yeux bleus ne fait pas de mal… lança-t-il en affichant un nouveau sourire moqueur.

\- Une brune aux yeux noirs ne fait pas de mal non plus, fit Saï d'un air absent.

\- Brune, blonde ou rousse, mec ou fille, je n'embrasse personne ! m'écriai-je d'une voix que j'espérais menaçante.

\- Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce que tu as ressenti pour ton premier baiser ?

Je fis volte-face vers Neji. Il s'était détourné de son jeu pour me fixer avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, amusée, attendant ma réponse. Je me tus quelques secondes avant de dire de façon hésitante :

\- Qui te dit que c'était le premier ?

\- Toi il y a deux minutes, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Et donc ? Les gens me dégoûtent, alors les embrasser… tu veux que j'aille dégueuler dans les chiottes ou quoi ? C'était juste dégoûtant.

\- Et pourtant Sasuke, je peux te jurer que si tu allais plus loin que le baiser avec une femme, tu ne pourrais plus t'en passer, m'assura le brun aux cheveux longs.

\- Dans son cas, ce serait plus avec un homme…

\- La ferme Saï ! Faut toujours que tu racontes des conneries !

Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre, mettant mes mains de chaque côté avant de regarder le jardin à la française que l'on apercevait à travers la vitre. Cette conversation était trop déplaisante pour moi, beaucoup trop. Oui, j'avais malencontreusement embrassé le pauvre ! Et alors ? Je n'avais pas fait exprès non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient que je leur dise sur cet incident ? Je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Quand bien même j'aurais pu, je me serais tout autant énervé que la veille.

Leurs mains qui se serraient, le sourire que Naruto affichait joyeusement, le fait qu'il accepte _son_ mouchoir à lui, étrangement, tout cela me restait en travers de la gorge. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, le sang battait plus fortement à mes tempes, et j'aurais fait sans problème le trajet jusque chez Gaara pour lui foutre mon poing dans la tête, rien que pour ça. J'enrageais que Naruto ait accepté son aide, et pas la mienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi, hein ? C'était encore à cause des quelques ennuis que je lui ai donnés ? Il ne savait pas oublier ou quoi ? J'avais déjà tiré un trait dessus, j'en avais fini avec lui. Pourtant, quoi que je fasse, c'était toujours son visage que je voyais quand je fermai les yeux… Il n'était pas question que quiconque le sache, surtout que Neji en remettait assez de couches comme ça. Je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire d'ailleurs. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je pensais à lui, beaucoup, souvent, toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire, rien du tout.

\- En tout cas, Gaara n'est plus souvent avec nous en ce moment, constata Saï.

\- Il n'a qu'à s'excuser et après il pourra revenir, affirmai-je en me retournant vers eux.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères Sasuke ?

\- Arrêtez de me dire ça à la fin ! m'exclamai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'eux.

\- C'est sans doute parce que c'est la vérité. Tu fais tout pour blesser les gens, et après tu t'étonnes qu'ils ne soient pas à tes pieds en train de te demander pardon.

De colère, je me relevai pour sortir de la pièce, mais Neji me retint par le poignet.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à demander que tu t'excuses, juste que ce serait débile si le F4 était gâché par l'amitié que Gaara a envers ce garçon.

\- Que de l'amitié ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, amer.

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Il haussa les épaules, mais Saï intervint à nouveau.

\- Tu as peur qu'il te le pique ?

\- Il ne m'appartient pas, et je n'en ai simplement rien à faire de lui. Maintenant, Saï, tu vas arrêter ce genre de sous-entendus, parce que sincèrement, ça commence à m'énerver.

J'avais parlé d'une voix glaciale, et je vis à son regard plongé dans le mien qu'il avait compris. La prochaine fois, je risquai de me mettre en colère pour de bon.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère en ce moment, Sasuke, reprit Neji. Si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que…

\- Je sais, l'interrompis-je.

Je me levai de mon siège, marchant à pas rapides vers la sortie.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Faire un tour.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi. Mon chauffeur m'attendait déjà devant l'entrée, et m'avança un parapluie quand je posai un pied à l'extérieur. Je le repoussai brusquement d'un coup de coude, marchant sans m'arrêter, pas même gêné par l'eau qui avait commencé à couler il y a quelques instants. J'ouvris la portière d'un geste sec et la refermai derrière moi avec tout autant de vivacité. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme eut fermé la vitre me séparant de lui que je me détendis enfin.

Neji avait raison : je ne me comportais pas comme à mon habitude en ce moment. Je me sentais frustré, énervé, et surtout, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne _me_ comprenais pas. Personne auparavant ne m'avait jamais fait ciller. Il fallait que l'on me bouscule pour que je daigne poser mon regard sur quelqu'un, et ce regard-là, il vous donnait envie de vous creuser une tombe. Mais _lui_, il m'avait tenu tête, ce que personne n'avait osé me faire. Au début, cela m'avait énervé, rendu furieux et prêt à tout pour le casser… ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire par ailleurs. Et maintenant que cette histoire était finie, j'étais apparemment tombé dans les oubliettes de son esprit, mais lui n'était pas tombé dans celles du mien.

Les rues défilaient sous mon regard blasé, la pluie battant le carreau en des clapotis qui ne m'apaisaient pas. Je savais que le problème venait de moi, mais quel était-il ? Je ne pouvais plus fuir en essayant d'oublier ce que je ressentais, parce que pour la première fois, je ressentais pour un étranger autre chose que du dégoût.

Fallait-il vraiment être franc ? Oui, il le fallait si je voulais être en mesure de passer à autre chose. Alors, avais-je vraiment fait exprès de l'embrasser ? Je ne le savais pas, mais j'étais persuadé que non. Pour autant… cela avait-il été aussi désagréable que ce que je ne cessai de clamer ?...

Je passai ma main sur mes yeux, soudainement las. Non… non, cela n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que ce que je ne cessai de dire et de me dire. Je n'avais pas eu envie de vomir, de me nettoyer la bouche au savon ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. En fait, j'avais juste été troublé, troublé par ses lèvres frémissantes sous les miennes, troublé par ses yeux étonnés et son corps chaud sous le mien. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait que je le reconnaisse ? Est-ce que j'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui ? Pourquoi faire ? Je n'en savais rien, et ce n'était pas un idiot dans son genre qui allait pouvoir me donner la réponse. Envie… de quoi avais-je envie… Si je le voyais toujours dans ma tête, si ses yeux me hantaient autant… Devais-je passer outre cela ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.

La voiture tourna vers la gauche, et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Cette silhouette souple et athlétique, ses cheveux blonds battant sous la force du vent. Naruto était là, en train de courir. Mon cœur tambourina plus fort dans ma poitrine, et un instant, je faillis ordonner à mon chauffeur de s'arrêter, là, tout de suite. J'aurais presque voulu sortir de la voiture pour lui courir après, et l'arrêter, plonger mes yeux dans les siens, et y voir sa haine, la colère et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Alors je ne fis rien. Mon corps retomba contre le siège alors qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue. Ne me restait plus que son image en tête, mes souvenirs de ses orbes lapis-lazuli, chaudes et naïves, et un sentiment. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais _envie_ de toucher quelqu'un.

\- Faut le faire quand même, souffla Kiba en étalant ses jambes sur la chaise face à lui.

\- De quoi ? dis-je en me méfiant.

Le bar était fermé, et pendant que moi je bossais, lui était allongé tranquillement, la tête tourné vers le plafond comme lorsqu'il est très concentré. Je tentai de ne pas maugréer du fait qu'il y avait _beaucoup_ de tables à nettoyer, que la taille de la salle allait rendre pénible son lavage, et que Kiba ne foutait rien. Au lieu de ça, je me mis à frotter plus fort, attendant qu'il s'exprime sur son sujet de réflexion apparemment très important et prenant, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à faire deux choses à la fois.

\- Que vous vous embrassiez malencontreusement tous les deux en tombant au sol. Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté de le frapper ?

Je jetai le chiffon sur la table, me redressant en montrant à mon expression que je commençais à en avoir plus que marre d'entendre parler de ça.

\- De un, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, c'est _lui_. C'est lui qui m'est tombé dessus, lui qui a plaqué sa… bouche sur la mienne sans aucune considération. De deux, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais je me suis cogné douloureusement la tête en tombant, et ce n'était pas sur de la moquette, mais sur du carrelage. Alors pardon d'avoir été un peu sonné. Pour finir, tu m'en parles depuis hier soir, ça commence à bien faire !

Et sur ce, je me remis au boulot, sentant le sang battre sur mes tempes. Cela ne découragea pas Kiba. Il commença à se balancer sur la chaise, ajoutant :

\- Mais n'empêche que vous vous êtes embrassés. C'est quand même bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ce type t'a maltraité pendant deux semaines, à cause de lui tout le monde te déteste, et là, il t'a embrassé. _Uchiha Sasuke t'a embrassé !_ répéta-t-il comme pour me le faire rentrer dans le crâne.

Mais alors que je me relevais pour lui en foutre enfin une, ce que j'aurais dû faire hier directement, la porte menant aux cuisines s'ouvrit et un cri tonitruant retentit :

\- Sasuke Uchiha a embrassé Naruto ?! Je vais le…

\- Tsunade ! résonna une autre voix, calme-toi ! Il y a sûrement une explication logique à ces conneries, comme disent les jeunes malpolis d'aujourd'hui.

Je commençai à me masser le front, parce que je sentais que la migraine n'allait pas être loin. Tsunade tira avec force une chaise, ignorant le crissement désagréable qu'elle produisait, et s'assit à côté de Kiba. Jiraiya apparut à ma droite, et les trois me regardèrent fixement, attendant que je parle.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, fis-je sèchement en leur tournant le dos pour passer à une autre table.

\- Oh que si, tu as des choses à nous dire ! répliqua la blonde. Déjà, c'est un garçon qui t'a embrassé, et en plus, ton ennemi juré ! Où est la logique là-dedans ?!

\- T'as qu'à le lui demander si ça t'énerve autant, moi je n'en ai rien à faire puisque c'était un accident juste épouvantable.

\- Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait exprès, assura Jiraiya en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

\- Forcément, ça n'a pas pu être un accident. Il doit aimer les hommes, c'est pour ça qu'il a autant ennuyé Naruto. Il en pince pour lui et ne sait pas comment l'exprimer.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on dirait qu'il a un balai dans le derrière.

\- Bientôt, c'est Naruto qui aura un truc dans le…

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Mon hurlement stoppa Jiraiya avant qu'il ne dise le _genre de choses_ qu'il ne fallait pas dire sans risquer de se faire taper dessus après. Je posai mon regard furibond sur eux avant d'enlever à la hâte mon tablier de serveur. J'allai chercher ma veste derrière le bar, et tout en l'enfilant, leur lançai au visage :

\- Si vous avez envie de réfléchir à ce stupide évènement comme des gosses, libre à vous. Moi, j'en ai marre de supporter toutes vos hypothèses idiotes, et d'entendre après des choses encore plus _idiotes_ si c'est possible ! Je pars maintenant, j'ai nettoyé la moitié de la salle et Kiba, au lieu de fainéanter comme tu sais si bien le faire quand les patrons ne sont pas là, je te conseille de bouger tes fesses si tu ne veux pas te faire virer ! A demain !

\- Attends Naruto ! s'écria Tsunade. La pluie a commencé à tomber il y a cinq minutes, prends un para…

\- RIEN A FOUTRE !

Et je claquai la porte derrière moi. Je me mis à courir, mettant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête avec l'espoir idiot que cela allait me protéger des gouttes glacées qui me glissaient dans la nuque en me faisant frissonner. En réalité, cela avait le mérite de calmer ma colère envers ces trois imbéciles. J'en avais réellement assez d'entendre parler de cet « évènement » qui m'avait plus agacé et énervé qu'autre chose. Je savais que cela n'avait pas été fait exprès, je savais bien que Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas gay comme supposait Tsunade, et je savais aussi que je n'aurai jamais rien dans le derrière !

La pluie se renforçait sur mon corps, et je finis par m'avouer vaincu. Je tremblai de froid dans mes vêtements lourds d'eau. Repérant un abri le long de la route, je me plaçai dessous, pestant sur le temps que j'allais devoir attendre avant que l'averse ne cesse. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à secouer mes cheveux pour tenter de ne pas attraper froid, une voix retentit dans la nuit, me figeant sur place :

\- Gaara ! Gaara, attends-moi, ne pars pas comme ça !

Je passai rapidement la tête derrière le mur, mais me recachai aussitôt : Gaara venait de s'arrêter au milieu du trottoir, et Konan était juste derrière lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je ne fis pas remarquer ma présence d'une quelconque façon. Je sentais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'intervienne, et que je n'aurais pas dû écouter non plus. Autant je ne dis rien, autant je ne pus me résoudre à m'éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Au contraire, je me concentrai pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je me sentais comme un voyeur, un intrus, mais malgré mon malaise, je restai collé là où j'étais.

\- Je savais… je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça ! Mais j'ai déjà pris ma décision, depuis longtemps.

La voix de la jeune femme était proche des aiguës, comme si elle essayait de s'expliquer sans céder face à ses sentiments.

\- Je retournerai en France, parce que c'est là-bas que je me sens vraiment à ma place ! Là-bas, je ne suis que Konan, et non pas une Uehara dont la fortune vaut des milliards de yens ! Je ne veux pas vivre en tant qu'héritière, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Je n'entendis pas Gaara parler, seul le silence répondit à Konan qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je ne supporte pas d'être traité comme ma famille aime l'être, comme si elle était supérieure. Je ne suis pas comme eux, il n'y a qu'en France que je peux être qui je suis réellement, sans enjolivures. Alors je partirais, même si tu dois m'en vouloir pour ça…

Avec précautions, je risquai un coup d'œil pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage du jeune homme. Et quand j'y parvins, la détresse que je pus lire sur ses traits me fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur le cœur. Je déglutis, et l'observai dans l'ombre quand il se mit à marcher dans se retourner.

Je resserrai mes mains autour du sac en plastique, me convaincant mentalement que je devais le faire, que ce soit mes affaires ou pas. Peut-être était-ce déplacé, peut-être que Gaara m'en défendrait si je lui en parlais avant de le faire, mais peu importe. Je le ferai, parce que si je restais les bras croisés, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Alors j'ouvris la porte de l'escalier de secours et descendis rapidement jusqu'à la petite plate-forme. Je passai la tête vers l'escalier menant à l'étage du dessous avant de pousser un soupir désappointé. Gaara n'était pas là.

Je revins à pas lent en direction du self, regardant au sol en m'empêchant de soupirer à fendre l'âme. Déjà que ma détermination à ce sujet n'était pas très forte, si en plus mon ami n'était pas là pour que je réalise mon projet à temps, je risquai de changer d'avis. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas intervenir dans la vie des gens à la façon d'une tornade, si ?

Sans faire attention, je bousculai une personne devant moi. Mais avant que je ne m'excuse, on me retint par le poignet pour me retourner. Surpris, je tombai nez à nez avec Suigetsu. Il me fit un de ses sourires vantards et se planta devant moi :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de te balader tranquillement pendant que tes « amis » si précieux souffrent ? m'interrogea-t-il narquoisement.

\- De quoi tu parles ? m'énervai-je.

Il leva sa main devant lui pour regarder ses ongles et, l'air de rien, lança :

\- Karin n'est pas revenue depuis la petite scène de la dernière fois. Elle ne risque plus de se montrer avant un petit moment, elle doit avoir bien trop honte pour ça…

Son regard revint à moi, il laissa un sourire moqueur étirer mes lèvres. Je serrai les oings, m'empêchant de lui en foutre une pour de bon. Mais qui sait, le directeur du lycée me renverrait peut-être de l'établissement. Sauf que j'en étais à me demander si, au final, ce n'était pas plus mal… Cependant, ma raison était toujours là et me dictait quoi faire. Alors, au lieu de défigurer celui qui me donnait l'envie de cogner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir vers la sortie du bâtiment. En une vingtaine de minutes, j'étais devant le portail de la maison de Karin. Je rangeai la feuille distribuée en début d'année avec l'adresse de tous les élèves et sonnai au portail en fer forgé. Ce fut une servante qui me fit entrer et elle me guida en silence jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Déglutissant, je toquai deux coups brefs avant d'entrer. Karin ne parut pas avoir été mise au courant de l'identité du visiteur, moi en l'occurrence, car ses joues rosirent en même temps qu'elle s'affaissa dans les couvertures de son lit. Je lui souris d'un air rassurant en m'avançant dans la pièce, et pris une chaise pour m'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Désolé, je n'ai rien apporté. J'ai quitté le lycée en courrant quand on m'a dit que tu étais restée absente depuis… ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à peine. Elle n'avait pas mis ses lunettes, et ses yeux fatigués fixaient le vide d'un air las.

\- Je n'ai pas ton courage, voilà tout…

\- Je serai là pour te protéger ! affirmai-je en me penchant vivement vers elle.

\- Peut-être, mais pas tout le temps… et je n'arriverai pas à supporter une deuxième scène comme celle que j'ai vécue.

\- Quand est-ce que tu reviendras alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais que les choses se tassent, qu'ils m'oublient. J'ai peur d'y retourner parce que je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils recommenceront. Et je…

Sa phrase s'interrompit quand sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya d'un geste raide ses yeux avant de tourner son visage blafard vers moi. Elle se mordit la lèvre de façon hésitante, mais finit par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Je… j'ai appris quelque chose hier par mes parents.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, surpris.

\- Mes parents, ils… ils étaient à la soirée organisée en l'honneur de Uehara Konan.

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire, absolument tout. Sans me l'expliquer, mes joues prirent une teinte d'un rose soutenu. Je détournai les yeux, ne sachant que dire.

\- Alors c'était vrai, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'était surtout un affreux accident, rectifiai-je, amer.

\- Un accident ? Comment peut-on s'embrasser par accident ?

\- Si tu avais été là, tu aurais vu comment… me contentai-je de répondre.

Mais sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se détourna de moi, m'offrant son dos comme unique vue et sans ajouter une parole. Etonné, je ne sus d'abord que faire.

\- Karin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je touchai son bras, mais elle me repoussa d'un geste sec. Blessé, je restai immobile un instant avant de me détourner avec lenteur. Quand j'atteignis sa porte, je lui dis :

\- A bientôt, je reviendrai te voir…

… avant de fermer derrière moi.

Sur la route du retour, je continuai de penser à son étrange réaction. Pourquoi s'était-elle détournée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, qu'on l'avait fait par plaisir ? C'était ridicule ! D'abord, c'était un mec, jamais je n'aurais eu envie de l'embrasser. Et encore moins… _lui_. Même si il avait été une fille, je n'aurais pas eu envie de poser ne serait-ce que la main dessus. Comment pouvait-elle penser un seul instant que lui et moi nous… ? Ridicule… et dégoûtant.

En pensant le dernier mot, je sentis mes sourcils se froncer d'eux-mêmes. D'un geste distrait, je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Je m'arrêtai au bord du trottoir, laissant les voitures passer devant moi sans y faire attention. Mais dans un coup de frein violent, un véhicule s'arrêta devant moi. Et tout de suite, je le reconnus.

En sortant de la voiture, je m'appliquai particulièrement à ne pas tomber, déjà, et non plus à ne pas croiser son regard. Pas pour le moment. Mes mains tremblaient quand je refermai la portière, alors je les mis dans mes poches, regardant sur le côté comme si je ne le voyais pas. Ma gorge nouée, je déglutis en attendant qu'il parle. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le faire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Le ton qu'il employa me fit mal malgré moi, et m'obligea à tourner mon visage vers lui. Je fus frappé par ses traits dégoûtés, ses yeux grands ouverts mais dont les sourcils étaient froncés en une moue haineuse, sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée. Mais mes yeux ne remarquèrent pas que cela. Ils virent aussi le bleu profond de ses pupilles, aux multiples reflets clairs ou plus sombres, ses longs cils fins qui ombraient ses joues par intermittence. La pulpe rose et tendre de ses lèvres, sa pomme d'Adam qui remua de haut en bas, faisant légèrement bouger la peau ambrée de son cou. Je fermai un instant mes paupières avant de lui lancer d'une voix que j'espérais sèche :

\- Parle-moi autrement tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je suppose que tu es ici pour me faire une autre stupide proposition ? Ou encore pour me rabaisser un peu plus ?

\- Absolument pas.

Ma phrase fit disparaître un instant la colère de ses traits, et m'apparut alors toute leur finesse encore enfantine, malgré le fait que les rondeurs disparaissaient sous la minceur adulte. Nous nous fixâmes un instant sans rien dire, et j'en profitais pour détailler à nouveau ses yeux profonds, comme la mer en été lorsqu'elle brille sous les éclats du soleil. Je les trouvais tellement naïfs, une candeur qui me laissait une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre. Ma vie avait beau avoir été aisée, il y avait eu des choses que je n'avais pas trouvées dans mon enfance. La… douceur en était une. Et dans son regard à lui, il y avait cette chaleur particulière qui me serrait le cœur, cette impression d'avoir besoin de m'abandonner à lui, d'abaisser ses barrières. J'en avais _envie_, vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je me sentais tellement troublé en sa présence que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Comment agir ? Que dire ? Chaque mot devenait difficile à prononcer, car je ne savais pas s'il était juste ou non. Je _voulais_ qu'il soit juste.

Ses lèvres laissaient passer son souffle, entrouvertes. Je me rappelai leur douceur de la dernière fois. Certes, elles étaient légèrement sèches, mais aussi chaudes, comme ses yeux. Tout en lui était chaleureux, comme si il cherchait à nous envelopper, à nous protéger. Même moi qu'il détestait, j'arrivais à le sentir, et cela me faisait _envie_.

Il me surprit quand il contourna ma voiture pour s'en aller. Je me repris aussitôt pour marcher derrière lui, lui demandant :

\- Tu vas au lycée ?

\- Ça se voit, non ? répliqua-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Monte, je t'emmène.

Il se stoppa si vite que je dus me retourner pour lui faire face. Je remarquai ses poings serrés le long de son corps, ainsi que sa posture tendue. Je fis un pas dans sa direction et il recula dans le même temps. Je ressentis une légère douleur dans ma poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? fit-il d'une voix agressive. Qu'est-ce t'as l'intention de faire bon sang ? Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin ! T'as pas assez joué avec moi ? Cherche-toi un autre martyr !

Il me bouscula de son épaule, partant d'un pas vif sans se retourner. J'eus un instant d'hésitation… avant de le suivre à nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'étais comme lié à lui. Je ne résistai même pas, contrairement à mon caractère habituel. Décidément, il faisait vraiment de moi une tout autre personne, si bien que je ne me reconnaissais presque pas.

Je me mis à courir pour le rejoindre, mais voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, je lui pris la main pour qu'il me regarde enfin, et pas avec _ces yeux-là_. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde comme ça, avec cette peur mêlée à cette répugnance profonde. C'était un autre regard que je voulais voir, souriant et _chaud_. Le contact avec ma peau le fit sursauter, et il se dégagea d'un mouvement de bras avant de crier :

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ok, d'accord ! répondis-je en levant les mains en signe d'abdication. Arrête de fuir alors !

\- Je ne fuis pas, juste que rester à côté de toi me fait mourir à petit feu.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le fixant de mon regard noir. Il me fit un sourire ironique avant de se remettre à marcher… plus lentement. Je marchai à ses côtés, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à son profil. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, je ne me lassais pas de l'observer. Il était si différent des autres, il me fascinait presque maintenant. Le fait qu'il accepte que je marche à côté de lui sans broncher laissa malgré moi une douce tiédeur dans mon cœur. Mais mon cœur ne voulait pas ralentir sa cadence, je me sentais fébrile d'être aussi proche de lui, excité comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Je jubilais presque, me retenant de ne pas sourire. Comment avais-je pu changer autant en l'espace de quelques jours ? C'était lui qui m'avait fait ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu viennes me parler comme ça ? Tu es vraiment un type imprévisible… commenta-t-il avec l'air de dire que j'étais fou.

\- On est potes, non ? lançai-je comme si de rien n'était.

\- Potes ? répéta-t-il, ahuri. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu dis qu'on est pote, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais que je me prosterne devant toi ? Tu n'es même pas une connaissance pour moi… Je dirais même que tu es la personne que je hais le plus.

Je me tournai d'un mouvement sec vers lui, un froid intense me parcourant le corps, comme des milliers de fourmis courrant sous ma peau. La haine plutôt que l'indifférence, sans aucun doute. Au moins, il était rattaché à moi par un lien, aussi douloureux soit-il. Pour autant, je serrai ma mâchoire, poursuivant :

\- Tu me hais autant ?

\- Après ce que tu m'as fait, ça ne pourrait pas être autrement…

Son ton était amer, et la douleur s'amplifia. Je me stoppai à mon tour, laissant mon regard sur lui. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard et se retourna vers moi, me scrutant de ses lapis-lazuli _froides_. Il revint sur ses pas et se posta face à moi. Au loin, j'entendis un crissement de pneu bruyant mais ne tressaillis pas. On se regardait mutuellement, et j'espérais être suffisamment impassible quand il ajouta :

\- Tu es si étonné que je te déteste, Uchiha ?

Seul mon silence lui répondit. L'entendre m'appeler par mon nom de famille avait une saveur âcre, qui me fit déglutir. Ma gorge sèche, je ne cessai d'observer ses traits durs, ignorant les passants autour de nous. Une légère brise souffla, et des mèches or volèrent autour de son visage fixe. Une se posa sur sa joue, plaquée par le vent. Elle m'hypnotisa, à tel point que mon regard s'accrocha à ce reflet vif et doré. Avant que je n'aie pu comprendre, mes battements de cœur accélérèrent leur course et ma main se leva. J'écartai lentement la mèche de son visage, effleurant avec douceur sa joue. Mon corps se rapprocha de lui-même, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je réagissais, j'agissais, mais ne pensais plus. J'étais juste fasciné par la douceur de sa peau, sa tiédeur, la chaleur qui émanait de son corps… ses yeux grands ouverts qui me regardaient m'approcher. Je me sentais électrisé par ce simple contact, et je me rappelai que jusqu'à maintenant, la plupart de ceux qui nous avions échangé étaient des coups. A cette pensée, un frisson me parcourut. Mais brusquement, il s'écarta de moi, me fixant avec horreur. Ma main resta suspendue en l'air.

Tout à coup, une voiture rouge freinant dans un crissement assourdissant s'arrêta à côté de nous. Je me retournai lentement, un peu perdu par la scène qui venait de se dérouler pour moi au ralenti. Mais quand j'observai avec plus d'attention le véhicule, mon esprit redémarra à toute vitesse. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, un sourire naquit sur mon visage, et je gardai mes yeux fixés sur la portière. Elle s'ouvrit dans un mouvement brusque.

\- Grand frère, murmurai-je.

Une silhouette grande et fine apparut à nos yeux. Ces yeux noirs, à l'apparence froide mais toujours attentifs envers moi, ces bras qui m'avaient tant de fois serrés contre eux pendant mon enfance, cette voix grave que je n'avais plus entendu depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Sasuke.

Délaissant le jeune homme à côtés de moi, je m'élançai vers Itachi. Mais alors que j'allais le serrer dans mes bras, comme toujours à nos retrouvailles, je poussai un léger gémissement de douleur, portant ma main à mon front. L'éternelle pichnette. Je reculai rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. Mon frère se contenta de sourire doucement, et son regard dériva de moi à Naruto. Celui-ci était resté muet, ces yeux ronds fixant Itachi comme si il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Ah ce que je vois Sasuke, tu es toujours en train de torturer tes camarades.

\- Je ne le torturais pas, maugréai-je en me frottant le front.

Mes joues rougirent même légèrement en repensant à mon geste précédent. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais j'avais un peu de mal à suivre mes réactions en ce moment.

Voyant que je n'ajoutais rien, mon frère se tourna vers Naruto, toujours silencieux, ressemblant encore à un merlan fris. Itachi leva un sourcil étonné, une expression neutre sur le visage. Cependant, ses yeux fixaient le blond dans une demande muette de dire quelque chose. La bouche de Naruto bougea enfin, et il leva un index hésitant qu'il pointa dans sa direction.

\- Grand frère ?

\- Perspicace, se contenta de murmurer ironiquement Itachi. Sasuke, je l'emmène au lycée. Je te signale que ton chauffeur t'attend toujours là-bas. En plus, il bloque le passage piéton.

Je me retournai pour vérifier ses dires, avant de regarder une dernière fois Naruto. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise entouré de deux Uchiha. Je faillis lui dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. J'hochai seulement la tête à l'attention de mon frère, et il plissa légèrement les yeux en guise de réponse. « Fais-moi confiance », c'était ce que cela signifiait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Itachi avait vu, mais quoi que cela fût, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. Il en avait sans doute compris bien plus que moi. Après tout, c'était le « génie Uchiha ». Je tournai les talons sans rien ajouter.

Si le cadet des Uchiha était un connard prétentieux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire, l'aîné lui était… impressionnant. C'était ça, un type putain d'impressionnant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais monté dans cette bagnole. Enfin, si, comme si j'avais eu le choix. En voyant le regard qu'il vous lançait, bien de haut et très sombre, vous n'avez pas envie de dire non parce que, purée, vous y tenez à la vie. C'était ça la première impression que j'avais eu en rencontrant Itachi Uchiha. J'étais même persuadé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se salir les mains, celui-là, si il devait en arriver là. Mais après tout, pourquoi je m'inquiétais, je n'avais rien fait pour le mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas comme si son frère et moi étions des ennemis de pure souche, si ? J'avalai difficilement ma salive dans la voiture.

J'osai à peine lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans l'étroit habitacle. La ressemblance entre les deux était tellement flagrante que ça aurait pu en être touchant… dans d'autres circonstances. Mais l'aura qu'ils dégageaient n'était pas forcément la même. Itachi avait un visage plus mûr et réfléchi, des traits plus marqués montraient qu'il avait dû traverser des épreuves difficiles pendant son adolescence. Il avait les mêmes cheveux de jais profond que Sasuke, même si il les portait plus longs, attachés en catogan. Ses yeux en amande étaient plus féminins (comment pouvais-je le trouver féminin ?), ses cils plus longs, mais sa bouche à lui, fine et pâle, lui donnait l'air de s'ennuyer constamment. En tout cas, il avait la même froideur que le cadet, et semblait même moins enclin à des colères soudaines et sans raison valable. Je n'arrivai malgré tout pas à me détendre.

\- Tu vas finir par dire quelque chose ou faut-il que je t'y oblige ?

Sa voix grave raisonna doucement à mes oreilles, le faisant me figer dans ma contemplation de ses traits. Oh que non, je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit !

\- Euh… vous… êtes le grand frère de Sasuke ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? commenta-t-il, semblant se dire que j'étais véritablement et définitivement stupide.

\- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, ajoutai-je en gardant mes yeux fixés sur son profil alors qu'il regardait la route.

\- Oui, mais Sasuke a gardé son innocence, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas…

\- Son innocence ? Comme candeur ? Désolé, mais quand il martyrise ses camarades ouvertement en leur donnant de grands coups de poings, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être inno…

Je m'interrompis quand il me regarda, plongeant son regard charbon dans le mien. Un frisson me parcourut, mais reconnaître que c'était de la peur était tout de même trop pour moi. Etrangement, il se mit à sourire, reportant ses yeux sur la route.

\- Gaara m'avait dit que tu étais dans le genre franc. Tant mieux, ça se perd les personnes qui ont gardé un peu d'authenticité.

\- C'est Gaara qui vous a appelé ? m'étonnai-je en me redressant un peu, rassuré par le léger étirement de lèvres de mon vis-à-vis.

\- Hn. Il paraîtrait que mon frère aurait besoin d'aide. A cause d'un certain jeune homme assis à côté de moi.

\- La personne qui aurait besoin d'aide, ce serait plutôt moi. C'est à cause de Sasuke que dernièrement, je me fais renversé pas mal de choses sur la tête. C'est aussi à cause de lui qu'une de mes amies n'arrive plus à sortir de chez elle par peur d'être humiliée à nouveau, et…

\- Oui, mais tu vois, c'est mon frère que je veux aider.

Agacé, je poussai un léger soupir en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je me mis à observer le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, marmonnant :

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je ne vous serai pas d'une grande utilité, mieux vaut que vous me laissiez finir le trajet à pied, je préfèrerai.

\- Deux aveugles, hein ? murmura-t-il, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Et tutoie-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « deux aveugles » ?

\- Rien, tu verras bien plus tard.

\- Je n'aime pas attendre.

\- Ça ne dépend que de vous deux pour que ça aille plus vite.

\- Ça y est, on part dans les énigmes, râlai-je sous son regard amusé. Je déteste ça.

\- D'accord, alors partons dans un chemin plus connu. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je n'arrive ?

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? fis-je, me grattant l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs.

\- J'avais cru sentir… une certaine gêne.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, j'ai en général un bon instinct.

\- Ce n'était pas important, j'ai déjà oublié.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda-t-il.

Pris au piège, je m'écriai :

\- Je ne rougis pas ! Ce genre de trucs, c'est pour les filles… En plus, on est arrivé au lycée.

Mon échappatoire fut accueillie par un ricanement, mais je ne relevai pas. Je n'avais étrangement plus envie de parler, j'avais trop peur qu'il me coince à nouveau pour me faire avouer… je ne savais quoi, ce qu'il voulait en fait. Cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, ça se voyait tout de suite, de la noblesse qui ressortait de ses traits à sa posture fière. Ils avaient bien le même sang !

Quand la voiture pénétra l'enceinte de l'établissement, les élèves commencèrent à se retourner à notre passage, et je les vis se murmurer des choses, montrant légèrement le véhicule. Itachi s'arrêta brusquement, me propulsant en avant sans aucun ménagement. J'étais certain qu'il était mort de rire intérieurement, certitude qui s'amplifia au regard qu'il me lança, amusé. Je détachai ma ceinture et voulus sortir, grognant pour la forme. Il me retint en me faisant rasseoir de force. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais du côté de mon frère… sache que je suis du tien aussi. Si tu as besoin de parler…

Une carte blanche sortit de nulle part sous mon nez, et je la saisis entre mes doigts. Je pus lire le nom de mon interlocuteur en lettres noires et strictes, ainsi que son lieu de résidence actuel : Etats-Unis. Je haussai mes sourcils, me disant que définitivement, aucune de mes nouvelles fréquentations ne faisaient partie de mon monde. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Je ne l'avais pas encore compris.

\- …tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Je viendrais t'aider le plus tôt possible.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de…

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, m'interrompit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Je fis une moue montrant mon incompréhension, continuant à le regarder alors qu'un nouveau sourire n'éclaire son visage. La ressemblance avec Sasuke fut encore plus frappante, et mon cœur manqua un battement. Ma portière s'ouvrit en un mouvement brusque.

\- A très bientôt… Naruto.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai dehors, à regarder la voiture s'éloigner à une vitesse folle en évitant les élèves qui se promenaient. Mon regard resta fixé sur la route avant que je ne rentre lentement dans le lycée. J'allai directement dans l'escalier de secours, m'accoudant au balcon, le regard toujours fixé sur la carte immaculée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire avec tous ses sous-entendus ? Je ne pigeais plus rien depuis un long moment. La seule chose qui restait bien nette dans mon esprit, c'était la chaleur sur ma joue, ma peau comme brûlée, à l'endroit que Sasuke avait touché. Son regard… on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de ce qu'il faisait. Je n'avais rien fait pour l'empêcher non plus, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de l'horreur de la situation. Qu'est-ce que me voulait ce gars au juste ? Et maintenant, son frère arrivait aussi, avec la ferme intention d'agir pour quelque chose que je ne comprenais même pas.

\- C'est… vraiment incroyable… dis-je pour moi-même, les yeux plongés dans la vide.

Mais alors que je n'attendais aucune réponse, celle-ci vint quand même, me faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ?

Je me retournai, surpris, vers Gaara qui arrivait tranquillement vers moi, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'accouda à ma droite, et ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

\- Rien, une bêtise.

Je rangeai la carte dans ma poche, mais quand je voulais revenir à lui, quelque chose me revint en mémoire : la conversation que j'avais surpris entre lui et Konan. Un léger stresse monta dans mon ventre, et je gardais les yeux rivés sur le jardin du lycée en réfléchissant à comment j'allais aborder le sujet.

\- Un problème ?

\- Quoi ? Non, rien ! répondis-je précipitamment. C'est juste que… j'aurais bien aimé revoir Konan avant son nouveau départ pour la France. En plus, il faut que je lui rende les vêtements de son frère, mon tuteur les a lavés.

\- Tu tires cette tête d'enterrement juste pour ça ?

\- Oui, mentis-je.

Il secoua la tête, et je l'entendis murmurer : « Encore plus idiot que je le croyais ». Il se tourna vers moi :

\- Je vais chez elle ce soir. S tu as envie, tu peux m'accompagner après les cours…

\- C'est vrai ? Cool, merci.

C'est comme ça que quelques heures plus tard, je me trouvais à nouveau devant le palais de la famille Uehara. Je restai en observation silencieuse des murs blancs quelques secondes, avant de me faire rappeler à l'ordre par mon ami d'un raclement de gorge. Je lui tirai la langue avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Je ne cessai dans ma tête de me répéter les phrases que je m'étais répété inlassablement pendant mes dernières heures de cours, mais je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir. Je voulais réussir, pour la personne qui m'avait le plus aidé quand ma vie allait de travers. Mon regard glissa sur le visage pâle de Gaara, mais quand il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mon sourire idiot lui répondit. Il me mena directement à la chambre de la jeune femme, et quand j'entrai, elle s'affairait à faire ses valises.

\- Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Je m'inquiétais justement pour toi… Les filles de la dernière fois se sont calmées j'espère ?

\- Vous pouvez y compter, lui assurai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'étais prête à leur lancer un seau d'eau glacé en pleine tête pour les calmer à nouveau, si il l'avait fallu.

\- Non, ça ira, merci d'ailleurs. Grâce à vous, elles se tiennent à carreau en ce moment.

\- Parfait, ça leur apprendra à…

Mais elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Gaara s'excusa et, prenant l'appel, sortit de la pièce avec un signe de tête à notre attention. Konan sourit, allant à son armoire pour prendre une nouvelle pile de vêtements.

\- Je suis venu en partie pour vous rendre vos vêtements…

\- C'est gentil à toi, je pourrais les confier à mes parents pour qu'ils les donnent à mon frère. Dis-moi, poursuivit-elle en rangeant le costume, est-ce que ça va mieux avec Sasuke ?

Sa question accéléra les battements de mon cœur, mais je tentai de ne rien en laisser paraître.

\- Non, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je compte l'éviter dans les jours qui suivent, en espérant qu'il m'oublie aussi…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution tu sais. Il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal ces derniers temps, et je crois bien que...

J'attendais la suite, même si une partie de moi ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle était intéressée par notre discussion. Mais je l'étais, intéressé, pourquoi ? J'en avais assez de ces questions sans réponse.

Mais Konan ne termina pas sa phrase. Au lieu de ça, elle me dit :

\- Non, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec mes simples suppositions. Rappelle-toi juste qu'il n'est pas la personne qu'il cherche à montrer.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, mais je vous promets de m'en souvenir.

\- Merci…

Elle ferma dans un bruit bref sa première valise, et s'assit sur son lit.

\- Sinon, que voulais-tu dire par « en partie » ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour autre chose ?

\- Oui… mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Elle parut intriguée, mais ne me pressa pas, se contentant d'attendre que je lui parle. Je pris une brusque inspiration, et me lançai :

\- C'est pour Gaara en réalité.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais alors qu'elle allait formuler une quelconque phrase, je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

\- J'ai surpris sans le vouloir une de vos conversations, hier. J'étais en ville, et j'étais là quand vous lui avez dit que vous aviez l'intention de retourner en France. Mais, je… S'il vous plait, il faut que vous restiez !

\- Naruto, je…

\- Non, laissez-moi finir. Gaara… Gaara a toujours eu l'air si triste, depuis que je le connais. Je n'arrivais jamais à voir autre chose sur son visage qu'une expression affligée, et je n'ai jamais rien pu faire pour changer ça. Mais quand j'étais à la soirée, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu _heureux_ pour la première fois !

J'avais abaissé toutes mes barrières, je ne me donnais plus de limites, j'avais oublié toutes ces phrases propres sur elles que je m'étais préparé à dire pour la convaincre de rester pour _lui_. Je m'emportais, je m'en rendais compte, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je n'avais pas envie de revoir sur son visage cette expression si lasse, si accablée, si sombre, alors que grâce à lui, je me sentais de nouveau en sécurité. Il avait tant fait pour moi, je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Alors, je parlais, je parlais, je volais qu'elle reste, pour revoir son sourire.

\- Et vous le savez, je suis sûr que vous savez à quel point il vous aime ! Il regardait toujours vos photos dans la rue, je suis certain que chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses silences, c'est à vous qu'il les dédie parce que vous êtes la personne qui comptez le plus pour lui ! Alors, je vous en supplie, vous ne pouvez pas partir en le laissant comme ça !

Je m'interrompis, reprenant mon souffle alors que Konan, souriant, me répondait d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux tout simplement pas rester.

Alors je ne réfléchis plus. Je m'élançai sur le sol, me prosternant devant elle comme je l'avais fait avec Sasuke. Mais cette fois, j'abaissai aussi mes yeux, mon visage, en une demande sincère et fervente pour qu'elle reste. Ma voix psalmodia :

\- Il faut que vous restiez ! Il faut que vous restiez. S'il vous plait, restez pour lui, il le faut. Je…

\- Naruto, regarde-moi.

Lentement, je relevai mon visage déterminé vers le sien, déterminé à la garder ici. Son expression douce me trancha le cœur parce que malgré toutes les paroles que je pourrais dire, toutes les raisons que je pourrais invoquer, je savais quelle serait sa réponse. Je connaissais déjà sa décision.

\- Gaara a beaucoup de chances d'avoir un ami prêt à faire ça pour conserver son bonheur. Mais quoi que tu fasses, je ne peux pas rester.

\- Mais il a besoin de vous, murmurai-je en désespoir de cause.

\- Je le sais, j'ai aussi besoin de lui. Il m'est très proche, je l'aime aussi mais… ma décision est prise, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Tu sais Naruto, vivre avec un nom comme le mien est pénible, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Chacun de mes pas est voilé par la réussite de mes parents, parce que personne n'y accorde du crédit. Je ne pourrais jamais rien entreprendre si je fais ma vie ici, et moi aussi, j'ai un rêve.

Je baissai les yeux, déglutissant péniblement car ma salive avait un goût amer : le goût de l'échec.

\- Je deviendrai avocate internationale, parce que c'est mon désir le plus profond. Je ne peux pas le sacrifier, cela représente beaucoup trop de choses… même si pour ça, c'est Gaara et mes sentiments que je dois blesser.

\- Il ne s'en remettra pas.

\- Si, il s'en remettra. Il est plus fort que tu ne le crois, et j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui. Je sais que… mon comportement est égoïste. Je ne peux pas le changer. La vie est ainsi. Relève-toi maintenant, ne te mets pas dans cet état par ma faute.

Elle me remit sur mes pieds en même temps qu'elle, et me caressa la joue à la manière d'une mère. Mon cœur se serra :

\- Je dois aller en France, mais toi, tu seras là pour lui, je le sais.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me força à lui faire un léger sourire avant de se détourner de moi. Je pris rapidement congé, lui promettant de venir la voir à l'aéroport. Elle me remercia, mais c'est en courrant que j'arrivai dehors. Je pris une longue inspiration d'air frais, me calmant alors que mes membres étaient encore fébriles. Peut-être que j'avais échoué, mais ma maigre consolation fut de me dire qu'au moins, j'avais essayé.

Un rire nerveux me prit, et je me tins le front d'une main. Puis l'éclat de voix se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était né, et je m'en voulus. Je n'avais pas dû trouver les bons arguments pour la convaincre, mais en même temps, les sentiments de Gaara n'étaient-ils pas une raison amplement suffisante pour qu'elle reste ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!

Je tournai la tête, comme pris sur le fait. Gaara me fixait avec au fond des yeux une lueur furieuse. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, à perdre son calme.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de la supplier comme ça ?! répéta-t-il en haussant encore la voix.

\- J'ai fait ça pour essayer de t'aider ! me défendis-je sur le même ton.

\- Sauf que je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Comment as-tu pu te permettre de te mettre à genoux devant elle en mon nom ? Tu m'as fait honte, _tu_ devrais avoir honte !

\- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'en vouloir alors que ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi ! Pour que tu sois heureux ! Si il le fallait, je recommencerais autant de fois qu'il le faudrait, si ça peut la faire rester avec toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni de ta pitié, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, répliquai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- De l'amitié alors ? demanda-t-il, ironique. Je n'en veux pas de ton amitié, si au final tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Je déteste qu'on interfère dans mes affaires, et encore plus de cette façon !

On se défiait presque des yeux, mais cette brusquerie, cette animosité entre nous ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu, au contraire ! J'avais fait ça pour son bonheur et au final, je n'avais fait que provoquer sa colère. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si mon inquiétude m'avait poussé à faire ça !

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas, affirmai-je en relevant légèrement le menton. Je ne le ferai pas parce que je ne me sens pas en tort. Je voulais t'aider, et faire que…

\- Peu importe, m'interrompit-il. J'en ai rien à faire de tes raisons, c'est le résultat qui compte.

\- Mais tu veux qu'elle reste, non ? Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'essaies même pas de la garder près de toi !

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissais. Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Mais je…

\- Va-t'en.

\- Attends Gaara, écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire !

\- Je m'en fous.

Son ton était glacial, comme son expression. Mon mal-être à moi ne faisait que grandir, encombrant dans ma poitrine, m'empêchant de respirer.

\- Dégage, va-t'en.

Comme je ne bougeai toujours pas, son ton devint plus agressif quand il réitéra sa demande. Cette fois-ci, je m'exécutai en silence, lui tournant le dos pour sortir de la propriété. Décidément, j'avais tout gâché…

Je m'appliquais à ne pas trop m'approcher des filles en délire réunies pour dire au revoir à Konan. Pas que j'avais peur d'elles, je n'avais juste pas envie qu'elles me sautent dessus comme les furies qu'elles étaient. Décidément, je n'aimais pas les filles. Ça crie, ça chiale, ça se plaint tout le temps et ça a un caractère impossible. Je me retenais même pour ne pas me boucher les oreilles, ou alors partir en laissant en plan Neji et Saï à côté de moi. J'avais besoin d'être seul, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et ce n'était pas ici que je pourrais y arriver. Mais je prenais mon mal en patience, même si c'était _vraiment_ difficile, parce qu'après tout, Konan était une amie d'enfance. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais de voir que Gaara n'était pas là pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Pas que je m'inquiétais… je trouvais juste ça bizarre. Il n'aurait pas manqué ça pour rien au monde, et sa présence était pourtant un fait établi. La jeune femme n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, se contentant de sourire tristement en voyant qu'il n'était pas avec nous. Pff, de toute façon, ça ne me regardait pas… et ne m'intéressait pas.

Il y eut enfin un peu de mouvement au niveau du groupe rassemblé quand on lança le premier appel pour le vol en direction de Paris. Konan remercia haut et fort toutes les personnes rassemblées pour être venues jusqu'ici, mais quand elle s'apprêta à partir, une autre voix cria :

\- Attendez, Konan !

Je me retournai si brusquement que je foutus un coup de coude dans le ventre de Saï qui se pencha sur le coup, me remercia pour cette attention amicale. J'ignorai le constipé des sentiments, mes yeux fixés sur la personne qui arrivait en courrant dans notre direction. Ses yeux un peu roses et sa respiration soutenue me firent étrangement un peu chaud, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, trop concentré sur lui et Konan qui venait de le rejoindre, contente apparemment.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai couru jusqu'ici à la sortie du lycée…

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Gaara n'est pas venu ? demanda-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent à cette remarque, mais surtout face à l'expression préoccupée de son visage. Etaient-ils aussi proches que cela pour qu'il s'inquiète autant à son propos ? Alors qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vu, ou avait évité de me regarder. Quelque chose se mit à bouillir dans mon ventre et dans mes veines.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tenta-t-elle de le réconforter, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Mais il secoua sa tête, s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû m'en mêler, je suis désolé.

\- Tu sais, je suis certaine qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il n'est pas rancunier, il a sans doute besoin de réfléchir.

Il acquiesça, souriant tristement.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu sois venu. Je voulais te donner ça.

Elle lui tendit un sachet en plastique, et il s'en saisit, étonné, avant d'en sortir lentement une cravate noire légèrement brillante à la lumière.

\- Comme ça, tu n'oublieras pas la promesse que tu m'as faite, quoi qu'il t'arrive à l'avenir. Je suis certaine que tu deviendras un jeune homme fantastique.

\- Merci beaucoup Konan, pour tout.

Je la vis lever sa main pour caresser sa joue, au même endroit que moi hier, mais cette fois-ci, il rit doucement. Je me rappelai sa réaction de la veille, son rejet violent face à la même caresse, mais venant de moi…

\- A bientôt Naruto, arme-toi de courage et tout ira bien !

\- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Alors je vous laisse.

Konan revint à nous tous, et nous fit de grands signes tout en donnant son ticket à l'hôtesse derrière son comptoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'était engagée dans le couloir qui la mènerait jusqu'à la France…

\- Tu es en retard !

L'éclat de voix m'étonna, et quand je me retournai, je découvris Gaara, non loin de Naruto. Le blond semblait énervé, mais mon ami avait un visage calme, apaisé en fait.

\- En fait, ça fait une heure que je suis là…

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ? Elle croit que tu n'as pas voulu la voir, ça l'a rendu triste ! Rattrape-la ! Qu'elle sache au moins que…

Mais il s'interrompit quand Gaara lui mit sous le nez un morceau de papier, ou plutôt… un billet d'avion.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je pars avec elle, le coupa Gaara. Tu avais raison Naruto, je n'essaie même pas de la garder près de moi. En fait, je suis en train de fuir, comme un lâche. Mais c'est fini, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je crois que je peux te remercier pour ça.

Sous mon regard stupéfait, Gaara se rapprocha de Naruto pour finir par le prendre dans ses bras. Je vis rouge quand, après avoir été surpris, Naruto lui rendit son étreinte. Je faillis intervenir, mes poings me brûlaient autant que mon ventre, mais ils s'étaient déjà séparés. Gaara lui tapa sur l'épaule en souriant, puis s'approcha de nous. Il me fixa un long moment, tentant apparemment de lire en moi, mais je lui rendis un regard impénétrable. Cela l'amusa car ses lèvres se plissèrent à nouveau.

\- Tu t'en vas pour de bon ? lui demanda Neji.

\- Oui, il faut que je me comporte comme un homme… n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

\- Le F4 va être séparé ? fit pensivement Saï. On devrait peut-être le rebaptiser F3…

\- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Neji. Gaara pourrait mourir, on resterait le F4 parce qu'il a sa place parmi nous.

\- Tu souhaites sa mort ? demanda le brun aux cheveux courts.

\- Un exemple Saï, arrête de toujours prendre les choses au premier degré, m'agaçai-je.

Le silence s'installa, coupé par une nouvelle annonce au haut-parleur pour le vol à destination de Paris. Je gardai obstinément mon silence, regardant ailleurs comme si cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je sentais le regard de Gaara sur moi, mais l'image qui restait sur ma pupille, c'était lui et l'idiot complet enlacé.

\- J'y vais, je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Au pire, on demandera à ta sœur et ton frère, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils ne sont pas ravis de ton départ, lança Neji.

\- Aucune idée, je ne les ai pas mis au courant.

\- Mauvaise idée… Tem va être furieuse, je voudrais pas être là pour assister à ça.

\- Comme tu dis…

\- Tu vas nous manquer Gaara, toi et ta perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, dit Saï en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, sauf pour la mauvaise humeur… assura Neji en le serrant à son tour.

Mais quand vint mon tour, je gardai mes mains dans ma poche, le fixant enfin. Il ne fit pas un geste vers moi, se contentant de me dire d'un air entendu :

\- Je suis sûr que tes yeux commencent à s'ouvrir sur ce que tu ressens vraiment, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? Cette fois, c'est à ton tour de te comporter comme un homme, et pas comme un lâche.

Puis, sans rien dire d'autre, il nous dépassa pour emprunter le même chemin que Konan. Mais je n'y tins plus : quand il arriva à la jeune femme qui lui prit son ticket, je criai son prénom. Il se tourna vers moi et je lui dis, d'une voix maîtrisée, toujours :

\- Si tu as le moindre problème en France, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il ne bougea pas quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire, un vrai sourire, ne fende son visage. Il hocha la tête, et après un signe discret de la main, disparut à son tour. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir pour assister au décollage de l'avion, et dehors, près des grilles nous empêchant d'accéder à la piste, nous observâmes Gaara et Konan partir ensemble. Je gardai longtemps mes yeux fixés sur l'appareil qui disparaissait peu à peu. Naruto était resté avec nous, et je n'avais pas la force de croiser son regard clair et franc. Je voulais rester froid, indifférent avec lui et là, je savais que je n'en aurais pas eu la force. Alors je l'ignorai, accompagnai Gaara en pensée. Il avait raison, moi aussi je devais me comporter comme un homme. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il me restait à faire, et je savais aussi à quel point ça allait être difficile. Mais j'étais prêt, enfin.

\- Naruto, tu fous rien là je te signale !

La voix de Kiba me sortit de mes pensées. Je sursautai sur la chaise, et je me relevai aussitôt pour regarder autour de moi, un peu perdu. Mon ami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, tout comme Sakura, assise au comptoir du pub, venue nous tenir compagnie ce soir. Je repris mon bloc-note sur lequel j'avais noté les commandes de la table 7, mais quand j'allais commencer à les préparer, Kiba m'interrompit :

\- Trop tard, je l'ai déjà faite celle-là. Tu es vraiment dans la lune ce soir.

\- Pour une fois que c'est toi qui travaille Kiba, il doit être trop choqué pour continuer à bosser, me défendit Sakura.

\- Gnagnagna, ridicule, je travaille tout le temps, moi, répliqua Kiba avec une mauvaise foi évidente pour nous trois.

\- Malgré tout, il a raison pour une chose Naruto : tu as l'air préoccupé. C'est à cause du départ de Gaara d'hier ? s'enquit Sakura avec une mine inquiète.

\- Oh, euh, en partie oui… C'est vrai que maintenant, je n'aurais plus personne de mon coté dans le F4.

\- Mais il ne t'est rien arrivé aujourd'hui, non ? fit Kiba en préparant un nouveau plateau.

\- Justement, je trouve ça étrange…

\- Tu es préoccupé parce que tu as été tranquille toute la journée ? Faudrait revoir tes priorités, se mit à rire Sakura.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de ça, grimaçai-je à son attention.

Je me mis à préparer un cocktail pour un client au fond de la salle. C'est vrai que j'étais un peu préoccupé ce soir, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais le pire était sans doute la personne à laquelle je pensais… Comment arrivais-je à avoir l'image de Sasuke dans la tête sans me taper la face contre un mur ? Je devais couver quelque chose, et cette pensée s'intensifia quand je m'entendis dire :

\- Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que Sasuke Uchiha se comporte bizarrement en ce moment ?

Un ange passa, lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Ma question venait de jeter un froid entre nous, et mes deux amis me fixaient, inquiets pour de bon maintenant.

\- C'est moi ou tu viens de poser une question sous-entendant que tu t'en fais pour l'autre enfoiré ? s'exclama Kiba, le premier à se réveiller.

\- Non, attends, peut-être que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Explique-toi plus clairement Naruto, tu nous fais peur là…

\- Non, c'est juste que… je l'ai croisé la dernière fois et je… il s'est comporté un peu étrangement et… non, en fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous en parle !

Peut-être que c'était parce que ma joue me paraissait toujours aussi chaude à l'endroit où il m'avait touché ? Peut-être aussi parce que l'expression qu'il avait eu quand il avait vu son frère descendre de la voiture m'avait paru douce, sereine, et que ça m'avait troublé ? Sans doute aussi car je commençais à me demander s'il était aussi mauvais que ses actions ne le laissaient supposer… Beaucoup trop de choses me tournaient dans la tête, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas leur dire tout ça ! Au pire, ils diraient que j'étais devenu cinglé.

\- En fait… je crois que… je suis d'accord avec toi, marmonna de façon hésitante Kiba.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'à toi aussi il a … ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est peut-être parce qu'il est là.

\- Là ? Où ça là ? De quoi tu parles ? fit Sakura en se retournant.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise, ou la colère, entre les deux mon cœur balançait. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Monsieur Sasuke Uchiha était là, dans le bar, et que vu les mouvements de tête qu'il faisait, il était en train de chercher quelqu'un. Qui ? J'eus la réponse quand il arrêta son visage sur moi.

Chapitre 9 : Attitude suspecte

Ni une, ni deux. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, je jetai mon tablier de serveur sur le bar, prenant mon air le plus mécontent possible. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il foutait là mais, quoi que ce soit, j'allais le faire dégager d'ici. Cela ne lui suffisait apparemment pas de me harceler au lycée, il fallait maintenant qu'il le fasse à mon boulot ! Il se foutait du monde ou quoi ? Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me précipitai vers lui, laissant Sakura et Kiba contempler toute ma colère. Je me plantai devant lui sous le regard étonné des autres clients, et m'écriai :

\- Tu te moques de moi là, c'est pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi tu es ici ? Et enlève tes lunettes de soleil, merde, il fait nuit depuis une heure !

D'un geste dédaigneux, il ôta la monture fine de son visage, laissant à découvert ses orbes encre. Il les plia calmement avant de les ranger dans sa veste mi-longue :

\- Figure-toi que certaines personnes sont connues, et que bien souvent, elles n'aiment pas que les autres la reconnaissent pour lui faire du lèche-botte.

\- Ah bon ? fis-je ironique. Je croyais que tu adorais qu'on te lèche les pompes ? Quelle déception, moi qui étais prêt à le faire _à nouveau_ !

\- Ton humour est minable.

\- Il est mieux que le tien en tout cas, je ne fais pas dans le sado-masochisme au moins. Frapper et humilier les autres, je n'aime pas faire ça pour mon plaisir !

\- Ça va, on a compris Mère Térésa, s'exaspéra-t-il. Tu es un saint, tout le monde le sait alors arrête ton cinéma.

Sa réplique me coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Parce qu'en plus, il ne se sentait pas en tort ?! Ce type était vraiment exécrable…

\- Alors, c'est ici que tu bosses, hein ?

Il fit quelques pas, et je vis des clients s'attarder sur son visage. Il me semblait que quelques uns avaient reconnus le cadet Uchiha, vu les mines surprises et impressionnées. Je commençai à paniquer un peu, je n'avais pas envie qu'il fasse un cirque ici, ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour les affaires de Jiraiya et Tsunade.

\- C'est vraiment minuscule, commenta-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- Oui, on sait, ta chambre fait la taille de la salle, blablabla. Tu peux partir maintenant ?

Il se retourna vers moi et me scruta en plissant les yeux.

\- Ma chambre fait deux fois cette salle, c'est mon armoire qui fait cette taille.

\- Fantastique, marmonnai-je.

Je voulais lui faire sentir qu'il n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu ici. Mais apparemment, il devait être bouché et aveugle, car il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mes demandes pour qu'il parte, ni vu mon regard meurtrier à son encontre. Par contre, il se tourna vers le bar, et ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur mes deux amis qui nous fixaient, ne sachant quoi faire. D'un signe de main, je leur fis comprendre de ne pas intervenir… mais avais-je la situation bien en main ?

\- Tu termines le service à quelle heure ? lança-t-il.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? maugréai-je.

Mais l'air froid et mauvais qui peignit son visage me poussa à lui répondre.

\- Vingt-deux heures trente ce soir, on est en semaine. C'est bon, tu peux partir maintenant ?

\- C'est un lieu public.

Et sous mon regard stupéfait, il se dirigea vers le bar de sa démarche sûre et élégante, et s'installa à deux sièges seulement de Sakura. Je la vis lui jeter un coup d'œil agacé, mais elle ne dit rien, avala une gorgée de sa boisson. Je passai ma main sur mon front, me demandant quand cette galère se terminerait enfin. Je finis par retourner derrière le bar et lui demandai d'une voix sèche :

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Le client est roi, il me semble ? Je n'ai pas droit à plus de respect ?

\- Non, toi tu…

\- C'est bon Kiba, tout va bien, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne s'attire aussi des ennuis. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ prendrez, _monsieur_ ?

\- Un expresso.

« J'espère que tu te brûleras la langue », pensai-je en commençant à le lui préparer. Je demandai à Kiba de s'occuper de mes autres commandes, et il s'exécuta, comprenant sans doute que ce n'était pas dans notre intérêt que sa majesté s'énerve d'avoir trop attendu. Il jeta un regard noir à Sasuke qui lui répondit par un rictus, ravi de la petite pagaille qu'il provoquait. Voulant me dépêcher de lui servir sa consommation, je renversai un peu de liquide sur le dessous de tasse, ce qui me valut un nouveau commentaire désobligeant.

\- Y a-t-il une seule chose dans laquelle tu sois doué ?

\- Le sport de chambre, assura à ma place Sakura.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en entendant la réplique de Sakura, faite sur un ton léger, mais encore plus quand je vis Sasuke se tourner avec une lenteur toute calculée vers elle. Elle ne se démonta pas, et poursuivit de la même façon :

\- Toutes ses ex me disaient qu'il était sacrément bon, tu as ta réponse. Heureusement qu'il y en a quelques doués…

\- Sa-ku-ra, chantonnai-je en tentant de faire passer ma menace voilée.

\- Pardon, je répondais juste au cas où tu n'aurais pas trouvé de réponse...

\- C'est trop gentil, m'obligeai-je à sourire. Donc voilà Uchiha, tu as ta réponse.

\- Intéressant, mais des idiotes peuvent-elles vraiment juger de ce qui est bon ou pas ? répliqua-t-il à l'adresse de mon amie.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à vérifier par toi-même ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- STOP ! m'énervai-je. Sakura, et si tu allais te rafraîchir aux toilettes deux minutes ? proposai-je, crispé.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et prit son sac pour se refaire une beauté, comme disent les filles. Je m'autorisai un soupir, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Sasuke me dévisageait encore. Fronçant les sourcils, je lâchai :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste du mal à t'imaginer doué au lit…

\- N'imagine rien du tout, ça me rendrait service.

Il m'offrit un petit ricanement hautain, buvant une gorgée du café que je venais de lui servir. Même en faisant ça, ce type gardait sa classe légendaire. Ça devait être dans les gènes, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Quant à moi, je tentai de contrôler mes mains pour qu'il n'assiste pas à un autre malheureux accident et qu'il ait une nouvelle occasion pour me casser à nouveau. Mais, à mon plus grand étonnement, il ne fit plus rien pendant un long moment. Quand Sakura revint, il ne fit pas de commentaires acides, quand Kiba renversa du lait sur _ma_ chemise, il ne dit rien, quand je me pris les pieds dans la laisse d'un sale clebs, il ne rit même pas. Par contre, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ma silhouette qui zigzaguait entre les tables, s'affairait à servir les nombreux clients. Je sentais comme une certaine pression sur mes épaules et, nerveux, je n'arrivais plus à le regarder à mon tour. Je ne savais pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué (sûrement une radioactive pour qu'il soit aussi détraqué), mais j'espérais que ce cirque ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Pas que ça me déplaisait, non… ça m'_horripilait_. Son regard me transperçait comme une dague glacée, et j'avais l'impression que des ondes me vrillaient le cerveau. En plus de ça, Sakura ne cessait de pousser des soupirs exaspérés, exprès pour tenter de le mettre en colère. Nous n'osions même plus parler tous les trois, car Sasuke entendrait forcément notre conversation. En gros, cette heure restante avant la fin de la soirée de travail fut un véritable enfer. A se demander même si se faire lécher par les langues de feu de la fournaise n'était pas au final bien plus agréable. Sasuke était déjà un diable, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… Mais quand à 22h25 je le vis se lever de sa chaise, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de soulagement… sauf qu'il se dirigea vers Kiba en train d'essuyer des tasses. Comme un taré, j'expédiai le dernier client pour me précipiter vers eux, ayant peur de voir éclater une bagarre. J'avais déjà de la chance que Jiraiya et Tsunade ne se soient pas montrés de la soirée. On se demandait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire eux deux… Hum, bref. Là n'était pas la question.

Quand j'arrivai près de Kiba, Sasuke venait de lui donner juste la somme payant son café. Même pas de pourboire, un vrai radin. Je fermai un instant les yeux, m'étant attendu au pire, mais je les rouvris quand j'entendis :

\- Ça vous dirait de passer la soirée à l'Eros Club ?

Kiba lâcha sa tasse qui vint se fracasser directement sur le sol. Sakura avala de travers sa dernière gorgée et se mit à tousser bruyamment pour ne pas s'étouffer. Quant à moi, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il nous observa, tous avec des expressions bizarres sur la face, et je vis clairement dans ses yeux qu'il pensait « Bande d'idiots ». Mais étrangement, il ne se démonta pas et attendit patiemment notre réponse. Je me repris le plus vite pour dire :

\- Non, il n'en est pas…

\- A l'Eros Club ?! s'écria Kiba.

\- Hn.

\- Tu veux dire cette boîte super branchée où il faut être riche et majeur pour entrer ?!

\- Hn.

\- Non, Kiba, on ne peut pas justement, le calmai-je de suite. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on est mineur et pauvre ?

\- Je vous ferai rentrer sans problème, assura Sasuke.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné Uchiha, marmonnai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil fin alors que je poursuivais :

\- Vaut mieux pas qu'on y aille, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver là-bas et…

\- J'ai toujours voulu y aller aussi, intervint d'une voix douce Sakura.

Quand je me tournai vers elle, je vis qu'elle tentait de me faire son regard le plus adorable pour que je cède. Enervé, je me tournai vers l'Uchiha pour lui lancer en pleine face :

\- T'es ici pour acheter mes amis ou quoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on est potes, non ? fit-il d'un ton léger.

\- Oui, on est tous amis, et on va passer une excellente soirée à l'Eros Club, rajouta Kiba en me prenant par l'épaule. N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

\- …

En voyant les trois regards insistants posés sur moi, je finis par lâcher du bout des lèvres :

\- …Ouais.

\- Cool ! s'exclamèrent les deux « traîtres ».

Sasuke se contenta de me sourire d'un air mystérieux, mais je me détournai. J'avais un mauvais, très mauvais, affreusement mauvais pressentiment. Je partis dans l'arrière-salle avec Kiba pour que l'on se change, et il pesta car il n'avait pas pris de belles fringues, juste un tee-shirt bleu marine qui datait depuis plus de trois ans. Quant à moi, je n'avais que mon uniforme. Quand nous ressortîmes, Sasuke laissa traîner son regard sur nos vêtements.

\- On va passer chez toi, Naruto. Kiba t'empruntera des vêtements.

Mon ami acquiesça vigoureusement, et je me retins de prendre ma tête dans mes mains. Comment avait-il fait pour se les mettre si facilement dans la poche ? Enfin, Sakura, ça restait encore à prouver car elle le regardait toujours d'un air méfiant. Heureusement que je n'étais pas qu'avec ce clébard de Kiba.

Je fus surpris de voir que le chauffeur du richard l'avait attendu pendant une heure sans se plaindre, et quand nous arrivâmes, il se pressa de nous ouvrir les portes arrière. En entrant en dernier, je ne fus pas surpris de constater que Kiba et Sakura s'était assis à côté, dos à la route, et que la seule place qui restait était celle à côté de Sasuke. Je faillis faire demi-tour pour m'enfuir en courant, mais d'un coup d'œil, le bourge me fit comprendre que je devais me dépêcher. A contrecœur, je m'assis à côté de lui.

Je ne savais pas s'il le faisait exprès ou pas, mais à chaque virage, il se laissait aller contre moi sans vergogne. C'était sans doute pour m'agacer un peu plus, mais son corps était presque tout le temps collé au mien. Je me sentais gêné par cette proximité, et je finis par me tourner vers la fenêtre, serrant mes bras contre moi. Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle était assez lourd, mais je crois qu'il était le seul à ne pas s'en soucier. On aurait même dit qu'il s'en délectait. Ce type était fou.

N'empêche, j'étais bien content de sortir de la voiture quand le chauffeur s'arrêta devant chez moi. Je m'en étais extrait comme si ma vie en dépendait, et Kiba m'avait suivi avec un peu plus de calme. Je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, et gravis les escaliers à une vitesse folle, comme si m'éloigner aussi rapidement de la voiture la ferait partir avec la même allure. Mais non, ils allaient rester là. L'instinct sadique de Sasuke avait apparemment choisi de me torturer encore un peu, alors je pouvais compter sur le fait qu'il resterait bien sagement à m'attendre. Je plaignais Sakura de devoir être seule avec lui pendant un quart d'heure, et j'espérais ne pas les retrouver en train de s'entretuer à notre retour.

Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé à l'empressement _affolant_ de Kiba. Et en moins de cinq minutes, j'étais de retour en bas, traîné comme un poids mort par mon ami très motivé à l'idée d'aller dans ce club hyper connu. Personnellement, pour y avoir déjà mis les pieds, je me rappelais juste de Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur me vanter les mérites des prostituées qu'ils employaient. Bon, il ne l'avait pas présenté comme ça, mais ça revenait au même, on est d'accord ? Bref, de retour dans la voiture, je me fis tout petit sur la portière. Je vis Sasuke détailler ma tenue : juste pour l'embêter (chacun son tour), j'avais choisi un tee-shirt orange pétant sous une veste kaki. Même si le haut en question mettait en valeur mes muscles fins, j'avais espéré que la couleur criarde aurait fait qu'il me jetterait en dehors de la voiture à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Ce ne fut même pas le cas : il se contenta d'un haussement de sourcils avant d'ordonner au chauffeur de démarrer. Merde.

Heureusement pour moi, le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, et l'autre ne faisait pas attention à moi. Pour autant, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Enfin, on ne voulait pas car on savait que Sasuke risquait de… La vie est compliquée.

La file d'attente devant le club était la plus grande que je n'avais jamais vue juste pour entrer en boîte. Comment faisaient les gens pour ne pas se décourager et rester dehors en attendant que le videur les laisse passer… ou pas ? Le chauffeur, lui, se gara juste devant l'entrée. Sasuke ouvrit immédiatement la portière, et nous fit sortir. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée sans passer par la case « attente » et s'adressa au videur qui (bon sang !) ressemblait à un requin. Il nous mira et, s'arrêtant sur mon haut orange, laissa échapper un petit rire. Mais l'Uchiha le rappela à l'ordre et il acquiesça. Pour la deuxième fois, je pénétrai dans l'Eros Club.

La musique était littéralement assourdissante. La foule était déchaînée sur une musique de techno que je ne connaissais pas, la salle était juste éclairée par les spots violets et rouges qui balayaient les personnes dansant avec ferveur. Je restai un instant bouche bée, car la première fois, je n'avais pas vraiment observé où j'étais. La salle était gigantesque, et décoré avec goût, tout dans les tons bordeaux, violet, rouge, en cuir et velours. Des serveurs parcouraient l'endroit, habillés en tenue de majordomes et soubrettes. C'était vraiment un lieu au-dessus des autres, enfin, « friquement » parlant.

Sakura et Kiba était joyeusement déjà partis en direction du bar, et quand je regardai devant moi, je vis que Sasuke me fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Mais quand nos regards se croisèrent, elle disparut et il suivit mes amis. Je fis donc pareil, et ignorai cette drôle de sensation qu'il venait de faire naître en moi.

Au bar, Sasuke doubla tout le monde sous mon regard révolté. Mais quand je m'apprêtais à lui faire une remarque, il se retourna, me prit par le poignet et me tira à sa suite. Je croyais même l'avoir entendu me dire un « la ferme », mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Sakura et Kiba suivirent le mouvement, et nous en fûmes à commander nos boissons :

\- Une Piña Colada, annonça Sakura.

\- Paradise, fit Kiba.

\- Mojito, marmonnai-je.

\- Un Kir Royal, annonça Sasuke.

\- Vous êtes majeurs au moins ? demanda le barman en nous considérant d'un œil.

\- Appelez votre chef.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna l'homme face à nous.

\- Appelez votre patron, répéta Sasuke, imperturbable. Dépêchez-vous.

Le barman hésita un peu, nous regardant avec de grands yeux, mais finit par s'exécuter, partant dans l'arrière salle pendant que ses collègues servaient les autres clients. Sasuke se mit à pianoter sur le bar, et je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil : son visage fermé me rappelait celui qu'il avait été au tout début, quand il avait menacé Karin. En le voyant comme ça, en me rappelant mon amie qui n'osait plus sortir de chez elle, je me demandai vraiment ce que je faisais ici.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme en costard sortit à la suite du barman, et dès qu'il vit Sasuke, il se précipita vers lui avec un sourire faux, légèrement carnassier même.

\- Monsieur Uchiha ! Y a-t-il le moindre problème pour que vous me demandiez ? Vous savez tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour vous satisfaire…

\- Répétez-lui ce que vous m'avez dit, ordonna Sasuke à l'employé d'un ton sec.

\- Ils ont tous commandé des boissons alcoolisées, et j'ai demandé s'ils étaient majeurs, fit l'homme d'un ton un peu hésitant, il se sentait apparemment perdu.

Quelque chose me faisait penser qu'il était nouveau, surtout vu au regard que lui jeta son patron, légèrement horrifié.

\- Une autre remarque dans ce style, commença Sasuke en se rapprochant légèrement d'eux, d'une voix si basse que je l'entendais à peine, et je fais fermer cet établissement. Je crois que je me suis fait comprendre…

\- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr, s'exclama le patron en forçant un sourire alors que j'avais vu passer dans ses yeux de la frayeur. Vous le servez, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dure au barman, et si vous lui reposez une seule fois cette question, vous êtes viré.

\- Entendu, acquiesça aussitôt l'employé.

\- Bon, passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Uchiha. Au moindre problème, faites-moi appeler.

\- J'y compte bien.

Je crus que le directeur de l'Eros Club allait littéralement se mettre à genoux pour saluer Sasuke, mais il ne fit que s'incliner plusieurs fois, très bas, avant de s'éclipser. Le barman n'ajouta rien, et se dépêcha de nous servir notre consommation sans regarder une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Celui-ci, au contraire, le regardait faire avec un rictus satisfait, heureux de son petit effet. Personnellement, je trouvais son comportement dégueulasse.

Dès que nous fûmes servis, Sakura et Kiba traversèrent la salle pour nous trouver une table libre. Sasuke marchait devant moi, jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil dans ma direction, mais je l'ignorai. Je ne savais pas à quoi il jouait, mais j'avais bien l'intention de lui dire ce que j'en pensais. Enfin installés, je pris place sur le canapé pourpre et moelleux, à l'opposé de Sasuke, Sakura et Kiba entre nous. Je me mis à le fixer avec mon regard le plus noir possible, et bien vite mes deux amis décidèrent d'aller sur la piste, mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance lourde. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux, et il finit par se tourner vers moi d'un air ennuyé :

\- Un problème, crétin ?

\- Ouais, j'ai bien un problème : toi. Tu as consommé de la drogue aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne touche pas à ces saletés.

\- On dirait en tout cas. Ou peut-être que tu te comportes toujours en bâtard ? fis-je, prenant un ton faussement surpris et inquiet.

\- Je ne t'ai encore rien fait, de quoi tu te plains ?

\- Ce n'est pas par rapport à moi, c'est par rapport à ce pauvre type ! Tu as vu comment tu t'es comporté ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Il n'avait qu'à ne pas dire de conneries. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- T'es vraiment infect, surtout quand on sait qu'il a raison.

\- Rien ne t'empêchait de prendre un truc non alcoolisé, alors ne viens pas me casser les couilles.

\- Parce que t'en as ?

Il me jeta un regard froid, avant de poser ses yeux sur la piste de danse. Je fis pareil, retenant un grognement énervé. Mais alors que je buvais une gorgée de ma boisson, je me raidis en sentant ses jambes étendues contre les miennes. Je le regardai aussitôt, mais il n'avait pas bougé, ne s'en était apparemment pas rendu compte. Baissant les yeux, je ne pensai plus qu'à ce contact bizarre entre nous… la chose me gêna. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée, mais mes gestes étaient étrangement fébriles. Je me raclai la gorge, me grattai l'arrière de la tête et gigotai sur ma chaise. Pourtant, je n'enlevai pas ma jambe. Sasuke remarqua mon comportement, et suréleva un de ses sourcils. Je l'ignorai, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je n'en pus plus. Je me levai de ma chaise sans lui accorder un autre regard et partis vers la piste de danse. Je rejoignis Kiba et Sakura qui m'accueillirent à coup de grands cris, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes. Sous le tempo rapide, nous nous mîmes à sautiller comme des gosses, riant, profitant de cette soirée même si pour moi, elle avait un arrière-goût amer. Je sentais dans mon dos le regard fixe de Sasuke, parce que oui, je le savais, il m'observait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, mais les faits étaient là, et je m'en rendais bien compte.

On se déhanchait tous les trois, chantant la chanson comme dans un karaoké. Je devais avouer que je prenais quand même plaisir à être ici, dans cette ambiance feutrée et intime, ce lieu luxueux où je savais que je ne remettrai jamais les pieds. Le fait d'être avec mes deux plus proches amis en rajoutait encore. Je n'allais pas dire que je me sentais parfaitement bien, mais si l'Uchiha n'avait pas été là, alors oui, la soirée aurait été parfaite.

Une nouvelle chanson démarra, et Sakura dansa avec d'autant plus de ferveur. Je me mis à sourire, me rappelant des paroles un peu osées de la chanson. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma nuque, et me tournant vers mon amie, je me mis à rigoler : si elle voulait jouer un peu, j'étais son homme. Ce serait à qui lâcherait en premier. Son corps se colla au mien pour danser un peu plus collé-serré, et Kiba à côté de nous commença à se marrer tout en poussant des cris, mettant encore plus d'ambiance. Je posai ma main sur la hanche de la jeune fille, la rapprochant de moi. Je l'avouais, je prenais le prétexte de la musique un peu lourde et lascive pour emboîter un peu plus nos corps. On se regardait dans les yeux, défiant l'autre en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire, nous mouvant lentement au son des basses et du son électro-pop. Le refrain arriva bientôt :

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

\- Tu n'en peux plus Uzumaki ? me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Tu peux abandonner si c'est trop dur pour toi.

\- N'y compte pas, je trouve la situation à peine tiède, me vantai-je en raffermissant mes prises.

En réalité, je commençai à avoir un petit peu trop chaud. Mais alors que j'allais lui murmurer autre chose à l'oreille, je sentis que l'on me tirait vers l'arrière. Quand je me retournai, j'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage grave de Sasuke avant qu'il ne plaque sa main contre ma nuque. D'un coup sec, il me tira à lui et mon cœur s'arrêta littéralement de battre en voyant ses lèvres s'approcher. Je retins ma respiration, gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Qu'est-ce que… ? Mais contre toute attente, je perçus son souffle chaud à mon oreille.

\- J'en ai marre. Suis-moi.

Il s'écarta ensuite et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'eus la surprise d'y découvrir une lueur furieuse qui m'obligea à acquiescer sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il me dépassa dans la foule, et après un regard d'excuse envers Sakura et Kiba, abasourdis, je le suivis.

Il marchait juste devant moi, et écartai toutes les personnes à notre passage. Je remarquai que parfois, il suffisait qu'il regarde fixement les danseurs pour qu'ils s'écartent instinctivement, comme s'ils le craignaient, de telle sorte qu'au final, je ne recevais aucun coup. Mais je perçus aussi d'autres regards venant des personnes nous entourant, des regards baladeurs, concupiscents, qui se baladaient avec une certaine avidité sur le corps de Sasuke devant moi. Mes sourcils se froncèrent de suite, et je m'imaginai les pousser avec violence contre un mur. Aussitôt, je relâchai la pression de mes poings, surpris de moi-même. Je secouai légèrement la tête et continuai à suivre le jeune homme devant moi. Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant une porte avec une pancarte « réservée » dessus. Mais Sasuke n'en eut cure, et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Alors que je me préparai à ce qu'il me la claque presque dans la figure, je restai bouche bée. Je le fixai avec de grands yeux, mais d'un regard, il me fit comprendre de me dépêcher, agacé. Je m'engageai donc dans les escaliers alors qu'_il _me_ tenait _la porte. Un souvenir remonta à ma mémoire, datant d'avant le tournant de ma vie où ce type était apparu pour semer la zizanie :

_De trois ! Soyez légèrement protecteur avec elle, faites la s'imaginer que vous êtes le type parfait, le beau prince sur son cheval blanc. Ouvrez-lui les portes, dégagez-lui le passage en allant sur la piste de danse…_

Je faillis éclater de rire devant ma bêtise. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mon esprit me rappelait les précieux conseils de Jiraiya pour séduire les filles mais, je le reconnaissais, ça m'y faisait penser un peu. Peut-être l'alcool qui commençait à me monter à la tête…

La salle à laquelle l'escalier menait était plutôt vaste, sans doute de la même taille que la piste de danse au-dessus. Des dizaines de tables de billard remplissaient l'espace éclairé par de faibles lumières aux murs. Quelques types étaient en train de jouer, trois groupes précisément, et un videur près de l'entrée surveillait l'endroit. Je m'avançai lentement dans la salle, un peu hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment me tenir face aux types plus âgés et bien plus riches qui me fixaient, moi et mon tee-shirt _orange_, comme si j'étais un arriéré. Mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour prendre les devants et leur demander s'ils avaient un problème, une voix froide retentit dans le calme ambiant :

\- Tout le monde dehors.

Je fis volte-face vers Sasuke qui, sans un regard pour les autres, enleva sa veste et la lança sur une chaise près d'une des tables. J'étais stupéfait par son comportement qui ne prenait sans doute jamais les autres en compte. Egocentrique ? Oh que oui ! C'était le pire que je connaissais dans ce domaine. Des protestations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre :

\- Oh le morveux, on était ici avant toi.

\- Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère, reviens ici quand tu seras plus âgé.

\- Insolent ce gosse. T'as un autre cigare pour moi ?

Sasuke se tourna vers le videur qui tressauta quand il croisa son regard. Avec empressement, il dit :

\- Tout le monde dehors, et me le faites pas redire deux fois !

Les hommes se turent, mais face au visage sérieux de l'employé, ils abdiquèrent. Ils n'avaient pas réellement le choix… Bientôt, nous ne fûmes plus que trois, puis deux quand Sasuke chassa le videur d'un coup d'œil. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sasuke poussa un long soupir, un soupir de soulagement. Je m'approchai de lui, incertain, et lançai :

\- T'aimes vraiment pas quand il y a du monde autour, hein ?

Il me considéra avec ses yeux profonds, perçants, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous sa respiration. Je déglutis, rompant le contact visuel en fixant la table à moquette rouge. A la dérobée, je le vis se passer une main sur le visage, comme fatigué :

\- Je hais les foules. Je hais le bruit.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici alors ?

J'attendis sa réponse, un long moment, et elle ne vint jamais. A la place, il se dirigea vers la table et mit en place les boules. La musique nous parvenait assourdie de l'étage supérieur, et je pensais à Sakura et Kiba, seuls là-haut, en train de s'amuser. Mais ma situation était-elle vraiment si pénible ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon à côté de moi qui se saisit de queues de billard accrochées au mur. D'un seul coup, je finis mon verre.

\- T'en veux un autre ?

Je me tournai vers mon vis-à-vis, surpris de l'attention, mais secouai la tête. Il me tendit alors l'un des bâtons. Quand je voulus m'en saisir, je rencontrai doucement une main légèrement froide. Je relevai mes yeux vers Sasuke, alarmé, mais il s'était déjà détourné.

_Enfin, en quatre, tentez une approche physique. Des contacts furtifs au début, qu'elle croit qu'elle les imagine, que vous n'avez pas fait exprès… ça les rend folles en général !_

Sasuke se mit en place, et démarra la partie. Je le regardai casser le triangle, observant où atterrissaient les différentes billes. Il fit ensuite le tour de la table et se pencha vers l'avant, le visage parfaitement concentré alors qu'il annonçait :

\- Numéro 2, milieu droit.

Il tira, et la balle numéro deux fila directement dans le trou qu'il avait prévu. J'observai ça d'un œil attentif, car il y avait un léger problème : je n'avais jamais, jamais, au grand jamais, joué au billard. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas dit ? Simplement parce que cela aurait été une raison de plus pour qu'il me rabaisse. J'attendais mon tour avec nervosité, serrant la queue dans mes mains. Il continua à jouer pendant une ou deux minutes, prenant parfois le temps pour se décider sur la marche à suivre. Je battais du pied sur le sol, me passant la langue sur les dents en un geste nerveux. Sasuke me contourna pour aller de l'autre côté, et je tressaillis. Je me mis à le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais l'impression d'avoir senti sa main sur ma jambe. Il remarqua mon regard appuyé, fronçant les sourcils :

\- Un problème ?

\- … Non, je… rien.

Je baissai les yeux, intimidé. Je commençais vraiment à me faire des films, mais ça me stressait. La situation était… tendue, étrange. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, on s'ignorait presque et pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être assailli, reluqué. C'était parfaitement ridicule, mais j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Rien que le fait que lui et moi jouions ensemble au billard comme deux amis me choquait ! Mais son comportement, je le trouvais… tellement inhabituel. Mais est-ce que c'était des idées ? Peut-être qu'en réalité, tout ça était un effet de mon imagination. Parce que si c'était le cas, je… non, c'était vraiment stupide. Si je m'écoutais, j'aurais presque été en train de me dire qu'il me faisait… du gringue. Vraiment idiot.

Je poussai un long soupir, me maudissant pour ma bêtise qui devenait vraiment impressionnante. A ce moment-là, je sentis un effleurement sur ma main, et relevai la tête. Je me rendis alors compte que Sasuke était juste derrière moi, son corps beaucoup trop proche. Je me décalai aussitôt, le visage brûlant, prêt à crier au viol s'il fallait en passer par là ! Mais il ne bougea pas, se contenta de m'observer comme si j'étais le pire gars de la planète. Et à réagir comme une prude, je commençais à me demander si ce n'était bel et bien pas le cas.

\- C'est à ton tour, m'annonça-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

\- T-tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ? m'écriai-je, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Et surtout plus loin ?

\- Ça fait deux minutes que je t'appelle. On aurait dit que t'avais clamsé debout…

\- C'est bon, je joue.

Je m'avançai vers la table, un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne cessai de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, vérifiant qu'il restait bien à sa place. Je devenais carrément méfiant. Mais il ne bougeait pas, et croisa simplement ses bras devant lui en attendant que je joue. Je déglutis, me tournai vers la table. De ce que j'en savais, on devait lancer la boule blanche sur les autres pour les faire rentrer dans les trous (ce qu'un gamin de dix ans savait en gros). La boule noire était à garder pour la fin, ou un truc dans ce style, et… Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke marmonnait tout à l'heure ? J'étais dans la merde.

Incertain, je me penchai légèrement vers la table. Je tendis ma queue, essayant de viser correctement, avant de percuter « ma victime » de toutes mes forces. Ni une, ni deux, la boule s'envola dans la salle en décrivant une magnifique parabole avant d'atterrir quelque part dans un bruit sourd.

\- …

Le silence consterné de Sasuke suivit ma magnifique démonstration. Je n'osai pas me retourner vers lui et partis directement chercher la boule. Je mis bien deux minutes à mettre la main dessus, mais c'était aussi fait exprès. Je n'avais pas trop envie d'entendre ses réflexions au sujet de ma nullité ahurissante. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, quand je revins, je reçus seulement un :

\- Tu ne sais pas jouer ?

La question était plutôt une affirmation.

\- Non, avouai-je, regardant à l'opposé de lui.

Il laissa le silence flotter deux minutes avant de soupirer. Je le vis se rapprocher de moi, et il me prit la boule des mains. Encore une fois, je trouvai que ma peau rencontrait trop la sienne, mais à nouveau, j'avais l'impression de délirer face à son visage froid. Les paroles de Jiraiya se répétaient inlassablement dans ma tête.

\- … Viens.

\- De quoi ? fis-je.

\- Je vais te montrer alors ramène-toi !

\- C'est bon, pas la peine te n'énerver, pestai-je en traînant les pieds.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'écarta pour me laisser me placer contre la table.

\- Maintenant, écarte les jambes.

\- HEIN ?! m'écriai-je, choqué.

\- Ecarte les jambes ! répéta-t-il, impatient. Il faut que tu aies un bon équilibre.

\- … En-entendu.

Je m'exécutai, pas rassuré du tout en le sachant aussi proche de moi. Je me rappelai les délires de certaines filles que je connaissais pour toutes ces histoires… malsaines entre mecs, et des images qu'elles nous avaient montrées à Kiba et moi me revenaient en tête. Merde, merde, merde. Il fallait que je me calme, tout allait bien se passer. Respire, Naruto, souffle, ce mec ne va pas te sauter dessus. Comme si Sasuke Uchiha était gay ! Tu es débile ou quoi ?

\- Penche-toi maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

\- Attends, tu plaisantes ? me mis-je à rire en me retournant vers lui.

\- Tu fais ce que je te dis ou je m'énerve pour de bon, me menaça-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais mais…

« Reste à ta place, pitié ! »

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Non, c'est rien.

Je me remis à ma position initiale, et fis ce qu'il me dit.

\- Encore, encore, dit-il en voyant mon air récalcitrant. Encore, merde, mais t'étais où quand je jouais tout à l'heure ?!

\- Roh, ça va ! J'étais pas attentif…

\- Plutôt que t'as une mémoire de merde. Penche-toi un peu sur le côté, il faut que tu sois souple, décrispe-toi !

\- J'y arrive pas ! Tu me stresses ! On ne peut pas tous être aussi doué que toi ! m'énervai-je pour de bon.

\- T'es chiant putain ! T'es vraiment un idiot !

\- Je t'emmerde connard ! Décidément, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, hein ?

Ma remarque l'agaça, je le vis à sa mâchoire qui se contractait par intermittence. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais moi je ne voulais pas m'excuser. Manquait plus que ça, tiens ! Et après, j'allais lui payer un verre et on finirait la soirée dans un karaoké comme de bons amis ? Fallait pas pousser non plus.

Malgré tout, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal en voyant que je l'avais blessé. Sakura avait raison, j'étais vraiment trop gentil parfois. Je n'étais pas loin d'être victime du syndrome de Stockholm… ou pas.

\- Remets-toi en position, fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir parce que je ne sais pas jouer au billard. Après tout, c'est un sport pour les jeunes bourges, branchés, les mafieux et tous ceux qui…

\- La ferme et mets-toi en place ! Même un débile comme toi devrais pouvoir y arriver, faut juste que je te montre.

\- … D'accord.

Je me remis les jambes écartées, et commençai à me baisser vers la table, me retenant de soupirer devant son entêtement. Mais tout à coup, je poussai un glapissement : il était en train de se plaquer contre moi, dans mon dos !

\- T'es malade Uchiha ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'égosillai-je, ma voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire.

\- Je te montre, t'as jamais vu les professionnels faire ça à leur élève ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, quoi qu'avec plus de classe.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais en général, c'est un mec et une fille, et pas…

\- Bordel, concentre-toi !

Je me crispai d'autant plus, sentant que de plus en plus de surface de mon dos était en contact avec lui.

_Puis allez-y un peu plus franchement : caressez-lui la main du bout des doigts en la fixant dans les yeux, murmurez lui des choses à l'oreille en prenant bien garde à l'effleurer de vos lèvres, prenez-la doucement par la taille, frôlez ses bras nues. Avec ça, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle viendra en demander plus._

Je déglutis péniblement, n'arrivant plus à me concentrer quand ses mains se baladèrent sur mon torse pour me pencher un peu plus sur le côté, plaçant correctement mes bras. Je sentis son pied donner un coup sur le mien.

\- Mets plus ton pied vers l'arrière.

Lentement, je déplaçai ma jambe, fermant presque les yeux de peur de rencontrer un truc que je ne voulais **_vraiment_** pas rencontrer. Ma respiration saccadée meublait le silence, et je me sentis encore plus nerveux. Ce type était un dingue ! Mais le pire fut quand ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et que, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de moi, son bassin se colla à mes fesses. Je poussai un véritable cri, indigne pour un mec mais là, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il me traitait comme un mec. Je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque, reculant le plus loin possible sous son regard abasourdi. Mais bientôt, la surprise laissa place à la colère.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'énerva-t-il, le visage légèrement déformé par l'agacement.

\- C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question, merde ! hurlai-je en retour, perdant toute ma réserve. T'as quoi ce soir ? T'en as pas marre de me tripoter et de te coller à moi comme ça ! Et puis même, qu'est-ce que t'as tout à coup à devenir presque gentil après tout ce que t'as fait ?! C'est un coup fourré, c'est ça ? Tu cherches à me manipuler pour me casser encore plus ? T'en as pas marre d'être après moi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout simplement tranquille ?! Franchement, avec ton comportement de ce soir, je commence à me demander si je ne te préférais pas il y a deux semaines quand on se tapait dessus directement au lieu de passer par tout ce cinéma ! Au moins là, tu n'avais pas l'air d'un…

Je m'interrompis en voyant son regard devenir de plus en plus sombre. Je me demandai si je n'avais pas légèrement dépassé les bornes, mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que ça me gênerait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, je devais me retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités et arrêter de le haïr ? Parce que je le haïssais vraiment ! Peu importait la façon dont il se comportait maintenant, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait, contre Karin et contre moi. Comment aurait-il pu être réellement différent en l'espace de quelques jours ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire à sa comédie ridicule, cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose de sournois, comme tous les sales coups qu'il m'avait fait.

On se considéra pendant des secondes qui me parurent des heures. Son visage pâle et fin avait revêtu à nouveau son expression froide, glaciale, mais c'était ses yeux que je fixai le plus, le miroir de l'âme. Un étau me serra la poitrine quand j'eus l'impression d'y voir du trouble, et même… de la tristesse. Je me mis à ricaner, nerveusement, pour me persuader que j'avais raison. On ne pouvait pas changer radicalement en si peu de temps… Il me surprit quand il balança la queue de billard sur la table avant de prendre sa veste. Il l'enfila sans un mot, et me bouscula pour se diriger vers la porte. Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps, je me sentais bizarrement vide face à son manque de réaction. Mais je n'avais pas pu me tromper…

\- Pense ce que tu veux, je n'ai rien l'intention de te faire. Je crois que je me suis trompé moi aussi…

Et sans ajouter un autre mot, il monta les marches en me laissant seul. Visage baissé, je me mordais les lèvres alors qu'une sensation s'insinuait dans mes veines : le doute.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tuer quelqu'un ce soir-là. J'étais même à deux doigts de sortir dans la rue et d'aller m'exciter contre de pauvres cons comme il m'arrivait de le faire des fois, juste pour me défouler dans la douleur de mes poings et de leurs coups. Mais je rentrai directement, j'aurais eu fait trop de désordre pour que ça ne me rapporte pas des ennuis en plus. Je filai de suite dans ma chambre, ignorant la servante qui voulut m'informer de je ne sais quoi. Je claquai la porte, lançai ma veste sur le côté en me retenant d'hurler… de rage ? D'agacement ? De… déception ? Je n'en savais rien, mais la seule chose que je percevais parfaitement, c'était la douleur dans ma poitrine. Ça faisait mal, comme si une bête me lacérait les entrailles, comme si je plongeai dans un gouffre glacial et humide. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je me sentais perdu. Je ne comprenais rien à ce que je ressentais. Qu'est-ce que je voulais de lui à la fin ? De la reconnaissance ou de l'amitié ? Ou autre chose, peut-être, tout était flou. Mon malaise me fit pousser un long soupir alors que je m'asseyais sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres, petit frère ?

La voix me fit à peine tressaillir, mais je fis l'effort de relever la tête. Je n'avais même pas remarqué mon frère allongé en travers des draps noirs.

\- Et alors ? Même père s'en fout.

\- Je suis ravi de constater ta bonne humeur. Ça fait une bonne heure et demi que je t'attends, tu pourrais m'accueillir autrement…

\- Si c'est pour me faire chier, la porte est grande ouverte Itachi.

Il se redressa dès la fin de ma phrase, et je vis à son visage l'inquiétude qui naissait peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, maugréai-je en commençant à me relever.

Mais une poigne me rassit de force.

\- Sasuke, je suis revenu de Los Angeles parce que Gaara s'inquiétait pour toi. Je n'aimerais pas avoir fait mon déplacement pour rien.

Il appuya ses dires d'un regard grave, m'incitant à lui parler.

\- A quoi ça sert d'en parler, puisque de toute façon, je n'y comprends rien.

\- Justement, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Ça m'étonnerait…

\- Sasuke.

Ses traits étaient un peu tendus, il attendait vraiment que je parle avec une certaine anxiété. Je poussai un long soupir, avant de me résoudre à commencer :

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, c'est juste…

\- Naruto, devina-t-il avant que je n'aie terminé.

\- … Ouais.

\- Tu l'as vu ce soir ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je suis allé à son travail et je l'ai invité, lui et deux de ses amis, à venir à l'Eros.

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

\- Je crois que le problème vient de moi, répondis-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux. J'essayais d'être… civilisé on va dire, ça n'a pas marché.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, murmura Itachi. Tu es toujours aussi marginal.

\- Parce que tu es un bon exemple de mec sociable, toi ? ironisai-je.

Il sourit, rassuré de me voir réagir. Il se leva, prit une chaise pour se poster face à moi. D'un signe de tête, il m'incita à continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il pense que je veux lui jouer un tour, il n'a pas confiance en moi.

\- De ce que m'a dit Gaara, il a de bonnes raisons de se méfier.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté d'autre, ce traître ? fis-je en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Que tu avais des réactions un peu extrêmes quand il était question du petit blond, dit-il, l'air de rien.

\- Ne joue pas aux psys, j'agis normalement quand il est dans les parages, affirmai-je.

\- Ah bon ? Pas d'excès de brutalité, tu ne te vexes pas plus facilement, tu n'es pas non plus un peu possessif ?

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu sous-entends ? lançai-je en me relevant sous la colère.

\- Parfaitement, je pense qu'il ne t'est pas indifférent.

Je me figeai quelques secondes avant de me mettre à éclater de rire, un rire dénué de joie, juste mauvais par ses intonations railleuses. Je me frottai les yeux, toujours de dos à mon frère aîné.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Sasuke.

\- Peut-être bien… avouai-je à voix basse.

\- Je t'avais laissé plus courageux il y a trois ans, et à chaque fois que je reviens, tu fuis de plus en plus.

\- Peut-être parce que père est passé par là.

La remarque jeta un froid dans la pièce, un silence oppressant que je n'arrivais pas à briser. C'était un coup bas que je venais de lui faire car je le savais : intérieurement, Itachi s'en voulait de m'avoir laissé seul avec notre géniteur, de m'avoir laissé entre ses mains glacées et manipulatrices. Utiliser son fils comme une vulgaire marionnette de cirque avait été dans ses projets, mais le pantin désarticulé avait été réticent à se laisser faire. Alors la guerre avait commencé.

\- Pardon, chuchota-t-il.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, tu t'en rends bien compte ? Au moment final, je serai là. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Sasuke. Et ce n'est pas en te voilant la face que tu y parviendras. Alors réfléchis à tout ça, et prends la décision qui te mènera au bonheur, de quelque façon que ce soit, même auprès d'un autre garçon. Si c'est ce que tu veux… si c'est _lui_ que tu veux. Penses-y, et tu verras que ce que je sous-entends n'est pas aussi stupide et faux que tu veux bien le prétendre, cher petit frère.

J'entendis le fauteuil grincer et je compris qu'il allait partir. Je ne fis rien pour le retenir, fatigué par cette soirée compliquée. Quand il eut fermé la porte, je poussai un soupir de lassitude, commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. Une douche froide aurait au moins le loisir de m'éclaircir les idées. Quand je fus enfermé dans la cabine, mes souvenirs de la soirée défilèrent à toute vitesse, ainsi que mes ressentis. Le café, l'accueil froid et virulent de Naruto, ses amis méfiants. On pouvait dire que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. Je n'aurais pas été jusqu'à dire que… si, ils me craignaient. Autant auparavant ce sentiment aurait été jouissif, autant aujourd'hui, cela me blessait. J'aurais aimé qu'il agisse avec moi comme il parlait avec ses amis, plaisantaient avec eux… mais ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Je resterai le sale riche, et ce constat était loin de me faire plaisir.

L'eau se mit à couler contre mon corps, plaquant mes cheveux contre mon visage que je repoussai d'un geste de la main. Je cognai légèrement mon front contre le carrelage froid du mur, fermant les yeux.

Je me rappelai sans mal la brûlure, celle provoquée par l'image de Naruto enlaçant sa copine aux cheveux roses, dansant langoureusement sur la piste. J'avais vu rouge, j'avais senti mon sang bouillir dans mes veines avec l'envie de tout casser autour de moi. Leurs silhouettes qui n'en formaient plus qu'une, les mouvements lascifs de leurs bassins et leurs regards droits plongés l'un dans l'autre. Les paroles de la chanson derrière n'étaient pas pour améliorer les choses. Ma pensée à ce moment-là avait été on ne peut plus claire : putain, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour que ce soit mon bassin qui danse contre le sien, pour que ce soit mes mains qui lui parcouraient la peau en de douces et à la fois brûlantes caresses. J'aurais voulu que nos respirations se mélangent, que nos corps s'entrechoquent en des mouvements à la fois rapides et… sensuels. Alors je n'avais pas pu résister, j'étais allé sur la piste. « Par jalousie », souffla une voix dans ma tête, celle d'Itachi. Oui, par jalousie. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi. Alors je m'étais montré plus entreprenant peut-être, mais être à son contact devenait pour moi un désir à assouvir au plus vite. Il m'était inaccessible, et la frustration qui en résultait était un poison pour mes sens exacerbés. Chaque effleurement devenait ardent, et j'en voulais toujours plus. J'en devenais malade rien que d'y penser. J'avais voulu lui imposer, d'une façon plus ou moins discrète, plus ou moins consciente. Le rejet avait été brutal…

Je me mis à rire, emplissant la salle du son mélodieux, moqueur. Ouais, c'était un mec et je le voulais. C'était un garçon, et je le désirais plus que je n'avais jamais désiré personne. Je ne faisais jamais rien comme tout le monde de toute façon, pourquoi ça changerait dans ce genre de relations ? Naruto… Rien que penser à son nom me rendait fébrile. C'était sa peau tannée et douce que j'avais envie de sentir contre moi, je voulais ses mains sur mon corps, et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux. Comme tout à l'heure, quand j'avais eu son torse pour moi, ses hanches entre mes mains, sa chaleur qui me réchauffait, son souffle rapide et les légers cris de protestations qu'il poussait… cela me faisait penser à des gémissements.

J'eus tôt fait de remarquer que le fil de mes pensées m'avait entièrement réveillé… Les « plaisirs solitaires » n'avaient jamais été mon truc, plus le genre de corvées que je renvoyais aux oubliettes en un temps record. Mais pas cette fois. Je me caressai, lentement, doucement, en imaginant dans ma tête des yeux ciel, un corps hâlé et une voix claire et franche. Et pour la première fois, quand la jouissance vint, ce fut un prénom qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres :

_Naruto_

Chapitre 10 : Perte de contrôle

Mes mains étaient froides, l'une collée à mon front alors que j'étais avachi contre ma table, l'autre tenant lâchement mon stylo. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'avais commencé à gribouiller sur mes feuilles de cours ? Une demi-heure, peut-être plus. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que j'avais arrêté de suivre le cours ? Ohlala, bien plus de deux heures. En fait, depuis que je m'étais installé à ma table, mes activités s'étaient résumées à : soupirer, réfléchir, soupirer, bailler, réfléchir, soupirer, penser encore une fois, puis gribouiller. Je ne savais même pas de quoi parlait le professeur, je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il avait dit. J'étais bizarrement abattu, je ne faisais rien, et mes mains étaient glacées. C'était étrange, d'habitude j'étais celui que Sakura appelait le radiateur. Toujours plein de vie, même en cours je ne cessai de gigoter d'habitude. Au final, j'irradiais sans cesse d'après les dires de mon amie. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle maintienne ça aujourd'hui… Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais, ça devait être dû à la fatigue après la soirée d'hier.

Après que Sasuke soit parti, j'étais remonté à la piste de danse pour retrouver Sakura et Kiba, et les prévenir que je rentrais. Ils ne m'avaient pas retenus, mais Sakura s'était inquiétée de savoir si j'allais bien. Je lui avais répondu la même chose qu'habituellement, avec un grand sourire. Elle avait hoché la tête, et j'étais parti. Mais quand j'étais arrivé à la porte de sortie, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher : je m'étais retourné. J'avais parcouru des yeux les personnes présentes, jusqu'à lever mon regard vers les larges vitres du deuxième étage. Mais je ne vis rien, personne. Je n'arrivais même pas à reconnaître que c'était vraiment _lui_ que je cherchais, mais c'était le cas. J'étais réellement un idiot.

Le réveil avait été difficile, et ma bonne humeur s'était envolée à tire d'aile. Je ne me comprenais pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tout me laissait étrangement de marbre ? Je ne m'aimais pas comme ça, indifférent, découragé. Je ne me sentais pas moi-même, c'était déprimant. Oui, c'était ça : j'étais déprimé. La chose avait de quoi choquer : même quand tout était bien plus difficile, que les élèves ne me lâchaient pas avec leurs insultes et autres, je ne m'étais pas laissé avoir. J'avais continué, malgré la difficulté. Là, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir et oublier. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi réagir ainsi. Enfin, je parlais de Sasuke ! Ce garçon méritait d'être rejeté après ce qu'il m'avait fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devais m'en vouloir de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton hier ? C'était légitime que je me méfie de lui. Je devais le faire, pour me protéger de ce qui pourrait arriver, aujourd'hui ou demain. Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses projets… et ça m'inquiétait. Son attitude était déstabilisante.

_Je crois que je me suis trompé moi aussi…_

C'était la dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite avant de partir. Son ton avait beau avoir été froid, j'avais entraperçu une déception, au goût légèrement amer. L'illusion s'était estompée, c'était l'impression que ça m'avait donnée. Comme si il avait espéré quelque chose mais qu'au final, il n'avait fait que se fourvoyer. A propos de quoi ? Quelque chose me disait que cela avait un rapport avec moi. Je me sentais mal. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, enfin, pas totalement. Juste que j'avais peur qu'il s'imagine quelque chose de faux à mon sujet. Ça aurait dû me laisser froid, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Oui, je le détestais toujours mais… je ne savais pas. Je doutais de mes certitudes. Etait-il vraiment toujours cette personne détestable ? Ou son caractère difficile cachait autre chose ? J'avais toujours ce besoin de venir en aide aux gens, mais là, je ne savais pas si je devais faire quelque chose. En avais-je envie ? La question était simple, et j'aurais été incapable d'en donner une réponse.

\- Naruto.

Je relevai mon visage pour constater avec surprise que j'étais le dernier encore assis à ma place. Sakura et Kiba se tenait devant moi, Kiba se tenant la tête comme si ça allait l'empêcher d'exploser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un carton rouge ? demandai-je.

\- Non, c'est la pause de midi. Tu n'as pas entendu sonner ? s'étonna mon amie.

\- Non, j'étais dans la lune, avouai-je en tirant la langue.

\- Comme toute la matinée, ajouta Kiba. Moi non plus je n'ai rien écouté, j'étais trop crevé pour comprendre un mot de ce que Kurenai-sensei a dit.

\- Même en pleine forme, tu ne comprends rien en général, rétorqua Sakura avec une mine sévère. Heureusement que j'ai suivi, je n'aurais pas donné cher de votre note au prochain contrôle sinon.

\- Merci Sakura, lui souris-je en me levant.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu sois aussi fatigué toi, poursuivit-elle en me vrillant de ses yeux émeraude. Kiba, je ne dis pas : quand tu es parti, il s'est enfilé encore quatre verres, mais toi…

\- On va dire que… la nuit a été mauvaise.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Sasuke ? fit-elle, inquisitrices.

Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi répondre. J'arrêtai mon geste alors que je me passais la main dans les cheveux, et restai deux secondes les yeux dans le vide.

\- On a joué au billard mais on s'est disputé.

\- Ça, c'est surprenant, ironisa Kiba.

\- A propos de quoi ? continua Sakura comme s'il n'était pas intervenu.

\- Je lui ai fait comprendre avec toute ma… délicatesse naturelle que son comportement m'énervait. Comme quoi, s'il avait envie de me rabaisser un bon coup, qu'il le fasse directement au lieu de passer par tout ce cirque. Et aussi…

Je me mordis la lèvre, et Sakura fit aussitôt :

\- Aussi quoi ?

\- Non, rien d'important.

Je préférais passer sous silence la drôle de promiscuité qu'il avait mis en place entre nous, trouvant cela trop anormal.

\- J'y tiens plus ! s'exclama soudain Kiba. Je vais à l'infirmerie, je me sens trop mal !

\- Si t'arrêtais de gueuler, tu te sentirais déjà mieux non ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lancer.

\- Voilà ce que ça donne de sortir en semaine, ajouta la jeune fille avec nous. Surtout si on boit comme un trou…

\- Sakura, tu m'accompagnes ? supplia-t-il en la prenant par le bras. Je ne veux pas être seul avec ce taré d'Orochimaru. Il pourrait me filer du poison ou pire, commencer à me tripoter si je suis tout seul. Il me fait trop flipper !

\- Tu n'es pas censé être un homme ? s'agaça l'adolescente.

\- Face à un type pareil, tu ne peux être qu'une mauviette, affirma-t-il, se faisant pour autant plus petit. S'il te plait, Sakura… Je ne peux y aller qu'avec toi, même Naruto se pisse dessus quand il le voit !

\- Hé ! m'indignai-je. Ne me fais pas passer pour le looser que tu es s'il te plait !

\- Pff, vous êtes vraiment des gosses. C'est bon Kiba, je viens avec toi.

\- Chouette, merci !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, mais avant de sortir, Sakura se tourna vers moi.

\- On se retrouve au self, on fait aussi vite que possible.

\- Ça va être dur avec ce clébard. A tout de suite.

Assis à ma table du restaurant scolaire, je me contentais de jouer avec la nourriture, le menton dans la main. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à l'étage du F4, mais je ne voyais pas de ma place si quelqu'un y était, et si oui, de qui il s'agissait. Mon attitude me désespérait, c'était peu dire, mais il était parfois si difficile de se contrôler. J'avais toujours été du genre à agir sur un coup de tête, mais cette fois-ci, je savais que cela aurait été risqué. Surtout que je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais envie de faire…

Un brusque coup dans ma table me fit relever la tête si vite que je ressentis une douleur dans ma nuque. Mais mon visage se referma en voyant mes opposants. Je me décidai enfin à manger pour les ignorer plus facilement, ne réagissant pas quand les voix désagréablement aiguës me parlèrent.

\- Tu es pire qu'une tique. Résistant en plus ? Tu me dégoûtes, fit Kin d'une voix hautaine.

\- On ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas quitté ce lycée ! renchérit Tenten en plaquant avec violence ses mains sur la table, juste devant moi.

\- Mais je ne le quitterai pas, déclarai-je sans les regarder. Vous pouvez continuer à vous fatiguer, je n'en ai rien à faire. Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- T'as peut-être besoin d'une nouvelle douche froide ? s'enquit avec un sourire amusé Suigetsu.

Je le fusillai du regard, mais tout à coup, mes yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Suigetsu fut brutalement poussé sur le côté, et une nouvelle personne fit son apparition devant moi, me laissant sans voix.

\- Dégagez bande de merdes, dit Sasuke d'un ton glacial en fixant les trois acolytes. Vous me gâchez le paysage.

Ils le fixèrent sans comprendre, abasourdis, mais s'en allèrent bien vite sans oser faire d'autres commentaires. Tout le self était plongé dans un silence subjugué, les yeux rivés sur nous. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ne faisais que regarder le jeune homme qui se tourna lentement vers moi. Mais celui-ci évitait de me regarder, fixant un point imaginaire sur le côté.

\- Demain, commença-t-il soudain. On se retrouve à Ebisu Garden Place, 14 heures. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard, je déteste attendre…

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna de moi pour sortir de la pièce à l'ambiance lourde. Des murmures naquirent, des exclamations passant sur toutes les lèvres : « depuis quand le pauvre était ami avec Uchiha Sasuke ? ». Sans réfléchir, j'écartai ma chaise de la table et me levai précipitamment. Je me mis à courir après lui, le retrouvant dans un couloir désert, partant de sa démarche assurée.

\- Sasuke ! criai-je à son attention, le cœur battant.

Une drôle de sensation naissait dans mon corps, à la fois familière et pourtant si étrange qu'elle se manifeste en se présence.

Il se stoppa, mais ne se retourna pas vers moi. Je me dépêchai d'avaler des derniers mètres qui nous séparaient et, empoignant son épaule, je le tournai vers moi. Ses yeux me fixaient avec l'air de dire que je le dérangeais.

\- C'était quoi ça ? lui demandai-je avec un ton que j'espérais menaçant.

\- Que veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- On dirait un… un… rah, qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves ! m'exclamai-je en le lâchant.

Le sourire narquois qu'il affichait en réponse à mon balbutiement me mettait hors de moi. Il avait l'air ravi, parce que c'était évident : il maîtrisait la situation. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir, quel était son but à la fin ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? râlai-je.

\- J'aimerais te parler demain, il faut que je te montre un truc, annonça-t-il légèrement en me vrillant de son regard sombre.

\- Quoi ? me méfiai-je.

\- Surprise, répliqua-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je déteste ça, contre-attaquai-je aussi vite.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu seras à l'heure.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, ça me donne envie de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend de moi, le menaçai-je.

\- Demain, 14h, se contenta-t-il de répéter en plissant les yeux.

Encore une fois, il n'attendit rien d'autre et se remit à marcher, ne se retournant même pas vers moi. Il prenait vraiment ses désirs pour des réalités, et ses ordres comme impossible à détourner.

\- Enfoiré, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Je retournai dans le self, les poings serrés par la tension. Il me prenait vraiment pour un chien, à me donner des ordres comme ça. Et je n'aimais pas que l'on me traite comme un moins que rien… j'en avais déjà assez souffert pendant mon enfance.

Lorsque je m'assis à ma place, Kiba et Sakura apparurent presque de suite devant moi.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, mais môssieur Inuzuka avait trop peur d'y aller, s'enflamma Sakura en prenant immédiatement place. J'ai dû prendre moi-même son médicament et lui apporter dehors ! Même ce taré de Orochimaru ne serait pas intéressé par un couard pareil…

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! s'exclama Kiba en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je n'aurais pas été capable de me défendre s'il m'avait eu attaqué. Alors que toi Sakura, tu es tellement brut…

Mais face au regard perçant qui lui faisait face, il se reprit en se redressant d'un coup :

\- Brut-belle ! Tellement belle qu'il n'aurait jamais osé lever les mains sur toi ! Par contre, Naruto et moi, on est tellement laids que tout le monde en profite. Regarde Naruto, avec son Uchiha ! Il est toujours sur lui le rupin, et…

\- Sur moi ?! répétai-je en l'interrompant. Tu peux me croire, si quelqu'un devait être sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne serait pas lui qui…

Je me mordis la langue quand je vis leurs deux regards surpris sur moi. Je me rapetissai sur ma chaise, marmonnant un inintelligible « bref ». Fort heureusement, la conversation dévia bien vite…

\- Dites, et si on allait se faire un karaoké demain ? proposa Sakura d'une voix enjouée.

\- Oh, ouais ! Comme ça, je vais pouvoir éclater Naruto, il chante tellement faux !

\- Demain ? demandai-je d'une voix un peu hésitante. Pas plutôt dimanche ?

\- Ah, non, désolée. Dimanche, je dois aider mes parents à la maison. Mais demain, tu n'es pas libre Naruto ?

Les grands yeux de Sakura m'observaient avec une lueur surprise car habituellement, je les mettais au courant de tout. Mais surtout, nos fréquentations étant communes, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble au final.

\- Si, si, je suis libre, assurai-je, ma voix légèrement étranglée.

De toute façon, je n'avais jamais dit à Uchiha que j'allais venir au rendez-vous qu'_il_ avait fixé pour _nous deux_. Il n'avait en aucun cas demandé mon avis, et ce genre de comportement égoïste, bien de bourge, m'agaçait profondément. Alors c'était clair : je lui rendrai service en n'y allant pas. Au moins, il se rendrait compte que tout le monde n'était pas à sa botte, qu'on ne lui obéissait pas tous. En plus, vu la soirée que j'avais passée hier, je n'avais pas envie de remettre ça de sitôt, ça avait été trop horrible pour le revivre.

\- Les autres aussi viennent ? embrayai-je pour qu'elle ne pose pas d'autres questions.

\- Oh oui, Ino ne louperait pas une occasion pour me faire les pieds, lâcha-t-elle, un peu amère. Shikamaru n'avait pas envie, mais Lee m'a promis qu'il le traînerait s'il le fallait.

\- On ne se fait pas de soucis alors… murmura Kiba en enfournant une boulette de riz entièrement dans sa joue, la déformant.

\- On va bien s'amuser ! souris-je. Juste qu'à cause de Kiba, le temps tournera forcément à l'orage mais bon…

\- CHEST PAS VRAI ! s'écria l'autre face à ma remarque.

Riant, Sakura me tendit une serviette pour que j'essuie les grains de riz qu'il avait postillonnés à ma figure. Jusqu'à la fin du repas, et même jusqu'au lendemain, je ne cessai de me persuader que je ne faisais rien de mal, et que Uchiha le méritait amplement ce faux-bond. Mais bizarrement, la boule coincée dans ma gorge ne cessait de me rappeler que le mensonge n'était pas bon à la santé.

\- Naruto, arrête de regarder ta montre toutes les deux secondes ! s'agaça Sakura en me donnant un coup de coude.

\- Mais ils sont en retard ! répliquai-je pour me défendre. On avait rendez-vous à 14h, il est déjà 14h15. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre moi !

Ma mâchoire se contracta en même temps que mon regard se baissa. Moi aussi j'avais déjà un quart d'heure de retard, sauf que mes amis allaient finir par se montrer un jour, pas moi. J'ignorai mon malaise grandissant, surtout en observant le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages de plus en plus sombres. Ce n'était pas mon problème…

\- Tout va bien ?

Les émeraudes de Sakura me sortirent de mes pensées, et je forçai un sourire, hochant vivement la tête.

\- Oui, je me disais juste que le ciel a dû sentir que Kiba allait pousser la chansonnette…

\- Oh, ça va ! Je chante mieux que toi, blondinet.

\- Dans tes rêves, clebs.

\- Regardez, ils sont enfin là ! nous coupa Sakura, en ayant sans doute marre de nos gamineries.

Nos quatre amis apparurent au bout de la rue fort fréquentée en ce week-end, facilement reconnaissables grâce aux cheveux blonds de Ino qui étaient lâchés. Shikamaru affichait son air ennuyé caractéristique, Choji était déjà en train de manger et Lee était le seul à parler. Tout était comme d'habitude. Sauf moi. A nouveau, je regardai ma montre, poussant un nouveau soupir.

Nous entrâmes dans le karaoké, mais je n'avais déjà plus la tête à rire. Je répondais du bout des lèvres aux exclamations de Lee, m'installant au fond de la salle qui nous avait été attribuée pour l'après-midi. Je ne voyais qu'un regard noir, des cheveux sombres et j'entendais une voix me parler dans ma tête, me disant sa déception. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs de la soirée qui avait semblé marquer un tournant dans ma vie. Pourquoi ? Parce que, que je le veuille ou non, Sasuke avait franchi un pas de plus dans ma vie. Il n'était pas un ami, un proche ou un bon copain. Mais il était là, avec ses remarques désagréables, son regard persistant, sa mauvaise humeur constante et son comportement atypique. Il prenait de la place, pas pour mon plus grand plaisir, mais c'était un fait. Ils occupaient mes pensées, son caractère tordu et ses répliques acerbes. Mais ces derniers jours, il m'avait porté une attention que j'avais du mal à ignorer. Pendant des années, je n'avais voulu que ça, de la reconnaissance. Et même maintenant, c'était important pour moi. Ce n'était pas dans mon caractère d'ignorer les autres, même quelqu'un comme lui. Ça faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Les paroles de Konan tournaient aussi dans ma tête : « il n'a pas vécu dans l'univers le plus adapté pour un enfant comme lui », « Si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais à plus le connaître, il pourrait t'étonner, qui sait… ». Les conseils ne me laissaient jamais de marbre, même quand j'avais du mal à m'y résoudre… et surtout si ma curiosité était aussi en cause.

Ino chantait comme une furie, dansant et lançant des œillades à Kiba ravi. Lee s'exaltait sur la façon dont elle respirait la pureté, Shikamaru était en train de pioncer malgré le bruit. Quant à Sakura, elle fulminait près de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon poignet : 17h20. Je me mordis la lèvre, mais ne pus me retenir :

\- Dis Sakura…

Elle fit volte-face vers moi, sans doute heureuse d'avoir un motif pour ne plus regarder la blonde faire sa star.

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de temps… tu attendrais toi, si tu voyais que ton rendez-vous était en retard ? demandai-je, un peu incertain.

\- Alors là, pas plus de quinze minutes, et tu peux être sûr que la personne passerait un sale quart d'heure ! affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête comme si ça paraissait évident. Mais je connais des personnes qui attendent plus d'une heure, persuadée que l'autre a un petit contre temps. Mais seulement les dingues font ça… ajouta-t-elle en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

\- Mais il est dingue, soupirai-je en frottant mon front.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Rien, rien.

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, mais elle n'en fut pas dupe. Sa main vint saisir la mienne, et une pression sur mes doigts me força à lever les yeux vers elle. J'étais mal à l'aise devant son expression sérieuse.

\- Naruto… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire mais… quelqu'un m'a donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici, elle doit t'attendre et s'inquié…

\- Uchiha.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Uchiha Sasuke qui m'a demandé de le retrouver aujourd'hui.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée, fis-je avec un petit rire. Il m'a dit qu'il devait me dire un truc, ou je ne sais plus quoi.

\- A quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle, resserrant sa main.

\- Quatorze, soupirai-je. Ça me fait donc trois heures et demi de retard.

\- C'est bizarre qu'il t'ait demandé ça mais… pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ?

\- Attends, tu vas me faire croire que tu aurais voulu que j'y aille ?!

\- Naruto, franchement, je ne te cache rien si je te dis que je déteste ce type. Il est juste ignoble avec tout le monde…

\- Et je risque d'en prendre plein la tronche lundi, ajoutai-je d'une voix morne.

\- … avec presque tout le monde, finit-elle comme si je n'avais pas parlé.

Je m'immobilisai à l'entente de sa réplique. Je ne me tournai pas vers elle. Je savais mon regard perturbé, et j'avais peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu y lire.

\- Tu sais, poursuivit-elle en se rapprochant un peu de moi, si bien que son épaule toucha la mienne, j'ai remarqué que tu es un peu perdu depuis quelques jours. Quand j'ai vu débarquer Sasuke au pub avant-hier, je me suis demandé si ça avait un rapport avec lui. Et quand j'ai vu son comportement, j'en étais presque sûre. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

\- Rien de bien important mais…

\- Il se rapproche de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu le repousses comme tu peux, mais ce n'est pas ton genre d'éloigner les autres de toi. Je ne sais pourquoi il fait ça, je ne sais la marche à suivre dans ton cas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que Sasuke n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus, tout comme toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me tournant vers elle.

\- Tu sais, sa mère est morte quand il avait huit ans.

Le sang battit plus fort à mes tempes, j'étais littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Il y a quatre ans, son frère a quitté la maison, mariage arrangé. Même les journaux en ont parlé, c'est comme ça que je le sais. De ce que j'en sais, son père n'est jamais chez lui, il ne pense qu'à son travail. N'importe qui aurait pu très mal tourner, tu vois d'ailleurs comment Sasuke est devenu : froid, sans émotion, méprisant. Le fait qu'il se rapproche de toi, c'est…

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de réfléchir, avant de continuer :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à t'avoir ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style. Mais pour une fois qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un, je trouve ça triste que cette personne _l'ignore_.

Le dernier mot sembla réveiller quelque chose en moi. Je restai quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide, le temps de réaliser ses paroles. Mon esprit marchait à toute vitesse au fur à mesure que je prenais conscience que je lui faisais ce que j'avais haïs qu'on me fasse toute ma vie. Je comprenais enfin le but de Sasuke, à travers les dires de Sakura, et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, j'étais sûr qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait raison, et je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Une claque sur ma cuisse me fit lever les yeux vers elle, une expression réprobatrice peinte sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? me chuchota-t-elle.

Ce fut le déclic. En une seconde, j'avais empoigné ma veste et m'étais élancé. Je bousculai Kiba qui me gênait le passage, et claquai la porte derrière moi en entendant Sakura dire que j'avais une affaire urgente à régler face aux protestations de mes amis. Arrivé dehors, j'évaluai rapidement la distance qui me séparait du point de rendez-vous pour trouver Sasuke. A pied ou taxi ? Le taxi, c'était cher, et la bouche de métro était à un bon quart d'heure… dans le sens opposé. Je n'y pensais plus : me mettant à courir, je poussai une exclamation quand les piqûres drues de la pluie commencèrent à tomber sur moi. Et elle était froide la flotte ! Je tentai de ne pas y faire attention, courrant aussi vite que je pouvais tout en évitant les personnes devant moi. Mon cœur n'avait pas battu aussi vite depuis longtemps. Le sang à mes tempes faisait que les bruits autour de moi étaient comme assourdis. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, ni vraiment à ce qui m'attendait. Tout ce que me parvenait au cerveau était que je devais aller plus _vite_, encore plus, sinon ce serait trop _tard_, définitivement. Mais jamais il ne serait encore là. Personne ne pouvait en attendre une autre plus de trois heures, ça dépasserait le stade de la folie. En même temps, on parlait de Sasuke, mais ce détail ne me rassurait pas pour autant.

Ebisu Garden Place, 17h00. Essoufflé, trempé et avec un point de côté, je me mis à regarder frénétiquement autour de moi. Des dizaines de parapluies multicolores, des couples et amis passant bruyamment en groupe, la pluie qui restreignait ma vision. De l'eau coulait dans mon cou, dans mes yeux et mes lèvres. Je ne le voyais pas, nulle part. Je retins un soupir de déception, tirant nerveusement mes cheveux, rageant intérieurement contre ma stupidité. J'avais été aveugle !

Mais alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, pestant contre moi-même, une saveur amère dans la bouche, une silhouette noire assise sur l'horloge de la place attira mon attention. Je faillis tomber sur les fesses sous le coup de la surprise, mes mouvements s'arrêtant d'un coup sec. Mais quand je reconnus pour de bon la personne, une phrase s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes :

\- Ce type… est fou.

Quatre heures… Je savais que cela ne servait plus à rien d'attendre. J'aurais aimé être furieux, mais la colère était partie avec la première heure. Je m'étais juré intérieurement de le faire souffrir lundi de toutes mes forces pour me venger. Ça, c'était parti quand la deuxième heure s'était écoulée. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir la troisième heure, mais je n'avais toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. A la quatrième heure, je n'avais plus la force de m'énerver, ou de partir. Parce que je savais que ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir, quoi que ce fût, était déjà mort avec son refus de venir aujourd'hui. Et ça me laissait vide, étrangement vide. Partir reviendrait à accepter ce… rejet, je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Pourtant, je me demandais : à quoi cela sert de se battre si au final, rien ne change ? Je me battais pour me rapprocher de lui, contre moi, contre la perfection maniaque de ma famille, mais pourquoi faire ? Pour _rien_. Naruto ne m'accepterait jamais, pas après ce que j'avais fait. Les excuses ne serviraient à rien, peu importait puisque de toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention d'en faire. Mais, malgré ça, je me demandais jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller ? Pour qu'il me reconnaisse, pour qu'il m'accepte à ses côtés ? Pour que je puisse enfin vivre quelque chose qui suppose un minimum d'attention envers moi. Pas l'attention de ces vautours assoiffés de pouvoir, de ces gosses dont les parents rêveraient qu'ils soient amis avec moi. Mais une amitié où je serais juste moi, sans mon nom, et où la personne ne me traiterait pas comme le font tous les autres. Une amitié… je ne savais pas si je ne voulais _que_ ça, mais je me rendais aujourd'hui compte que, peut-être, j'en demandais déjà trop. Je me sentais maudit, et pathétique. L'espoir est pathétique. J'avais pensé m'être forgé un bouclier de glace, mais ce n'en avait été qu'un semblant qui avait fondu trop rapidement au contact de sa chaleur… et elle ne m'était même pas adressée. Elle ne le serait jamais. Instinctivement, je plongeai ma tête dans le creux que mes genoux remontés formaient. C'était tellement risible qu'un léger ricanement m'échappa. Pas étonnant que mon père avait toujours préféré Itachi. Lui n'avait pas ma faiblesse, lui avait toujours été plus intelligent, plus raisonnable, plus obéissant. Il était le premier, à moi la place du second. Mais de toute façon, même quand il n'était pas là, je n'arrivais à rien. J'étais faible… faible… faible.

\- Euh… ex…cuse-moi ? tenta une voix claire, hésitante.

Les oreilles d'un coup aux aguets, je relevai juste assez la tête pour que mes yeux puissent apercevoir quelque chose. Je remarquai alors la silhouette trempée devant moi : le jean sombre, la veste orange et blanche, le… attendez, _orange_ ? Mon visage se releva abruptement. Deux yeux d'un bleu éclatant me fixaient d'un air perdu. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

\- Sasuke, je… enfin… désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, finit-il par dire en jouant du bout de la chaussure avec des petits cailloux sur le sol.

J'observai ces gestes nerveux, comme hypnotisé, et mes lèvres ne bougeaient toujours pas. Ma non-réaction sembla le perturber, car il posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Oï, Sasuke, ça va ?

D'un geste sec, je lui chopai son poignet, le serrant furtivement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais il ne tenta même pas de se dégager. A la légère grimace qu'il faisait, j'aurais même pu dire qu'il s'attendait à un coup de poing. Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais se referma presque de suite alors que je continuai à le fixer sans ciller. Je devais avoir l'air agressif, mais lui ne tentait même pas de se défendre. Il attendait, comme s'il pensait qu'il le méritait. Mais je ne le frappai pas.

\- Plus-jamais, dis-je d'une voix rauque, pesant chacun de mes mots pour lui signifier à quel point j'étais sérieux.

\- … Ok.

Ce simple mot me fit le relâcher, et il se massa l'articulation. Je me relevai pour me tenir face à lui, scrutai un instant son visage encore fermé.

\- Je t'avais dit que je détestais attendre, maugréai-je pour la forme.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit que j'allais venir, répliqua-t-il sans qu'aucun sourire ne vienne montrer qu'il plaisantait.

A contraire, son sérieux était complet, comme s'il négociait une quelconque affaire. Je me sentais un peu déstabilisé, mais tant que je gardais le contrôle de la situation…

\- Tout le monde n'est pas à tes ordres, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne, Uchiha.

« ... tout irait bien. », terminai-je mentalement. Je fronçai les sourcils devant sa remarque acide.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, se contenta-t-il de me répondre en relevant le visage.

Il se détourna de moi pour faire quelques pas sous la pluie battante. Je laissai mon regard balayer son corps. Notre différence de taille était minime, mais j'aimais quand même le fait d'être un peu plus grand. Complexe de supériorité ?... je voulais bien le reconnaître. Mais je voyais sous les vêtements qu'il portait que sa musculature était plus développée que la mienne. J'avais déjà goûté son poing, sentis sa force physique, sa puissance douloureuse. Il avait des mains larges, les miennes étaient fines. Ses épaules étaient assez carrées, mais il était fin malgré tout. Je tentai de me l'imaginer… torse nu. Je voulais voir le grain profond de sa peau, qui était plus hâlée que la mienne. Les muscles de son torse, ses pectoraux, son ventre, sa taille. Je voulais le découvrir, et cette envie me faisait étrangement mal. Enfin, la sensation ne me blessait pas réellement mais… j'avais l'impression d'être en manque. Ce serrement dans mon ventre, il fallait que je le comble, tout comme cette soif dans ma gorge. Et il était le seul, le seul qui pouvait m'apaiser. C'était tellement… surréaliste, de voir l'influence qu'il avait sur moi. Mais le plus incroyable, c'était que je n'avais pas envie que ça s'arrête. En fait, je désirais même que ça empire, et que je le ressente dans tout mon corps. Je voulais dépendre de lui, mais surtout, dans un désir égoïste, je voulais qu'_il_ dépende de moi. Ainsi, j'aurais réellement l'impression de vivre.

\- Et toi ? lança-t-il soudain en se retournant vers moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu aussi longtemps ?

Des gouttes traçaient de multiples sillons sur son visage, mais je me sentais doublement attiré par celles qui s'échouaient sur la courbe charnue de sa bouche.

\- J'ai mes raisons, fis-je pour reprendre sa précédente réplique.

J'ajoutai un haussement de sourcil ironique ainsi qu'un rictus orgueilleux. Je fus surpris de voir un sourire éclairer son visage. Il se mit à rire, me contemplant avec amusement. Mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ces accents joyeux, bien au contraire.

\- Bon sang, soupira-t-il, faussement dépassé, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Uchiha ? Tes réactions sont toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Je ne sais plus comment te prendre…

Prendre… Mes joues parurent chauffer alors que mon esprit me faisait comprendre un tout autre sens de la phrase. Pour en rajouter une couche, je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié sa réplique.

\- Si ça te pose un problème, rien ne t'empêche de…

\- Hé, du calme ! s'exclama-t-il en levant ses mains devant lui. Et susceptible en plus ? Tu n'es vraiment pas un cadeau du ciel.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire, s'approchant un peu de moi.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? finit-il par dire en recouvrant son sérieux.

Je fus un peu désarçonné qu'il me demande ça directement, surtout que la vérité était que la réponse à sa question était : rien. Un prétexte, tout beau tout propre, mais un mensonge. Je ne lui répondis donc pas, regardant ailleurs pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas forcément ravi qu'il me demande ça aussi directement. Un frisson me parcourut, un frisson de froid, et je remarquai que nous n'avions toujours pas bougé de la pluie alors que tous autour de nous s'activaient pour échapper au déluge.

\- Tu trembles, remarqua Naruto d'une voix un peu inquiète.

\- Ouais, à cause d'une certaine personne, j'ai attendu une heure sous la pluie. Alors, effectivement je…

Je tus la remarque acerbe que j'allais dire en sentant sa main chaude sur mon front. Je ne l'avais pas vu se rapprocher de moi, et ne sentais maintenant plus que ce contact léger. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il cesse, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

\- Tu es gelé, constata-t-il, sa voix paraissant un peu coupable. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où te réchauffer, sinon tu vas attraper la crève. Et comme tu avais dit à Karin, qu'est-ce que je ferais si toi, l'héritier de la plus grande entreprise financière du Japon, tombait malade ? Mon pays ne s'en remettrait jamais.

L'accent était maintenant sarcastique, même si la moquerie n'était pas dite non plus trop méchamment. Je me rappelais avoir dit ça, la première fois que j'avais vraiment fait attention à ce jeune homme blond de mon lycée. Je me souvenais comme je l'avais détesté pour s'être dressé sur mon chemin, et il semblait vouloir me le rappeler. Mais mes sentiments étaient bien différents aujourd'hui, et il fallait que je le lui prouve d'une manière ou d'une autre… même si c'était difficile.

\- Allons-y, finit-il par dire.

D'un coup de tête, il m'enjoignit à le suivre, ce que je fis en cachant mon étonnement par mon masque d'indifférence habituel. Mais alors que je marchais à ses côtés, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… amical avec moi, malgré ses railleries ou rappel de ce que je lui avais fait. J'avais du mal à suivre, mais les faits étaient là : je me sentais soulagé par ce changement de situation. Soulagé, pour ne pas dire presque heureux. Contrairement à jeudi soir, il me laissait une chance. Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ? Lorsque je l'avais quitté hier, je n'avais pas eu l'impression que quoi que ce soit avait changé. Et maintenant que j'étais près de lui, si proche que nos bras se touchaient à chaque pas, une question me taraudait : pourquoi ce revirement ? Mais en fin de compte, le pourquoi n'était pas si important. C'était les faits qui comptaient.

La pluie s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes, laissant percer le soleil au travers des nuages sombres. Un rayon s'arrêta sur nous, et je tournai mon visage vers Naruto à côté de moi. La lumière se reflétait dans ses cheveux, où les gouttes de pluie brillaient encore. Ils semblaient être faits d'or, voilant à peine son regard si vivant, brillant sous l'astre qui finit par chasser l'obscurité du mauvais temps.

\- Je connais un café pas trop loin, dit-il. Ils font des pâtisseries super bonnes, et leur thé te réchauffera en moins de deux.

\- Je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers moi à son tour. Parce que c'est possible ça, de ne pas aimer le sucré ? Tu n'es pas humain, je m'en doutais déjà, mais là, j'ai ma confirmation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne suis pas humain ? m'agaçai-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ton ego est bien trop grand pour être normal, répondit-il en un haussement d'épaule. En plus, ce n'est pas humain d'aimer faire souffrir les autres et… ah, la façon qu'ont les filles de te tourner autour. On dirait que tu leur envoies des phéromones artificielles, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! termina-t-il en un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment un idiot, grognai-je en le semant de quelques pas, n'appréciant pas spécialement l'épisode de l' « ego ».

\- Oh, ne te vexe pas Uchiha, c'est pour rire.

Mais alors que je me retournai pour répliquer, un type se plaça soudain entre lui et moi. Il tendit un papier à Naruto, ordonnant d'une voix faussement polie :

\- Bonjour monsieur, sondage. Est-ce que vous pouvez me remplir ça s'il vous plait.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là, s'excusa Naruto en voulant lui rendre la feuille, ce à quoi l'homme ne fit même pas attention.

\- Ça ne vous prendra que cinq minutes, il y a sept pages à remplir. Vous pouvez quand même faire ça, non ?

\- Sept pages ?! s'exclama le blond. Mais ça fait beaucoup, vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ça vous arrive de rendre service ? répliqua l'autre sur un ton que décidément je ne supportais pas.

\- Mais je…

En deux secondes, j'apparus aux côtés du blond. Je lui arrachai les feuilles des mains et sans un regard pour l'autre, je les jetai dans la première flaque que je vis à côté de nous. Je perçus une légère exclamation horrifiée, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Me tournant enfin vers l'homme qui nous avait interrompu, je lui crachai au visage, serrant les poings :

\- Vous comprenez le sens de ne pas avoir le temps ?

\- Mais, qu-qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Dégagez, ordonnai-je en lui jetant mon regard le plus meurtrier. Tout de suite.

Je ne fus pas étonné de le voir déguerpir la queue entre les jambes. Le silence plana quelques secondes ; j'avais encore réagi de manière instinctive, sans penser. Comme lorsqu'il avait dansé avec Haruno (dont je connais enfin le nom), ou encore quand je l'avais vu encerclé hier dans le self. En même temps, dès qu'il était question de lui, rester maître de moi était la pire des tâches. Bien souvent, je ne pouvais pas résister.

\- Qu… ça va pas ?! cria tout à coup Naruto à côté de moi.

\- Quoi ? fis-je simplement, le désarçonnant.

\- T'as vu comme tu lui as parlé ? s'exclama-t-il, ahuri. T'es un monstre ou quoi ?

\- Il n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs…

\- Mais tu as failli le frapper ! insista-t-il.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, alors calme-toi.

\- … Il est pas croyable.

Sa remarque avait été soufflée, adressée plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Il me regarda encore un instant, mais finit par secouer la tête. Je me remis à marcher, et je ne fus pas surpris de le voir à côté de moi quelques secondes plus tard. Il était plutôt silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'indique d'une voix neutre que nous étions arrivés. Je jetai un coup d'œil méfiant au bâtiment qui avaient une allure un peu délabrée.

\- Tu m'emmènes dans le pire endroit que tu connais ou quoi ? lâchai-je, un peu sec.

\- Toujours en train de te plaindre. Au moins ici, ce n'est pas cher.

\- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui me manque, répliquai-je en continuant de scruter l'endroit, réticent.

On aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à tomber en ruine, pas fameux.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Bon, on entre ou pas ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Hn.

Je le devançai, pénétrant dans l'entrée sombre et un peu poussiéreuse. J'avais du mal à croire que des gens puissent venir manger ici, tout semblait crade et abîmé. Je ravalai une remarque désagréable, tentant de ne pas paraître encore plus exigeant. Et pourtant, je l'étais plutôt beaucoup. A la place, je m'arrêtai devant l'ascenseur, hésitant un instant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Il entra avant moi dans la cabine mal éclairée, appuya sur le quatrième étage. Espérons que c'était plus propre là-haut… et qu'il faisait chaud. Je n'arrêtais pas de frissonner, et pourtant, je savais qu'une légère pellicule de sueur s'étalait sur mon front. Merci la pluie.

Mais alors qu'un lourd silence s'éternisait entre nous, nous fûmes brusquement secoués, si bien que je dus me raccrocher au pan de mur à ma gauche. La cabine s'était stoppée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Naruto, lâchant la barrière pour appuyer sur les boutons.

\- En panne, putain de merde ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici déjà ? m'énervai-je en le poussant pour examiner les boutons au mur.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je n'aurais pas pu deviner que ça allait tomber en panne juste quand on l'utilise non plus ! se défendit-il d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

\- Et en plus, il n'y a même pas de quoi signaler l'accident, constatai-je d'une voix noire. Parfait, c'est vraiment parfait !

\- Nos téléphones.

Le regardant, je sortis tout de suite mon portable de ma veste, exactement en même temps que lui. J'appuyai nerveusement contre l'écran, mais l'icône tout en haut détruisit mes faibles espoirs.

\- Pas de réseaux.

Nous avions constaté la chose en même temps, cela me fit relever les yeux vers lui. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, un peu timide je trouvais. Cela me calma de suite. Pourquoi est-ce que je me plaignais après tout ? C'était moi qui avais voulu que l'on se voit, sous un faux prétexte, et nous étions bloqués ici pour une durée indéterminée. Pas que ça me plaisait, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à inventer une quelconque excuse.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son portable, et je faillis me mettre à rire, naturellement. Je me retins au dernier moment, me contentant de :

\- J'avais le même à onze ans.

\- C'était ça ou rien, dit-il en me tirant la langue, rangeant l'appareil préhistorique dans sa poche.

\- En tout cas, ça ne va pas nous aider à nous sortir de là…

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? soupira-t-il en s'adossant au mur. Heureusement qu'aucun de nous deux n'est claustrophobe… T'imagine si ça avait été le cas ? On aurait…

\- La trappe, l'interrompis-je sans prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- Hein ? Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins quand je parle, marmonna-t-il en boudant.

\- On va tenter de passer par là, déclarai-je en regardant le plafond.

Avec un peu de chance, on était près d'une des portes. Si on faisait assez de bruit, quelqu'un pourrait être alerté de notre présence. Parce que sinon, je ne voyais pas comment on aurait pu faire pour sortir d'ici.

\- Bon, je vais monter sur tes épaules, et…

\- Attends, me coupa-t-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi c'est toi qui montes sur moi ? Pourquoi, sans me concerter, tu as décidé que tu serais au-dessus ? C'est injuste ! se plaignit-il.

\- J'ai eu l'idée, je suis au-dessus ! décidai-je en le forçant à se mettre au milieu de la cabine.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! cria-t-il, m'explosant à moitié les tympans.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois attiré par un abruti pareil ?

\- Tu es le plus grand, c'est à toi de me porter, affirma-t-il en croisant les bras devant son torse.

\- Tu es le plus musclé de nous deux, tu me porteras plus facilement. Je crois même que je suis plus mince que toi…

\- Tu insinues que je suis gros ?!

\- Musclé, crétin.

\- Oh… héhéhé, merci ! se mit-il soudain à rire, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- De rien. Donc, tu es au-dessous.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en remettant les pieds sur terre. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi c'est forcément toi qui décides de nos positions, hein ? Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'être dessous, et pas à toi ? Et…

Il s'interrompit, les joues un peu roses. Je fronçai les sourcils, et réalisai enfin ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était clair que sorti du contexte… ça avait un tout autre sens. Ce n'était pas pour ma déplaire mais… ça me faisait plaisir. Pourquoi ? Simplement qu'il y ait pensé. Que cette idée lui ait traversé l'esprit, alors qu'il semblait parfois avoir un petit cerveau, voulait dire qu'il y pensait, non ?

Un petit sourire se peignit sur ma face, et je ne tentai rien pour le retenir. Naruto le remarqua, et les couleurs sur ses joues ne firent que se renforcer. Il avait saisi que j'avais saisi. Je me retins pour ne pas rire.

\- Bon, ça va, maugréa-t-il, la peau d'un rouge soutenu maintenant. …monte.

Il s'accroupit, et je pris facilement place sur ses épaules. Il se releva si rapidement qu'il trébucha sur le sol, et faillit nous faire basculer tous les deux. Il poussa une exclamation alors que je m'agrippai, une main sur son épaule, l'autre au plafond.

\- Tu pourrais faire gaffe ! m'écriai-je, perdant un peu mon calme.

\- C'est pas si facile, connard ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place.

Je finis par réussir à tourner la petite poignée, et écartai la trappe au-dessus de ma tête. Je me hissai comme je pus sur le haut de l'ascenseur, tentant en même temps de ne pas blesser Naruto sous moi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant utilisé de force, et ce fut aussi dur quand je dus aider Naruto à monter à côté de moi. Je lui tendis la main qu'il tint fortement, et je le soulevai comme je pus. Après bien des efforts, essoufflé et stupéfait, j'observais l'endroit où nous étions parvenus. Mais tout ce que je voyais, c'était les murs noirs, les fils et les câbles qui pendaient partout, et surtout, pas de porte à l'horizon.

\- C'est pas vrai, soufflai-je en cachant mon visage de ma main.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla brusquement Naruto à côté de moi.

Je sursautai sous l'éclat de voix, fronçant les sourcils devant son attitude désespérée. Je crus même un moment qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

\- Oh, calme-toi ! m'exaspérai-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Mais j'en peux plus ! J'arrive plus à me retenir, gémit-il.

\- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, mais quand je le vis se diriger vers le bord opposé à moi tout en déboutonnant son jean, je vis tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

\- J'y crois pas, marmonnai-je alors qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde, me répondit-il sur le même ton, mais je devinais qu'il était gêné. Remarque, toi tu aurais préféré attraper une jaunisse plutôt que de…

\- C'est bon, on a compris, le coupai-je.

Je poussai un long soupir, m'accroupissant en attendant qu'il ait fini. Comment est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir sortir d'ici ? On n'allait tout de même pas attendre que quelqu'un nous trouve ? Combien de temps est-ce que cela pourrait mettre ?

\- Il est déjà 17h45, m'informa Naruto en se posant à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, abruti ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

\- Ne sois pas aussi désagréable !

\- C'est de ta faute si on est coincé là ! Quelle idée de nous amener dans un endroit pareil ? J'aurais dû me douter que ça terminerait comme ça…

Je passai ma main sur mon front, le trouvant moite et légèrement chaud. Depuis cinq minutes, j'avais des bouffées de chaleur de plus en plus fortes. Je serrai les dents, et me relevai d'un coup, le faisant sursauter. Mais alors que je voulus retourner dans la cabine, je me pris les pieds dans un tuyau, perdant l'équilibre. Je me voyais tomber au ralenti, n'ayant pas vraiment la force de réagir.

\- ATTENTION !

Je sentis à peine Naruto se saisir de mon bras, mais la sensation de tomber dans le vide, elle, fut très forte. Elle me prit à la tête, et se fut pire quand d'un coup, la chute cessa. Dans un grand bruit, j'atterris sur le sol, mais étrangement, il me paraissait bien moins dur que ce que je croyais. Difficilement, je rouvris les yeux sur un visage juste à côté du mien. Maintenant, j'arrivais à sentir un corps sous moi, et une respiration laborieuse près de ma face.

\- Uchiha… tu m'…écrases.

Mais je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Ma tête paraissait peser une dizaine de kilos, j'avais du mal à la lever. Je sentais que mon corps tremblait, que mon visage me brûlait. Mes muscles étaient douloureux, mon haleine chaude. Je ne répondis rien, m'appliquant seulement à respirer plus profondément. Puis, sans cérémonie, je fus poussé sur le côté par Naruto. Je me laissai faire comme une poupée de chiffon, me cognant contre le mur dans un léger gémissement de douleur. Je gardai les yeux fermés, encerclant mon corps de mes mains. J'avais froid.

\- Uchiha, ça ne va pas ?

J'entrevis entre mes paupières Naruto qui se rapprochait de moi à quatre pattes. Sa main passa sur mon front, se retira aussitôt.

\- Merde, il est brûlant, l'entendis-je dire, la voix me paraissant légèrement lointaine.

Je le sentis traîner mon corps au milieu de la salle. Je fis l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que j'étais pris de tremblements de plus en plus forts. Je le vis enlever sa veste pour ne rester qu'en sweat blanc. Il la plaça sur moi, me bordant légèrement. Avec difficulté, j'entrouvris les lèvres.

\- Tu… vas pas avoir froid ?

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton à l'ironie à peine voilée, Sasuke Uchiha s'inquiète de mon confort et de ma santé ! C'est la fièvre qui te fait délirer ?

\- Je… t'emmerde.

\- Ah, je te reconnais mieux là, sourit-il en plaçant ma tête sur ses genoux. C'est quand même malin que tu tombes malade maintenant. Enfin, je suppose que c'est de ma faute. Je dois avoir des médocs dans ma veste.

Je le sentis farfouiller sur mon flanc droit, puis pousser une exclamation victorieuse.

\- Va falloir que tu l'avales sans eau. Ça ira, votre altesse Uchiha ?

\- Ouais, maugréai-je avec un semblant de mauvaise humeur.

Je n'étais pas trop en bonne posture pour me plaindre convenablement. Je sentis ses doigts sur mes lèvres, et même dans ma fièvre, je tentai du mieux que je pouvais d'apprécier ce contact. Il glissa la gélule dans ma bouche, et je l'avalai comme je pus. Il passa ensuite sa main sur mon front, essuyant la sueur qui y était en un geste qui me paraissait… doux. Je fermai les yeux, laissant une sensation légèrement cotonneuse m'envahir. C'était si étrange, je me demandais si la fièvre ne me faisait pas délirer. Mais non, la main était toujours là, rassurante. Mais quelque chose pesait toujours sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu sais, murmurai-je, j'ai… j'ai révoqué le carton rouge.

J'attendis sa réponse, déglutissant péniblement.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te pardonne maintenant. Ce serait trop facile pour toi.

Sa voix était froide, distante, comme si je venais de rappeler une réalité qu'il avait oubliée.

\- Oui… je sais. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il en réponse. Mais pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, tu mériterais que je te casse ta gueule d'amour! ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. D'une voix hésitante, je lui demandai :

\- … tu me trouves beau ?

\- Je… enfin… ce serait mentir de dire que t'es moche, rit-il en se frottant la nuque. Même moi j'arrive à le voir. Et puis, le nombre de filles dans ton fan club ne te suffit pas pour voir que t'es beau gosse, Uchiha ?

Oui, mais l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était meilleur que tout.

\- S'il te plait, soufflai-je en tournant légèrement ma tête dans sa direction, arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je… déteste ça.

Il se tut un instant, et je pus lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Mais l'instant d'après, un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres, un sourire doux. Je serrais les poings, parce que ça me faisait mal. Mal parce que je voulais ce sourire uniquement pour moi.

\- D'accord… Sasuke.

La façon qu'il eut de prononcer mon prénom me donna des frissons. J'aimais l'entendre de sa voix rendue grave par son murmure. J'aurais aimé l'entendre encore et encore.

\- Repose-toi maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, la fièvre baissera si tu dors.

J'acquiesçai avec lenteur. Je me laissai lentement tomber dans le gouffre du sommeil, pensant seulement à cette main qui était toujours dans mes cheveux. Je sentis un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

Je remuai légèrement, encore entre le sommeil et le réveil. J'avais mal au dos, et même dans la torpeur encore présente, je parvins à comprendre que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je mis un moment à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'endorme. Quand cela me revint enfin en mémoire, j'ouvris avec lenteur mes yeux. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve.

Je retins ma respiration, troublé. Mon corps se tendit, mais je m'efforçais de ne pas le réveiller, surtout pas. Car quand il le serait, cela prendrait fin. J'en ressentais déjà le vide, le manque cruel de l'absence et de la distance, aussi petite soit-elle.

Naruto… Naruto était tout contre moi. Son souffle paisible effleurait ma joue à chacune de ses respirations, comblant le silence encore endormi de la cabine. Je sentais sur mon flanc une main posée, me serrant légèrement. Je frissonnai en me rendant compte que c'était la sienne. En s'endormant, ou peut-être avant, il s'était glissé sous sa veste, face à moi. Et il me tenait contre lui. Une drôle de sensation envahit mon ventre à la pensée que jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui. Mes bras étaient contre son corps, son corps contre le mien. Nos jambes entremêlées m'empêchaient de trop bouger, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi agréable pour moi d'être entravé. Je me sentais bien. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle félicité qui venait me réchauffer jusqu'au fond de mon cœur. Je n'étais plus malade, grâce à lui. Il me protégeait, de sa chaleur il m'entourait comme un cocon protecteur. A moi aussi, il distribuait sa force, sa vie, comme il le faisait à tous. Je me sentis rougir, et ma respiration s'accéléra.

Son visage, jamais je ne l'avais eu aussi près de moi, jamais je ne l'avais trouvé aussi beau. Pourtant, alors qu'il dormait encore, ses yeux océans m'étaient cachés. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la teinte légèrement brune de sa peau. Les fines cicatrices qui parcouraient ses joues rendaient son visage un peu mutin, mais tendre aussi. Ses cheveux blonds dorés étaient éparpillés autour de son visage, et leurs pointes me chatouillaient le front. Dans le sommeil, son expression était si paisible, presque bienheureuse, me faisant penser à un enfant innocent. En même temps, lui aussi était candide, dans sa légère naïveté. Après tout, je me rendais compte que sa présence ici, près de moi, était singulière. Comment avait-il pu accepter de venir ? Je ne savais pas, mais sa décision m'enchantait. Je me sentais chanceux d'avoir le droit de l'avoir, autant que j'étais jaloux qu'il puisse être à d'autres. Oui, jaloux. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne voie que moi, que son univers se résumait à moi, tout comme le mien se résumait à son seul sourire depuis plusieurs heures. Il était une obsession pour moi, circulait dans chaque particule de mon être. Je ne me sentais en paix réellement que quand il était là. Il apaisait mes craintes et les douleurs que ma famille avait fait naître en moi. Avec lui, même sourire paraissait plus simple tout comme se dire que, pour en finir, peut-être la vie n'était pas aussi dure. Il me donnait envie de vivre, mais vivre avec lui, baigné dans sa chaleur et son odeur suave.

Avec des gestes précautionneux, pour ne pas le réveiller, je retirai mes bras coincés, évitant de trop le bouger. Il émit une petite plainte dans son sommeil, remua légèrement, mais ses yeux restèrent parfaitement clos. Je m'autorisai un soupir de soulagement. Mon regard restait fixé sur le jeune homme blond face à moi. Retenant mon souffle, je glissai mes mains le long de son dos, jusqu'à agripper légèrement son sweat. Il ne bronchait toujours pas, sa respiration de la régularité du sommeil. Alors, n'écoutant que mon envie irrésistible, je me rapprochai encore de lui. Je frémis quand je sentis nos deux torses entrer en contact. Je me serrai contre lui, le prenant dans mes bras comme je n'avais jamais tenu personne. Ce garçon me faisait devenir une tout autre personne, mais je n'aurais su lui en vouloir. Depuis qu'il était entré dans ma vie, tout me paraissait moins fade.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, savourant le contact intime que nous partagions plus ou moins. Car je savais que s'il avait été réveillé, les choses en auraient été autrement. Aurais-je pu seulement poser ma main sur lui ? Non, sans doute que non. Mais j'avais cédé à la tentation sans même chercher à lui résister. Pourtant, ne pas savoir si cette attraction était réciproque me blessait. Mon envie de lui était puissante, mais si elle m'était refusée… qu'est-ce que je ferais ?

Son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi, si proche et pourtant si loin. Je le voulais tellement, je voulais me fondre en lui. Son odeur m'entourait, me rendant fiévreux. Il sentait bon, c'était si enivrant. Ma main remonta, caressa ses boucles blondes et soyeuses. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur ses cicatrices sur ses joues, avant de descendre à ses lèvres. J'en touchai doucement la pulpe tendre, rose et légèrement charnue. Mon visage se pencha vers le sien, mon nez frôla le sien en une légère caresse. J'étais hypnotisé, je ne me contrôlais plus. Mais quand deux perles bleues s'ouvrirent face à moi, mes mouvements cessèrent immédiatement.

Naruto était réveillé. Ses orbes océans me fixaient avec incompréhension, déviant de mes yeux à mes lèvres, les sourcils élevés en une surprise évidente et un questionnement silencieux. Mais je ne parvins pas à parler. Car quand la parole entrerait en jeu, la bulle dans laquelle nous étions encore plongés dans ce silence matinal disparaîtrait. Il faudrait revenir à la réalité, à ce que nous sommes, et peut-être ne plus jamais ressentir les sentiments de l'instant. Les sentiments tabous, étranges et incontrôlés qui me parcouraient le corps comme s'ils l'animaient de leur volonté. Ma main continuait à caresser son visage mince, Naruto ne protestait pas. Il ne parlait pas non plus, n'esquissait aucun geste. Mes mains tremblaient, j'étais traversé par trop d'émotions à la fois. Moi qui restais imperturbable en toutes circonstances, je tremblais devant lui, devant l'effet qu'il me faisait. Qu'importe, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Mon pouce arriva à sa lèvre inférieure, ouvrit lentement sa bouche. Sa respiration se coupa, la mienne accéléra. Mon visage se pencha de lui-même, nos regards ne se lâchaient plus même quand, avec hésitation, mes lèvres vinrent toucher les siennes.

C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ma bouche happa doucement la sienne, goûtant ses lèvres en poussant un profond soupir. Mon ventre se serra quand je me collai encore plus contre lui, mes mains tremblotant contre son dos. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, plongés dans les miens. Le contact visuel ne fut pas rompu, mais lorsque je me séparai de lui, le bruit de succion qui résonna dans la cabine silencieuse me troubla. Le bas de mon ventre réagit à ce son, encore plus quand Naruto, presque stupéfait, gardait sa bouche entrouverte comme en attente d'autres baisers. Merde, j'en aurais hurlé tellement ce qui me traversait me déchirait de l'intérieur. C'était trop fort, trop… perturbant. Je ne savais plus les limites. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, mon corps le quémandait, je ne savais pas si je saurais m'arrêter. Les conséquences étaient-elles réellement importantes ? Pas quand il était aussi proche. Alors à nouveau, mon visage vint chercher le sien. Mais cette fois-ci, il eut un geste de recul. Son corps se décolla de moi, le froid m'envahit, et je sus que c'était fini. Quelque chose en moi se cassa. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, sa lèvre remontée. Mes ongles se plantèrent dans ma paume.

Tout à coup, du bruit se manifesta de l'autre côté des portes. Je me redressai en même temps que Naruto, mais il se retourna juste, ne se rapprocha plus de moi. La cabine de l'ascenseur fut brusquement ouverte et la lumière du soleil qui s'y répandit m'aveugla un instant.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici les jeunes ?! s'exclama une voix bourrue, venant de la silhouette à contre-jour face à moi.

\- On… était bloqués, depuis hier, répondit de façon hésitante Naruto.

Sa voix me parut plus fluette qu'habituellement, et instinctivement, je touchai ma bouche de mes doigts. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?!

\- Bah, maintenant vous êtes libres, alors filez d'ici ! Le bâtiment n'est pas encore ouvert, et je dois faire le ménage moi, vous me gênez !

\- Hé ! Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous plaindre ! répliqua Naruto. On a dû dormir dans ce maudit ascenseur cette nuit, et en plus…

\- Viens Naruto, on y va, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne s'énerve pour de bon.

Je me levai et récupérai nos affaires au sol. Le blond pesta encore dans sa barbe ais me suivit quand je sortis de l'établissement sans rien ajouter. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement fait un scandale, j'aurais fait fermer l'immeuble et l'aurais rasé juste pour mon plaisir. Mais là, j'étais trop inquiet. Un Uchiha ne devrait jamais avoir peur, mais cette sensation de froid dans mes entrailles, je la reconnaissais comme de la crainte. Nous étions au milieu de la route, et le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. A ma montre, il était à peine six heures. Après une lente inspiration, je me tournai vers Naruto. Quand mon regard se posa sur lui, il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à rire nerveusement.

\- En tout cas… pour une première sortie, c'est vraiment raté. A croire que l'un de nous deux porte la poisse !

\- Hn…

\- Bon, euh… je pense que je vais y aller. Mon tuteur a dû s'inquiéter toute la nuit et… enfin… on se voit demain ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, relevant enfin ses yeux vers moi. Nous étions encore si proches, et le voir ainsi maltraiter sa bouche me fit craquer à nouveau. Je m'avançai de lui et, rapidement, me penchai vers son visage. Mais il recula, ouvrant de grands yeux dans ma direction. La douleur revint dans ma poitrine.

\- J-je… désolé, je ne… balbutiai-je.

\- A demain, Sasuke, me dit-il précipitamment, forçant un sourire.

Et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se détourna de moi et avança d'un pas vif dans la rue. J'aurais voulu le rejoindre, m'expliquer avec lui, peut-être lui mentir en lui disant que c'était juste pour essayer mais… la réalité était là. Je l'avais embrassé, et il m'avait repoussé. Face à ce constat, je n'eus même pas la force de m'éloigner à mon tour. Je ne retrouvai la force de me déplacer que quand il disparut de mon regard. Je dus me mordre le poing pour m'empêcher de hurler.


	3. Chapitres 11-14

Chapitre 11 : J'aime les filles !

Je claquai doucement la porte en rentrant chez moi. J'espérais, naïvement sans doute, qu'Iruka s'était endormi tôt hier sans s'inquiéter de mon absence prolongée. C'était la première fois que je découchais sans le prévenir au préalable, et je savais que c'était le genre de chose qui pourrait le tenir éveillé une nuit entière. Oui, c'était un tuteur poule. Mais autant cela m'agaçait, autant j'aimais car il m'accordait l'attention dont j'avais toujours manquée. Il prenait soin de moi, comme s'il était mon véritable père. Donc, je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il m'attende de pied ferme dans la salle à manger/cuisine pour me passer un savon sur mon comportement irresponsable. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à la furie rose qui me sauta dessus au moment où je passai la tête dans la pièce.

\- Naruto ! Espèce de… cria Sakura en me serrant fortement contre elle.

Stupéfait, je regardai Kiba assis à table alors que Iruka, qui s'était levé, se massait le front en soupirant de soulagement. Sakura se sépara alors de moi et me mit un coup de poing à l'épaule qui me fit pousser un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Ça ne t'est pas passé à l'esprit qu'on pouvait être inquiet pour toi ?!

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demandai-je

\- Iruka nous a appelé hier soir, raconta Kiba. On sortait juste du karaoké, et il voulait savoir si tu étais avec nous parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre. Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti en plein milieu de la séance parce que tu avais quelqu'un à voir, c'est ce que Sakura nous avait dit, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à notre amie.

\- Ton tuteur nous a rappelés vers vingt-deux heures, poursuivit Sakura en ignorant Kiba. On était chez moi pour finir la soirée. Tu n'étais toujours pas rentré et…

\- Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, termina Iruka en se rapprochant de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas appelé ?

Le ton était un peu colérique, calme pourtant. Les cernes sous ses yeux me firent culpabiliser, mais jamais je ne lui aurais causé du souci de cette façon volontairement. Je baissai les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement… J'ai été bloqué dans un ascenseur toute la nuit, je n'avais pas de réseaux. Vraiment Iruka, je…

Mais ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge. La personne qui me servait de seule famille me serra dans ses bras. Ils tremblaient autour de moi, me tenant fébrilement. Je déglutis avant de lui passer mes mains dans le dos, m'excusant à nouveau à voix basse.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf…

Il chercha dans mon regard sa confirmation, et j'hochai la tête, le rassurant. Il expira un peu bruyamment puis nous annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Ma supposition était donc vraie : il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il faudrait que je songe à me faire pardonner. Kiba nous quitta à son tour, mais seulement pour les toilettes. Je restai seul avec Sakura, nous nous assîmes silencieusement sur le canapé.

\- Il t'attendait encore ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Ouais, sous la pluie, précisai-je en riant amèrement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne crois pas… Je ne veux même pas y réfléchir pour le moment.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

Je me mordis la langue, continuant de regarder face à moi sans tenter de croiser son regard. Je me sentais oppressé, je ne voulais pas y penser. Pas encore.

\- Il t'a menacé ? demanda-t-elle face à mon silence. Si c'est ça Naruto, je ne compte plus rester les bras croisés. J'irais le voir demain pour lui dire d'arrêter de…

\- Non, la stoppai-je en la regardant enfin. Il a révoqué mon carton rouge, et celui de Karin aussi je pense.

\- C'est… vrai ? Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Donc ça s'est bien passé ?

\- On peut dire que oui, je suppose, murmurai-je en lui rendant son sourire. Il ne risque plus de s'attaquer à moi maintenant.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain, confirmai-je.

Elle se mit à rire, nerveusement. Elle se frotta les yeux, et dans ce geste je compris qu'elle non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Je ne savais si je méritais des amis qui s'inquiétaient autant pour moi. J'entourai ses épaules qui me paraissaient frêles de mon bras, et elle se laissa aller contre moi.

\- Je le savais… je savais que cela allait s'arranger, rit-elle en me fixant de ses yeux brillants.

\- Oui, merci de m'avoir convaincu hier.

\- Je suis là pour ça mais, Naruto… tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je n'ai pas passé une merveilleuse nuit. Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de dormir un peu.

\- Pourtant, tu…

\- Aaaaah ! bailla Kiba en faisant irruption dans la salle tout en s'étirant. Maintenant que t'es de retour mon grand, je crois que Sakura et moi, on va aller pioncer un peu ! C'est pas qu'on t'a attendu toute la nuit mais… surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas avec qui tu étais. Je suis sûre que c'était avec ta future petite amie, et que tu n'as pas fait qu'être coincé sagement dans un ascenseur avec elle, insinua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Des images passèrent aussitôt devant mes yeux, et je sentis mes joues qui commençaient à me brûler. Il poussa un cri triomphant :

\- JE LE SAVAIS ! hurla-t-il. Je veux tout savoir ! Son nom, son âge, où elle habite, son tour de poitri…

\- Kiba, la ferme, l'interrompit Sakura d'une voix sévère. Naruto aussi est fatigué, laisse-le. Si t'as des questions, tu n'auras qu'à les poser demain au lycée. On y va maintenant.

Quand elle se leva, mon regard croisa le sien, bienveillant. Je formai un mot avec mes lèvres sans pour autant le dire tout haut : merci. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux partis, Kiba se plaignant de n'être jamais au courant de rien. Je me retrouvais seul dans le salon, et retournai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil étroit. Je posai mes coudes sur mes cuisses, et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin me revinrent à l'esprit, comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que le départ de mes amis pour refaire surface. Pourquoi tout devait toujours devenir si compliqué ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Sasuke ?

Les sensations refirent surface à leur tour, ses lèvres hésitantes embrassant les miennes, son corps tremblant contre le mien. C'était sa respiration de plus en plus rapide qui m'avait éveillée, ainsi qu'une caresse sur mon visage. J'avais eu du mal à me rappeler les évènements de la veille, mais son regard fixe et brillant ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de m'en rappeler. La surprise m'avait cloué sur place. Je n'avais pas eu la force de le repousser la première fois. Il m'avait paru si fragile, et cette fragilité m'avait troublé. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il était gay, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Je savais que je l'avais blessé par la suite, mais je… bon sang, je n'étais pas homosexuel ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'embrasser comme ça alors que… je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Il n'était même pas un ami pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce que… j'étais perdu. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire demain ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…

J'étais en retard… mais pas de deux minutes, oh non ! Mon retard tournait plutôt autour des quatre heures. La faute à qui ? A mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné, et à mon sommeil de plomb. Je devais avouer que ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison… Depuis que j'étais levé, c'est-à-dire il y a deux heures, je traînais les pieds. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller au lycée car je savais ce qui m'attendait, ou plutôt qui. Je n'avais cessé de penser au comportement de Sasuke, je ne savais pas comment lui faire face sans le blesser. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait à moi. Alors que lui dire ? Je savais qu'il chercherait à me voir, à me parler, et je redoutais ce moment. Le repousser encore une fois, le blesser d'une façon bien plus douloureuse que les coups ou les gamineries des élèves. Je savais qu'il m'avait montré une partie vraiment intime de lui-même, qu'il m'avait fait assez confiance pour se déclarer indirectement. Je n'allais pas piétiner ses sentiments comme d'autres personnes auraient pu le faire, car je savais que si je le faisais, il ne se rouvrirait plus au monde avant longtemps. Il remettrait son masque d'indifférence, et recommencerait sa tyrannie qu'il a cessée il y a quelques temps. Mais ça ne m'aidait pas à savoir quelle marche à suivre adopter.

Mon désir de ne pas l'affronter expliquait sans doute ma façon d'arriver au lycée. Je regardais le sol, tentant de me faire le plus petit possible. Aussi, je jetai de rapide coups d'œil aux alentours, prêt à fuir s'il le fallait. Je marchais vite, très vite. Je franchis les portes, m'engouffrant dans le couloir menant au self. Mais alors que je croisais des élèves que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, je faillis tomber sur le cul.

\- Salut, Naruto ! lança un gars en me faisant un signe de la main.

\- La forme ce matin, Naruto ? ajouta son copain en me souriant.

\- Euh… ouais, répondis-je, incertain.

Ils me saluaient pour mieux me frapper ensuite ? Apparemment pas, car ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à mon niveau et continuèrent à marcher en parlant entre eux. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais finis par hausser les épaules. C'est alors qu'un groupe de filles sortit du self. Quand elles me virent, elles poussèrent des cris de joies suraiguës qui me firent sursauter.

\- Naru ! Tu arrives enfin ! s'exclama l'une d'entre elles, une rousse que je connaissais de vue.

\- Ça fait une heure qu'on te cherche, se plaignit une autre en me prenant un bras.

Je ne sus vraiment quoi faire, et les regardai avec de grands yeux tandis qu'elles continuaient à me parler sans s'arrêter. Je finis par m'excuser auprès d'elle en me dégageant de leur étreinte, ignorant leur déception étrange. Je parvins enfin à entrer dans le self, et aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la salle. Puis des cris retentirent, me surprenant à nouveau. Mais il se passait quoi ici ? J'avais atterri sur une planète pour provoquer ce genre de réactions à mon lycée ou quoi ?! Mais alors que j'allais m'enfuir en courrant pour échapper à ce vacarme effrayant, une nouvelle personne me tomba dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, je la connaissais : c'était Kiba. Il avait un air que je qualifierais de boudeur sur le visage, ce qui m'obligea à lui demander :

\- C'est quoi le problème, là ?

\- Une fille, mon cul ouais, grommela-t-il. Samedi… c'est avec l'Uchiha que t'as passé l'après-midi ?

D'accord, pour que Kiba sache ça, j'avais vraiment atterri dans la troisième dimension. Mes yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus, et je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je dus ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de balbutier :

\- M-mais, c-comment tu sais ça toi ?

Sakura arriva à côté de lui et me prit par la manche. Le regard qu'elle m'avait jeté me fit craindre le pire, mais je me laissai faire quand elle me tira à sa suite jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'étage des F4. Mais juste à côté, accroché au mur, une large photographie était accrochée aux yeux de tous. Elle nous représentait, Sasuke et moi.

\- Oh, bordel…

Sur cette photo, je regardais vers le sol avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Sasuke me fixait. Je me rappelai de ce moment, c'était juste avant qu'il ne… Mentalement, je soupirai de soulagement. Si le photographe avait pris la photo à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke aurait été penché vers moi, prêt à…

\- C'était donc pas avec une fille que tu étais coincé dans l'ascenseur, insista Kiba.

\- Je crois que tu as ta réponse, lui dis-je simplement.

Un texte accompagnait la photo, et ça disait en gros : « Comment Naruto Uzumaki, pauvre de naissance, et Sasuke Uchiha, grand hériter de la ponte des finances, avaient pu nouer une telle amitié ? Ceci est une nouvelle preuve que Sasuke est digne de prendre la succession de son père, Fugaku Uchiha… » et blablabla. Il y en avait pour une trentaine de lignes que je ne voulais même pas lire. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que j'avais beaucoup de chance. Je savais que si cela avait été un autre genre de photo, le texte aurait aussi été tout à fait différent, et je ne parle même pas de leurs réactions…

\- T'es vraiment ami avec ce type ? me questionna Kiba.

\- Ce n'est pas un ami, mais je le connais plus ou moins, oui, répondis-je en continuant de fixer la photo.

Le regard que Sasuke portait sur moi était hésitant mais attentif, et j'y distinguais une légère chaleur qui me troubla. Est-ce qu'il m'appréciait vraiment ? J'espérais que non. Je finis par me détourner de l'image, et Sakura m'informa qu'ils étaient installés à une table. Je les suivis donc entre les tables, tentant d'ignorer les regards braqués sur moi… les regards admiratifs et envieux. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans leur tête. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura.

\- Alors, pourquoi t'es en retard ? lança Kiba en se remettant à becqueter.

\- Pas de réveil, pas de motivation.

J'ouvris mon obentô, me mis à manger.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause d'Uchiha ?

\- T'es vraiment curieux Kiba…

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, répliqua-t-il comme si c'était normal. Alors, il t'a fait quoi pour te démoraliser comme ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Kiba, s'y mit aussi Sakura.

\- Mais ! Vous êtes pas drôles tous les deux, vous me faites des cachotteries.

\- Non, je ne suis au courant de rien, mais je ne pose pas de questions déplacées, se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Mais c'est vous qui me…

\- Kyaaaah ! Sasuke !

Les hurlements des furies de la salle interrompirent notre discussion. Au même moment, je me glaçai sur ma chaise. Rapidement, je réfléchis : soit il ne me voyait pas (j'étais un peu le seul blond de l'assemblée), soit je m'enfuyais (pas que je sois lâche mais…), soit je savais que j'étais bon pour une discussion difficile. Mais j'étais tellement indécis qu'au final, avant que je ne puisse réagir, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Le silence dans la salle s'était fait, et j'avais l'impression que tous auraient pu entendre mon cœur battre. Une respiration me chatouilla la nuque, un poids se fit ressentir sur mon dos. Je reconnus _son_ parfum.

\- Naruto, chuchota sa voix rauque à mon oreille, il faut que je te parle.

Je ne parvins pas à bouger, sa main se crispa sur ma peau.

\- … S'il te plait.

\- Ouais, je viens.

Il se recula, et je me levai pour le suivre. Je ne fis pas attention aux élèves, mais fixai le dos droit devant moi. Il paraissait de nouveau confiant, fier et orgueilleux, mais je me doutais que ce n'était que pour donner le change, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais moi-même… Il ne se retourna pas vers moi pendant notre courte marche vers une salle de classe vide. Il ouvrit la porte, et je la refermai derrière nous en ayant l'impression de m'enfermer dans un piège. Je déglutis péniblement avant de me retourner vers lui. Il s'était laissé aller sur le bureau du prof et me regardait. Je faillis détourner les yeux, mais me ravisai au dernier moment. On se fixait respectivement quelques secondes, avant de parler en même temps :

\- Ecoute, je…

\- Pardon pour…

On s'interrompit en même temps, et je laissai échapper un rire nerveux alors qu'il se détournait de moi, gêné. Il finit par me jeter un coup d'œil en disant :

\- Je voulais juste… m'excuser pour hier.

Son ton un peu sec me fit tiquer, et je lui fis :

\- Ça t'écorche tant que ça la bouche de t'excuser ?

\- Un peu, ouais, confirma-t-il, légèrement irrité semblait-il. Surtout que je ne considère pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je fronçai les sourcils, soudainement agacé même si je savais que son comportement flegmatique n'était sans doute qu'une barrière.

\- De toute façon, même quand tu fais quelque chose de mal, comme demander à des gars de me faire des trucs pas nets, tu ne t'excuses pas non plus alors… J'avais cru comprendre que ta notion du bien et du mal était un peu erronée, répliquai-je en tentant de ne pas hausser le ton, ce qui fut à moitié seulement réussi.

\- Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, se tenant désormais tendu, sur ses gardes.

\- Les quatre gars… je pense que tu dois voir de qui je parle.

Mon ton était froid, mon regard distant. Le changement fut brusque. Son visage rougit à une vitesse impressionnante, se crispant. Je pus y lire de la véritable fureur. Il s'écarta brutalement de la table et, à grand pas, se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle sans ajouter un mot. Je réagis de suite.

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! m'exclamai-je en lui prenant le poignet.

\- Je vais aller m'occuper d'eux, voilà ce que je vais faire ! cria-t-il en retour. Je leur avais dit de s'occuper de toi, pas de te faire… ça !

\- En gros, tu leur avais quand même dit de me casser la gueule, il n'y a pas un grand changement alors calme-toi.

Il me fixa un instant, figé, avant de se dégager de ma prise d'un geste vif. Il me tourna le dos, retournant au centre de la pièce. J'avais touché la corde sensible, même si je n'avais fait que dire la vérité. Le silence dura un instant où il ne bougea pas, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

\- Ça servirait à quoi d'aller leur parler maintenant, hein ? poursuivis-je pourtant d'une voix forte. Ils ont juste suivi les ordres.

\- Peut-être, mais je…

Il s'interrompit dans son mouvement pour se retourner vers moi, et resta les yeux dans le vide. On aurait dit qu'il n'osait plus affronter mon regard, mais moi je n'en avais pas fini avec lui. Autant qu'il dise clairement ce qu'il pensait, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Tu quoi ? demandai-je en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, guettant la moindre de ses expressions.

Il tourna alors vers moi son regard sombre. Son visage avait beau avoir l'air calme, j'y voyais parfaitement la détermination, ou bien était-ce de la résignation. Je m'immobilisai, mes yeux s'agrandissant un peu. La douceur s'invita peu à peu dans l'expression de ses traits, et me désarçonna. Ce visage… cette expression, c'était les mêmes, exactement les mêmes qu'hier. Dépassés, fatigués et pourtant, si doux.

\- Je ne veux plus… qu'on te fasse de mal, finit-il par répondre dans un chuchotement presque inaudible, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il disait.

Il avait sans doute bel et bien peur, tout comme moi-même qui ne comprenais pas. L'attaque est la meilleure défense, alors je rétorquai d'une voix ironique :

\- Vraiment ? C'est vrai qu'il y a encore deux semaines, ma sécurité et mon bien-être étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour toi.

\- Je sais mais… J'ai changé, affirma-t-il en redressant le visage.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.

\- Je le dis, et je peux même préciser que ça… c'est grâce à toi.

\- C'est trop facile de s'en sortir comme ça, fis-je en secouant lentement la tête. J'en ai bavé Sasuke, et à cause de _toi_.

Il émit un bruit avec sa langue, nerveux, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il poussa un soupir, et me regardant à nouveau, déclara :

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… de t'embrasser.

L'entendre le dire tout haut fit comme si cet évènement avait bel et bien existé. J'avais voulu repousser ce souvenir, cette erreur, bien loin dans mon esprit, mais ça ne semblait pas être son cas. Je voulais l'oublier, pas lui.

\- Tu dormais et moi, je t'observais, raconta-t-il en rosissant un peu. Tu étais si proche, et tu me serrais contre toi alors… c'était trop fort pour moi. Je ne regrette rien, au contraire.

Le sous-entendu de sa phrase me mit mal à l'aise. Je remuai doucement, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire.

\- Tu… tu es homo ?

Il suréleva un sourcil sceptique, mais répondit malgré tout :

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Avant toi, personne ne m'avait jamais… attiré de la sorte.

\- Mais pourquoi ça ? m'exclamai-je, étonné. Je veux dire, on ne se connaît même pas. Et avant hier, on n'était pas en bons termes tous les deux. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Est-ce que la raison et la manière importent vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, il n'y a que le résultat qui compte. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens vraiment moi. Et contrairement aux autres, tu ne me traites pas comme quelqu'un de… de différent.

Son ton était hésitant, un peu perdu. Je me doutais que j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur : j'étais sans doute une des rares personnes avec qui il faisait preuve d'autant de sincérité… et de prévenance. Mais ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas l'impression de mériter toute son attention, et je n'étais pas sûr de la vouloir. Ça impliquait tellement de choses… des choses qui n'étaient pas moi.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sasuke, balbutiai-je en baissant mon visage. Mais je suis désolé, je ne crois pas que… je puisse répondre à ce que tu attends de moi.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à rire face à moi. C'était un rire ironique, moqueur, qui me fit relever la tête. Il avait mis son front dans ses mains, ses épaules tremblaient un peu, et je compris : ce rire, il ne m'était pas destiné. Il se moquait de lui-même. Ce constat me fit un coup au cœur :

\- Ecoute, je… ce n'est pas contre toi, d'accord ?! m'écriai-je d'une voix perdue. J'aime les me… euh, les filles. Attends, j'aime les filles, ok ? Oh, merde.

Je me frottai énergiquement le cuir chevelu, en colère contre moi-même. Parfois, j'étais vraiment le crétin que mes amis disaient. Je n'osai plus rien ajouter de peur de dire encore une connerie, et ce fut Sasuke qui reprit la parole.

\- Tu connais la philosophie de Freud ? Un lapsus révélateur veut dire beaucoup de choses…

\- J'aime les filles, répétai-je lentement en accentuant chaque mot. Je suis hétéro, et je ne crois pas que ça risque de changer.

\- Alors ça t'a donné envie de vomir, non ?

Sa question me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise que précédemment. Je savais où il voulait en venir, et je n'aimais pas la tournure des choses.

\- T'as eu envie de dégueuler ? insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Quand je t'ai embrassé, ça a dû t'écoeurer, non ? Alors ?

\- N-non… enfin, je…

\- Et si je recommence, tu fais quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un rictus crispé. Tu me casses la gueule ? Tu me traites de tapette ?

\- Putain, arrête Sasuke ! m'énervai-je franchement en m'éloignant de lui. J'ai pas eu envie de vomir, ok ? Alors, arrête s'il te plait, je…

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant plus quoi ajouter. Cette situation était tellement bizarre, et je commençais presque à regretter les moments où nous étions juste ennemis. Au moins, les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires : de la haine, et rien d'autre. Là, je ne savais plus réellement le haïr, ni le repousser comme il fallait. On pouvait si facilement être blessé. Je ne le souhaitais pas, même pour lui.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, murmura-t-il. Tu me repousses parce que je t'ai embrassé, mais à côté de ça, tu me dis que ça ne t'a pas dégoûté. Je suis censé en penser quoi ?

\- … Je n'en sais rien moi-même, soupirai-je en tentant de ne pas m'arracher les cheveux. Je suis perdu, Sasuke, perdu…

Je tirai une chaise devant moi et, m'y asseyant, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras, sur la table. A nouveau, le silence prit place entre nous. Il perdura quelques instants avant que je n'entende un grincement. Il s'assit à son tour, à côté de moi. Je tentai d'ignorer le fait que je sentais sa chaleur sur mon flanc. Encore une fois, il était vraiment proche… trop proche. Je me tendis, et encore plus quand je sentis quelque chose dans mes cheveux. Une caresse. Je m'écartai avec brusquerie, si bien que je faillis tomber de mon siège. Il leva sa main, comme pris en flagrant délit. Son visage rougit, ses yeux fuirent les miens.

\- Ne fais plus ce genre de trucs, déblatérai-je rapidement en ne le regardant pas non plus, trop gêné.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, sa chaise raclant par terre. Ça ne t'écoeure pas, donc d'une certaine façon, ça ne te gêne pas vraiment, non ? Alors pourquoi on n'essaierait pas, hein ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Bordel, parce que non ! criai-je enfin, en me levant pour lui faire face. J'aime les filles ! C'est quoi le mot que tu piges pas dans cette phrase ?!

\- « J'aime les filles, j'aime les filles », on va commencer à comprendre que tu les aimes ! T'es sûr que tu n'es pas en train de faire de l'auto persuasion, là ? Parce qu'à force, on peut en douter, persifla-t-il.

\- Au contraire, on ne peut _pas_ en douter. Je sais ce que je _veux_, et je sais ce que je ne _veux pas_, ok ? continuai-je d'une voix de plus en plus emportée. Ce que je veux, c'est des cheveux long, une voix aigue et une paire de seins, compris ? Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est de la testostérone, une voix rauque, et les mêmes bijoux de famille que ceux que j'ai entre les jambes !

Légèrement essoufflé, je regardai son visage se fermer peu à peu. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot de plus. Et tout à coup, je me sentis mal, mais vraiment mal, comme lorsque vous savez que vous avez fait une erreur monumentale, et qu'il serait vraiment difficile d'en arranger les conséquences. Avant de sortir, Sasuke s'arrêta à nouveau. Il ne se retourna pas, mais sa voix froide s'éleva dans le calme glacé de la pièce :

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. A partir de maintenant, je ne t'approche plus, Monsieur L'hétéro.

La porte claqua derrière lui, je ne sus rien prononcer pour l'empêcher de partir. Et puis d'abords, pourquoi aurais-je dû le rattraper, hein ? Il était un mec lui aussi, et je ne m'intéressais pas aux mecs. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si idiot ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais triste, déçu ? Je ne comprenais pas, et je n'avais pas envie d'analyser ce qui se passait en moi. Je savais que tout ça n'avait rien de bon, et il fallait que je tue dans l'œuf la culpabilité qui pourrait venir… et je ne connaissais qu'un seul moyen d'y arriver.

Je retournai dans le self sous le regard étonné des élèves quand ils constatèrent que Sasuke n'étaient plus avec moi. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire foutre, qu'ils se mêlent un peu de leurs affaires, tiens ! Moi, je ne voyais plus que mon objectif, ce qui rassurerait pour de bon. J'aimais les filles, et j'allais le prouver à mon corps récalcitrant à affronter cette vérité. Je me dirigeai de suite vers Kiba, que je découvris en train de jouer aux pique-assiettes avec mon repas. Je n'y fis pas gaffe et m'assit en face de lui. Il sursauta, prêt à prétendre que quelqu'un l'avait forcé à avaler la moitié de ma viande, mais quand il croisa mon regard décidé et enflammé, sa bouche ne parvint pas à articuler un seul mot.

\- Kiba, commençai-je d'une voix dure, ce soir, on sort.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, et il se tourna vers une Sakura qui devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Il finit par hocher la tête et enfin, depuis plusieurs jours, je me sentis à peu près serein. Oui, parce que ce soir, tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que Kiba voudrait retourner à l'Eros Club. Mais à force de jérémiades débiles, de cris outrés devant mon manque de motivation à l'égard de cette boîte (on se demandait pourquoi), je finis par accepter. Au moins, il se taisait maintenant. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais habillé de sorte qu'il me serait facile d'approcher la gente féminine, c'était tout ce que je voulais. Tout en noir, j'avais fait attention à ne pas trop me faire repérer par des extravagances vestimentaires… ou me faire repérer par une autre personne. J'avais douté un instant que nous puissions entrer à nouveau dans ce club sans Sasuke. C'était sans compter sur Kiba et Sakura qui avait sympathisé avec ce Kisame. Apparemment, c'était un type qui aimait bien rire, surtout du comportement de Sasuke. Je ne voyais pas personnellement comment une personne avec un caractère si tordu pouvait faire rire. Je n'avais pas cherché à savoir, et m'étais contenté d'entrer quand Kiba m'a fait passé avec lui en lançant deux ou trois blagues à la montagne à l'allure de requin. Entré dans la boîte, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

La musique était toujours aussi forte, mais cela semblait être une soirée à thème ce soir. Plusieurs fontaines de chocolat étaient disposées dans la salle, et les confiseries sur les tables me firent lever un sourcil sceptique. Je faillis même me mettre à rire quand je vis passer une serveuse avec un ruban rouge enroulée autour de la poitrine comme si elle était un cadeau pour les clients. Soirée gourmandise ? Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire… Cependant, tant que je n'en aurais pas le cœur net, je ne pourrais pas me détendre complètement.

\- Kiba ! criai-je pour couvrir le son de la musique.

Il se tourna vers moi, alors je poursuivis :

\- On va se prendre un truc à boire ?

Il leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement, et je le suivis jusqu'à la foule assoiffée. Notre tour arriva rapidement, et je fus surpris de constater que c'était le même homme que la dernière fois qui nous servit. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je distinguai malgré la lumière changeante qu'il eut un tressaillement. Il nous demanda d'une voix rapide nos boissons, et commença ensuite à les préparer en évitant notre regard. Mais je me penchai plus vers lui, et haussai la voix à son attention :

\- Est-ce que vous savez si Sasuke Uchiha est là ce soir ?

A l'évocation du nom, il renversa à moitié un verre mais se reprit vite, secouant la tête en signe de négation. Je pus enfin respirer. Nous prîmes chacun notre boisson, et d'un accord tacite, on se dirigea directement vers la piste de danse. Je descendis vite mon verre, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de l'alcool dans mon corps, affluant sur mes sens, me rendant plus joyeux et audacieux qu'habituellement. Mon regard parcourut rapidement les personnes autour de nous. Beaucoup de filles, un peu plus que de mecs, mais la moitié d'entre elles étaient accompagnées. La plupart semblaient plus âgées que moi, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment puisque je n'avais pas encore l'âge légal pour entrer ici. Qu'importe, quand j'étais lancé, l'âge ne me gênait pas vraiment. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les « coups d'un soir », pas du tout même. Mais là, j'avais comme un besoin de me prouver quelque chose, et ce genre de relations brèves me suffisaient amplement…

Nous étions déchaînés nous aussi, suivant le rythme rapide de la musique sans nous arrêter une seconde. Kiba était aux anges. Euphorique, il souriait dans le vide, et faisait des œillades à des filles avec son adresse habituelle. Parfois, il me désespérait mais bon, je n'allais pas lui faire de réflexions alors que j'étais moi-même en « recherche active ». J'hésitai à aller me chercher un autre verre quand mon regard croisa le sien.

Elle était seule, ou peut-être que ses amies n'étaient pas loin. Ses longs cheveux noirs se baladaient sur ses épaules nues couleur porcelaine. Elle dansait langoureusement tout en me fixant intensément de ses yeux en amande. Ils étaient sombres, aussi sombres que sa robe légère. Elle voletait à chacun de ses mouvements, me laissant apparaître ses longues jambes fines. Son décolleté montrait la naissance de ses seins, juste assez pour me donner envie d'en avoir plus. Je savais qu'elle m'avait remarqué elle aussi, il suffisait de voir la façon dont elle me regardait. Et quand je m'humidifiai les lèvres par réflexe face à sa silhouette alléchante, un sourire mutin naquit sur ses lèvres. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : c'était elle qu'il me fallait.

Je lui souris à mon tour, même si je n'étais pas assez patient ce soir pour les habituels jeux de séduction. J'allai lentement vers elle sous son regard qui devenait de plus en plus chaud. Je ne fis même pas les présentations avant de passer mon bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre moi. Je ne voulais même pas savoir comment elle s'appelait, elle resterait juste pour moi la fille qui allait me prouver que j'avais raison.

Je fus ravi de constater que la situation, qui aurait pu en gêner certaine, en choquer d'autres, ne la dérangea pas plus que ça, bien au contraire. Je vis ses lèvres s'agrandirent encore plus alors qu'elle laissait échapper un petit rire amusé. Elle passa ses bras fins autour de mon cou et rapprocha nos visages. Je passai sans problème ma jambe entre les siennes, la guidant dans notre danse sensuelle. Elle s'appuya sur moi, me laissant faire avec une certaine langueur qui me plut. J'aimais être celui qui dirigeait souvent, et cela semblait l'arranger parfaitement. Elle colla nos front l'un à l'autre, me permettant de sentir son parfum suave alors que nos respirations se mélangeaient. C'est là qu'arriva le premier problème. Habituellement, ce genre de situation commençait à m'allumer un peu, surtout quand je sentais carrément sa poitrine qui frottait contre moi. Sauf que là, rien ne se passa. Rien, le vide complet.

Lentement, elle passa sa petite main dans mon dos. Je la sentis frôler mes fesses pour remonter à mon tee-shirt qu'elle agrippa en roulant des hanches contre moi. Elle vint caresser la peau nue de mes reins, et je finis par sentir ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Ses gestes étaient entreprenants, et je m'y serais bien laissé prendre, dans cette ivresse annonçant les futurs plaisirs de la chair. Mais je ne ressentis rien. Niet, nada, que dalle. Enfin, si, je ressentis quelque chose, quelque chose qui me déplut fortement : j'avais l'impression de faire une bêtise. J'étais en faute, mais en faute de quoi ? Merde, je ne faisais rien de mal, et pourtant, je sentais grandir en moi cette boule qui me prenait de plus en plus à la gorge. Ce qui fit que, quand la jeune femme serrée à moi et consentante pour qu'on s'envoie sans doute en l'air à la fin de la soirée vint chercher mes lèvres pour la première fois, je m'esquivai.

Je m'en rendis compte quand j'ouvris les yeux et que je vis les siens qui me fusillaient, emplis de haine. Mon rejet n'avait pas eu l'air de lui plaire… quoi de plus normal quand on sait que c'est moi qui ais démarré les festivités ? En tout cas, elle se décolla bien vite de moi, et pour peu elle m'aurait giflé de toutes ses forces. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et garda de sa superbe (enfin, celle qui lui restait après cette incident) pour s'en aller à l'autre bout de la piste. Je ne doutais pas qu'un autre mec prendrait ma place, mais cette idée ne m'arracha même pas un sourire. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Et à ce malaise grandissant, je ne voyais qu'une solution, aussi pitoyable soit-elle : l'alcool. Il faut boire pour oublier, ou plutôt noyer l'image qui me trottait toujours dans la tête : une expression douce qui prend peu à peu la forme d'une tempête de neige. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

A pas lourds, je retournai vers le bar. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'assis sur un des rares tabourets libres. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent d'elles-mêmes, et quand le barman vint vers moi pour prendre une commande, c'est de la vodka que je lui demandai. Autant prendre un truc fort, même si je devais dormir en cours demain pour cause de gueule de bois, rien à battre. Tout me paraissait étrangement gris, triste et lourd. Il me semblait que depuis le jour où Karin avait renversé son verre de jus d'orange, plus rien n'avait été dans le bon sens. J'avais la sensation de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants qui m'entraînaient inexorablement vers l'obscurité. Tout allait de travers, et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour que ma vie redevienne comme avant. Oui, je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant, je voulais revenir dans le passé, que ces évènements n'aient jamais eu lieu et que je redevienne l'élève invisible de ce lycée de bourge. Je voulais qu'_il_ m'oublie, et que je l'oublie aussi, par la même occasion. Car l'avenir me faisait peur. Je me faisais peur, mes réactions m'effrayaient. Celles que mon corps me dictait, mon instinct, quand ils décidaient à ma place. J'aurais voulu dormir, et ne plus jamais me réveiller.

\- Bah alors, faut pas déprimer comme ça, mon gars ! cria soudain une voix à côté de moi.

Je me reçus tout à coup une énorme tape sur l'épaule qui me fit relever la tête et gémir de douleur comme une gonzesse. D'ailleurs, c'était une gonzesse qui m'avait tiré de ma léthargie dépressive. Franchement, les nanas sont vraiment chiantes quand elles s'y mettent.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, grommelai-je en retournant à ma position initiale, c'est-à-dire la tête dans les bras.

\- Les mecs sont tous les mêmes, des vrais loques ! se plaignit-elle en prenant place à côté de moi. Hé barman ! Une bière pour moi s'te plait !

Incroyable, je devais attirer les cas sociaux car cette fille parlait presque comme un gars, et sa motivation n'était vraiment pas normale… Bon, d'accord, c'était plutôt ma subite dépression dans l'Eros Club qui n'était pas normale. D'habitude, j'aurais plutôt été comme elle mais là, je voulais qu'on me laisse broyer du noir en paix.

\- Te laisse pas aller ! poursuivit-elle en ignorant les mauvaises ondes que je lui envoyais. Les hommes, c'est censés être fort alors redresse-toi et profite un peu de la soirée.

\- Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur à m'éclater, rétorquai-je en me redressant malgré tout, mais juste pour m'enfiler le verre que le type m'avait enfin apporté, en même temps que la consommation de l'autre fol… fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

Surélevant les sourcils, je me posai brusquement la même question. Qu'est-ce que je faisais encore là ? Je daignai enfin me tourner vers mon « agresseuse » : une blonde, coiffée avec quatre couettes sur le crâne. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus foncés, et un sourire légèrement supérieur aux lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens se sentaient supérieurs à moi ?

\- Je pensais pouvoir régler un problème, mais il s'est avéré que non, me confiai-je malgré moi.

\- Un problème ? Quel genre ? Je peux peut-être t'être utile…

Elle paraissait intéressée, mais pas dans le genre commère. Plutôt serviable en fait, comme si elle voulait vraiment me rendre service. Mais malgré tout, je n'étais pas (ou plus) assez naïf pour débiter toute ma vie à une inconnue.

\- C'est assez privé, fis-je sèchement, en espérant qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille.

\- Allez beau blond, m'incita-t-elle pourtant en souriant. Parfois, ça fait du bien de se confier à un strict inconnu, tu peux me croire. Je ne te demanderai même pas ton nom, ça te va ?

Elle paraissait sincère, et malgré moi, je me fis prendre au jeu. Après tout, si je ne lui donnais pas mon nom…

\- C'est compliqué, marmonnai-je en me sentant un peu rougir.

\- Hm, je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

\- Ok, ok, ça va ! Donc… en fait… j'ai un problème avec un… pote, finis-je par dire d'une voix hésitante, sachant que Sasuke n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « pote ».

\- Ouais, et alors ? Quel genre de problème ? Il t'a piqué ta copine pour que tu sois aussi déprimé ?

\- J'aurais préféré je crois.

\- A ce point ? lança-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu préfères qu'on te prenne ta petite amie à ça ?

\- De un, je n'ai pas de petite amie, m'agaçai-je en lui piquant une gorgée de sa bière qu'elle me tendait. De deux…

« Il voudrait que je devienne sa petite amie » ? Non, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment de dire ça comme ça.

\- De deux ? insista-t-elle en rapprochant son visage. Allez, lâche-toi, va bien falloir que ça sorte !

\- Roh, ça va ! m'énervai-je en tapant du poing sur la table. En gros, en très gros, hein, il m'a demandé si je…

\- Si tu…

\- Si je voulais, comment dire, sortir avec lui ? tentai-je d'une petite voix, incertain.

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait porter son verre à sa bouche et me fixa avec de grands yeux avant de soudain éclater de rire. Son hilarité, bizarrement, me fit penser que je n'aurais pas, mais vraiment pas dû me confier à cette fille sortie de nulle part. Et pendant que je pensais ça, elle riait de plus en plus fort.

\- HAHAHAhahaha ! Ah, désolée mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à _ça_ !

Elle se remit à rire, et comme je fis mine de me lever pour partir, elle se calma tout aussi brusquement avant de me forcer à me rasseoir. Elle prit une ou deux respirations pour se calmer sous mon regard noir, puis quand elle fut sûre de rester tranquille, elle me demanda :

\- Je peux comprendre que tu sois plutôt en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de ton pote mais, si les mecs c'est pas ton truc, ta situation n'est pas trop compliquée, non ? Il suffit que tu lui dises non et c'est terminé.

Je fus incapable de répondre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Je lui avais dit non, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avais-je cette sensation de vide douloureux ? Je risquai un coup d'œil dans sa direction et remarquai que ses yeux s'étaient un peu agrandis.

\- Oh mon dieu, lâcha-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Quoi ? grognai-je, sur la défensive.

\- Il te plait !

\- Hein ? Ne raconte pas des trucs pareils, c'est faux ! me défendis-je de suite en me tournant pleinement vers elle.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Regarde-toi, t'as l'air tout perdu alors qu'au final, ta situation est plutôt simple. T'es homo ?

\- Ça va pas ? Je suis hétéro et je…

\- Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche, le problème est réglé alors, fit-elle, victorieuse.

Et comme je ne répondais pas, elle poussa un petit cri du style « je le savais ! ».

\- Aha ! Donc, tu ne sais pas si tu l'aimes bien ou pas, conclut-elle en me pointant avec son index.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas. Merde, c'est un garçon !

\- Et alors ? C'est sympa les mecs, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Très drôle, ironisai-je.

\- Il t'a déjà fait quelque chose ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre… ?

\- Embrassé ? précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin.

Le rougissement qui apparut sur mes joues la renseigna aisément.

\- Ah, j'y crois pas ! J'adore cette soirée ! Je m'éclate comme une folle. Donc la réponse est oui ?

\- … Mouais.

\- Et t'as ressenti quoi ?

\- Rien du tout, affirmai-je aussitôt.

\- C'est bon signe pour lui, la plupart des mecs seraient écoeurés.

« Merde, apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse », pensai-je naïvement.

\- En même temps, j'étais… choqué ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, surtout de sa part. D'habitude, nos relations sont plutôt difficiles et là… il m'a embrassé et… il paraissait tellement hésitant qu'au final… je l'ai laissé faire. Je suis trop con.

\- Attends, on va vite régler le problème pour savoir s'il te plait vraiment. T'as réembrassé une fille depuis ?

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai failli mais… je me suis esquivé, racontai-je, un peu honteux. Putain, j'en ai tellement marre.

\- Hé, c'est pas si grave d'être attiré par un mec.

\- Pour moi, ça l'est.

\- Homophobe ?

\- Non, mais…

Tant que ça arrivait aux autres, les mecs ensemble ne me gênaient pas vraiment. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie. Mais que ça m'arrive à moi… c'était bien plus difficile à accepter. Et je n'étais pas prêt à le faire.

\- C'est là que j'entre en scène ! s'exclama la fille en se redressant sur son tabouret. Je te plais ?

\- A part ton caractère insupportable, je dirais oui, fis-je en lui souriant d'un air narquois.

Elle me rendit le même sourire, et poursuivit :

\- On va pouvoir vérifier alors.

\- Et comment ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent encore plus, et avant que je ne rajoute quelque chose, sa main s'était plaquée sur ma nuque et elle m'avait attiré à elle. Je mis bien cinq secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était en train de m'embrasser. Une claque sur mon genou me réveilla, et je finis par fermer les yeux à mon tour. Je répondis enfin à son baiser, bougeant mes lèvres en rythme avec les siennes. Bientôt, elle vint lécher ma lèvre inférieure, et nos langues finirent par se coller l'une à l'autre pour un ballet sensuel. Elle était plutôt douée, je devais le reconnaître, et sa main qui me caressait le dos n'était pas pour me déplaire mais… quelque chose bloquait. Je gardai mes propres mains bien contre mes corps, je n'avais pas envie d'aller plus loin. Encore une fois, je pensai que je ne devrais pas être là en train de faire ça. Au final, je ne ressentis presque rien, parce que mon esprit ne me montrait qu'une seule image : celle de Sasuke, son expression quand il m'avait embrassé lui aussi. Et celle qu'il avait prise quand je l'avais repoussé tout à l'heure. La douleur avait été bien trop visible sur ses traits, son masque de glace brisé. Cette image-là par contre provoquait quelque chose en moi : un serrement de cœur, qui me blessait aussi. Je détestais cette sensation.

La fille finit par se séparer de moi, et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors ?

\- … Rien, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Rien ? Rien du tout ? Pas un frisson, pas un peu d'excitation ? T'as pensé à quoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, et ça suffit à la renseigner sur mes précédentes pensées.

\- Maintenant, on a deux solutions. Soit j'ai perdu tout mon charme sexuel et je suis redevenue une débutante, dit-elle en tentant de me dérider, ce qui ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, soit tu n'es pas aussi… indifférent que ce que tu aimerais. Et désolée de te le dire, mais je penche franchement pour la deuxième solution.

Lentement, un peu perdu, j'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que malheureusement, j'étais d'accord avec elle.

\- Si j'étais toi, je parlerai avec lui demain. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire…

\- Je pense aussi, dis-je enfin, relevant mes yeux sur la piste de danse.

Mais alors que je parcourais d'un œil distrait les couples et groupes qui dansaient, une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, même sous la lumière des projecteurs, attira mon attention. Mon corps se tendit alors que je relevai la tête pour mieux observer la fille. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval, et sa tenue courte dévoilait son corps mince et sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Karin ? chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

\- De quoi ?

Mais avant que je n'ai pu vérifier, la fille partit, accompagnée par un gars à l'air pas très net. J'avais dû me tromper, car aux dernières nouvelles, Karin ne sortait toujours pas de chez elle. Sakura avait été la voir, mais n'avait pas su la convaincre de revenir au lycée.

\- Non, je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais je me suis trompé.

\- D'accord. Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- J'irai… lui parler demain, au moins pour me réconcilier avec lui. Je l'ai blessé tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne décision. Je suis souvent par ici. Si jamais on se croise à nouveau, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, dit-elle en se relevant de son siège. Bonne chance en tout cas, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, se fondant dans la foule, je retournai à mes pensées sombres. Je ne savais pas si j'y voyais réellement plus clair, mais malgré tout, elle m'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses dont le fait que, malgré tout, Sasuke commençait à devenir quelqu'un qui avait sa place dans ma vie, que je le veuille ou non.

L'espoir était une chose vraiment amusante. On avait beau savoir que tout était perdu, qu'il n'arriverait jamais rien, cette flamme ne voulait jamais s'éteindre entièrement. Peu importe à quel point on se persuadait que tout était fini, dans notre esprit, il y avait toujours cette parcelle qui nous murmurait que _ce n'était jamais fini_. Et je détestai ce recoin sombre de mes pensées, parce qu'elle ne faisait que mentir. C'était bien fini, il fallait voir la vérité en face, aussi pénible soit-elle. Au moins, maintenant je me savais tranquille. Mon attachement pour Naruto avait été une terrible erreur, et je n'avais plus jamais l'intention de la reproduire. Certes, mon comportement avant notre rencontre avait été sans aucun doute ignoble, mais je pensais maintenant que cette ignominie n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Au moins, elle tenait les gens comme lui loin de moi, me laissait dans ce froid qui était ma vie.

Je ne regardai pas les élèves autour de moi. Ils étaient redevenus les chiens qui aboyaient à qui mieux mieux à mon passage pour que je les remarque. Ces animaux ne méritaient pas que je les regarde. Je montai lentement les marches menant à l'étage particulier des F4, celui donnant sur le self entier. Saï et Neji n'étaient pas là, sans doute encore en train de batifoler avec leurs greluches stupides. Par contre, il y avait autre chose. Une enveloppe, posée sur l'unique table ronde de l'espace. Dessus, en lettres manuscrites, mon nom.

Comme un boomerang, aux côtés à doubles tranchants, l'espoir revint en moi. Un seul nom vint à mon esprit, répété comme une litanie. Je me précipitai presque vers l'enveloppe blanche, observai à peine l'écriture avant de l'ouvrir pour en sortir… une photographie. A doubles tranchants l'espoir qui déchirent ma poitrine.

La photo représentait Naruto à l'Eros Club, je reconnaissais les murs autour de lui. Il n'était pas seul, mais avec une fille. Une blonde, que j'identifiai en moins de deux secondes. C'était la sœur de Gaara, Temari. Et ils s'embrassaient, elle une main sur sa nuque, lui les yeux fermés avec l'air d'en redemander. Je me rappelai son air dégoûté quand j'étais moi-même revenu vers lui pour un deuxième baiser, son rejet pour ce que je représentais. La bile me monta à la gorge, la colère grandit en moi.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis des pas précipités dans l'escalier, et mon nom prononcé d'une voix soulagée. Je relevai les yeux, mon expression ne changea pas quand je vis Naruto, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Le sang semblait s'écouler plus vite d'une plaie invisible causée par l'espoir, le sentiment humain le plus vain.

\- Sasuke, je… Je te cherchais. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je… tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il brusquement, un air soucieux apparaissant sur son visage.

Je faillis éclater d'un rire ironique, mais je n'en eus pas le courage. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à la photo toujours entre mes doigts tremblants, avant de le regarder à nouveau lui, le visage figé dans une expression égarée. Je tournai alors l'image dans sa direction. Son visage perdit toute couleur.

Chapitre 12 : Folies

Je l'avais vu passer rapidement sans regarder les autres autour de lui. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne m'avait pas vu alors que pour ma part, je le guettais depuis que j'étais dans le self. Quand sa silhouette passa la double porte en verre, j'avais senti mon cœur manquer un battement. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire, mais comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais quand moi-même je n'y pigeais rien ? C'était impossible, mais il fallait que je le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Trop tard pour quoi ? Tout était si compliqué. Mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que j'y aille. Je me savais bon pour improviser le moment venu quand je savais à peu près à quoi m'attendre, alors c'en était fini pour les doutes pour le moment. C'était pour ça que je me levai d'une façon aussi déterminée. Sans doute, quand j'arriverais devant lui, quand je serais face à ces orbes obscurs et inquisiteurs, ma détermination s'envolerait bien vite. Mais je me préférais bafouillant devant lui plutôt que fuyant à sa vue.

Je gravis les marches menant à l'étage du F4, la respiration précipitée et les points serrés. Quand je le vis enfin, seul, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé.

\- Sasuke…

Ma voix le fit relever les yeux d'une photographie apparemment qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il ait une quelconque réaction, à ce qu'il ait ce sourire minuscule habituel, mais il resta de marbre. Ses yeux allèrent de moi à la photo avant de revenir à mon visage. Ses lèvres eurent un tic, mais il ne dit rien du tout, me laissant dans l'angoisse.

\- Sasuke, je… je te cherchais. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je… tu vas bien ?

J'avais posé cette question d'une voix inquiète parce qu'il n'esquissait toujours aucun mouvement, figé dans son étonnement ou sa colère. C'est alors qu'il tourna la photographie vers moi, et je sentis la vie fuir mon visage.

Cette image, elle me représentait, mais pas n'importe comment. C'était l'exact moment où la fille que j'avais rencontrée hier à l'Eros Club avait décidé de m'embrasser pour me prouver que Sasuke n'était pas rien pour moi. Triste ironie du sort. J'observai nos bouches scellées avec l'impression qu'elles venaient aussi de sceller mon destin et ma relation ambiguë avec le garçon face à moi. Un froid piquant s'infiltra dans mes veines et me fit trembler.

\- N-non, je… je te jure que je peux t'expliquer !

\- Pourquoi faire ? parla sa voix, s'abattant comme une sentence fatale.

\- Parce que je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! m'écriai-je dans la précipitation de me défendre face à son accusation silencieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois…

Il répéta sa phrase avec un ton étrange, comme si, s'il le disait différemment, le sens de mes mots lui apparaîtrait. Un rictus furieux naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne déchire avec force la photo. Il lança les morceaux sur le côté, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était moi avec eux qu'il avait repoussé au loin. Je me sentais comme sur un échafaud où il avait décidé de m'exécuter.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu, Naruto ?

\- Parce qu'il fallait que… je te dise quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine de t'écouter ? demanda-t-il froidement en me regardant comme il le faisait avant : comme si j'étais un parasite.

Ses yeux me transperçaient, me faisant souffrir encore plus qu'à l'époque où il n'était qu'un étranger pour moi. Maintenant, il était celui dont les actes hantaient ma tête sans cesse, dont les paroles me revenaient toujours en mémoire. Quand je l'entendais me parler de cette façon si blessante, je me rappelais aussi de la douceur de certains de ses gestes, et ce même si je les avais repoussés.

\- Oui, ça en vaut la peine, affirmai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Alors, vas-y, mais dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attendre cette fois.

\- Sasuke, cette fille, j'en ai rien à faire, d'accord ! Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle, et je…

\- Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux te casser tout de suite.

J'eus un coup au cœur, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- D'accord, alors je vais en arriver tout de suite aux conclusions. Je… ne sais pas réellement si je suis attiré par toi, ou si je te considère juste comme un ami. Mais ce que je sais, au vu des derniers jours, c'est que tu n'es pas _personne_, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir, pas maintenant que tu as fait tout ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonna-t-il de manière désabusée.

Je le fixai avec horreur, alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière pour éclater d'un rire cynique.

\- Tu sous-entends, si je comprends bien, que je t'intéresse un tant soit peu.

\- Amicalement parlant, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

\- Oui, mais vois-tu, des amis qui font de tels coups bas, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il s'avança vers moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux, mais arrivé devant moi, il ne s'arrêta pas. Je me retournai de suite vers lui ; il commençait à descendre les marches.

\- Attends, Sasuke ! criai-je en le suivant en courrant.

Je dévalai les marches et me stoppai au même moment que lui. Il fit volte-face, me jaugeant de son regard impénétrable.

\- Reste s'il te plait, je… je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça ! m'exclamai-je devant tous, perdant toute contenance.

\- Tant mieux, au moins on sera deux à avoir mal.

Il tourna de nouveau les talons, et malgré mes cris répétés, il ne s'arrêta plus. Un juron s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je serrai les poings contre mon flanc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ?! Je n'avais même pas pu m'expliquer, il ne m'en avait pas laissé la chance. Je trouvais ça tellement injuste, tellement mauvais alors que moi, après tout ce que j'avais subi, je lui avais quand même laissé une possibilité de me montrer une autre de ses facettes. Dégueulasse, je trouvais ça tellement dégueulasse cette situation ! Je me sentais trahi, furieux et en même temps, affreusement triste. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le voir me faisant dos, m'ignorant aurait pu me faire aussi _mal_. Et je la sentais cette douleur, je la sentais dans ma poitrine, gonflant à chacun de mes battements de cœur. Merde, Sasuke, pourquoi ? Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur, moi ?

Je jetai un regard frénétique autour de moi, cherchant des yeux Sakura. Elle était la seule à qui j'aurais pu parler de tout ça, à qui j'aurais pu confier mes doutes et demander de l'aide. Mais ce ne fut pas elle que je vis, mais Karin. Je fus surpris de la voir de retour au lycée, mais en ressentis un soulagement minime. Au moins, une chose était arrangée. Elle avait porté sa main à sa bouche, cachant la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, lui donnant l'expression choquée. Quand elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle tressaillit et s'approcha de moi à petit pas. Elle posa ses doigts sur mon épaule :

\- Naruto, est-ce que… ça va ?

Son ton me fit me sentir encore plus misérable. Quelle expression devais-je afficher pour qu'elle me regarde de cette façon ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, dans la salle. Tous les élèves avaient entendu ma demande à Sasuke de rester, et tout le monde l'avait vu s'éloigner. Certains me regardaient avec un air satisfait, d'autres un peu peiné. Tous par contre avaient leur attention portée sur moi, et je me sentais oppressé.

\- Ouais, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air je crois. Tu m'accompagnes s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je la précédai vers la sortie du self, et franchis l'entrée du lycée pour me retrouver dans la cour principale. Je levai mon visage vers le ciel de midi, fermant mes yeux sous les rayons éclatant du soleil au-dessus de nous. Je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer d'elle-même, et mes poings tremblèrent légèrement sous la pression. La nausée n'était pas loin, mais je la repoussai en respirant longuement. Il fallait que je me calme, car sinon je ne serais jamais en mesure de me défendre auprès de lui. Car je n'avais pas l'intention d'abandonner comme ça, même s'il avait décidé de me rayer de sa vie. Il m'avait trop cherché maintenant pour que je disparaisse d'un coup selon son bon vouloir. Je devais juste reprendre mes esprits…

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus si proches, souffla une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai vers Karin, et face à son air mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué, je lui répondis :

\- Moi non plus… Mais notre relation est un peu plus compliquée que ça, désormais.

\- Vous êtes amis ?

\- C'est un peu différent de l'amitié, mais il y a sans doute de ça. Il n'est pas le salaud que je croyais, j'ai découvert ça ces derniers jours.

\- Mais ça ne change pas ce qu'il t'a fait Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une seul coup. Ça ne change pas ce qu'il m'a fait à moi aussi, et je…

Elle s'interrompit, m'étonnant par le ton qu'avait pris sa voix. Un peu amer, teinté de rancœur. Je pouvais comprendre sa réaction, elle s'était faite humilier devant tous par Sasuke, et aussi un peu par ma faute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassurai-je. Il ne te fera plus rien maintenant, ton carton rouge n'est plus. Les élèves te laisseront tranquille.

\- Oui, tu as raison, je ne dois pas m'en faire et oublier ça.

J'acquiesçai lentement, fatigué par tout ça. Je me sentais vidé, comme si après avoir retenu tant de choses, avoir espéré que cela s'arrange, mes forces m'avaient abandonné. L'envie de sommeil se faisait sentir, me faisant passant ma main devant mes yeux pour les garder bien ouverts. En plus, avec la sortie d'hier, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer. D'ailleurs, hier…

\- Dis Karin, commençai-je, hésitant. Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'aller à l'Eros Club ?

\- A l'Eros Club ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une boîte de nuit ?

\- Oui, elle est assez connue en ville. Tu ne vois pas ?

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, puis secoua la tête, m'assurant par là que ça ne lui disait rien. Je fus donc rassuré, et poussai un léger soupir.

\- J'avais cru te voir avec un type, mais j'ai dû me tromper…

\- Un homme ? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'aller dans ces établissements, alors accompagnée en plus de ça…

Elle était presque choquée, ce qui me fit rire.

\- Oui, désolé, j'aurais du m'en douter que ça ne pouvait pas être toi.

\- Naruto ! cria une voix.

Sans surprise, je vis arriver Sakura avec Kiba derrière elle. Elle se précipita vers moi, prenant mon visage en coupe. Elle m'examina d'un œil scrutateur, avant de dire :

\- Des élèves dans le self nous ont dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Sasuke, c'est vrai ?

\- Ah, oui. Mais ce n'est rien, je…

\- Ne mens pas ! m'interrompit-elle. Tu es pâle. Que s'est-il passé pour que ça arrive ?

Je la fixai en souriant d'un air que j'espérais confiant, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Elle sembla vouloir s'énerver, mais Kiba lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ohla, ohla Sakura ! Pas la peine de t'énerver, de toute façon, il t'en parlera à toi. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'on ne dit rien…

\- Oh, ne sois pas si rancunier Kiba ! me mis-je à rire en enlaçant Sakura d'un bras autour des épaules. Tu ne manques rien d'important.

\- C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit. Bon, en tout cas mon pote, c'est vrai que t'as pas l'air en forme du tout. Alors, moi je propose qu'on aille boire un verre avant d'aller travailler ! s'écria-t-il en levant les bras d'un geste joyeux.

\- Ça me va, souris-je.

\- Entendu, fit Sakura en se détournant enfin de moi.

Je savais pour autant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi, mais je savais aussi que bientôt je serais prêt à me confier à elle. Il n'y avait qu'à elle que j'aurais pu demander des conseils sur la marche à suivre, parce qu'en plus d'être mon amie, elle était aussi une bonne conseillère et une oreille attentive.

\- Tu viens aussi Karin ? lui proposa Kiba.

\- Oh non, refusa-t-elle poliment en levant une main devant elle. J'ai des choses à faire après les cours qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

\- D'accord. Bon, on sera trois, et on va aller où ? demanda Kiba en nous jetant un coup d'œil complice.

\- Au Pays des merveilles, répondit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

\- Encore ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. On va toujours au même endroit !

\- Mais ils font les meilleures pâtisseries au monde ! répliqua Kiba comme si nous venions de blasphémer.

\- C'est bon, on va là-bas après les cours. Une mousse au chocolat, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Kiba hocha férocement la tête, et commença à énumérer tous les desserts succulents que faisait ce café. Karin avait l'air impressionné, Sakura amusée le regardait faire. Pour ma part, mes pensées étaient occupées à tout autre chose. Et cette chose était une personne que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Marre. J'en avais marre. C'était sans doute la seule phrase cohérente qui me traversait régulièrement l'esprit. Le reste, c'était plutôt des bribes. Des bribes de pensées, des bribes de souvenirs, des sentiments et d'images qui me faisaient tour à tour grincer des dents ou serrer les poings. L'image qui me revenait le plus souvent, c'était le visage de Naruto quand je l'avais embrassé. Ses lèvres sèches et pourtant douces, chaudes, ses yeux abasourdis. Ce souvenir me serrait le ventre, mais aussitôt, c'était lui en train d'embrasser Temari qui prenait place dans mon esprit. Et là, je tremblais de fureur. Depuis que j'étais rentré chez moi, tout se succédait dans mon corps. La tristesse, la colère, le dégoût, le sentiment de trahison, le regret, la déception puis la tristesse revenait. J'avais du mal à croire à ce que j'avais vu, mais l'image était sans équivoque. Je ne comptais pas pour lui, pas comme lui comptait pour moi en tout cas, et ce constat blessait, comme une lame dans ma poitrine que l'on retournerait lentement, péniblement pour me faire saigner encore plus. Une blessure ouverte, à vif, une colère rouge, obsédante. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait rien promis, bien au contraire. Il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'y _croire_. Je croyais qu'il y aurait une chance pour que tous les deux, on soit ensemble. Pour qu'il continue à me transmettre de cette chaleur dont j'avais besoin. Cette image avait été la rupture finale, la trahison à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il était hétéro, en tout cas, j'avais fini par me mettre ça dans le crâne. Mais même ce fait qui est pourtant crucial ne m'avait pas empêché de porter l'espoir en moi. C'était comme si, malgré tout, je me sentais attaché à lui. J'avais un lien avec lui, je le ressentais. Mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Peut-être était-il venu me voir, ce devait être par pitié. Je devais lui faire pitié, moi la pauvre tapette amoureux d'un hétéro.

Cette pensée me fit éclater de rire, d'un rire dérisoire. Je savais que Naruto n'était pas comme ça, mais je me doutais que s'il était venu, c'était pour avoir bonne conscience. Il avait dû se sentir coupable, et cela expliquait sa présence tout à l'heure au self. C'était juste pour ça, et cette idée ne me fit aucun bien, au contraire.

J'entendis un boucan dans le couloir menant à ma chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils, me rappelant comme j'avais traité les domestiques un peu plus tôt. Ils ne risquaient pas de franchir ma porte de sitôt, à moins de vouloir être foutu à la porte sans possibilité de nouvel emploi. Quelle ne fut donc ma surprise quand ma porte s'ouvrit dans un grand cri :

\- Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas ! cria une jeune servante.

Je me redressai de mon lit, mon cœur se remettant à battre plus vite malgré moi. Mais quand je découvris l'identité du visiteur, mon visage se referma aussitôt. Je la reconnaissais, même si je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait. Je lui avais mis un carton rouge pour mieux blesser Naruto quand je le détestais encore. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient décoiffés autour de son visage, mais elle paraissait confiante, ignorant la jeune femme qui à ses côtés poussait des cris outrés.

\- Sasuke, je dois te parler un instant, déclara d'une voix solennel l'élève en me fixant profondément.

Je la scrutai à mon tour, et mon nez se plissa de dégoût.

\- Rien à battre, dégage d'ici. Tu pourrais le regretter sinon.

\- Même si ça a un rapport avec Naruto ?

Je m'interrompis dans mon geste pour me recoucher, et la regardai avec plus d'attention. Un air satisfait apparut sur son visage, un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Cette fille… elle me disait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Me voyant la dévisager, son sourire s'agrandit. Je me levai alors pour me diriger vers elle. Me postant face à elle, j'ordonnai à la domestique de sortir sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit la porte aussitôt. Nous nous défiâmes du regard pendant une seconde, et elle se mit doucement à rire.

\- Plus intéressé tout à coup ?

\- Ne me provoque pas, la menaçai-je en prenant ses épaules.

Je la fis reculer jusqu'au mur où je la plaquai bien fort, resserrant ma prise sur ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri, mais n'abaissa pas les yeux devant moi.

\- Dès que ça le concerne, tu réagis assez violemment, rétorqua-t-elle. Comme pour la photo, elle ne t'a vraiment pas plu apparemment…

\- C'est toi qui l'as prise ?

\- Hum, hum, mais c'était pour toi, pour que tu vois quel genre de garçon tu fréquentes.

\- Tu n'es pas censée être l'une de ses amies ? m'énervai-je en la lâchant enfin.

\- C'est le cas, je suis là pour t'aider, affirma-t-elle en se massant la peau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, dis-je en me détournant d'elle pour revenir à ma place initiale, c'est-à-dire allongé au travers de mes draps.

Elle ne répondit rien et je décidai de fermer les yeux pour lui faire comprendre de ficher le camp. Cette fille me faisait chier, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'elle se casse d'ici. C'est alors que je sentis un poids sur mon lit, et une main passa sur mon front. Je la saisis brutalement, la serrant entre mes doigts. Elle ne laissa échapper aucun son, mais finit par me murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais, après s'être embrassés, je les ai vus partir ensemble aux chiottes. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait, pas toi ?

Sa voix aux allures innocentes ne faisait que renforcer le sens de ces propos. Je déglutis en imaginant effectivement ce qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. Cette perspective était encore plus blessante que le reste, mais pour autant, ce qui m'énervait, c'était cette fille qui venait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour la découvrir penchée sur moi. D'un geste sec, je la frappai au-dessus de la poitrine pour la faire tomber à côté, et je me relevai sans lui accorder un regard. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, à la fois furieux et curieux. Peut-être était-ce Naruto qui l'envoyait ? Ce qui aurait été étonnant vu ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Pour autant, elle était proche de lui, alors c'était quoi ce manège ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais certains sentiments pour lui. Je pense que c'est réciproque.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça te regarde, déclarai-je sèchement.

\- Cette après-midi, il va à un café avec des amis… Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas là-bas nous aussi, histoire de lui montrer que tu n'es pas obsédé par lui ?

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me tourner vers elle. Je réfléchis rapidement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu me proposes de m'aider à le rendre jaloux ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Naruto est quelqu'un qui a besoin de déclic, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais. De te voir avec une fille, ça risque de l'agacer. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- … C'est une idée stupide.

Je commençai à m'éloigner vers la porte de ma chambre pour en sortir, mais je l'entendis crier :

\- Tu trouves ça stupide parce que tu as peur de découvrir qu'il n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Tu es un lâche, Sasuke !

Je m'immobilisai, le sang se mettant à bouillir dans mes veines. Si cette fille avait été un mec, il y aurait longtemps que je lui aurais cassé la figure. Mais je me retins, respirant profondément pour ne pas perdre mon calme.

\- Mais peut-être que quand il nous verra ensemble, il sera jaloux, jaloux au point de venir te supplier de lui pardonner. Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? Ça te plairait d'avoir un pouvoir sur lui, comme lui en a un sur toi. Après, rien ne t'oblige à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait avec la blonde d'hier si tu n'en a pas envie. Mais au moins, tu pourrais le faire souffrir comme lui t'a fait souffrir. La vengeance, c'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, si jamais tu acceptes ses excuses malgré tout, tu pourras enfin profiter un peu de ce qu'on appelle l' « amour ».

Je la regardai à nouveau, et observai le sourire qu'elle affichait : sûr, un peu moqueur. Sa petite tirade lui avait redonné confiance, et me faisait douter. Sa proposition n'était pas si stupide, même si je ne savais pas son but derrière tout ça. Pouvait-elle vraiment me faire croire qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour nous aider ?

\- Alors, prêt à affronter la vérité en face ?

J'eus un léger tressaillement, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Et sans m'entendre réellement compte, je finis par lui répondre :

\- … Entendu.

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans ce café, comme si tous les habitants les plus bruyants de Konoha s'étaient donnés rendez-vous aujourd'hui ici pour mettre ma patience à rude épreuve. J'aimais les gens, j'aimais parler avec eux, les aider, être poli, rendre service, mais là… tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je me sentais mal, nauséeux, las. Tout ce monde qui me bousculait m'oppressait. J'avais l'impression d'être trop petit par rapport à eux, invisible et ignoré, un peu comme lui avait ignoré mes cris tout à l'heure…

Sakura prenait les choses en main. Je la vis pousser une femme d'une quarantaine d'années pour prendre plus vite qu'elle la dernière table libre. Quand l'autre lui jeta un regard outré, elle se contenta d'un sourire désolé et nous intima d'un geste de la main de vite nous installer. Puis, sans même regarder le menu, elle lança :

\- Kiba, tu vas faire la queue pour prendre les commandes.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en la regardant. Pourquoi moi ? En plus, on n'a même pas choisi et…

\- Dépêche-toi avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien ! répliqua-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Prends n'importe quoi, puisque de toute façon, ici on fait les _meilleures pâtisseries au monde_.

Mon ami se sentit pris au piège, je le voyais à son air penaud. Il se leva alors, et se dirigea vers la file d'attente qui souhaitait prendre leur dessert. Sakura se tourna alors vers moi :

\- Maintenant qu'il est parti, je pense qu'on peut sérieusement parler.

\- Le pauvre, il va finir par se sentir exclu, tentai-je de plaisanter.

\- Sans doute, mais il ne sait pas tenir les conversations sérieuses alors… Je pose les questions ou tu t'expliques comme un grand ?

\- J''explique, choisis-je en tirant un peu la langue.

\- D'accord.

Elle posa son coude sur la table, son menton dans le creux de sa main et m'observa, attendant que je commence… ce que je ne fis pas. Je me contentai de la regarder un peu timidement, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Devais-je tout raconter ? Vraiment tout ? Même le moment où il m'avait embrassé, et aussi celui où…

\- Bon, je crois que je vais commencer ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant visiblement de ne pas s'agacer. Ecoute, hier soir, devine qui est venu au bar pour voir si toi tu étais là ?

\- Oh mon dieu, Sasuke est venu ?!

\- Tout de suite tu penses à lui, hein ? marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Non, c'était Neji et Saï. Et je peux te le dire, qu'est-ce que ces types étaient désagréables ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais les…

\- Passe à la suite, l'interrompis-je.

\- Ok, désolée. Je parlais avec Tsunade et je les ai vus entrer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma surprise ! Ils sont directement allés au bar et ont demandé à te parler. Tsunade leur a répondu que tu ne travaillais pas ce soir, et c'est à ce moment-là que Saï m'a reconnue. Il lui a dit que je leur suffirais, et ils m'ont traînée de force dehors !

\- Tu ne t'es pas débattue ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais Neji m'a assuré que c'était juste pour discuter. Alors je suis montée dans leur limousine.

\- Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils me voir ?

\- Pour te parler de Sasuke.

Je me tendis imperceptiblement, tout à coup plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Voyant que je ne parlais toujours pas, elle continua :

\- En gros, ils voulaient savoir quelles étaient vraiment tes intentions envers lui.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

\- C'est-à-dire… si entre vous, c'était de l'amitié ou peut-être… quelque chose de plus compliqué, termina-t-elle rapidement, rosissant un peu.

Elle était juste rose, moi, j'étais cramoisi.

\- Oh, me contentai-je de dire, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

\- Je leur ai donc dit que je n'en savais pas grand-chose, à part que vous étiez sortis samedi après-midi. Tu devines bien que j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi eux m'ont demandé ça ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? m'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Ils n'ont pas envie qu'il soit blessé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire ! me défendis-je d'une voix forte.

\- Oui, mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'on peut le faire de façon inconsciente, contra-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu sais, ils m'ont dit que… qu'ils avaient l'impression que pour Sasuke, tu étais plus qu'un simple… ami. Tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Un instant, j'aurais voulu que Kiba se ramène immédiatement avec nos gâteaux pour que cette conversation difficile s'arrête enfin. Mais ma raison savait que j'en avais besoin. Alors j'attendis quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer :

\- Oui, je le sais depuis samedi.

\- A cause de quelque chose de particulier ?

J'acquiesçai, détournant le regard sous la gêne. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour, il me serait arrivé autant de choses étranges. Mais même si tout paraissait si différents, effrayants aussi, je ne voulais pas réellement retourner en arrière.

\- Sasuke, il… il m'a embrassé dimanche matin.

\- … Je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose comme ça.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle, à la fois soulagé et étonné. Pas que je me sois attendu à ce qu'elle me hurle que c'était dégueulasse, mais malgré tout, cela faisait du bien de savoir qu'on avait une personne à qui tout dire sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

\- Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

\- Non, enfin, oui. Ah, tout est tellement plus dur qu'avec une fille ! J'étais choqué ! Et quand il a voulu m'embrasser à nouveau, je me suis reculé.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, en gros.

\- Ouais… mais il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Ta dispute avec lui, c'est à propos de quoi ?

Elle avait exactement compris où je voulais en venir. Je commençais à me tordre nerveusement les doigts, parlant à voix basse comme une confession :

\- Hier, il est venu me chercher au self, tu t'en souviens. Il voulait qu'on parle de ça. On ne va pas dire qu'il m'a fait une déclaration, mais… il m'a fait comprendre que je comptais pour lui.

\- Oh merde. Pardon ! Désolée, continue, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que ça allait trop vite, et que moi, je ne ressentais rien du tout. Ça l'a blessé, et encore plus avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hier, je suis sorti avec Kiba. Je voulais me trouver une fille pour me prouver que… bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Quelqu'un m'a pris en photo.

\- De quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il avait une photo dans les mains me montrant en train d'embrasser une fille. Le pire, c'est qu'à la suite de ce baiser, je n'ai rien eu, aucune réaction. La fille l'avait fait pour régler mon problème, je lui en avais parlé avant et ça l'avait fait rire. Elle a voulu m'aider, elle m'a embrassé, et voilà le résultat. Je ne sais pas si Sasuke m'attire ou non, je ne sais même plus mon orientation sexuelle. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai pas pu expliquer tout ça à Sasuke ce matin car il ne m'a pas écouté.

\- Bon sang, comment tu fais pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles, souffla Sakura.

\- Comme tu dis, marmonnai-je. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber comme ça. Quand Sasuke ne s'est pas retourné ce matin alors que je l'appelais, je peux te dire que ça m'a fait une drôle de sensation. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais ce que je sais, c'est que son indifférence est difficile à supporter.

Le silence suivi ma déclaration, Sakura et moi plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Mais un changement dans l'ambiance de la salle me fit réagir. Le silence venait juste de se faire, un peu mal à l'aise. Je me retournai vers la porte d'entrée, ouvrant la bouche sous l'étonnement quand je vis qui s'y trouvait.

Sasuke était là, accompagné de… Karin ! J'avais l'impression de rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle avait les joues roses, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mon cœur semblait s'émietter. Je restais immobile face à l'apparition, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke tourne le regard vers moi. Quand il me vit, son menton se releva et il détourna le regard. Karin choisit ce moment-là pour lui tenir le bras. Ils avancèrent dans la salle et le brouhaha revint peu à peu. Je devinai que pas mal de monde avait reconnu l'hériter Uchiha. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table qui venait de se libérer, et je revins à Sakura. Elle était devenue blême, me regardant en attendant ma réaction avec appréhension.

\- Naruto ? m'appela-t-elle timidement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, je… après ce que je lui ai fait, je ne peux pas réellement lui faire de reproches.

\- Mais tu m'as dit qu'il…

\- Laisse tomber, l'interrompis-je en forçant un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Kiba, tu crois qu'il va revenir un jour ?

Kiba réapparut alors, alors tellement de pâtisseries différentes que je me demandai comment il faisait pour tout réussir à porter. Pendant l'heure durant laquelle nous restâmes dans le café, je m'interdis de tourner la tête de leur côté. Je ne voulais pas voir en face le fait qu'il tournait déjà la page.

On quitta l'endroit au bout d'une heure. Je crois que Kiba n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de Sasuke pas loin derrière moi. J'avais vu Sakura lui jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil, son visage se fermait un peu plus à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas voulu demander pourquoi. Quand nous sortîmes, Kiba s'éclipsa vite pour le pub où il devait commencer dans moins d'une heure. Je prenais le relais dans la soirée, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde le lundi soir.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

\- Mais j'habite à l'opposé de votre appartement, protesta Sakura.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas très envie de rester seul, là…

Elle leva une main vers mon visage et caressa ma joue.

\- Je comprends, et tu sais que je suis là pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Karin était là, avec lui.

\- Moi non plus, souffla mon amie. Quand je suis allée lui rendre visite, prononcer le nom de Sasuke Uchiha la faisait blanchir comme un linge et aujourd'hui, elle se promène à son bras de son plein gré. C'est vraiment bizarre.

\- C'est vrai mais…

C'était le comportement de Sasuke qui me faisait le plus de mal. Il avait retourné sa veste si vite que je me demandais s'il n'avait jamais pensé les paroles qu'ils m'avaient dites. Cette perspective me rendait triste, vraiment, plus qu'il ne le faudrait sans doute. J'aurais dû me réjouir qu'il m'ait oublié si vite, avec ça, j'aurais enfin la paix que je souhaitais retrouver. Plus de questions, plus de doutes… mon débat mental était terminé.

\- Naruto… tu devrais aller lui parler, me conseilla Sakura en resserrant sa petite main sur mon bras.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, refusai-je en secouant la tête. C'est mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais vous vous êtes quittés fâchés, sans même vous être écoutés ! Tu crois que c'est une bonne façon de régler les choses, tu penses vraiment que…

\- S'il te plait, Sakura.

Mon interruption ne sembla pas les plaire, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'aller au bout de ce que Sasuke avait initié. Quand je pensais à ça, au fait que c'était fini, déjà, je ressentais un grand vide en moi. Ce manque était inhabituel, et froid. Mais ma raison me poussait à croire que… ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais trouvé notre relation malsaine, ça m'empêchait de faire une bêtise pour de bon. C'était que ce dont je me persuadais, mais j'avais l'impression que mon cœur en pensait tout le contraire.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Je connaissais Sakura : elle ne parlait pas parce que, si elle l'avait fait, elle m'aurait donné son point de vue d'une façon plus ou moins polie et bruyante. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation où ça se finissait en queue de poisson. Alors elle préférait ne rien dire de ce qu'elle pensait, car elle se serait énervée contre moi de laisser faire les choses sans me battre. D'un côté, elle aurait eu raison car ce comportement, ce n'était pas moi. Mais j'avais peur, alors je lui étais reconnaissant de ne rien dire. Elle se contenta de me déposer un baiser sur la jour en guise d'au revoir, et elle me laissa faire marche arrière.

Sur le chemin du retour, je tâchais de ne pas me laisser envahir par ce qui semblait être des regrets. Je repoussais au loin les souvenirs des derniers jours, l'attention de ce garçon envers moi, ce garçon qui m'avait traité comme quelqu'un de précieux pour lui. Cette pensée était tellement curieuse, mal vue par beaucoup de personnes, et pourtant, elle provoquait une douce chaleur dans mon ventre. Sasuke était pour moi une personne particulière, il n'était pas comme les autres. Le fait que j'ai pu retenir son attention était singulier, et flatteur aussi. J'étais flatté d'avoir pu lui provoquer une telle réaction, même si elle n'était déjà plus. Je savais que ça resterait quelque d'important pour moi, et que ce n'était pas demain que je pourrais jeter cette histoire dans le fin fond de mes souvenirs.

Mais alors que je pensais sombrement à ça, une sonnerie bien connue retentie à mes oreilles. Je sursautai, et l'espoir me prit aux tripes… jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je ne lui avais jamais donné mon numéro de portable. La fatalité retomba brusquement sur moi, et c'est avec déception que je tirai le gadget bruyant de ma poche :

\- Allo ?

\- Naruto ? C'est moi, Karin.

Mon ventre se serra brusquement. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de la rue, fixant le vide en sentant l'attente renaître en moi. Est-ce qu'elle m'appelait pour me parler de lui ?

\- Oh… tu vas bien ? lui dis-je, perdu.

\- Hum, ça va. Je suis chez moi là, et avec Sasuke. Tu sais, je suis allée le voir pour toi. Je voulais que vous vous réconciliiez.

\- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez ignorés dans le café ?

\- Il voulait que tu fasses le premier pas, il a été très déçu que tu ne viennes pas vers lui. Mais je l'ai persuadé de venir chez moi. Est-ce que tu peux nous rejoindre ?

« De quoi est-ce que tu te mêles ?! » aurait d'ordinaire été la première chose qui me serait venue à l'esprit. Sauf que là, je ne parvins pas à le dire. Sasuke m'attendait chez elle, ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait de me parler. Les choses n'étaient pas terminées, et cette idée me réconforta. Alors je n'engueulai pas Karin pour son comportement. En réalité, en une vingtaine de minutes, j'étais devant sa maison à sonner nerveusement à sa porte. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait compris de notre « amitié », mais tant que je pouvais parler avec lui, ce détail importait bien peu. La domestique me guida jusqu'à sa chambre, et j'y toquai deux fois avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Karin était debout devant sa fenêtre, et elle me sourit en me voyant. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Sasuke.

\- Naruto, tu as fait vite, commenta-t-elle en riant un peu.

\- Où est Sasuke ? demandai-je aussitôt, me mordant ensuite le bout de la langue pour ma précipitation.

\- Il est dans la salle de bains, il va revenir d'ici quelques minutes, ne t'en fais pas… Tu prendras bien un café ?

J'acquiesçai, ne me détendant toujours pas. Elle me sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, me laissant seul dans la pièce. Mal à l'aise, je fis quelques pas dans la chambre, me triturant les mains en m'imaginant qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte d'une minute à l'autre. Je secouai la tête pour me calmer, et partis vers le mur pour observer les rares photos qui étaient attachées au mur. Elles représentaient Karin, avec des personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Toutes devaient dater de cette année ou de l'an dernier, car c'était la même Karin que je connaissais.

Sa bibliothèque était remplie de beaucoup de livres, mais un attira particulièrement mon attention. C'était un album photo de l'Ecole Primaire Konoha. Avec un petit sourire amusé, je l'enlevai de sa place. Je me mis à tourner les premières pages et tombai sur un premier visage connu : Neji. Je faillis éclater de rire face à sa bouille enfantine et innocente. Ce n'était assurément pas le tombeur qu'il était maintenant, et ça me faisait bien marrer. Comme quoi, tout le monde avait été un enfant naïf aux grands yeux ouverts face à l'inconnu du monde. Je tournai les pages, et cette fois-ci, ce fut Saï qui m'apparut. Je ne fus pas étonné de le voir sourire de la même exacte façon que maintenant. Un sourire léger, sans sentiment, si bien qu'on se demandait si la personne face à soi était un humain ou bien une machine. Je secouai la tête en rigolant, voulant cette fois-ci trouver Sasuke. Mais quand j'arrivai à son nom, la photo était déchirée. En fait, déchiquetée était le terme plus juste. On aurait dit qu'on avait passé et repassé avec force et rage la pointe d'un cutter dessus. Je reconnaissais ses cheveux ébène, mais la bouille enfantine était cachée par ces ratures furieuses. Une sensation de froid se répandit dans mon dos, et je filai directement voir la photo de Karin. Je faillis faire tomber le livre sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce n'était assurément pas la Karin que je connaissais. Il y avait bien sa chevelure rousse enflammée, mais le visage rond et le corps épais ne correspondait pas à l'adolescente svelte et mince qui m'était familière. Son nez même était différent, et ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses. La métamorphose était incroyable. Ce n'était pas la personne que je connaissais.

Rapidement, je reposai l'album dans la bibliothèque. Mais quand je me retournai, quelque chose de dur me percuta violemment la tête. Je tombai sur le sol, me sentant perdre conscience.

Aucune réaction. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction lorsqu'il m'avait vu entrer avec Karin. Il s'était tourné vers moi, m'avait observé étonné, et s'était détourné définitivement. Plus jamais il n'avait relevé les yeux vers moi à nouveau, je n'existais plus à ses yeux. Au début, j'avais décidé de l'ignorer aussi, qu'il croie que son inattention ne me touchait pas. Ma fierté sans doute, ma putain de fierté qui m'empêchait de retourner le voir. Mais cette fierté, elle s'était effritée avec le temps. Bien vite, mes yeux cherchaient les siens, cherchant son regard céruléen qui me fuyait comme on fuit une maladie. J'avais insisté, l'avais dévisagé, ne le quittais plus pour ne pas rater l'infime instant où il se serait trahi en se tournant à peine vers moi… cet instant n'était jamais arrivé. Et il était parti.

Ce vide en moi n'avait jamais été aussi pénible. C'était une torture acide qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur. Il m'avait abandonné, sans que cela ne le fasse apparemment ciller, et ce constat avait pour moi la même douleur qu'un couperet s'abattant sur ma nuque.

J'avais laissé Karin sans même répondre à ses exclamations aiguës. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais marché avec elle… un espoir vain, une dernière chose à quoi s'accrocher avant le grand final. J'avais été stupide. Cette sortie n'avait mené à rien, et je pensais même qu'elle avait empirée les choses. Qu'avait pu penser Naruto ? Je ne voulais même pas l'imaginer. Cette histoire me perturbait d'une façon bien trop intense, j'avais l'impression de perdre la raison. En même temps, les choses auraient pu être différentes si Naruto et Temari n'avait pas noué une quelconque relation ensemble. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple, mais il avait fallu qu'il aille la voir et qu'ils baisent ensemble.

_Parce que je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_Cette fille, j'en ai rien à faire, d'accord ?_

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'y croire. Mais même le fait que Naruto soit venu ce matin ne me permettait plus d'avoir l'espoir. Merde, Karin les avait vu partir ensemble ! C'était on ne peut plus clair. Mais je ne me sentais toujours pas bien. Je devrais peut-être être soulagé que tout soit enfin fini, même si les choses n'avaient pas été mises au clair, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Cela me restait en travers de la gorge. Et je n'avais qu'une chose à faire pour que ça s'arrange.

La rue était déserte, et c'était tant mieux. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retenir ni mes mots, ni ma voix. Autant que personne ne soit là pour assister à la colère de Sasuke Uchiha. Je pris mon portable, cherchant dans la liste un numéro bien précis : celui de Temari. Ma respiration se calqua sur les tonalités, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine se fasse entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

\- Sasuke Uchiha ! Pincez-moi je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'un égocentrique comme toi peut bien me vouloir ? Je pensais ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles avant ta mort…

\- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes s'il te plait, m'agaçai-je en me contrôlant pour ne pas arriver droit au but.

\- Déjà de mauvaise humeur ? Je me demande comment mon petit frère a fait pour te supporter autant de temps…

\- Temari, repris-je avec ma voix la plus grave, tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes.

\- Sasuke, parle-moi encore une fois comme ça, et c'est ta gueule de tombeur que je démonte !

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, à deux doigts de raccrocher. Temari et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendu, et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Je n'aimais pas les féministes braillardes, tout ce qu'elle était. Mais cette fois, je n'avais pas le choix de la supporter, elle et ses (en)gueulades.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que je te réponde, traite-moi avec plus de politesse, tu me dois le respect gamin.

Je bouillais de colère, mais me retenais d'exploser purement et simplement. Rien que ça était un miracle, Naruto me ferait faire n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas moi.

\- Compris, _Temari_. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

\- Hmm, je ne sais pas… Je suis pressée là.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas l'insulter, et attendis qu'elle reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, puisque c'est toi, je veux bien t'accorder un peu de mon précieux temps, mais magne-toi Sas'ke.

\- Hier, commençai-je en choisissant lentement mes mots, tu es allée au Club Eros, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?! Tu m'as vue et tu n'es pas venu me dire bonjour ? C'est bien toi ça, malpoli et…

\- Laisse-moi finir, merde ! Hier soir, tu y étais et tu as rencontré un blondinet là-bas, continuai-je plus vite.

\- Tu es devin, dis-moi. Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous avez fait précisément ? demandai-je, un peu hésitant.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, mon petit Sasuke.

\- … S'il te plait, Temari.

Mon changement de ton ne passa pas inaperçu. Ma voix parut plus las, et laissait voir mon besoin de savoir. Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du combiné, puis elle reprit d'une voix légère.

\- Ce jeune homme semblait avoir un petit problème personnel. Un de ses amis lui a fait comprendre qu'il était plus ou moins intéressé par lui, et il ne savait plus quoi faire, ne sachant pas s'il était totalement hétéro, ou si cet ami lui faisait un petit effet. Je l'ai embrassé pour l'aider un peu, et il en a été conclu qu'il devrait discuter avec son ami car, de ce que j'avais pu en voir, il ne lui était pas si indifférent. On s'est quitté sur ça, voilà, tu sais tout.

Je fermai les yeux, me laissant aller contre le mur de la rue. Je secouai légèrement la tête, laissant une douce sensation m'envahir. Pour la première fois, j'étais heureux de m'être trompé. Bordel, je m'étais trompé. J'aurais dû le croire, il me disait la vérité. J'avais été trop con pour lui faire confiance, mais c'était la dernière fois que je me laissais avoir. Quant à Karin…

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu me demandes ça… poursuivit Temari que j'écoutais d'une oreille maintenant distraite. Tu le connais ce blond ? Ou bien tu…

Elle se tut brusquement, et je me redressai de suite, sur mes gardes.

\- Quoi ? fis-je, nerveux.

\- Attends deux secondes… l'ami dont il m'a parlé, c'est toi, j'en suis sûre. Sinon, tu ne me poserais pas cette question sur ce ton. C'est toi, hein ? C'est certain que c'est toi, ou tu ne serais pas au courant, c'est évident… Alors ?

\- … peut-être que oui, marmonnai-je. Un problème avec ça ?

Je n'entendis rien pendant au moins cinq secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement ne me fasse reculer le portable de mon oreille.

\- HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA ! Ah, non, c'est pas VRAI ! Sasuke, ce cher Sasuke égoïste, iceberg reconnu, qui en pince pour un blondinet timide et indécis ! Alors là, quand Kankuro saura ça, il...

\- Répète-le et je te promets que dans deux jours, tu seras six pieds sous terre, m'énervai-je en me sentant désagréablement rougir.

Je devenais vraiment stupide.

\- Tu t'énerves, c'est adorable, commenta-t-elle en riant encore. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, grâce à moi, il est venu te voir pour en parler un peu.

Comme je ne répondis rien, elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Il est venu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé parler.

\- Pourquoi ?! T'es con ou quoi ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas con, répliquai-je, piqué à vif. Quelqu'un avait laissé une photo de vous deux sur la table des F4 au self.

\- Et t'as vu rouge, hein ? C'est bien toi, ça… Et quand il est venu plus tard, tu n'as pas voulu l'écouter.

\- Hn…

\- Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Explique-lui, il comprendra. C'est quelqu'un de sympa, tu as bon goût, rit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Si, c'est hilarant ! Mais bon, je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Sinon, tu sais qui a pris la photo ?

\- Oui, et elle va le regretter dans peu de temps.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je te laisse, on m'attend. Je t'ordonne de m'appeler plus tard pour me dire comment ça s'est passé. Comment il s'appelle au fait ?

\- Naruto, chuchotai-je en laissant un léger sourire étirer mes lèvres.

\- Naruto, répéta-t-elle. T'as l'air de bien l'aimer Sasuke, j'espère que cette histoire s'arrangera.

La conversation se termina vite, et je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Je ne pouvais pas attendre le lendemain, c'était déjà trop loin pour moi. Après ce que m'avait dit Temari, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, et c'était d'aller le voir chez lui. Je voulais régler ça ce soir, et voir ce qu'il en ressortait. Je voulais qu'il me redise ce qu'il avait tenté de me faire comprendre ce matin en disant que j'existais pour lui. Cette fois par contre, je ne risquais pas de l'interrompre, surtout pas.

Je me remis en route, mais dans la direction opposée. Je me souvenais de l'endroit où il habitait, et ce n'était pas loin du café. Sauf que deux minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis rapidement, mon cœur battant plus vite à l'idée que ce soit lui. Mais je me rappelai qu'il n'avait pas mon numéro de téléphone. Nous ne l'avions même pas échangé, mais je me promis de régler ce problème très rapidement.

\- Allo ?

\- … Sasuke ?

Mon cœur rata un battement. C'était _sa_ voix.

\- Naruto ! Mais comment tu…

\- Merde, Sasuke, écoute-moi ! Ne viens pas, ok ? Ne te ramène surtout pas, sinon je te jure que-aïe !

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je aussitôt, mon inquiétude commençant à grandir rapidement.

\- Allo, Sasuke ?

La voix avait changé. Cette fois c'était une voix de fille, et pas n'importe laquelle. Mon poing se serra.

\- Karin, grondai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Oh, calme-toi, mon petit Sasuke, lança-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de désagréable à Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage, que ce visage déjà balafré le soit plus encore…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et la douleur sur ma paume augmenta quand mes ongles s'y enfoncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toi. Viens au self du lycée, immédiatement. Sinon…

Elle éclata de rire, me laissant tremblant de rage. Elle me raccrocha au nez, et je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus : je me mis à courir.

Quand je m'étais réveillé, mon dos et mes poignets me faisaient souffrir. Je compris pourquoi quand je remarquai que j'étais attaché à une chaise. Je regardai autour de moi, reconnaissant malgré la pénombre le restaurant scolaire du lycée Konoha. Mais il n'y avait personne, j'étais seul.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. J'étais tombé dans un mauvais film policier ou quoi ?! Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir à ce point-là ? C'est alors que je me rappelai Karin, et le coup sur ma tête. J'avais ma réponse, mais elle me laissait encore plus de questions. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça ? J'avais même pensé que Sasuke était dans le coup, jusqu'à ce que je la voie apparaître devant moi dans des claquements de talons. Elle avait quitté son uniforme pour une robe moulante et noire. Ses cheveux roux dévalaient ses épaules en cascades, et elle tenait dans sa main un téléphone portable. Elle me fit un sourire un peu crispé, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, avant de me coller l'appareil à l'oreille. Quand j'entendis la voix de Sasuke, je compris qu'il n'y était pour rien… et qu'il était en danger. Et quand elle lui ordonna de venir me chercher, mon mauvais pressentiment s'agrandit encore plus dans ma poitrine. Mais Karin raccrocha bien vite, m'ignorant tout à coup royalement. Elle héla quelqu'un, et je vis trois types arriver dans la pièce. Des hommes qui tenaient plus du gorille. Elle leur murmura deux ou trois phrases, et ils hochèrent la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils manigançaient, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me faire oublier.

\- Karin ! criai-je, attirant ainsi son attention sur moi.

Elle voulut m'ignorer, mais mes cris répétés finirent par la pousser à bout. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, marchant dans ma direction d'un pas décidé, et arrivée à mon niveau, elle se contenta de me gifler, pour que je me taise je suppose. Le coup ne fut pas douloureux, je me doutais qu'elle voulait surtout le rendre humiliant. Mais après tout ce que m'avait fait subir Sasuke, ce n'était pas une claque dans ce genre qui risquait de me démonter. Je relevai donc les yeux vers elle, lui demandai dans un chuchotement :

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je croyais qu'on était amis.

\- Amis ? Laisse-moi rire, sourit-elle en me fixant, une expression démente sur le visage. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un instrument pour moi.

\- Un instrument ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour me rapprocher de Sasuke, bien sûr. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, en proie à une totale incompréhension. Voyant mon visage perdu, la déception dans mes yeux, elle se mit à rire. Un rire fou, un rire incontrôlable, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était plus la personne que j'avais connue.

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, mon cher Naruto. C'est vraiment hilarant ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on était proche tous les deux ? Que j'étais reconnaissante envers toi pour ce que tu as fait ? Alors tu fais fausse route. Tout avait été planifié, déclara-t-elle en me regardant de haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dis-je aussitôt.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand j'ai renversé ma boisson sur Sasuke, ce n'était pas un accident. J'avais fait en sorte de le bousculer, de le mettre en colère et qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que tu me défendes, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix amère. Un trait de ton stupide caractère qui m'a bien embêté d'ailleurs. Toujours en train de voler au secours des autres, alors que jamais je n'avais eu besoin de ton aide. Mais au final, tu ne me seras pas aussi inutile que ça…

\- Sasuke ne viendra pas, rétorquai-je en fermant mon visage à toutes mes émotions. Il ne viendra pas pour moi, plus maintenant.

\- Je t'assure du contraire, d'ailleurs, fit-elle en se retournant vers l'entrée.

Je les entendis à mon tour, et ma respiration se coupa. Quel con, mais quel con ! Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il était aussi stupide que moi pour faire ce genre de choses inconsidérées ?!

Il apparut deux secondes plus tard, passant la porte en courrant, se stoppant en constatant les occupants de la salle. Le souffle court, il laissa son regard parcourir les trois hommes toujours immobiles, Karin qui se tenait droite et fière, et enfin, moi. Son regard m'électrisa dans ce que j'y lus, mais me mit aussi hors de moi :

\- Mais, c'est pas vrai ! me mis-je à crier. Sasuke, t'es vraiment trop con ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu ici, hein ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir, j'allais me débrouiller tout seul ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que…

\- Ta gueule, Naruto, répliqua-t-il, énervé que j'intervienne de cette façon. Je fais ce que je veux, on ne me donne pas d'ordre. Et en plus, tu es bien trop nul pour t'en sortir seul.

\- Quoi ?! Répète ça un peu pour voir, que je te…

\- Ça suffit, m'interrompit Karin d'une voix forte, énervée. Arrêtez votre cirque.

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke, et les deux se défièrent du regard un instant. Ses lèvres finirent par s'étirer à nouveau :

\- Ça me rend dingue de voir que tu t'es attaché à un imbécile pareil, dit-elle lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda froidement Sasuke, ignorant sa remarque comme si elle n'avait pas existé.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est voir à quel point tu tiens à lui.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je la vis sortir un couteau de sa poche, et je tressaillis quand je la sentis passer derrière moi. La lame se plaqua à la peau fine de mon cou, et j'eus du mal à respirer.

\- Un geste, et promis, je le défigure encore plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant.

Sasuke ne dit rien, et au bout de quelques instants, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Son regard ne lâchait pas Karin, et soudain, il lança :

\- Naruto, ferme les yeux.

\- De quoi ? Tu délires, pourquoi tu…

\- Ferme les yeux, idiot ! s'énerva-t-il alors. Obéis-moi pour une fois.

Je déglutis péniblement avant de m'exécuter, mais je les rouvris quelques secondes à peine plus tard quand j'entendis un halètement de douleur. Sasuke se tenait le ventre, immobile, et avant qu'il ne se relève, un des hommes passa derrière lui pour lui tenir les bras. Quant aux autres, ils le rouèrent de coups sous mon regard horrifié.

\- Merde, défends-toi ! Putain, Sasuke, bats-toi ! hurlai-je alors. Je t'ai déjà vu te battre au lycée, alors fous leur une raclée !

Mais mes cris restèrent vains, et j'observais la scène comme hors du temps. Il ne criait pas. Ils avaient beau le frapper, c'était à peine des gémissements de douleur qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Déjà, son visage était en sang, et ils ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas. Ils encaissaient sans rien dire, alors qu'avant, il se serrait battu pour sa peau sans même penser à ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Il était vraiment différent, car il endurait la souffrance pour moi. Mais alors que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, ce fut bientôt une autre personne qui s'énerva :

\- Mais défends-toi ! s'exclama Karin et me relâchant brutalement. Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de ce type, hein ? Tu devrais penser d'abord à toi-même, pas à lui !

Les trois hommes le relâchèrent, et Sasuke tomba au sol. Je commençai à tirer sur mes liens, tentant de les défaire du mieux que je pouvais. Je sentis celui retenant mon poignet droit qui faiblissait, mais un murmure m'arrêta dans mes mouvements désordonnés : c'était mon prénom. Je relevai le regard vers Sasuke, qui ne fixait que moi. Il y eut un instant de flottement, et tout sembla disparaître. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, qui m'hypnotisaient en me faisant oublier la réalité. Je cessai de bouger, tout comme lui.

\- Pourquoi ?! cria Karin en tapant du pied contre le sol. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu, même quand nous étions enfant ! Tu m'as toujours repoussé et blessée, alors que j'ai changé pour toi !

Les cris de la jeune femme me firent redescendre les pieds sur terre, et ses propos m'intriguèrent. Je la vis se toucher le visage, et je me rappelai sa photo sur le livre de sa chambre : une petite fille au visage rond.

\- Tout… a été refait pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes, et tu m'ignores toujours… Sasuke ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ?!

Elle délirait complètement, criant à son adresse alors qu'il ne la regardait toujours pas.

Il n'y eut soudain plus aucun bruit, et les choses parurent se figer. Seul un murmure brisa cette étrange quiétude :

\- … ça suffit.

Karin sembla brusquement calmée. Son visage se détourna de Sasuke au sol, et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle sortit de la pièce. Les trois hommes eurent un instant d'hésitation avant de la rejoindre, ne s'occupant plus du nous maintenant que leur travail était terminé. Aussitôt, je dégageai mon poignet droit, et une minute plus tard, je me jetai à genoux sur le sol. Je rattrapai Sasuke alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement, et le tins fermement. Je l'aidai à se placer contre un pied de table derrière lui. Sa respiration était hachée, entrecoupée d'halètements qui ne me rassuraient pas.

\- Sasuke, l'appelai-je plus pour me rassurer et combler le silence froid.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, son torse se soulevant plus rapidement. J'écartai les mèches collées à son visage par le sang, un sourire douloureux étirant mes lèvres.

\- T'es stupide d'être venu, chuchotai-je d'une petit voix, n'osant rompre le calme installé.

\- Et toi… répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, tu crains de t'être fait attraper. Un vrai… débutant.

J'éclatai de rire, resserrant ma main que j'avais placée sans m'en rendre compte sur sa nuque… jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent effleurer ma peau à cet endroit.

\- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir écouté, ajouta-t-il péniblement.

\- Pardon d'avoir embrassé une fille sans avoir réglé les choses au préalable avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est la sœur de Gaara.

\- HEIN ?! Oh, non, dis-moi que je rêve !

Mon regard effrayé le fit rire et tousser en même temps, et je me détendis en entendant pour la première fois ce son. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais, et je le trouvais vraiment mélodieux. Je souris doucement, et je vis son visage se figer. Mon ventre se contracta quand sa main vint se saisir de mon visage. Il me tint fermement, m'empêchant ainsi de me détourner de lui. Et immédiatement, il me tira dans sa direction. A la dernière seconde, je tournai mon visage par réflexe, sentant ses lèvres atterrir sur ma joue. Je cessai de respirer, attendant sa réaction que j'appréhendais. Je m'étais détourné par instinct, parce que ça allait trop vite, parce que je ne savais pas si j'en avais envie, parce que j'avais peur de l'inconnu et de ce que cela impliquait. Mais Sasuke ne s'énerva pas. En un sens, ce fut pire, parce qu'il se mit à rire. Il ne m'en voulait pas, mais je me doutais que plus je me refusais à lui, plus cela le blessait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.

\- Excuse-moi, je… je suis désolé, murmurai-je en appuyant mon front contre son épaule, me laissant aller contre lui.

\- Hn, ce n'est pas grave.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mon dos, et il me serra un peu contre lui, sans rien faire d'autre. Mais la chose qui me parut le plus étrange, c'était que je me sentais bien.

\- Le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien.

Je souris contre lui, et le remerciai. J'étais heureux de m'être réconcilié avec lui…

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi t'aider à la fin !

\- Je te dis que je peux me débrouiller !

Mais Naruto était têtu, je le savais. Il empoigna à nouveau mes baguettes, et tenta de me faire avaler par lui-même les nouilles sautées aux légumes. A nouveau, je lui attrapai le poignet sous les regards amusés des personnes à notre table, et la nourriture tomba mollement sur le support. Il n'était pas question qu'il me donne à manger de cette façon, comme si j'étais mourrant ou encore enfant. Je n'avais absolument pas besoin de son aide, et cet idiot ne parvenait pas à se mettre cette idée dans la tête !

\- Mais tu es encore blessé, grogna-t-il en prenant un air sévère.

\- Blessé ? Je me porte bien, alors arrête ça.

Mais tandis que j'allais enfin avaler une bouchée de viande au bout de cinq minutes passées à tables, il m'attrapa brutalement le bras. Je laissai échapper un petit sifflement, et le morceau de bœuf s'écrasa contre mon pantalon. Je serrai les dents pour ne pas m'énerver contre cette andouille.

\- Tu vois que tu as encore mal ! s'exclama-t-il, vainqueur.

\- En même temps, tu es une véritable brute. Si tu me laissais faire, je n'aurais pas besoin que tu…

\- Ah, Sasuke, ça fait du bien de te voir t'énerver sur une autre personne que nous, sourit Saï en nous observant, cachant à peine son étonnement.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Sakura, l'amie de Naruto aux cheveux roses.

\- Je le trouve calme, pour ma part. Certaines de ses crises d'égocentrisme aiguës étaient bien pires, répliqua Neji en souriant poliment à la jeune fille.

\- Naruto, lui, est aussi obstiné que d'habitude, commenta Kiba, celui qui ressemblait à un chien.

\- A savoir lequel est le plus insupportable des deux… Sasuke sans doute ? se mit à rire Neji. Ça fait tellement d'années que je dois le supporter.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a un plus gros pénis que toi.

\- Et après on est chiant, hein ? maugréai-je en les fusillant tous du regard. Et puis, Saï, évite de parler de mon pénis à table s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi, tu es gêné ? sourit mon ami.

\- Non, juste que ça risque de faire des jaloux.

\- Ou alors, Naruto risque de prendre pe…

Mais des exclamations à l'étage du dessous empêchèrent Saï de terminer sa phrase pour ma plus grande joie. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et se leva aussitôt. Je me contentai de m'arrêtai au balcon quand lui descendit les marches. Les paroles des trois protagonistes me parvinrent aisément. Les filles sont toujours en train de brailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à Sasuke-sama ! s'écria une brune aux cheveux longs.

\- Tu mériterais qu'on te frappe tous avant de te foutre hors d'ici ! Tu n'as plus ta place dans cet établissement ! renchérit une autre, avec deux chignons sur la tête.

Je plissai les yeux quand je reconnus Karin à leurs pieds. Malgré l'histoire qui datait maintenant de la semaine dernière, j'éprouvais toujours autant d'indifférence pour elle. Je ne la haïssais même pas, je m'en foutais en fait royalement. Mais quand je vis Naruto intervenir alors que la brune s'apprêtait à la gifler, la tournure des évènements devint beaucoup plus intéressante à mes yeux.

\- Vous, les garces de service, allez donc vous exciter sur d'autres personnes, fit Naruto en se plaçant devant Karin. Et la prochaine fois, tâchez de vous attaquer à des personnes en mesure de se défendre plutôt que de s'en prendre toujours aux plus faibles…

Les deux filles le fixèrent un moment avant de se détourner avec une moue dédaigneuse. Naruto attendit un peu avant de se retourner vers Karin derrière lui. Il la scruta, puis déclara d'une voix froide :

\- Ne va pas croire que je t'ai pardonné. Mais même quelqu'un comme toi ne mérite pas d'être humilier de cette façon. Il y a forcément dû y avoir un moment où tu as été sincère avec moi, et c'est pour cet instant que je suis intervenu.

Karin le dévisagea, et je vis une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle se releva précipitamment avant de sortir de la salle sous les regards de tous. Je descendis lentement les marches et, arrivant près de lui, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'ai bien fait ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Si tu l'as fait, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si mal…

Naruto rit à ma remarque, mais je restai sérieux. Je tournai mon visage vers lui.

\- Naruto, je…

\- Oh mon dieu, Gaara…

\- Quoi ?

Des cris retentirent autour de nous. Je regardai la porte d'entrée, et me figeai sur la surprise. Gaara était là, se tenant nonchalamment en nous observant, Naruto et moi, avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Je suis de retour.

Ils sont partis, tous les deux, pour discuter un peu du temps passé sans avoir eu de nouvelles de l'autre. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : je les ai suivis. Pourquoi ? Difficile à admettre, mais je le savais au fond de moi : jalousie. Gaara avait été le premier que Naruto avait toléré à ses côtés malgré son statut de F4. Son aide, son soutien, sa présence, il avait tout accepté de lui. Ils s'étaient liés d'une amitié que, malgré mes efforts, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir rattrapé. Il m'avait suffi de voir comment Naruto avait souri en découvrant Gaara au pas de la porte : il avait eu l'air plus qu'heureux de le revoir. Moi, j'étais à ses côtés depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, mais je n'étais toujours pas aussi complice avec lui qu'il l'avait été avec Gaara. C'était vrai, et je n'aimais pas ce fait. Aux dernières nouvelles, mon ami était avec Konan, je n'avais donc logiquement pas de soucis à me faire. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Ça me rendait malade de les savoir ensemble, alors je m'étais fait discret. Je n'avais pas été étonné de les voir se diriger vers l'escalier de secours, je savais que c'était là-bas qu'ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés avant le départ de Gaara pour la France. Je restais donc derrière la porte entrouverte, retenant presque mon souffle pour les écouter parler.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es déjà revenu.

\- Pourquoi ? On va dire que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues.

\- Tu penses t'en tirer avec une explication pareille ? s'exclama Naruto. Ne rêve pas Gaara. Je pensais que tu avais compris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as abandonné ? Je croyais que tu voulais prendre soin de Konan ?

\- C'était le cas, déclara-t-il posément, ça l'est toujours d'une certaine façon. Mais la situation a changé.

\- Arrête de parler en énigme, et explique-toi.

J'entendis quelqu'un pousser un soupir, je ne savais pas vraiment qui. J'ouvris un peu plus la porte, et cela me permit de les apercevoir tous les deux. Gaara regardait le paysage, accoudé au balcon. Naruto, lui, affichait son expression obstinée des grands jours.

\- Au début, tout se passait relativement bien, commença à raconter Gaara. Je crois que j'ai connu ce qu'on appelle le vrai bonheur, tu sais, celui dont tu rêves toujours en espérant pouvoir l'atteindre. Et puis, à chaque fois que l'on effleure le sommet, il faut toujours redescendre sur terre. On se voyait de moins en moins, elle était très prise par son travail. Je passais beaucoup de temps seul, et au final, nous nous sommes disputés sur ça. A ce moment-là, elle m'a avoué quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Mes yeux tiquèrent, et je vis la stupéfaction sur le visage de Naruto.

\- Je… pardon, Gaara, je…

Tout à coup, mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je vis mon ami prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Celui-ci se crispa, je le vis aisément, mais l'autre garçon soupira :

\- Laisse-moi… juste deux minutes.

\- Ok.

Il le prit alors à son tour dans ses bras, et ma main se resserra douloureusement sur la poignée. Mon ventre se tordait de jalousie, mes veines semblaient être chauffées à vifs. Je sentais mon calme disparaître au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et que leurs corps étaient toujours enlacés. J'avais envie de pousser cette porte, de m'immiscer entre eux et de frapper Gaara, le cogner de toutes mes forces parce qu'il revenait à ce moment précis et qu'il détruisait ce que je m'étais efforcé de construire. Il me montrait que contrairement à moi, Naruto le laissait le toucher, même si ce n'était que pour une étreinte volée. Moi, il s'esquivait sans cesse, comme un fantôme impossible à capturer.

Enfin, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Gaara s'éloigna de lui. Je vis sur les jours de Naruto une légère teinte rose, qui me mit hors de moi.

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure, Naruto.

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer, et ne bougea pas quand Gaara s'en alla. Je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de ma cachette.

Quand j'ouvris totalement la porte, un grincement se fit entendre dans le silence pesant. Naruto fit volte-face, et je vis son visage blêmir quand il constata que c'était moi. Il n'osa pas prononcer une parole, mais me regarda descendre calmement les marches, les lèvres entrouvertes. Je marchai jusqu'à lui, m'arrêtant à ses côtés en ne fixant pour l'instant que les arbres face à moi. Je l'entendis déglutir, mais il ne dit toujours rien parce qu'il savait. Il savait que je les avais vus. Il n'agissait pas normalement, il était mal à l'aise. Cela signifiait pour moi que cette étreinte avait un autre sens que l'amitié. Ça me donnait envie de dégueuler.

\- Il a le droit de te toucher, lui, dis-je enfin, toujours sans le regarder.

\- Gaara est juste un ami, Sasuke, et tu le sais parfaitement, répliqua-t-il précipitamment.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien, Naruto.

Je me tournai enfin vers lui pour découvrir son visage. Ses yeux grand ouverts me fixaient, paumés, ne sachant quoi faire. J'avançai une main vers son visage, mais avant que je n'aie pu toucher sa joue, il s'était écarté. Ma main se referma sur du vide, et je sentis la colère bouillir dans mes veines.

\- Je t'écoeure parce que tu m'attires, pas vrai ? parlai-je d'une voix dure.

\- Arrête de dire ce genre de choses, c'est juste que…

Il ne sut quoi ajouter, alors c'est moi qui repris la parole.

\- C'est vrai que dans un lycée comme le nôtre, un garçon qui en aime un autre, ça n'est pas bien vu, hein ? Pire, c'est anormal. Les gens de notre société trouvent ça dégueulasse, et je suis sûr que certains préféraient nous voir crever plutôt que d'assister à _ça_. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, Naruto, parce que c'est plus fort que moi.

Il releva ses yeux vers moi, ses yeux si bleus, si profonds, et il s'humidifia nerveusement les lèvres. A partir de ce moment-là, je perdis tout contrôle sur moi.

Brutalement, je m'emparai de ses poignets. Je le tirai vers moi pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et tout aussi violemment, je le plaquai contre le mur de l'escalier. Naruto émit une plainte, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte. Parce que je perdais la notion des choses, parce que je n'écoutais plus que ce désir qui me rongeait comme un cancer depuis que je l'avais embrassé. Et j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Avec brusquerie, je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrassai, comme un drogué en manque. Je goûtai ses lèvres pleines avec un plaisir que je connaissais à peine, que j'avais juste entrevu dans l'ascenseur. Et je n'en avais toujours pas assez.

Il y eut comme une décharge dans mon ventre, et je sentis l'envie refaire surface. Mais Naruto s'écarta, me criant de le lâcher, qu'il ne voulait pas. Alors je pris ses épaules, et le poussai à nouveau contre le mur pour lui faire mal, comme quand lui me faisait mal. C'était un prêté pour un rendu, je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi. Cela le fit rouvrir les yeux, et je vis sa surprise mêlée à sa peur dans ses orbes clairs.

\- Sasuke, arrête… s'il te plait.

Je secouai doucement la tête, et mon visage se rapprocha à nouveau du sien. Ma langue vint lécher sa bouche close, mes mains tremblantes gardaient les siennes contre le ciment pour qu'il cesse de se défendre. Mes lèvres parcoururent sa mâchoire, l'embrassant sans cesse, jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Je mordis son lobe, et sentis enfin une réaction dans son corps : un frisson l'avait parcouru. Mon désir augmenta encore plus, et je sentis mon corps réagir.

\- Tu me rends complètement fou, Naruto, murmurai-je d'une voix chaude. J'en peux plus.

\- Stop, je ne veux pas… souffla-t-il. Sasuke…

Mais j'avais l'impression que son corps n'opposait plus de résistance, et cela m'excita encore plus. Instinctivement, je plaquai mon bassin contre lui, et il eut un sursaut : il sentait à quel point il me faisait de l'effet, et cela sembla lui faire prendre peur. Pourtant, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants me hurlaient de continuer, et j'étais déjà allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Alors je poursuivis.

Je partis vers son cou, embrassant, léchant la peau offerte. J'appréciai son goût que je découvrais pour la première fois, cela m'électrisait. A chacun de mes coups de langues, je voyais Naruto ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Je ressentais ça comme un aphrodisiaque, et mon désir s'accentua encore, commençant à devenir douloureux. Mon jean devenait serré, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. La chose qui comptait, là, c'était lui.

Je tentai de lâcher une de ses mains, et aussitôt, il m'agrippa à l'épaule pour tenter de m'écarter. Je fus à nouveau violent, commençant à être en colère de subir un tel rejet maintenant. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir une lueur paniquée dans ses yeux avant que je ne colle mon bras à son torse afin de le bloquer. Je l'embrassai de force, mais sa bouche restait toujours fermée. Je voulais provoquer une autre réaction que la peur chez lui, mais tout paraissait vain. D'agacement, je mimai un coup de rein contre lui, et alors qu'il avait un hoquet de surprise, je me figeai à mon tour. Stupéfait, je recommençai mon mouvement, me mordant la lèvre : Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Mes yeux grands ouverts le fixaient, voyant apparaître une couleur rouge soutenue sur ses joues. Mon excitation monta en flèche quand je collai mon entrejambe à la sienne, tout aussi éveillée que la mienne.

\- Ton corps te trahit, chuchotai-je d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

\- Sasuke… je t'en supplie, arrête ça.

\- C'est trop tard.

Et avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau, mes lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, mon corps se joignant au sien. Ce contact intime entre nous me donnait chaud et me faisait me sentir bien. Ma respiration s'accélérait en même temps que j'accélérai la friction que j'exerçais sur nos deux érections. Je me sentais heureux de savoir que je le mettais dans cet état, heureux de voir que tout n'était pas perdu, bien au contraire. Je l'excitais autant qu'il me chauffait, et cette idée était complètement surréaliste. J'en aurais presque ri de bonheur.

Naruto ne bougeait plus contre moi, se laissait maintenant totalement faire. Je lâchai enfin ses poignets, et mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son corps. L'une d'entre elle se promena sur son torse, alors que l'autre se dirigea immédiatement vers ses fesses. Je le plaquai un peu plus contre moi, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Je me détachai de ses lèvres pour laisser aller ma respiration difficile, observant son expression quand le plaisir le parcourait. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, et son visage se tourna sur le coté sitôt que je fus écarté. Le voir abandonné de cette façon me stimulait autant que cela m'agaçait. J'aurais voulu qu'il me caresse lui aussi, mais ses mains restaient obstinément le long de son corps. Je décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Mes mains fébriles s'occupèrent d'ouvrir les fermetures éclairs de nos pantalons. Naruto tressaillit mais ne fit rien contre, mais quand je me saisis en même temps de nos deux sexes, il poussa un léger cri. Et quand je commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon dos. Je sentis ses ongles se planter dans mes épaules, ses doigts me serrant nerveusement à chaque vague de plaisir. Mon ventre était en ébullition, mes sens exacerbés. Je ne retenais pas mes râles graves, observant le moindre changement dans son visage. Sa chair était chaude, douce, et je la collai à la mienne quand j'augmentai mon rythme. Naruto fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses plaintes. Je voulus alors l'embrasser, mais son visage s'écarta. Je fus vaguement agacé, mais perdu dans mon plaisir, j'embrassai son cou, le suçant pour le marquer comme _mien_.

Je nous branlai de plus en plus vite, sentant la jouissance approcher à une vitesse fulgurante. Je fus le premier à jouir, mon corps se crispant en sentant cette vague déferlante parcourir tout mon être. J'ouvris de suite les yeux pour ne pas manquer l'orgasme de Naruto, celui que _je_ lui avais offert. Il vint juste après moi, tremblant une fois plus fortement que les autres, ne poussant aucun cri. Il se déversa dans ma main en plusieurs jets, et ses jambes le lâchèrent doucement. Il tomba au sol, et je me reculai moi-même jusqu'à l'autre mur, glissant contre lui en reprenant comme je pouvais mon souffle. Cela avait été bien meilleur que tout ce que j'avais connu, parce que pour une fois, je n'avais pas été seul. J'avais partagé ça avec _lui_, et cette idée me rendait dingue.

Mon regard ne quittait pas Naruto, observant ses lèvres rougies, le suçon sur sa gorge, ses vêtements défaits par mes soins. Mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ils restèrent résolument à fixer le vide. Je fronçai les sourcils, voyant comment il évitait de poser son regard sur moi, alors qu'on venait juste de jouir ensemble.

\- Oï, Naruto… Regarde-moi.

Ma demande parut tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et la chaleur agréable sembla s'évaporer de mon corps instantanément. Le froid reprit ses droits alors qu'un peu angoissé, je répétai :

\- Regarde-moi bordel !

Sa réaction me désarçonna. Il se leva précipitamment, et je l'entendis refermer son pantalon alors qu'il se dépêchait de remonter les escaliers, sans un regard pour moi. J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner rapidement dans le couloir après qu'il eut fermé la porte, puis ce fut le silence total. Un calme glacé qui eut tôt fait de me faire trembler. Je baissai les yeux, me trouvant encore déshabillé, mes mains salies. Dans ma droite, il y avait mon sperme. Dans ma gauche, c'était celui de Naruto. J'amenai doucement celle-ci à ma bouche, léchant de façon hésitante l'un de mes doigts. Une grimace déforma aussitôt ma bouche.

\- C'est amer, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

La sensation de vide revint dans mon corps, alors que je scrutai les deux liquides blanchâtres. Avec un sourire triste, je joignis mes deux mains, presque en une prière silencieuse. Les deux semences se mélangèrent.

Je courais dans les couloirs, n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête : les chiottes. J'y pénétrai brutalement, claquant la porte dans ma course effrénée, et entrai dans l'une des cabines sans même m'assurer que j'étais seul. Je me penchai aussitôt vers la cuvette, et ne pus m'en empêcher : je me mis à dégueuler mes tripes, recrachant tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon ventre. Mes haut-le-cœur se tarirent bien vite, mais le dégoût, lui, resta bien présent quand je me dirigeai à pas lents vers le lavabo. Dégoût envers moi, envers ce que j'avais laissé faire. Je ne m'étais même pas défendu, je n'avais rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

Je me rinçai le visage à l'eau froide et, après un instant de flottement, je relevai les yeux vers le miroir. Rouge, tout était rouge : mes lèvres, mes joues, mon cou. Je ressentais encore la pression de son corps contre moi, l'étau de sa main contre ma chair. Je me sentais sale, immonde.

Mon visage se déforma, devenant rictus de colère. Et dans un cri de rage, j'abatis mon poing contre la glace, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… je ne voulais plus que ressentir une chose, et c'était la douleur : la douleur de la punition.

Chapitre 13 : Choix

L'eau coulait doucement sur la peau de ma main, froide. Mes yeux suivaient ses ondulations, le tracé humide sur ma peau, les gouttes qui ricochaient. J'étais absorbé par ce simple spectacle, comme hypnotisé par ce mouvement continuel qui n'était jamais le même. J'étais tellement fatigué. Je tenais difficilement debout, face au lavabo de la salle de bain. Ma main droite était rougie, un peu enflée à force d'avoir été cognée contre le miroir du lycée. En même temps, je l'avais mérité, non ? Je ne savais plus en j'en étais. Tout à l'heure, ce qui s'était passé, ça… ça avait été tellement rapide, tellement soudain.

Gaara était parti, et c'était Sasuke qui avait pris sa place. J'avais tout de suite compris à ses yeux, son regard plein d'une jalousie contenue, qu'il nous avait vus. Je n'avais pas à me sentir mal, après tout, Gaara était un simple copain. Pourtant, en le voyant réagir de cette façon, je m'étais senti coupable… et j'avais eu honte. Et ce sentiment n'avait fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure de ce que nous avions fait.

J'avais bien tenté de résister. Cette lueur de folie que ses yeux avaient eue, cette tension dans son corps et dans sa voix. J'avais pressenti ce qui s'était déroulé, et je n'avais pas fui quand je l'avais pu. J'aurais pu partir, le laisser seul sur le balcon. Mais cela aurait été trop difficile, je n'avais pas voulu l'abandonner comme ça alors que j'avais eu cette envie de me défendre. Sa jalousie m'avait désarçonnée. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu devenir si important pour lui en ces quelques semaines où l'on avait appris à se connaître plus ou moins bien. Je m'étais même demandé si ce qu'il ressentait était juste superficiel car je ne me comportais pas comme les autres avec lui. Mais après ça… je ne pouvais plus douter sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses mains sur mes poignets qui me retenaient, son corps qui s'était collé à moi avec violence, ses lèvres qui n'avaient fait que chercher les miennes, ma peau. J'aurais pu le frapper ! J'aurais pu me défendre, le cogner pour lui dire de ne plus jamais recommencer ça ! Et tout ce que j'avais fait, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Je m'étais débattu, à peine, si faiblement. Je ne m'étonnais pas qu'il n'ait pas pu s'arrêter, mes « non » avaient paru signifier « oui », même à mes oreilles. Ce fait me donnait encore la nausée tellement je me dégoûtais. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que j'avais réagi. Putain, j'avais réagi à ses caresses, comme si ça avait été une fille qui me les avait faites ! J'en aurais presque redemandé, je m'étais accroché à lui à cause de plaisir qu'_il_ m'avait fait ressentir. Sasuke… c'était Sasuke qui m'avait mis dans cet état, lui qui m'avait fait jouir. C'était ses gémissements et ses gestes qui m'avaient excité, sa voix rauque et son souffle court quand il nous caressait… Merde ! Ça voulait dire quoi alors ? Que j'étais gay ? Qu'il me… plaisait ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ressentir tout ça ! Je… c'était dégueulasse que je… Je me sentais anormal, cette situation n'était pas normale ! Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Sasuke était… il était plus qu'un ami, je commençais vraiment à m'en rendre compte mais… c'était un mec ! Je ne savais pas si j'étais prêt à une relation pareille, à être quelqu'un de différent alors que j'avais déjà subi tellement de regards méprisants _avant_. Je ne savais même pas si j'en avais envie. Est-ce que je voulais être avec lui, tout le temps, comme avec mes ex ? Est-ce que je voulais être proche de lui comme ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin ? Je n'en savais rien, rien de rien.

\- Fait chier, marmonnai-je en serrant brutalement le poing.

\- Tu disais quelque chose, Naruto ?

Je sursautai quand Iruka passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il me dévisagea presque, et ses yeux descendirent vers le robinet d'eau froide toujours ouvert.

\- Hé ! Ne le laisse pas ouvert pour rien !

Il se précipita vers moi, et le ferma rapidement. C'est alors qu'il prit ma main, passant un doigt sur la légère bosse rouge.

\- Tu t'es battu au lycée ? me demanda-t-il, préoccupé.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en forçant un rire. Bien sûr que non, avec qui voudrais-tu que je me batte ?

\- Avec Sasuke Uchiha, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

\- Non, non, on est amis maintenant.

\- Oui, tu m'avais dit que ça s'était arrangé mais…

\- Ne t'en fais, je me suis juste cogné, finis-je par inventer en tirant ma main vers moi, sortant de la pièce.

\- Hm, d'accord.

Je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il n'y croyait absolument pas. Mais il n'insista pas car il avait confiance en moi, il savait que je ne ferais rien sans raison et que je n'étais pas du genre à m'attirer des ennuis.

Je m'installai à la table de la cuisine où nous attendait le repas. Je commençai à manger en silence, alors qu'Iruka partait chercher quelque chose dans le salon. Quand il revint, il tenait une feuille dans la main.

\- Je peux jeter ça ?

Il me la tendit, et je la parcourus vite fait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait : c'était le voyage scolaire organisé par le lycée. Il avait lieu la semaine prochaine, et les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas y aller étaient dispensés de cours. Je pense que seuls Kiba, Sakura et moi ne pouvions pas y aller, manque de moyens. En effet, c'était un voyage d'une semaine à Hawaï. Qui d'autres que les fils de richards pouvaient se permettre ça ?

\- Bien sûr, tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi ? De toute façon, il fallait donner l'argent la semaine dernière, c'est écrit en bas de la page.

Je lui rendis le papier, et comme je sentais son regard sur moi, je lançai :

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu aurais aimé y aller ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu le prix du billet, c'est plus que nos deux salaires du mois combinés ! J'aurais le temps de voyager plus tard, hein, me mis-je à rire.

\- … Si tu le dis.

Mon tuteur déchira la feuille puis s'installa à table avec moi. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mon silence persistant, et je tentais d'ignorer son regard perçant sur moi.

_Je le fais ou pas ?_

Je tapotais du pied à l'entrée du self. Kiba et Sakura étaient déjà à l'intérieur, ils ne m'attendaient pas, je leur avais dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire. Je gardai une main sur mon portable, prêt à décrocher, me tâtant même à appeler. Mais je ne voulais pas m'expliquer par téléphone, et à la fois, je me persuadais que ce n'était pas à moi d'aller le voir. C'était lui qui m'avait sauté dessus littéralement, et même si j'avais bien envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule, mon ego me disait d'attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même pour s'excuser. Sauf que son orgueil à lui était bien plus grand que le mien.

Hier, c'était le dégoût. Aujourd'hui, c'était la colère. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de pousser une gueulante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas disposer de moi comme il le souhaitait. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne voulait pas me traiter comme un objet, mais j'aurais trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour laisser éclater ma colère. Le seul problème était que Sasuke ne se montrait pas devant moi. Il ne devait pas oser, vu ma réaction de la veille. Mais en même temps, il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je lui saute dessus après ça ? Il m'avait presque forcé la main, je ne pouvais pas être heureux alors que je lui avais fait comprendre que je n'étais pas prêt pour ce genre de choses. Il le savait très bien, alors c'était peut-être pour ça que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui…

Dans un petit cri de rage, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. Des élèves se tournèrent vers moi, mais je les ignorai. Je me dirigeai directement vers les escaliers menant à l'étage du F4, mais arrivé au pied, je me stoppai. J'eus encore un instant d'hésitation, mais l'agacement prit le dessus et je grimpai les marches deux à deux. Sauf que quand j'arrivai au sommet, ce ne fut pas sur la bonne personne que je tombai.

\- Salut, me lança Gaara en relevant les yeux de son assiette vers moi.

\- Salut, ça va ? lui souris-je en tentant de cacher ma déception.

\- Hm. Tu t'assois ?

Je m'approchai pour prendre place à côté de lui, regardant autour de nous pour m'assurer que nous étions bien seuls. Mais oui, aucune trace des autres membres de leur « club ».

\- T'as faim ?

\- Non, j'ai mon repas avec moi. En fait, j'étais venu pour parler avec…

\- Avec Sasuke, c'est ça ? me coupa-t-il en posant ses couverts pour me dévisager.

\- Euh, ouais, bien deviné, ris-je, gêné à cause de son regard insistant.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes comme ça, si bien que je me mis à gigoter sur ma chaise. Puis il se décida enfin, et me demanda :

\- Tu es proche de Sasuke depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine, même si on se dispute encore parfois. C'est pas facile d'être ami avec lui, je suppose que tu dois le savoir ! Il est toujours en train de…

\- Je vous ai entendu hier.

Je m'interrompis, le fixant en sentant un froid m'engourdir. Mes pensées ne parvenaient plus clairement à mon cerveau, seule la phrase « Il sait » répétée en boucle était perçue correctement.

\- C-comment ça ? balbutiai-je en gardant les grands ouverts sur son visage indéchiffrable.

\- Quand j'allais rentrer dans le lycée, j'ai entendu Sasuke te parler. J'ai remonté les marches, et votre conversation m'a intriguée. Quand j'ai vu que les choses prenaient une autre tournure, je suis parti.

Je restais muet, me sentant mal à l'aise et honteux comme je ne l'avais jamais été. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, ne pouvant pas le regarder alors qu'il avait failli assister à _ça_.

\- Désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est… j'ai pas été assez prudent je suppose.

Je laissai un rire amer m'échapper, puis relevai enfin mon visage vers lui. On se fixa un instant, puis il me demanda :

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non, enfin, Sasuke aimerait bien mais je n'y arrive pas… pour le moment.

\- Il t'intéresse ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. J'ai un peu de mal à le savoir, et encore plus après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. On a pas couché ensemble, hein ! rajoutai-je précipitamment.

\- Je vois.

\- Je préfèrerais pas, marmonnai-je. Je me sens tellement sale.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison. Que ce soit entre deux personnes de même sexe ou de sexe différent, il s'agit toujours d'amour. Ce n'est pas comme si vous ne faisiez que baiser, ou s'il te forçait la main.

Je relevai mes sourcils.

\- Merci, ça, ça me réconforte.

\- Quoi, il t'a forcé ?

\- Plus ou moins… j'aurais pu lui casser la gueule, mais je me suis contenté de ne rien faire.

\- Rester passif n'est pas une solution, et ça ne le rendra pas heureux, toi encore moins.

\- Ça te gêne pas ? fis-je soudain.

\- De quoi ?

\- De savoir qu'on… enfin qu'il me…

\- Pas spécialement, assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est une histoire comme une autre. Ce n'est pas si différent d'un mec et d'une fille… sauf que ça a l'air plus compliqué.

\- Oui, ça, tu peux le dire, soufflai-je en m'installant plus confortablement dans sur le siège.

Gaara but un peu d'eau, et moi je fis craquer ma nuque en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand je revins à lui, ses yeux étaient posément fixement sur moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire étonné, avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet qui me préoccupait depuis la veille :

\- Bizarrement, ça me semble un peu étrange qu'entre toi et Konan cela se soit fini de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je veux dire, tu as été amoureux d'elle pendant des années. Tu as attendu tout ce temps qu'elle te voit enfin comme un homme, et maintenant que c'est le cas, tu te retires de la compétition simplement parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Je trouve que tu te décourages un peu vite…

Ses yeux parurent me lancer des éclairs, mais il se reprit bien vite, cachant à nouveau ses pensées derrière son masque indéchiffrable.

\- Et tu as une hypothèse, M. le Génie ?

\- Bah, pour que ce soit si simple et si rapide, tu dois aussi avoir une raison.

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je poussai un petit cri victorieux.

\- Dans le mille. Je devrais peut-être entrer dans l'école de police…

\- Ils ne voudraient pas de toi, ricana-t-il.

Je lui envoyai mon pied sous la table, et il eut à peine une petite grimace.

\- J'ai parlé, tu parles.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, maugréa-t-il en se remettant à manger, commençant à m'ignorer.

\- Confidence pour confidence, c'est donnant-donnant !

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un abruti fini, et fini par dire après un petit soupir :

\- J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? m'énervai-je en me penchant vers lui.

\- Hm, c'est le cas.

Mais quand j'allais répliquer, des exclamations se firent entendre dans a salle et mon cœur manqua un battement. Des membres du F4 étaient en train d'arriver. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur les escaliers, mais ce ne fut pas la silhouette que j'attendais qui fit son apparition. Neji et Saï nous saluèrent avant de prendre place à côté de nous.

\- Sasuke n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Gaara l'air de rien.

\- Sasuke ? Non, il a dit qu'il avait des trucs à faire. Il ne se pointera pas aujourd'hui apparemment.

\- En gros, il nous a fait comprendre qu'on le faisait chier et qu'on se reverrait lundi, pour le voyage, sourit Saï à mon attention.

Son regard souriant et froid sur moi me donna la chair de poule. Il savait quelque chose, en tout cas, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec moi. Je baissai les yeux, me mis à me triturer les mains sans écouter leur conversation sur la nouvelle femme mariée proie de Neji. Il ne venait pas alors… c'était sans doute parce qu'il m'évitait. Il me fuyait pour éviter notre rencontre, parce qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il avait honte peut-être. Moi aussi j'avais honte de ça, mais moi au moins, je n'avais pas fui. J'aurais préféré que l'on s'affronte, que l'on s'engueule, qu'on se frappe même, mais pas qu'il m'évite. C'état trop facile.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me tournai vers Gaara. Son regard me fit comprendre qu'il s'inquiétait.

\- T'inquiète, souris-je sans me tourner vers les deux autres pour ne pas me trahir. Il faut que j'y aille, je dois rejoindre Sakura et Kiba avant le début des cours.

\- Ok.

Ils me laissèrent partir sans rien ajouter, et je sentis leurs regards dans mon dos. Un peu plus loin, je trouvai mes deux amis qui discutaient joyeusement. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura pour ne pas la voir m'observer avec des yeux inquiets. Discrètement, je sortis mon portable. J'allai chercher le nom de Sasuke dans ma liste de contact. J'apportai ensuite l'appareil à mon oreille, laissant les tonalités imposer un rythme à mes respirations. Mais au bout de dix secondes, l'appel se coupa. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et je me sentis blessé par ce geste. Je ne réitérai pas, tentant de me mêler comme si de rien n'était à la conversation de mes amis.

Je fus bizarrement attentif au cours de science de l'après-midi. Comme si travailler me permettrait d'oublier qu'il m'avait raccroché au nez. Mais c'était plus difficile que prévu, et mes pensées retournaient toujours au même point de départ. Ce type m'obnubilait beaucoup trop. Malgré moi, la sensation de ses mains sur mon corps me revenait sans cesse, la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve hier qui contrastait avec notre premier baiser dans l'ascenseur. Il avait vraiment dû être à bout avant ça, mais maintenant, c'était moi qui étais perturbé. J'aurais voulu qu'il vienne au lycée, qu'il me fasse face, et qu'on en parle ensemble. Le fait qu'il ne me donne pas de nouvelles me stressait. Si ça se trouvait, il était en train de faire une croix sur moi sans même que je n'aie mon mot à dire, avant que je ne puisse mettre au clair mes sentiments. Je priais pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Pourquoi ?… je n'arrivais pas à me formuler la réponse dans la tête, pas encore.

\- Bon, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Mais avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous donner vos billets d'avion pour le voyage de Lundi. Inutile de vous dire que vous devez en prendre soin, déclara le professeur Kurenaï en nous avisant d'un œil sévère.

Tous les élèves répondirent à l'affirmative, et les concernés se levèrent pour se diriger vers le bureau du professeur. Kiba, Sakura et moi, pour notre part, nous commençâmes à ranger nos affaires. Mais alors que nous allions partir, la professeur nous retint en nous appelant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? fit Kiba en faisant volte-face vers nous. Pour une fois que j'ai suivi, elle ne peut pas m'engueuler, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas… ça a peut-être un rapport avec nos notes, proposai-je.

Nous attendîmes patiemment, et quand les élèves s'étaient enfin dispersés, le professeur Kurenaï vint vers nous. Je fronçai les sourcils en constatant qu'elle avait encore des billets d'avion dans la main.

\- Voilà les vôtres, dit-elle en nous les tendant avec un sourire. Je ne veux pas de retard à l'aéroport.

Mais alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, je la retins :

\- Attendez, il doit y avoir un problème. On… on n'avait pas voulu participer au voyage scolaire. Comment cela se fait-il qu'on ait des billets réservés ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été prévenus ? On a payé pour vous, c'était à Kakashi de vous le dire. On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur lui pour ce genre de choses, pesta-t-elle.

\- Mais qui est-ce qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Sakura.

\- Mais c'est Uchiha Sasuke, déclara-t-elle comme si c'était logique.

Sakura laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, Kiba se tourna vers moi avec un visage étonné mais ravi. Quant à moi, j'avais du mal à y croire.

\- Il… il ne vous aurait pas appelé aujourd'hui pour les annuler ? fis-je d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça, vous feriez mieux de le remercier si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. Sur ce, on se voit lundi.

Elle nous laissa là, complètement abasourdi, et pour deux d'entre nous, aux anges. La semaine prochaine, on partait pour Hawaï, j'avais du mal à y croire.

Je ne cessai de tourner en rond. Quand j'étais nerveux, je ne pouvais pas rester assis sur une chaise à attendre. J'en étais presque à vouloir faire un jogging dans l'aéroport pour que le temps passe plus vite, mais Sakura me jetait déjà des regards noirs alors que je ne faisais que marcher. Tout ça parce que j'avais renversé une petite vieille qui avait failli me frapper en croyant que je voulais lui piquer son sac. Kiba avait été mort de rire, pas mon amie qui était immédiatement intervenue. J'avais eu droit à un coup sur la tête en guise de punition.

\- Naruto, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'énerva-t-elle en levant les yeux. Assieds-toi, tu vas me rendre folle !

\- Je ne peux pas, ça me stresse de rester assis en l'attendant.

\- Mais il va bien finir par arriver, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde a déjà commencé à embarquer, constata Kiba en regardant vers la file des élèves près des portes d'embarquement.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je vous rejoindrai quand il sera enfin là.

\- Tu es désespérant, souffla mon amie. Tu n'es toujours pas fatigué alors que tu n'arrêtes pas d'aller dans tous les sens depuis ce matin.

\- S'il m'avait donné des nouvelles ce week-end, je n'aurais pas été dans cet état, grognai-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois aussi remonté contre lui ? demanda Kiba en posant sa tête sur son bras.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on s'est disputé à propos d'un truc qu'il m'avait fait quand j'avais mon carton rouge, et ça m'énerve qu'il ne reconnaisse pas sa faute ! Son orgueil me fait chier, c'est tout !

Sakura me jeta un coup d'œil que j'évitai soigneusement, pour dire de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Kiba. J'en avais rapidement parlé à Sakura, pas dans les détails bien sûr, j'étais trop gêné pour ça. Mais à Kiba, je préférais lui en parler quand les choses seraient réglées. Il n'était parfois pas un modèle de discrétion, et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'y avais pensé tout le week-end, j'avais attendu ce jour avec impatience car je savais que Sasuke allait venir. Il participait au voyage, et grâce à lui, j'en étais aussi. Et je voulais le voir. Je l'avouais, je voulais le revoir. Je n'avais pensé qu'à lui pendant ces deux jours, à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je savais qu'au final, aucune des situations que j'avais imaginées n'allait être la bonne, car je ne savais pas quelle réaction j'allais avoir en le revoyant enfin.

Je poussai un long soupir agacé, et me tournai vers le couloir où les passagers défilaient. Mais quand j'allais à nouveau me plaindre à l'adresse de mes amis, je m'interrompis dans mon mouvement.

Il n'avait même pas l'air pressé, les mains dans les poches et la démarche calme et assurée. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il regardait droit devant lui sans faire attention au mouvement autour de lui, comme s'il ne remarquait pas tout le vacarme ambiant. Le costume noir qu'il portait lui donnait l'air un peu imposant, mais sa chemise blanche faisait ressortir sa peau opaline. Il marchait dans notre direction, mais je compris qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais quand il releva la tête, il se figea. Lentement, il ôta la monture sombre de ses yeux, et je plongeai dans son regard charbon. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, il paraissait étonné de me voir encore là. On se dévisagea silencieusement, et mes poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes face à son visage sans expression. Je n'y tins plus. A grand pas, je me dirigeai vers lui, et quand je fus assez près, mon poing fendit l'air pour cogner sa joue. Sa tête partit sur le côté, et je calmai ma respiration que j'avais retenue sans même m'en rendre compte. Quand il se redressa vers moi, mes yeux accrochèrent sa lèvre écarlate. Mon ventre se serra, mais je fronçai les sourcils quand son regard croisa à nouveau le mien. Je lui empoignai le col, le rapprochant de moi.

\- La prochaine fois, vociférai-je à voix basse, quand je dis non, c'est non.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement, mais mon sérieux le fit garder le silence un instant. Mais après quelques secondes, il finit par dire :

\- Ok…

J'acquiesçai nerveusement plusieurs fois, puis je le relâchai enfin en l'éloignant de moi. Je baissai les yeux, lui disant de se dépêcher car on était en retard, et me détournai de lui. Je ramassai mon sac à dos aux pieds de Sakura, et pris place dans la file sans me retourner.

On suivait l'hôtesse dans le gigantesque avion dans lequel nous étions montés. Le F4 avait droit à la première classe, les autres élèves la classe affaire. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion… pas que j'avais peur, non ! Enfin… le temps ne paraissait pas trop mauvais, c'était une bonne compagnie aérienne alors il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir un accident. A chacun sa façon de se rassurer, hein ?

La jeune femme brune et élancée nous menaient à travers les sièges à l'aspect plutôt confortable, et elle s'arrêta sur deux sièges près d'un hublot.

\- Voilà vos places, annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Euh, il n'en manquerait pas une ? demandai-je timidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et me demanda poliment mon billet. Je le lui tendis, et elle éclata de rire.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais votre billet est un billet de première classe.

\- Pardon ? faillis-je m'étrangler.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Je lançai un regard un peu perdu à Sakura, mais elle me donna une tape sur la tête pour me réveiller. J'empoignai alors mon sac, suivis docilement l'hôtesse de l'air à travers les différentes salles et portes. Quand j'entrai dans le salon des premières classes, je retins une exclamation impressionnée.

\- Votre place est là-bas.

Elle me guida à travers la salle, et quand elle s'arrêta au fond de celle-ci, elle me désigna un fauteuil rouge au cuir brillant. Mon regard en capta un autre, noir d'encre.

\- Appelez-moi en cas de besoin, monsieur.

Elle fit une petite courbette, et me laissa seul en compagnie de Sasuke. Nerveux, je me raclai la gorge. Quant à lui, il détourna les yeux à mon opposé. Je finis par m'asseoir avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, et je pensai même à demander à Sakura de changer de place avec moi. Mais quand je lui avais reproché de m'avoir fui ces derniers jours, je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant. Je me tournai alors légèrement vers lui, murmurant malgré moi pour ne pas que les autres F4 et leurs invités particuliers puissent nous entendre.

\- Pourquoi… est-ce que tu m'as évité ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord la peine de se tourner vers moi, croisa rapidement mon regard avant de regarder à nouveau face à lui.

\- Je suppose que je craignais ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler après… ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

\- Ouais, mais moi, j'aurais voulu t'en parler. Je t'ai appelé le lendemain en sachant que tu n'allais pas venir au lycée, pourquoi tu as coupé ton portable ?

Ses doigts adoptèrent un rythme rapide sur la tablette en bois installée entre nous deux. Les claquements m'agacèrent rapidement, surtout qu'il ne me répondait toujours pas. Je plaquai alors sa main pour qu'il arrête ça, l'obligeant à me regarder. Il poussa un soupir las, et expliqua à voix basse :

\- Tu vois la petite scène de tout à l'heure ? C'était ça que je voulais éviter.

\- Fuir tu veux dire, rectifiai-je d'un ton dur.

Il fronça les sourcils dans une expression énervée, mais finit par dire :

\- Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était rien, ça m'agace. En plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as payé ce voyage ? Pour m'impressionner avec ton argent ? Tu sais que ce genre de trucs, ça me fout plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

\- C'était pas pour t'impressionner, nia-t-il en posant son menton dans sa main.

Je me tournai vers lui, l'observant de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer. Il secoua la tête, mais j'insistai d'une voix agacée tout en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Je voulais juste… passer du temps avec toi, marmonna-t-il en évitant à tout prix de me regarder.

\- … Oh.

Je me sentis un peu rougir, alors à mon tour, je regardai face à moi. Je déglutis, et quand je me décidai enfin à répondre, une voix annonça le décollage immédiat. Je ravalai mes paroles, quelles qu'elles fussent, et j'attachai difficilement ma ceinture. Je me mis à respirer plus longuement, un peu angoissé. Le moteur rugit dans toute la pièce, et mes mains formèrent deux poings serrés. Je fermai étroitement les yeux, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de voir le paysage défiler par le hublot à côté de moi, ni sentir l'appareil prendre de la vitesse. Mais alors que j'avalai difficilement ma salive, je sentis qu'on me prenait doucement la main. Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux, les tournant vers le jeune homme à côté de moi. Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais la pression sur ma main se fit plus forte, plus rassurante.

\- C'est la première fois que tu prends l'avion ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? me forçai-je à rire.

\- Hn, plutôt oui.

Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.

Je le fixai, étonné, mais cette fois-ci, il soutint mon regard. C'était étrange, mais sa façon de me dire cette phrase, sa main dans la mienne, c'était un peu comme si… il me demandait si je lui faisais confiance. Il avait besoin d'une preuve, celle que je croyais encore en lui. Alors, sans réfléchir plus, je m'exécutai. Son pouce sur ma main se mit alors à caresser doucement ma peau. Et étrangement, par ce simple geste, je me sentais mieux, presque serein. Lorsque nos deux peaux ne furent plus en contact, la voix retentit à nouveau pour nous souhaiter un bon voyage. J'avais à peine remarqué que nous avions décollé.

\- J'avais commandé les billets la semaine dernière, avant que Gaara ne revienne.

Mon regard alla vers une silhouette à l'opposé de la pièce. Il était assis à côté d'une jeune fille, mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Saï pas très loin. Je compris que c'était lui qui l'avait invitée.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu ne les aies pas annulés.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bah, si tu ne voulais vraiment plus me voir…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, je…

Son ton hésitant me fit tourner la tête vers lui, pleinement attentif. Il se redressa un peu, poursuivant en un murmure.

\- Je me disais que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je surélevai les sourcils, et il s'expliqua :

\- Si après ce voyage tu ne veux toujours pas de moi, je laisse tomber.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, guettant ma réaction. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit tellement j'étais abasourdi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et lui ne me quittait pas, attendant une réponse.

\- Pourquoi… est-ce que tu me dis ça, marmonnai-je.

\- Peut-être parce que j'espère que ça t'aidera à te décider, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu crois que c'est facile…

\- Pour moi, ça l'a été, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Peut-être qu'au début j'étais un peu perdu, mais le fait que tu sois un garçon n'a pas été le plus gros problème. C'était celui de m'attacher qui me bloquait.

\- T'attacher ? ironisai-je malgré moi. C'est ça qui te gêne ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu Naruto, parla-t-il d'un ton plus sombre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être ignoré par la seule personne qui devrait normalement te reconnaître. A la mort de ma mère, mon père n'a eu foi qu'en mon frère. Il n'a eu de cesse de me rabaisser parce que je n'étais jamais assez parfait par rapport à Itachi. Tout était toujours une question de fierté, de perfection, jamais d'amour. Mais personne n'est irréprochable, moi encore moins. Malgré tous mes efforts, je restais le fils raté, et cette place est blessante, encore plus quand tu es jeune et que tu aimes ton père sans qu'il ne te le rende. Alors oui, m'attacher me fait peur, parce que cela n'apporte que de la douleur. Et pour l'instant, ce que je vis avec toi n'échappe pas à la règle, mais je veux m'accrocher.

Il me vrilla de ses yeux si noirs, plein de tristesse voilée par l'orgueil de sa famille.

\- Je veux m'accrocher parce que je sais que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être heureux. Et je veux le connaître ce bonheur.

Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre, comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il disait, d'à quel point il se livrait sans faire fi de son image d'arrogance. Le silence plana un peu, lui parce qu'il n'osait plus vraiment parler, moi parce que je me préparais à le faire.

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais gosse, commençai-je doucement. L'orphelinat, les familles d'accueil, je connais bien. Mais c'est difficile aussi d'adopter un enfant de sept-huit ans. Je me suis fait un peu trimballé partout, à l'école, j'étais celui qui n'avait pas de famille, celui qui était différent, anormal. Ça a duré jusqu'à ce qu'Iruka ne me prenne sous son aile. Je lui en suis tellement reconnaissant, il m'a sorti d'un véritable enfer. Mais tu vois, j'entends toujours leurs rires, leurs insultes, leurs moqueries. Je… tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est d'être comme les autres. C'est pour ça que je…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, m'interrompit-il en baissant les yeux.

Un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres, mais il n'ajouta rien. Je savais qu'il était blessé. Connaître le bonheur, être reconnu par les autres comme étant normal, c'était nos deux souhaits les plus chers. Ils n'étaient à première vue pas compatibles, et lui comme moi l'avait compris. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi suivre. Mon cœur, ou ma simple raison. Chacun me dictait une conduite, à l'opposé de l'autre. Je… peut-être bien que Sasuke ne m'était pas indifférent. Quand il me prenait la main, le moindre effleurement avec son corps, sa simple vue, tout me troublait. Je reconnaissais ces sensations, pour les avoir déjà connues avec mes précédentes petites amies. Il m'intéressait, je devais le reconnaître. C'était un mec, et pourtant, je me sentais attiré par lui. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un homosexuel ? Plutôt bisexuel sans doute, je ne restais pas de marbre face à une fille non plus. Bon, d'accord, il était possible que ce soit ma réelle orientation sexuelle. Mais après, la vraie question était de savoir si j'étais prêt à avoir une relation de ce genre. Y penser m'effrayer car le regard des autres redeviendrait celui de mon enfance. Des regards écoeurés, d'autres emplis de pitié. La gêne, la peur, la différence. Tout ça était encore trop frais dans ma tête, la plaie encore ouverte et si facile a rouvrir. Je ne savais pas si cela valait vraiment le coup de tenter quoi que ce soit. Pour l'instant, oui, je me sentais fébrile près de lui, ces sensations étaient nouvelles. Mais à nouveau, je serais celui qui était différent, je serais celui qui aimait les autres hommes. Et là, comme ça, je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'entendre, à en subir les conséquences.

\- Naruto, magne-toi, je crève la dalle !

\- C'est bon, je suis prêt, râlai-je en sortant de la salle de bain. En même temps, t'as passé une demi-heure sous la douche, alors franchement, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. C'est à cause de toi si on est en retard.

\- Tu as quoi pour être d'une humeur pareille ? fit soudain Kiba en me dévisageant attentivement. D'habitude, tu aurais juste…

\- Excuse-moi, le coupai-je en souriant. C'est le voyage qui m'a un peu fatigué.

Nous sortîmes de notre chambre commune, et allâmes rapidement à l'ascenseur de l'hôtel luxueux où nous logions pour descendre au restaurant situé au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Il est si chiant que ça, Uchiha ?

\- Oui, enfin, non. Il n'a pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

\- Arg, alors pourquoi il t'a placé à côté de lui ? demanda-t-il en tirant la langue.

\- Peut-être pour se racheter de toutes les bêtises qu'il a faites en tant que chef des F4, proposai-je avec une moue pensive.

\- Ouais, sans doute. J'espère que ce sera bon ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en changeant de sujet. Il parait qu'après, on va se faire un petit bain de minuit à la plage, ça te dit ?

\- Qui est-ce qui te l'a dit ?

\- C'est Hiro, il m'a envoyé un message.

\- Pourquoi pas, ce sera l'occasion de voir des filles en maillot de bain, plaisantai-je. Au fait, devine qui était dans le salon des premières classes ?

\- Aucune idée, c'est pas le F4 normalement ?

\- Si, mais il y avait aussi une certaine jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux clairs…

Il poussa un cri au même moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. L'employé de l'hôtel à la sortie eut un sursaut, mais mon ami n'y fit même pas gaffe.

\- Hinata ! Hyuuga Hinata est là ! cria-t-il en se tournant totalement face à moi.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, confirmai-je en lui envoyant mon poing dans l'épaule. Elle a dû t'entendre depuis le resto vu comme tu gueules.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est génial ! Il faut que tu me présentes, t'es pote avec les F4, non ?

\- Je te signale que tu as déjà mangé avec Neji aussi…

\- Mais tu es ami avec Sasuke et Gaara, ça le fait plus, non ?

\- Et si tu te débrouillais comme un grand, bourreau des cœurs ? S'il y a vraiment un truc à la plage ce soir, tu auras tout le temps de lui parler.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, ouais, je vais le faire, déclara-t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Tant mieux, marmonnai-je quand on arriva devant la salle du restaurant, pleine à craquer. Maintenant, faut trouver Sakura.

Mais à peine avais-je dit ça que je vis quelqu'un nous faire de grands signes. Je la montrai à Kiba, et on se dirigea dans sa direction. Je faillis faire demi-tour quand je constatai avec surprise qu'elle était assise à la table des F4, et à côté de Saï. Je me demandai vaguement pourquoi, et surtout, où étaient passées les autres filles venues spécialement pour lui. Gaara me fit un rapide signe de tête, Neji me salua ainsi que… Je sentis Kiba tressaillir avant de se retourner vers moi. Il me lança un regard décidé, et prit place à côté de Hinata qu'il salua avec engouement. La place qui restait était à côté de Sasuke. S'ils avaient voulu le faire exprès… c'était réussi. Je m'assis maladroitement, lui souriant rapidement. Il m'ignora presque. Après ce que je lui avais raconté tout à l'heure, peut-être avait-il décidé d'abandonner pour de bon. Cette idée n'était pas pour me faire plaisir, et je me surpris à regretter mes paroles. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien lui dire, de laisser passer le voyage… juste pour voir jusqu'où il tenait à moi. C'était plutôt égoïste comme pensée, et je ne pus l'empêcher de me traverser l'esprit.

Le repas était plutôt animé. Entre Kiba qui fanfaronnait pour impressionner la timide Hinata, Neji qui intervenait de temps en temps pour calmer le jeu, protégeant sans doute sa cousine, et Saï et Sakura qui parlaient ensemble, la table ne connaissait pas le silence… sauf du côté de Sasuke et moi. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait bu plusieurs verres de vins depuis que j'étais arrivé, pas de quoi être soûl, mais ses joues arboraient un rose léger inhabituel. Je me demandais s'il buvait pour oublier que j'étais juste à côté de lui.

\- Dites, vous aussi vous venez à la plage ce soir ? demanda soudain Kiba d'une voix forte.

\- Pour quoi ? Un bain de minuit ? s'enquit Sakura.

\- Ouais, la moitié des élèves y sera. Vous êtes partants ? Naruto et moi y allons, je crois qu'il a besoin de se trouver une fille !

Il éclata de rire à la fin de sa phrase, et ne sembla même pas remarquer que sa réplique avait jeté un léger froid sur la table. Sasuke avait tressailli, et ses yeux m'avaient regardé à la dérobée sans qu'il n'ajoute rien. Neji, Saï et Sakura s'étaient regardés, ne sachant quoi dire. Pour ma part, j'éclatai d'un rire forcé à mon tour, et m'adressai à Hinata :

\- Ça te dirait, toi ?

\- O-oui, p-p-pourquoi pas ?

\- Hé, Naruto, je te vois venir ! intervint mon ami. La jolie Hinata est à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mit à bégayer d'autant plus, le rouge envahissant ses joues. Neji jeta un regard noir à Kiba, alors que Sakura parlait pour calmer un peu l'ambiance :

\- On peut tous y aller, ça peut être sympa.

Et comme tous acquiescèrent, sauf Sasuke qui n'avait pas quitté son verre des yeux, et Gaara qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, nous nous retrouvâmes dehors vingt minutes plus tard. Le soleil était déjà couché, la plage auparavant déserte car réservée à l'hôtel envahie par les élèves braillards et enivrés par ces vacances. Kiba fut le premier à enlever ses vêtements sous le regard effaré de Hinata : il n'avait pas mis son maillot de bain, se baladait maintenant en caleçon. Celle-ci se déshabilla plus lentement, mais suivie docilement le jeune homme quand il la prit par la main pour l'emmener vers l'eau. Neji suivait le spectacle avec des yeux attentifs, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était un cousin aussi sérieux et protecteur. Je m'assis à côté de Gaara, enlevant mon tee-shirt. Celui-ci fit de même, mais je remarquai que son regard était fixé sur quelqu'un. Quand je le suivis, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ?

\- Rien. Je me disais que c'était étrange qu'il marche si près de l'eau.

En effet, le jeune homme, torse nu, longeait la plage, envoyant régulièrement paître les jeunes filles qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est étrange ?

\- Il ne sait pas nager.

Comme je surélevais les sourcils, il m'expliqua sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Sa mère est morte à cause d'un accident de voiture. En tentant d'éviter un chauffard, elle a quitté la route pour plonger directement dans un fleuve. Il a été traumatisé par ça, depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu nager. Alors ça m'étonne qu'il soit là-bas…

Quand je revins à Sasuke, je constatai qu'il avait les pieds à l'eau… et qu'il avançait vers les autres élèves qui se baignaient.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura Gaara en se relevant rapidement.

A son ton inquiet, alors qu'habituellement, il gardait toujours son calme, je me remis aussitôt sur mes pieds. Il avait réussi à me faire peur pour de bon. Avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, je me mis à courir vers lui, et quand j'arrivai, l'eau lui arrivait déjà aux genoux. Je le pris par l'épaule, et le reculai vivement. Il sortit de suite de l'eau, et quand il vit que c'était moi, sa main chassa violemment mon bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! criai-je face à son visage fermé. T'as l'intention de te noyer ou quoi ?!

\- Va te faire voir Naruto, répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. Trouve-toi une nana et fiche-moi la paix !

Serrant les dents, brusquement énervé par son ton agressif, je brandis mon poing dans sa direction. Quand il tenta de l'éviter, il faillit tomber au sol : il tanguait presque. Par réflexe, je le retins par le bras pour le rééquilibrer, mais il me repoussa brusquement.

\- Tu es ivre, Sasuke.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Pas question, m'énervai-je en lui choppant fermement un bras pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Maintenant, je te ramène à ta chambre d'hôtel, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses une connerie sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, quelque chose de dur et douloureux me percuta juste sous l'œil, me faisant tomber sur le sable dans un grognement de douleur. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Sasuke était passé au-dessus de moi, et il s'apprêtait à me frapper à nouveau. Je parvins à retenir son poing, mais pas le deuxième. Le coup fut douloureux, mais pas autant que les mots qu'il me gueula à la figure :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je fasse une connerie de toute façon, hein ?! T'en as rien à battre, alors ne viens pas me faire chier après avec tes sermons ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, et dégage !

\- Mais ça me regarde ! hurlai-je en retour. Depuis que tu m'as embrassé, tout ce qui te concerne me regarde, alors arrête ton cirque !

J'avais complètement oublié les élèves dans l'eau, Gaara qui attendait plus loin, Neji, Saï et Sakura qui nous observaient sûrement. Je pris Sasuke par la nuque, et maintins fermement son visage pour qu'il me regarde jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. Je sentais le poids de son corps sur le mien qui me troublait, son souffle imprégné de l'odeur de l'alcool sur mon visage qui chassait le parfum de sel de la mer. Je me redressai pour rapprocher mon visage du sien, collant presque nos fronts alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient sous la surprise.

\- Putain, Sasuke, tu… tu peux pas faire un truc pareil en pensant que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu es devenu trop important pour moi pour que je reste sur le côté à te regarder t'enfoncer dans l'eau sans rien foutre. Je… ça m'énerve que tu ne comprennes pas ça ! Je tiens à toi, d'accord ? murmurai-je soudain en resserrant ma prise sur sa nuque. Plus que tu ne le crois, alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi te raccompagner à ta chambre.

Ma tirade le laissa complètement muet, et je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce le temps que mes paroles parviennent à son cerveau embrumé. Il finit par acquiescer lentement, et il se releva difficilement, faillit retomber au sol en trébuchant. Je me remis debout à mon tour, et pris son bras pour le passer autour de mes épaules alors que je passai le mien autour de sa taille. Je l'aidai à marcher, remarquai qu'il évitait de trop me regarder, gêné par mes paroles. Embarrassé, je l'étais aussi. Je n'avais pas pensé lui dire des choses pareilles, mais son visage froid m'avait forcé. J'avais voulu faire disparaître cette expression indifférente. J'avais réussi mais… le dire m'avait paru si facile, alors qu'y penser était si compliqué. Je tenais à lui, vraiment, c'était aussi simple que ça…

Quand j'arrivais près du groupe, Gaara me lança nos affaires respectives. Je les attrapai avec un sourire, et ne dis rien en les dépassant.

Le personnel de l'hôtel ne cilla même pas en nous voyant torses nus, Sasuke presque affalé sur moi, un peu éméché. Ils devaient avoir l'habitude, ou alors c'était dans leur métier de ne jamais regarder bizarrement les clients rois. On arriva donc sans encombre à sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée, que je savais la plus luxueuse par un Kiba jaloux.

\- Ta clé, elle est où ?

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas bourré à ce point-là, grogna-t-il en la sortant de sa poche de pantalon.

Mais quand il tenta de la mettre dans la serrure, elle dévia sur le côté. Poussant un soupir, je la pris de ses mains et ouvris moi-même la porte. Sasuke s'écarta alors de moi pour entrer dans sa chambre, et je restai sur le seuil. Il se retourna vers moi, marmonnant en levant enfin les yeux dans ma direction.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas entrer ?

\- Non, un autre soir peut-être, répondis-je avec un sourire confus. Tu… ça va aller pour le reste ?

\- C'est pas la première fois que j'ai la main un peu lourde sur l'alcool.

\- Je vois… alors bonne nuit Sasuke.

Mais alors que je commençais à m'éloigner dans le couloir, je l'entendis brusquement m'appeler. Je me retournai pour le voir accoudé au mur pour se soutenir, les yeux fixés sur moi et les poings serrés. Je revins me poster face à lui, lui permettant de plaquer son dos contre la tapisserie blanche.

\- Un problème ? Tu as oublié un truc sur la plage ?

Il secoua la tête négativement, et je l'encourageai à parler en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Je… Tu peux… m'embrasser ?

La demande me laissa littéralement sur le cul. Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire, et il le remarqua de suite.

\- Non, laisse tomber, c'est con. Excuse-moi.

Mais quand il tenta de se dégager du mur pour retourner dans sa chambre, je le retins par l'épaule, le plaquant à nouveau. L'étonnement apparut dans ses orbes sombres, mais je les confrontai à mes yeux décidés. Ma respiration s'était déjà accélérée par anticipation à ce qui allait suivre. Doucement, mes mains se posèrent sur ses bras, les collant au mur pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse aucun mouvement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ça. Je savais que si au final, je décidai de ne rien faire avec lui, ce geste allait le blesser d'autant plus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à résister, j'en avais envie. Alors je cédai sans me battre, déposant les armes au moins pour ce soir, parce que c'était dur et que le voir comme ça, hésitant et presque offert, ça brisait mes dernières résistances.

Je me rapprochai de lui, conscient de nos peaux nues et de son regard brusquement plus chaud. Mon torse rencontra le sien, le contact avec sa peau brûlante m'arracha un frisson sur mon corps entier. Déjà, mon ventre était douloureux de ce rapprochement si inhabituel et au goût d'interdit dans ce couloir où quelqu'un pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment. Je relevai mon visage vers le sien, si proche maintenant, et sans plus attendre, je scellai nos lèvres. Je gardai mes yeux plongés dans les siens, voyant l'étonnement puis le désir y apparaître. Je caressai sa bouche de ma langue, testant sa patience, et quand il entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, je me dérobai lentement. Je reculai de quelques pas, et sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, un gigantesque sourire fendit mon visage. Je ne savais pas si c'était de voir son visage figé dans l'attente et la frustration, ou simplement parce que je l'avais embrassé de moi-même et que cela me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Sentir son goût sur ma langue, son parfum qui m'entourait… je me sentais comme prêt à tout maintenant.

Brusquement, je lançai sa chemise vers lui, et elle vint se poser sur son épaule sans qu'il ne réagisse. Je retins un éclat de rire, mais tournai enfin les talons. Sans me retourner, je lui lançai :

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Sasuke, on se voit demain ?

Et même quand je tournai au bout du couloir, je n'avais toujours pas entendu sa porte claquer.

La semaine de vacances passait à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que deux jours avant le départ, j'avais l'impression de n'être arrivé que la veille. En même temps, cela ma paraissait se dérouler dans un autre monde, si loin de la réalité de ma ville et de mon petit quotidien. Le matin, le soleil nous réchauffait déjà comme en plein midi, les nuits restaient chaudes comme durant ces languissantes journées d'été où l'on ne pensait qu'à la fraîcheur du vent sur notre peau. Cette chaleur, cette moiteur, cette sensation cotonneuse nous berçait du matin au soir, nous rendant plus alanguis, différents. Les personnes révélaient leur véritable caractère dans cet enfer paradisiaque, osaient plus de choses qu'en temps normal, ne pensaient aux conséquences futures de leurs actes, ou si peu. Nous étions dans un monde à part où ne comptait réellement que l'instant présent, et il était si difficile de résister à l'appel de l'imprudence.

L'eau si chaude de la mer au sable fin nous rafraîchissait à peine. Elle ne rendait pas nos idées plus claires, bien au contraire. C'était comme sombrer un peu plus dans cette sensation d'abandon. Mais malgré ça, je ressentais quand même le danger.

Plusieurs fois par jour, je le sentais peser sur moi. _Son regard_. Quand je sortais de l'eau, il était si près, allongé sur sa serviette, relevé sur ses coudes pour m'observer. Et quand les gouttes s'écoulaient sur mon corps, suivaient les courbes de ma peau, je le voyais les suivre avec cette envie qu'il avait pour moi. Sasuke, lui et l'intensité de ses yeux sur moi. Parfois sa bouche s'entrouvrait sous sa respiration profonde, agrandissant mon trouble quand sa langue venait humidifier ses lèvres. Mais notre manège, même s'il était rapide, se répétait inlassablement de jour en jour. Et à chaque fois, il me perturbait de plus en plus. Je le ressentais, si fort, si puissant : son désir pour moi. Parfois, je me touchais le cou, à l'endroit où le suçon s'était trouvé. Il avait rapidement disparu, même si Kiba avait eu le temps de le voir. Il avait arrêté de me poser des questions quand je lui avais promis de lui présenter la _personne_ qui me l'avait fait. Mais je sentais encore la chaleur de ses lèvres quand j'y pensais très fort. Ce moment, je l'avais haïs autant que mon corps s'en était gorgé. Et ce déchirement me perdait d'autant plus. Mon instinct le voulait, avec la même violence que les filles que j'avais rencontrées il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais ma raison m'en défendait. Ce n'était pas normal, voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Ce n'était pas sensé de le désirer, lui et ses courbes dures, ses mains larges et sa force. Il arrivait que des images brèves apparaissent dans mon esprit. De lui, et de nous. Des images qui me laissaient légèrement pantelant, qui me surprenaient quand je cherchais le sommeil et que j'en étais réduit à me passer le visage sous l'eau froide… Je savais que je l'avais embrassé, de moi-même, à cause de ma propre envie, mais je le regrettais. Car cela m'avait rappelé à quel point j'aurais voulu répondre à ses baisers et à ses caresses cette fois-là. Je savais que je devais prendre ma décision, qu'après il serait trop tard pour l'un ou l'autre de mes choix, mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était un duel intérieur sans fin, et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus je me sentais happé par ses yeux qui me guettaient toujours. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi important pour quelqu'un.

Je laissais le soleil brûlant parcourir ma peau en de douces et reposantes caresses. J'en étais presque à vouloir m'endormir tellement je me sentais bien, là. La mélodie des vagues, les rires des adolescents joyeux, une respiration calme à côté de moi. Bientôt, je sentis une main dans mes cheveux :

\- Naruto, tu me le dirais, si tu n'étais pas bien ?

J'entrouvris difficilement un œil qui tomba directement sur les émeraudes de Sakura. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec l'une de mes mèches, et elle poursuivit :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es préoccupé, et tu ne me dis rien…

J'étais à présent pleinement réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts sur elle. Je me redressais pour m'asseoir face à elle.

\- Sans vouloir paraître méchant ou rancunier, je pourrais te retourner le compliment, fis-je d'une voix posée, pour ne pas laisser paraître mon mécontentement pourtant bien présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tenant droite à son tour.

\- Saï, précisai-je. Depuis quand es-tu aussi proche de lui ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus, me fixèrent, interdits. Puis elle se détourna, regardant sa serviette.

\- Nous ne sommes pas proches, nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. Peut-être est-ce l'impression que ça donne, mais…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Non, enfin, pas ce que tu pourrais croire. Tu te souviens la nuit où Karin vous a fait ce sale coup ?

\- Comment l'oublier… marmonnai-je avec humeur.

\- Je suis allée à l'Eros Club ce soir-là, car je savais qu'il y avait des chances que lui et Neji y soient. Et c'était le cas. Je me suis énervée contre eux, à cause de Sasuke. Quand je l'avais vu dans le café avec Karin, j'avais compris que tu t'étais senti trahi, et que cela t'avait blessé. Ça m'avait mise hors de moi, quand je pensais au fait que la veille, c'était eux qui t'accusaient de le mener en bourrique.

\- Tu es vraiment trop spontanée, Sakura, soufflai-je. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire ça, je t'avais dit que j'allais bien.

\- Je sais reconnaître quand tu mens. Quoi qu'il en soit, Saï avait eu l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais Neji avait vu que je m'énervais de plus en plus. Alors ils m'ont mis dehors. Sauf que quand je suis sortie de la boîte, des types m'ont attrapée.

Je sentis aussitôt une boule d'angoisse me venir à la gorge, et je lui pris la main d'un geste rapide. Elle me sourit, me rassurant de suite :

\- Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de me faire, mais je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment eu peur. Ils étaient ivres, et sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était fini. J'ai commencé à hurler, à me débattre, mais j'étais bien trop faible face à eux. C'est là que Saï est arrivé. Si tu l'avais vu… en moins de deux minutes, les hommes s'étaient enfuis. J'étais choquée par ce qui était arrivé, alors il m'a ramené dans la boîte de nuit, jusqu'au salon des F4 où il a viré toutes les filles qui étaient avec eux.

\- Il est resté avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes ?

\- Oui. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment pensé que… quelque chose s'était passé entre nous cette nuit-là. Mais j'avais bien vite déchanté en voyant que les jours suivant, il me parlait à peine, comme avant, et que les filles étaient toujours scotchées à lui. Sauf qu'au début du voyage, c'est lui qui est venu de lui-même s'installer à table avec moi, emmenant Neji avec lui et quittant ses… je ne sais même pas comment les appeler, rit-elle nerveusement. Ses petites amies ? C'est bizarre de dire ça.

\- Je vois.

Je me retournai lentement pour tomber sur le groupe des F4 installés plus loin. Neji et Saï étaient entourés de leur harem personnel, riant de bon cœur avec toutes ces filles à leur basque. Gaara et Sasuke était un peu à part, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et le regard de ce dernier était posé sur moi. Je me détournai de suite.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, à ton tour, décida-t-elle en s'étendant sur le côté, posant son menton dans le creux de sa main. Sasuke a les yeux rivés sur toi.

\- Comme toujours, ne pus-je m'empêcher de préciser.

\- C'est vrai, je l'avais déjà remarqué plusieurs fois.

\- Tu es trop observatrice, me plaignis-je.

\- Hm, et j'ai aussi remarqué autre chose.

\- Quoi ? fis-je, perplexe.

\- A ton expression, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire.

Le sang afflua à mes joues, et je baissai les yeux. Cela se voyait tant que ça, cette attirance non voulue et pourtant bien présente, que je ressentais pour lui ? J'avais l'impression d'être un aimant, tiré vers son corps de force.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Si tu le sais, c'est quelque chose que l'on sait forcément, déclara-t-elle en prenant un ton dur.

\- D'accord, je le sais, concédai-je enfin. Il… oui, c'est vrai que ça ne me déplait pas mais je ne veux pas faire ça.

\- Je ne te comprends pas…

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point c'est difficile d'accepter d'être différent, débitai-je, amer et agacé.

\- Le fait de l'apprécier plus qu'un ami ne te rend pas différent Naruto, c'est toi qui vois les choses comme ça.

\- Et je ne suis pas le seul à penser que c'est anormal, et je ne veux pas l'être ! D'accord ? Je ne veux plus que les autres me fuient alors que j'ai eu tellement de mal à être accepté !

\- Mais imagine qu'il puisse te rendre heureux, lui aussi ? Que c'est comme ça que tu pourrais trouver le vrai bonheur ? Tu as envie de passer à côté à cause du regard des autres ?!

Elle s'énervait, tout comme moi. Je sentais ce débat stérile, chacun de nous buté et à peine prêt à écouter l'autre.

\- Si ça se trouve, pour lui, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un autre caprice de gosse de riche, lâchai-je soudain. Alors je ne veux pas non plus m'attacher quand il risquerait de me foutre aux ordures du jour au lendemain…

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en fermant les yeux d'ahurissement. Tu commences à le connaître bien, son caractère comme son passé. Tu sais autant que moi qu'il ne pourrait pas te faire ça. Alors, ne cherche pas d'excuse et affronte les choses en face, Naruto. Je ne te savais pas si peureux, tu me déçois vraiment.

Et sans me laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se leva de sa serviette, prit le ballon de beach volley à côté de nous et s'éloigna de moi. Un peu choqué par ses paroles, le cœur comme pris dans un étau, je suivis sa silhouette remonter l'allée jusqu'au célèbre groupe d'élèves. Je la vis parler avec Neji, adresser rapidement la parole à Gaara et Sasuke, et les trois garçons se levèrent en plus de Saï. Quelques filles suivirent le mouvement, et je les vis descendre vers moi. Mais quand Sakura s'arrêta à ma hauteur, eux continuèrent plus loin jusqu'au filet du terrain de volley. Mon amie me lança brusquement la balle que j'arrêtai juste devant mon visage. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches, me fusillant du regard.

\- Tu viens te battre, Uzumaki ? Ou est-ce que tu préfères pleurer encore longtemps sur ton sort ?

Ses paroles eurent le même effet qu'un coup de marteau. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Avais-je l'intention d'être enfin un homme, ou allais-je encore me comporter comme un enfant pendant encore longtemps ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure un instant, puis je relevai mes yeux vers elle : elle me défiait de venir. Alors je finis par me lever, et lui relançai la balle qu'elle rattrapa sans problème. Et sous son regard satisfait, je la suivis sur le terrain.

Les deux équipes s'étaient déjà formées. Sakura alla dans celle de Saï et Neji, je me dirigeai donc dans celle de Gaara et Sasuke. Celui-ci me fixa un long moment, et je décidai d'affronter son regard. Je lui souris lentement, difficilement car peu sûr de moi, et cela le surprit. Mais un instant plus tard, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres à lui aussi. Mais quand je jetai un œil à Gaara, je surpris une expression sombre sur son visage.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, beaucoup d'élèves décidèrent de rester encore un peu dans le restaurant. Le séjour touchait déjà à sa fin, et nombreux étaient ceux qui souhaiteraient faire nuit blanche juste pour en profiter encore un peu. Le fait que les professeurs nous accompagnant soient absents, dînant ailleurs, n'était pas pour les attrister, au contraire. Le personnel de l'hôtel faisait passer la radio, plongeant la salle dans une ambiance festive même si intime quand les lumières diminuèrent pour que l'on reste presque dans la pénombre. Je ne me souviens plus comment cela s'était décidé, mais au final, tous ceux restant s'étaient mis d'accord pour jouer un peu avant de retourner dans leur chambre. Jouer, quelle bonne idée, sauf quand c'était à ce truc stupide appelé « Action ou vérité »…

Nous n'étions pas vraiment éméchés, juste de bonne humeur disons. Les tables furent vite écartées pour que nous puissions nous asseoir en cercle par terre. Encore une fois, par la force des choses, Sasuke et moi étions côte à côté, un peu serré à cause du manque de place et du nombre de personnes, une bonne dizaine : le F4, Hinata, plusieurs filles de notre classe et d'autres qui étaient venues avec les deux séducteurs de la bande, mes amis et moi-même. J'avais vu Tenten et Kin jeter un coup d'œil un peu envieux dans notre direction avant de sortir de la salle quand Suigetsu les rappela « à l'ordre ».

Une bouteille de vin vide fut bientôt trouvée, et se mit à tourner au centre du cercle pour désigner la première victime. Je me saisis de l'arête de mon nez, priant pour être épargné pendant un loooong moment… et il me semblait que Sasuke à côté de moi espérait la même chose. En ayant déjà un peu marre, je passai mes bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir alors que je me penchais un peu vers l'arrière, me mettant à l'aise. Bientôt, Sasuke se mit dans la même position que moi. La première victime désignée fut Neji.

\- Action ou vérité ? lui demanda une grande brune plantureuse, Ami ou un truc dans ce style.

\- Vérité.

\- Avec qui as-tu perdu ton pucelage ?

Elle ponctua sa question d'un gloussement pathétique. Cela me fit pousser un soupir ennuyé, et je vis que sa cousine Hinata rougissait de la question. Mais, soudain, je me crispai : Sasuke venait de me prendre la main, là, devant tous. Ses doigts serraient à peine les miens, mais la pression était là, bien réelle. Je me tournai imperceptiblement vers lui, mais son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, et malgré ma peur que quelqu'un nous voie, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

\- J'avais une prof particulière au collège, plus âgée que moi. Elle m'a appris bien plus que les simples mathématiques, précisa-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Quand les filles se mirent à rire, je me disais que ceci expliquait cela. Il couchait avec toutes les femmes mariées qu'il rencontrait, on savait maintenant comment cela avait commencé.

Je continuai à raisonner un bon moment sur le possible grain qu'avait Neji tout en tentant d'oublier cette chaleur tendre sur mes doigts.

La bouteille fit un nouveau tour, et la victime de Neji fut Saï. Celui-ci choisit action, et après un instant de réflexion, il sourit d'un air narquois avant de dire :

\- Bon, je te propose d'embrasser la fille avec qui tu aimerais passer la nuit ce soir.

J'haussais les sourcils en constatant que leurs questions n'étaient vraiment posées que sur le sexe.

Saï se leva, et sans aucune hésitation, je le vis traverser le cercle dans notre direction. Il se planta face à Sakura, et déclara à voix haute :

\- Même si je connais déjà sa réponse…

Il lui prit alors la main et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son poignet avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place sous les applaudissements et les cris amusés de tous, sauf de certaines filles, jalouses sans doute. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil à Sakura, je la vis le regard abasourdi posé sur le jeune homme face à elle. A mon avis, il y aurait une longue discussion entre eux après ça…

Quelques tours eurent encore lieu, où Kiba eut la chance d'embrasser Hinata sans subir le courroux de Neji, et où Sakura dût finir par tourner la bouteille à son tour après avoir répondu que non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec Saï ce soir. La bouteille désigna une personne jusque là silencieuse : Sasuke. Je pus sentir ses doigts se tendre légèrement.

Mon amie se pencha un peu pour pouvoir le regarder un peu, sondant son expression quand il soutenait leur échange. Finalement, elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de demander :

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ?

A nouveau, les exclamations des autres retentirent quand j'arrondissais les yeux et faisais tout pour ne pas le regarder lui. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je sentis sa main prendre fermement la mienne quand il répondit tout simplement :

\- Oui.

Le silence dans la salle soudain se fit, laissant uniquement combler le vide la musique qui défilait sans qu'on y fasse attention depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais sursauté en entendant sa réponse, et mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Oui, il était amoureux… et c'était de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire réellement, ça me paraissait insensé. Pourtant, cette sensation tiède dans mon ventre me faisait comprendre que ça me plaisait. Oui, cette idée me plaisait étrangement.

\- Et de qui ? demanda aussitôt une fille de notre classe.

\- Une question à la fois, répliqua Sakura. Si tu veux lui poser la question, il faudra attendre de pouvoir l'interroger. On continue ?

\- Non, je pense que nous, on va s'arrêter là, déclara Neji en se relevant.

\- Quoi ?! Mais on vient de commencer ! s'écria Kiba.

\- Oui, mais j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire, pas vrai les filles ?

Seuls des gloussements lui répondirent.

Comme tous se relevaient, ma main quitta bien vite celle de Sasuke. La nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre avait tôt fait de m'embrouiller encore plus. Les enjeux n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes, et je savais qu'il voudrait discuter. Mais j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Je fus donc le premier à sortir, laissant Sakura aux soins de Saï et Kiba s'occuper de sa chère et tendre. Mais quand j'avais pensé m'en sortir en me précipitant presque comme un fou vers l'escalier, une main se saisit de mon bras et me retourna brusquement.

\- C'est trop simple, gronda Sasuke en me retenant, resserrant sa prise sur mon poignet.

\- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, balbutiai-je. Je… si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, je ne peux pas agir n'importe comment. Ça risquerait de te blesser et…

Mais sa main sur ma bouche me coupa. Il rapprocha son visage de moi, profitant que nous étions encore seuls dans ce couloir désert.

\- J'ai assez attendu, Naruto.

Il enleva lentement sa main et caressa mes lèvres au passage.

\- Ce soir, je t'attendrai dans ma chambre, d'accord ? murmura-t-il. Si tu ne viens pas, ce sera terminé, pour de bon. Je te laisserai tranquille, je ne t'approcherai plus. Mais si tu viens…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne fit aucun geste à mon encontre. Puis il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et partit vers sa suite sans m'adresser un autre regard. C'était ce soir ou jamais.

J'avais couru jusque ma chambre, les mains fébriles et le cœur battant. Il fallait que je me décide, il fallait que je prenne cette putain de décision, enfin. Est-ce que je voulais être avec lui ou pas ? C'était aussi simple que ça, mais à peine songeais-je à y répondre que tout se brouillait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

La chambre était dans le noir le plus total. J'étais assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit confus. Je regardais les minutes s'écouler à une vitesse effrayante, me tenant la tête entre les mains. Perdu, effrayé, j'aurais tellement eu besoin de Sakura. Elle aurait su trouver les mots pour m'aider, mais j'étais seul. Et Sasuke m'attendait encore, et il ne le ferait plus longtemps.

Mais alors que je serrais les poings, me maudissant pour mon indécision, on frappa à la porte. Alerte, je me précipitai dessus, m'attendant à voir l'un de mes amis. Mais c'est sur Gaara que je tombai.

\- Tu es parti vite tout à l'heure, dit-il posément.

La surprise passée, je répondis :

\- Oui, je... j'étais un peu fatigué et…

\- Tu voulais éviter Sasuke, compléta-t-il.

\- … mais je n'ai pas pu, marmonnai-je.

Je le laissai entrer, allumant enfin la lumière. Mais quand il me demanda ce qui s'était dit, je ne pus plus y résister, je lui racontai tout. Il m'écouta sans rien dire, même quand je lui confiai l'avoir embrassé le premier soir, avoir des doutes quant à mes sentiments. Ses yeux bleus clairs me suivaient marcher dans la pièce, ne montrant aucun signe d'agacement ou de lassitude. Et quand j'eus fini, il se leva en s'approchant de moi.

\- Tu es paumé, hein ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point…

\- Alors, si je fais ça, ça ne risque pas de t'aider.

\- De quoi ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand mon visage se tourna vers le sien, je vis ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes. Un instant. Il ne me fallut qu'un instant pour m'écarter, évitant ainsi… le baiser qu'il s'apprêtait à me donner.

\- Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! criai-je presque, le fixant d'un air furieux.

\- Rien, c'était ça que je voulais vérifier, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Il se mit à rire, se cachant les yeux de sa main. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, et son attitude me mis mal à l'aise. Son rire moqueur était adressé à lui-même.

\- Tu te souviens, quand vous étiez sur le balcon, Sasuke était jaloux de moi, comme quoi je pouvais te toucher alors que lui non. Il ne comprenait pas qu'en réalité, c'est totalement l'inverse.

Je restai muet face à ses paroles, car je commençais à comprendre. Mais je ne souhaitais pas le dire tout haut, car tant que ça resterait sous silence, ce serait comme si cela n'existait pas.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu fais preuve de la même lâcheté que moi avec Konan, déclara-t-il abruptement. Tu te gâches injustement la vie, et te prives de ce que tu veux vraiment par peur du changement et du futur. Tu tiens à lui, tu veux être avec lui, mais tu te bloques par peur du regard des autres et à cause des conventions. Tu es lâche, et j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois la même personne que celle qui m'a crié au visage que je devais écouter mon cœur !

Le sang bourdonnait à mes oreilles au fur et à mesure de ses paroles virulentes et véridiques. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il avait raison, et au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su quelle était la chose la plus juste, celle qui me rendrait heureux. Mais c'est si difficile de dissoudre ses propres doutes, et de se sentir assez courageux pour voir la vérité en face.

\- Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu te sens digne de porter ça, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Il tendit sa main devant lui, et quelque chose de noir s'en échappa : une cravate.

_Ce soir, tu vas mettre cette cravate, d'accord ? Et ce sera ta promesse envers moi que quoi qu'il arrive plus tard, quel que soit tes choix et la tournure de ta vie, tu les accepteras la tête haute et tu ne fuiras pas._

Les paroles de Konan me revinrent en tête, aussi claires que le soir où elle les avait prononcées. Il me suffit d'un seul coup d'œil vers le visage de Gaara : il hocha la tête. Alors, je lui arrachai le vêtement des mains et me précipitai vers la porte. Ma décision était prise.

Chapitre 14 : Juste toi

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais peur. Une peur perfide, une peur sournoise, qui me retournait l'estomac sans cesse en faisant mon cœur s'affoler. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Oui, je lui avais payé ce billet d'avion parce que je voulais en finir. Soit il se passait quelque chose pendant ce séjour, soit tout continuait à stagner et j'arrêtais de le poursuivre sans cesse. J'estimais avoir assez attendu pour moi qui ai l'habitude de tout avoir à l'instinct où je le demande. Sa résistance était singulière, et me laissait dans un état où tout était incertain, et je détestais ça. Mais il restait encore un jour. _Un simple jour_, et je n'avais pas attendu. Je n'avais pas réussi, le voir s'enfuir comme ça après ce que j'avais dit m'avait poussé à bout, et j'avais agi sur un coup de tête. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je lui pose cet ultimatum débile ? Surtout quand on savait que j'étais si effrayé de savoir s'il allait se montrer ou pas. Il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt, malgré le temps qu'il s'était écoulé entre aujourd'hui et le début de ce cercle sans fin. Moi je l'étais plus que jamais, je le voulais, lui et juste lui. Je ne m'imaginais pas serrer quelqu'un d'autre dans mes bras, ni embrasser une autre personne, garçon ou fille. Il avait déclenché quelque chose en moi qui n'avait attendu que son étincelle pour se déclencher et tout détruire. Détruire toutes ces années de contrôle pendant lesquels j'avais arrêté de vivre. Désormais, je ne voulais pas que cela me soit enlevé, que cette envie si forte que je ressentais disparaisse à cause d'un mauvais pas de ma part.

_J'aurais dû attendre une journée de plus, encore._

Cette journée aurait pu être la seule manquante pour qu'il se décide enfin…

Je me demandais… est-ce que j'avais vraiment pensé ce que j'avais dit tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que je tenais autant que ça à lui ? La réponse maintenant que je l'attendais comme si ma vie en dépendait était on ne peut plus claire… Il fallait qu'il vienne, sinon je ne savais pas ce que je ferais. Je ressentais déjà la douleur de la déception, de l'angoisse, de la solitude déjà profondément ancrée en moi. Elle avait toujours été là, mais je la sentais prête à reprendre le dessus sur mes espérances. _Il fallait qu'il vienne._

J'étais assis sur le couvre-lit luxueux, me berçant d'avant en arrière, coudes sur les genoux. J'avais joint mes mains devant ma bouche pour éviter qu'elles ne s'agitent sur mes jambes. J'observais comme hypnotisé l'horloge face à moi, dans le fond de cette chambre ostentatoire où je ne trouvais plus ma place. Le temps s'écoulait d'une drôle de façon, d'une lenteur pourtant si rapide. Je voulais que la soirée se termine, car enfin j'aurais ma réponse… mais je voulais qu'elle dure toute une éternité, car sa fin apporterait ce que je ne voulais pas voir. _Il fallait qu'il vienne !_

D'un grognement rageur, je me relevai, envoyé valser le vase décoratif posé sur la table de nuit. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure, et la tristesse me faisait miroiter son lot de souffrances. Je devais me calmer, sinon je ne tiendrais pas. J'irais le retrouver dans sa chambre pour le forcer à se décider sans attendre plus longtemps, ignorant mes belles résolutions. Mes mains s'emparèrent toutes seules de mon téléphone portable, et cherchèrent un nom bien connu et qui seul pourrait un minimum m'apaiser. Cela sonna lentement, mais je m'accrochais. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Enfin, une voix ensommeillée se fit bientôt entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hn… allo ?

\- Itachi ? C'est… c'est moi, c'est Sasuke.

\- Sasuke, merde, t'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

Je n'eus même pas besoin de regarder face à moi pour débiter :

\- Il est 22h30, oui je sais qu'elle heure il est, je ne fais que regarder ça depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Non, chez moi, il est 03h30 du matin. Je ne suis pas au Japon, je suis à Los Angeles. Attends deux secondes…

Je l'entendis bouger, et une voix féminine demanda en anglais ce qu'il se passait. Mon frère répondit rapidement en lui disant de continuer à dormir, et j'attendis qu'il ait fini de changer de pièce. Il me demanda alors :

\- Bon, je suppose que si tu m'appelles à cette heure-là, ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Je suis en train de l'attendre, là. Mais je ne sais pas si il va venir…

\- Qui ça ?

\- Naruto, chuchotai-je en enfouissant mes yeux dans ma main libre.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil avant que mon grand frère ne me demande de tout lui expliquer. Je le fis d'une voix faible, tellement incertain et inquiet que je n'avais même plus la force d'être en colère. Un silence plana quand j'eus terminé de parler. Je savais qu'Itachi ne pourrait rien dire de vraiment réconfortant, car c'était Naruto qui avait la clé de mon futur. Mais rien que de l'entendre au bout du fil, je me sentais mieux.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Je m'en doute, mais il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un, pardon de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Non, c'est déjà oublié. Mais tu sais, même après ce voyage, tout ne sera pas fini. Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as imposé ce délai ?

\- Parce que l'attente est pénible, répondis-je, amer. Le doute est la pire des choses, et j'ai l'impression que j'aurais beau attendre, rien ne se passera comme je le veux.

\- Mais la solitude, tu ne trouves pas que ce soit pire ?

Je relevai la tête, fixant le vide devant moi. Je finis par rire un peu, me rappelant rapidement ces dernières années après la mort de notre mère. Mon père qui ne me regardait plus que comme un successeur, et non plus comme son fils. Mon entourage qui ne voyait en moi qu'un Uchiha et non Sasuke, les élèves qui m'admiraient et me craignaient sans jamais être sincère avec moi. Heureusement que j'avais eu Neji, Saï et Gaara avec moi, ainsi qu'Itachi, mais malgré tout, je ressentais encore ce sentiment perturbant. Le vide. La solitude, c'est une absence d'émotion où l'on a l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce monde. Maintenant, je me rendais compte que la chaleur de Naruto l'avait faite fuir, même quand il n'était encore que ce blondinet idiot que je voulais écraser, parce que même à ce moment-là, il me reconnaissait comme étant comme lui, son égal. Certes, je voulais de lui bien plus que son amitié, mais je commençais à me demander si être son ami n'était pas mieux que rien du tout.

\- Si, soufflai-je en un murmure, la solitude est bien pire.

\- Et imagine qu'il finisse par arriver, supposa Itachi d'une voix sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Mon esprit se perdit alors dans des rêves et fantasmes qui me paraissaient impossibles, et je laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit, un sourire naissant doucement sur mes lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne le laisserais plus partir.

Un éclat de rire répondit à ma remarque, et mon grand frère lança :

\- Oui, tu redeviendras le Sasuke de tes cinq ans, câlin et collant.

\- Rêve, grognai-je en me redressant.

\- En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi… touché par quelqu'un.

\- Simplement parce que ce quelqu'un n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Hm, sans doute…

Nous nous tûmes quelques instants, mais pour ma part, je n'avais pas encore fini. Sauf que ma future question n'était pas anodine, et que je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Pose ta question Sasuke, déclara tout à coup Itachi, me faisant tressaillir.

Encore une fois, je réalisais qu'il me connaissait parfaitement, parfois même plus que je ne me connaissais moi-même.

\- … C'est un peu gênant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'ai rien d'une jeune vierge.

\- Très drôle.

J'hésitai encore un peu, me mordillant la lèvre, puis finis par dire :

\- Comment… ça se passe entre hommes ?

J'avais parlé très vite, m'attendant à une crise de rire ou ce genre de choses. Mais Itachi ne dit rien sur le coup, trop étonné sans doute. J'attendis nerveusement qu'il parle, ce qu'il finit par faire après m'avoir fait poireauter une bonne minute.

\- Sasuke… si j'avais su que tu allais me poser des questions sur le sexe à 18 ans… tu n'es vraiment pas précoce pour ça.

\- La ferme ! Si c'est pour t'entendre raconter des conneries, je préfère encore raccrocher !

\- Tu ne souhaites pas entendre la réponse ?

\- … Si, marmonnai-je avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Alors ouvre bien tes oreilles, petit frère.

Il commença alors à parler, et au fur à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses descriptions et ses détails, je me sentais rougir de gêne. Je percevais cette douce chaleur familière quand je m'imaginais avec Naruto, et dus secouer la tête pour ne pas me perdre dans ces images de concupiscence. Quand il eut enfin terminé, je gardai les yeux étroitement fermé, et d'une voix pincée, je lui demandai :

\- Itachi… tu es hétéro, non ? Comment tu peux savoir tout ça…

\- On va dire que c'est de la culture générale, lança légèrement mon frère.

\- En fait, je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir.

Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout de fil, et Itachi répondit en anglais quelques mots, et je compris qu'il n'allait pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit-il, et je perçus l'inquiétude dans ses intonations.

\- Je survivrai.

\- Appelle-moi demain, Sasuke, mais cette fois, fais attention à l'heure à laquelle tu composes mon numéro…

\- Ouais, excuse-moi.

\- … pour que tu t'excuses autant de fois en dix minutes, tu dois vraiment ne pas aller bien.

Je ris un peu, mais ne répliquai pas. Quand je raccrochai, l'angoisse était de retour, elle ne m'avait laissé qu'un piètre répit. Mon cœur se contracta douloureusement en pensant à cette attente qui n'allait peut-être jamais finir. Je me levai, me dirigeant d'un pas un peu incertain vers la baie vitrée. J'observai l'éclat de la piscine au clair de lune, l'eau miroitant faiblement sous la lueur des lampes de la terrasse. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre, répétant cette litanie comme un assoiffé :

_Viens Naruto, viens Naruto, viens Naruto._

Je mis un léger coup de poing contre la vitre, faisant résonner un léger claquement dans la vaste chambre vide. Mais tout à coup, je me figeai : des coups étaient portés à ma porte.

Je me retournai d'un mouvement sec, écoutant les tambourinements incessants comme déconnecté de la réalité. Je secouai légèrement la tête, n'y croyant plus. Mon corps réagit tout seul, et je me précipitai vers l'entrée, ouvris la porte à la volée, le sang battant à mes tempes qui me rendait presque étourdi. C'est alors que son visage m'apparut.

Je ne parvins pas à réagir tout de suite, mon regard braqué sur lui. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'il était bel et bien _là_. Il était venu, malgré tout ce que cela impliquait à propos de lui, à propos de _nous_. Parce que, rien qu'avec sa présence devant moi, il existait maintenant un _nous_. Mon cœur allait exploser.

Lui non plus ne bougeait pas, la respiration hachée, les yeux grands ouverts sur moi. On se dévisageait mutuellement, tous deux ayant du mal à comprendre qu'_il_ était finalement venu. Le silence se prolongea, mais Naruto parut se réveiller le premier. Je tressaillis quand il arbora un sourire franc qui m'étonna par son intensité. Il ne m'avait jamais souri comme ça, et un frisson me parcourut. Je décelai tout de suite le changement : son comportement était différent. Sa posture plus détendue, moins sur ses gardes. Son visage était plus ouvert, son regard presque rieur et ses lèvres étirées pleinement. L'unique pensée qui me traversa l'esprit fut que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau.

\- Je peux entrer ? parla-t-il enfin.

Sa voix rauque me surprit, d'habitude plus légère et moins grave. Là, elle était plus… séduisante, ou peut-être mon esprit me jouait-il des tours. J'hochai la tête, lui dégageant le passage. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas lent, plus sûr de lui que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir, il me déstabilisait. Les positions donnaient l'impression d'avoir été inversées, la différence était étrange.

Je refermai la porte, parcourant en même temps sa silhouette des yeux : son corps tout en puissance, ses épaules plus carrées que les miennes, sa chute de rein et ses fesses. Le souvenir de la dernière fois me revint en mémoire, je savais que je les avais agrippées pour le coller à moi. Maintenant, quand j'y pensais, je me sentais intimidé par l'audace dont j'avais fait preuve. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

Naruto marcha dans la pièce, regarda autour de lui et s'émerveilla sur deux ou trois éléments du décor. Il faisait exactement comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était venu de son plein gré et non pas parce que je lui avais posé cet ultimatum. Il finit par se diriger vers la terrasse, et poussa une exclamation. Il ouvrit aussitôt les portes, et contempla la piscine.

\- Quel chance, tu as une piscine pour toi tout seul ! s'écria-t-il en prenant une voix un peu outrée. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mis un pied dedans, je me trompe ?

Il se retourna vers moi, et je tombai dans ses yeux céruléens de la même façon que je serais tombé dans la mer. Son regard pétillait véritablement d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vue mais qui me réchauffa. _Il était tellement différent…_

Je secouai la tête pour lui signifier que non, je n'étais pas allé dans la piscine. En même temps, l'eau n'était pas vraiment mon alliée, même si je la savais peu profonde…

Il marmonnait encore sur cette chance que j'avais, et moi j'en profitais pour me gorger de sa vision. Il était magnifique sous le clair de pleine lune, mais je savais qu'il l'était encore plus en plein soleil. Sauf qu'il rayonnait lui-même d'une énergie incroyable, et je commençais à me faire prendre par son engouement. Mais quand je parlais enfin, c'était d'une voix distante. J'avais peur de me méprendre, et tant que cette crainte serait là, je ne me laisserais pas avoir par cette sensation d'abandon qui me guettait depuis que Naruto était arrivé près de moi.

\- Ta présence… est-ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi ?

Son sourire disparut en m'entendant, et à nouveau, ses yeux vinrent chercher les miens. Mon expression était grave, mon corps tendu en attente de sa réponse. Mais je n'eus droit qu'à un sourire un peu narquois avant qu'il ne commence à déboutonner sa veste.

Une vague d'anticipation me prit soudain, amenant avec elle une chaleur destructrice. Ses mains à lui s'activaient, et il ne me quittait pas du regard, observant mon visage rose et mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mes mains étaient maintenant fébriles, et quand il fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, je crus perdre le contrôle. Mais mes jambes restaient figées, tout comme mon regard stupéfié. Naruto rit de ma non réaction, et quand il posa ses doigts sur son jean, je me mordis la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Je devais être en train de rêver.

\- La dernière fois, tu as dit que je te rendais dingue, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il de cette même voix suave.

Sa fermeture fut ouverte dans son bruit caractéristique, et son jean rejoignit bien vite ses autres affaires au sol. Ma respiration était précipitée, et je voulus fermer les yeux pour ne pas me laisser déborder par ce qu'il faisait. _Oui, il me rendait complètement dingue_.

\- Alors, je suppose que ça ne risque pas de s'arranger si je fais ça ?

J'atteignis le summum de l'ahurissement quand son sous-vêtement fut baissé à son tour. Je dormais, je devais rêver. Naruto ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, sauf dans mes fantasmes qui me réveillaient la nuit, en sueur et excité. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, il était toujours face à moi, amusé et confiant, de cette confiance impressionnante qu'il avait parfois. Mon regard descendit, mirant sa peau basanée avec une convoitise de plus en plus grande. Il était encore plus magnifique que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans mes moments de faiblesse, quand je pensais si fort à lui et que je souffrais de son indifférence. Mais maintenant, il était là, devant moi, complètement nu et à peine gêné de l'être. Mais la vision qu'il m'offrait me gênait moi autant qu'elle augmentait mon désir pour lui à une allure affolante. Je le voulais, je savais que je ne pourrais plus me retenir. Je voulais réentendre ses gémissements, mais cette fois-ci, je voulais qu'il crie par ma faute.

Mais quand je fis mon premier pas dans sa direction, il se détourna de moi et courut vers la piscine. Je me précipitai vers le balcon à temps pour le voir effectuer un plongeon, éclaboussant le carrelage et créant de doux remous dans le bassin éclairé. Quand il revint à la surface, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage et son crâne, ses yeux rieurs et provoquant me fixant quand il humidifia sa bouche sous mon regard avide.

\- Montre-moi à quel point tu es fou, Sasuke, susurra-t-il.

Il m'offrit alors un nouveau sourire narquois, et je ne répondis plus de moi. Avec des gestes rapides mais mal assurés, je défis les boutons de ma chemise qui tomba bien vite au sol. Il me fixait sans me quitter quand je me dévêtis tout comme lui il y avait quelques minutes. Mon esprit était déconnecté de mon corps, je ne me rendais plus vraiment compte de ce que je faisais. Mais une chose était sûre, il me faisait bel et bien perdre la raison… et j'en redemandais.

Je finis par mon sous-vêtement, exposant à sa vue mon désir pour lui déjà bien présent. Naruto posa un instant son regard sur mon bas-ventre, et quand il remonta à mon visage, je lui vis une autre expression nouvelle et d'autant plus excitante. Lui aussi avait envie de moi. Je sentis mon ventre se tordre dans cette douleur délicieuse, me laissant pantelant.

\- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu de son visage, c'était une supplique chuchotée et étouffée par l'anticipation, ce trop-plein d'émotions brutes et puissantes. Je ne pus que m'exécuter, ensorcelé par ses lèvres et son corps qui semblait m'appeler à ne former plus qu'un avec lui.

Je descendis les marches presque en courant, ma fierté ayant faibli sous cette précipitation et ce besoin de l'avoir contre moi. Le voir sans pouvoir le toucher était une torture presque insoutenable, et même l'eau n'était plus une barrière assez solide pour me tenir éloigné de celui que j'avais attendu si longtemps. Naruto se recula jusqu'au bord de la piscine, collant son dos au mur, son regard me suivant et me suppliant de venir vite, toujours plus vite. Mais quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je ne pus encore me coller à lui malgré que ce fût la seule chose que je souhaitais. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, levant la main pour la glisser le long de sa joue. Sa tête bougea, faisant en sorte que nos peaux restent en contact le plus longtemps possible quand je l'enlevai. Puis ses yeux me dévisagèrent, et j'y lus ce que je voulais voir. Cet abandon, cette confiance et cette excitation que je ressentais sur lui. Je me rapprochai lentement de lui, collant de ce fait nos corps mouillés et glissants l'un contre l'autre. Je sentis son sexe durci effleurer le mien, et un pic de désir me parcourut à nouveau. Je retins un gémissement en me mordant la lèvre, mais lui laissa sa respiration devenir plus rapide et plus forte sans me lâcher du regard. Je penchai doucement mon visage vers le sien, fermant peu à peu mes yeux. L'embrasser fut le signal pour moi, à partir de ce moment-là, je pouvais enfin le toucher.

Ma main vint aussitôt s'emparer de sa nuque, comme si j'avais peur qu'il fuit à nouveau. Mais je me fourvoyais complètement. Naruto s'accrocha aussitôt à mon dos, le caressant de haut en bas en provoquant mes frissons. Sa bouche répondit à mon baiser avec une ferveur délicieuse et troublante, sa langue venant chercher mes lèvres pour approfondir l'échange. A ce moment-là, je compris pour de bon qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, et j'en eus un tremblement de joie. Je me sentais si proche de lui, collé à sa peau et partageant notre souffle. Je ne l'aurais relâché pour rien au monde, car je savais que ma place était juste là.

Nos langues se cherchaient, se découvraient et se goûtaient avec langueur. Son odeur m'entourait et me faisait perdre mes dernières barrières. Je me laissai complètement aller dans ses bras entreprenants, et je ressentis maintenant comme il était plus expérimenté que moi. Il savait quels gestes faire, et bientôt, sa main vint saisir l'une des miennes pour les passer sur son corps. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, et ses yeux vrillèrent les miens alors qu'il posait mes doigts sur son torse. Nos respirations saccadées par le baiser brisaient le silence, rendant la scène un peu plus érotique quand Naruto poussa un gémissement en me fixant toujours. Il fit en sorte que je lui caresse son pectoral droit, faisant s'attarder mes doigts sur son téton sombre. Je le vis se tendre peu à peu, la chair de poule couvrant sa peau douce sous mon regard allumé. Puis sa main descendit, entraînant la mienne dans l'eau. Il me fit frôler son ventre, effleurer à peine son bas-ventre, lui faisant entrouvrir un peu les lèvres, avant de l'amener à sa fesse droite qu'il me fit agripper. Son visage s'approcha alors de mon cou, et je me mordis la lèvre quand ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement l'épiderme. Je me sentais un peu dépassé, ne sachant quoi faire alors que la dernière fois, j'avais mené la danse. Je décidai de reproduire ce qu'il m'avait fait faire à l'instant, sauf que je m'attardai plus sur son membre en érection, le caressant plus franchement. Il poussa un petit cri, ses mains me serrant presque douloureusement. Mais quand je poursuivis ces caresses, il se hâta à son tour.

L'eau nous berçait tous les deux, semblant protéger notre embrassade sensuelle et préservant nos corps de ce brasier qui me brûlait de l'intérieur. Naruto me suça longuement le cou, s'attardant sur ce même endroit comme je lui avais moi-même fait. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon buste, embrassant et léchant chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée, me faisant perdre pied un peu plus à chaque fois. Sa langue chaude m'obsédait, me faisant fermer paresseusement les yeux. Il revint m'embrasser, et je sentis un sourire dans ce baiser exigeant. Ses minas me touchaient le corps, me perdant un peu plus sous ces sensations nouvelles. Pour la première fois, je laissais quelqu'un me toucher, je faisais confiance au point de fermer les yeux et de poser ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je laissais ses doigts agiles me parcourir, touchant et cherchant les zones érogènes qui me faisaient respirer plus fort sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher. J'entendais son rire mélodieux, ses lèvres se posant sur mon épaule pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Tout à coup, je laissai échapper un hoquet qui se transforma en une longue plainte de plaisir. Il venait de me prendre en main. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans son bras, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Il commença de lents mouvements, remontant jusqu'au haut de mon sexe avant de retourner caresser le bout. Cela m'agaçait et à la fois, je n'avais rien connu d'aussi bon.

J'entendis Naruto rire à nouveau tout en accélérant peu à peu sa main. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient me perdaient, mon corps reposant mollement contre le sien. Mes muscles se contractaient à chaque fois qu'il changeait de rythme, me faisant gémir de frustration ou de bonheur. Mais quand sa main se retira et qu'il vint chercher mon visage pour m'embrasser, je poussai une légère supplication.

\- Tu risquerais de jouir, me chuchota-t-il en souriant.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le but ? ironisai-je d'une voix mal maîtrisé.

Il secoua la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus. Il s'écarta de moi, se détourna pour sortir de la piscine. Il gravissait ses marches avec une lenteur et une souplesse que je jugeais obscène, encore plus quand il se retourna vers moi pour m'intimer de le suivre, m'offrant la vue de son sexe tendu. Evidemment, il n'eut aucun mal à me convaincre, et je le rejoignis bientôt dans la chambre. Il était près du lit, et quand je m'approchai de lui, il m'empoigna brusquement par le bras pour me lancer sur le matelas. Je poussai un juron, et mais me tus bien vite quand je le sentis monter sur moi et m'embrasser. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et, sans rompre l'embrassade, je roulai pour me retrouver au-dessus, position que je trouvais beaucoup plus à même de me correspondre. Naruto se détacha de ma bouche, s'énervant quand je maintins ses poignets dans mes mains pour tenter de l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Merde, et pourquoi ce serait à toi d'être au-dessus !

Cette situation sentait le déjà-vu… Je me laissai glisser contre son torse, collant nos peaux mouillées et nous massant l'un l'autre. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais me lança un regard furibond, preuve que je ne gagnerai pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà dans l'ascenseur ? soufflai-je à son oreille. Ah oui : tu es le plus musclé, tu es en dessous…

Je lui mordillai son lobe, le faisant se courber légèrement.

\- Crois pas que tu seras toujours en position de force, répliqua-t-il, son regard noir toujours braqué sur moi.

\- On verra ça plus tard…

Je l'empêchai de répliquer en scellant nos bouches, et au bout de quelques secondes, il capitula. Ses jambes s'écartèrent, et je ne me fis pas prier pour me placer dans leur étau. Nos langues jouèrent ensemble quelques instants, et pour le laisser digérer sa précédente défaite, je me laissais faire avec un abandon délicieux. En attendant, mes mains étaient descendues à ses fesses. Je traçai distraitement des cercles sur sa peau douce, ne sachant vraiment comment le détendre pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Sasuke, haleta-t-il soudain en rompant le baiser, tu… sais comment on… fait ?

\- A peu près.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, venant s'emparer d'une de mes mains. Il la remonta et enfonça lentement deux de mes doigts dans sa bouche tout en plantant son regard dans le mien. Cette vision, si elle le put, augmenta la tension de mon pénis et je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement. Je sentais sa langue chaude passer lascivement sur ma peau, et une autre image me vint à l'esprit : cette gaine humide et douce autour de mon membre.

Il relâcha ma main, et je retournai aussitôt à ses fesses. J'hésitai un instant avant de masser légèrement l'anneau de chair qui se contracta sous le toucher inhabituel. J'entendis sa respiration se couper, et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il était un peu nerveux, son sourire crispé exprimait très bien son appréhension en cet instant. Mais lui comme moi ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. _Je voulais être en lui._ Je voulais être proche de son corps et de son cœur au possible, et je savais que le seul moyen de satisfaire ce besoin était de lui faire l'amour. J'en avais envie comme jamais, je voulais ce sentiment de fusion qui en ressortirait. Je pourrais mourir juste pour ça.

\- Vas-y, Sasuke, murmura-t-il, j'suis pas en sucre.

Il rit légèrement, d'un rire entrecoupé de gémissements d'attente.

\- Ok, j'y vais, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Il se plaça mieux sous moi. J'attendis encore un instant, puis fis entrer mon premier doigt en lui. Naruto se contracta aussitôt, et je sentis l'anneau se resserrer autour de moi. Je continuai de l'embrasser, murmurant des « chut, tout va bien » à son oreille, suçant sa peau et sentant doucement son odeur. Je pris mon temps pour le préparer, je voulais à tout prix éviter la douleur même si je savais qu'elle serait forcément présente. Mais quand mes trois doigts pouvaient se mouvoir assez facilement en lui, il me fit comprendre d'un coup de bassin que c'était bon.

C'était à moi d'être nerveux, mais l'envie était bien plus grande que ma peur de lui faire mal, c'était égoïste, mais vrai. Je me positionnai à son entrée, me surélevant à l'aide de mes mains que j'avais placées des deux côtés de sa tête. Je le trouvais sublime. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, ses joues rougies et ses yeux brillants de concupiscence. Ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, son souffle erratique et ses gémissements rendaient la scène d'autant plus érotique. Il croisa mon regard, ses yeux si bleus, d'un bleu si pure, me fixant en me suppliant presque de venir enfin. Ses cheveux dorés formaient une auréole autour de son visage, le faisant ressembler à un ange. Lentement, je m'enfonçai en lui.

La sensation était jouissive. C'était juste indescriptible. Le sentir me serrer de cette façon, percevoir sa chaleur, la moindre de ses contractions, tout ça me poussait presque à jouir déjà. Je serrai les poings, entrant totalement en lui. Je m'immobilisai, le fixant les yeux grands ouverts. Il prit son temps pour reprendre son souffle et se détendre, puis hocha la tête.

Au début, mes mouvements se faisaient hésitants, un peu irréguliers et lents. Mais plus le plaisir prenait de la place dans mon esprit, plus je me laissais aller aux sensations qui me parcouraient de plus en plus intensément. Mes coups de reins se firent bientôt saccadés, plus brutaux et rapides. Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus loin en lui, ne contrôlant plus les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche. Mais quand Naruto émit soudain une plainte plus forte et que ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus, je me stoppai. Je tentai de reproduire le même exact mouvement et un autre son de jouissance lui échappa. Mes va-et-vient reprirent de plus belle, tentant d'à chaque fois recommencer ce mouvement qui le ferait jouir lui aussi. Son corps se tendit contre le mien, ses mains se plantèrent dans mon dos lorsqu'il m'intima d'aller plus vite. Je m'exécutai, me déhanchant frénétiquement contre ses hanches. Il commença à prononcer mon prénom dans une litanie incessante, de sa voix faible et tremblante, complètement perdu dans son plaisir. Je répondais à ses supplications, l'empoignant encore plus fort en l'embrassant comme un fou. Mais bien vite, ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes et il poussa un cri qui se transforma en un long râle. Je sentis son sperme gicler entre nos ventres, et les contractions de son anus sur mon sexe me poussèrent à mon tour à me libérer dans un grognement grave. Je m'effondrai sur lui, le visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur et goûtant sa peau humide de nos sueurs. Nos respirations mirent du temps à se calmer, à devenir plus calmes et espacées, et ce faisant, je ne bougeai pas. Je ne voulais pas m'écarter, je voulais juste rester près de lui encore un peu et prolonger ce moment… Ses mains caressaient lentement mon dos, et le frais de la pièce commençait à se faire sentir, traçant des frissons sur nos peaux collées. Ses lèvres déposaient des baisers papillon sur mon épaule, me procurant une sensation de bien-être inégalable.

\- Naruto… murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Je m'écartai légèrement de lui, plaçant mon visage au-dessus du sien. Il m'interrogea du regard, fronçant les sourcils en écartant les mèches sombres de mon visage.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit… sur le soleil.

Il acquiesça en souriant, m'encourageant à continuer.

\- Tu m'avais dit que… jamais je ne pourrais le posséder, que ce serait toujours au-dessus de moi. Eh bien… je crois que tu avais tort ce jour-là.

Je me mordis ensuite l'intérieur de la joue, le laissant comprendre. Quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent, je me sentis soudain bête. Mais le sourire qu'il m'offrit me prouva au-delà de mes espérances qu'il était heureux. Ses lèvres vinrent aussitôt chercher les miennes pour un baiser beaucoup plus doux, rempli juste de nos sentiments et non plus de ce désir ravageur.

C'était Naruto, mon soleil. C'était la chaleur de son corps qui me réchauffait, son sourire qui me pousser à continuer et bientôt, ce serait ses baisers qui me rendraient heureux. Je le voulais lui, juste lui.

La nuit avait beau avoir été sublime, le lendemain matin ne fut pas aussi facile que je l'aurais espéré. Pour autant, je découvris bien vite que Sasuke, derrière son apparente distance et sa froideur coutumière, était quelqu'un de très attentionné envers ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Une preuve ? A mon réveil (je ne vous dirai pas l'heure, je tiens à ma réputation), un petit-déjeuner m'attendait déjà, garni de toutes les pâtisseries et viennoiseries disponibles dans cet hôtel, et je fus servi au lit. En même temps, rien que me redresser fut légèrement douloureux mais le baiser qui me fut donné en guise d'excuses muettes coupa court aux protestations que j'allais marmonner. A la place, je souris comme un abruti et engloutis tout ce qu'il avait commandé sans en laisser une miette. Sasuke, lui, but juste un café et ne me quitta pas des yeux pendant ce long et joyeux repas de midi…euh, petit-déjeuner, pardon. Après, nous nous douchâmes ensemble parce que, avouons-le, j'avais un peu de mal seul… Moi qui m'attendais à avoir droit à un deuxième round, je fus surpris qu'il reste aussi imperturbable. Je ne manquais pas de lui demander comment il faisait pour être aussi calme quand moi-même me sentais un peu excité de le voir nu. Il répliqua qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant de recommencer où il allait devoir louer un fauteuil roulant… face à sa perspicacité et au fait apparemment évident que j'aurais _encore_ été en dessous, je ne fis pas de commentaires et le laissai me nettoyer sagement.

\- Tu es prêt ? me demanda Sasuke quand je le rejoignis difficilement à la porte de sa suite.

\- Je marche comme un canard, mais à part ça, ça va, marmonnai-je avec un peu de mauvaise humeur en le précédant pour ouvrir la porte.

Mais quand je m'apprêtais à sortir, Sasuke me retint par le bras et me tira à lui. Il m'embrassa alors, retenant ma nuque et noyant mes futures plaintes entre ses lèvres. Quand il me relâcha, il me fixa entre ses cils et lança :

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Parfaitement, chuchotai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Bon, tant mieux.

Il me desserra sa prise sur moi aussi brusquement qu'il m'avait tenu, et passa devant moi sans rien dire d'autre. Je restai interdit un instant, puis me mis à marcher derrière lui en grognant contre sa façon de me manipuler et le fait qu'il allait trop vite pour mes jambes (plutôt mon cul, ouais) fatiguées.

Pile au moment où nous arrivions tant bien que mal devant le restaurant, tous nos amis sortirent d'un même mouvement, discutant avec engouement. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir les mains entrelacées de Sakura et Saï avant de ne me faire agripper par un dingue qui n'était autre que Kiba. Il coinça ma tête dans son coude, et me flanqua plusieurs tapes sur la tête dans mes cris de protestations. J'appelai à l'aide Sasuke, et bizarrement, je ne fus même pas étonné qu'il ne vienne pas à mon secours. Hum, hum, vive les _petits amis_. Quand Kiba me laissa respirer de nouveau, je m'éloignai de loin à grands pas, marchant comme un débile mais mettant tout de même une distance de sécurité entre nous. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le visage amusé de tout le monde avant que la face furieuse de Kiba n'entre dans mon champ de vision.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais hier soir, espèce de CON ! me cria-t-il, postillonnant un peu sur moi. Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu rentrais pas, j'aurais évité de rester éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin en t'attendant ! Je croyais que tu t'étais noyé, ou qu'on t'avait enlevé… je sais pas moi !

\- Je suis meilleur nageur que toi, répliquai-je en le regardant comme s'il était un abruti.

\- Rien à battre ! Où t'étais, merde !

\- J'étais…

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme derrière Kiba avant de déblatérer, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues :

\- Dans la suite de Sasuke.

Puis je m'éloignai aussi rapidement que possible pour rejoindre les autres et tentai de changer de sujet de conversation. Pas que je n'étais pas à l'aise… je n'étais pas à l'aise.

\- Alors, Saï, Sakura, plus vraiment une surprise, hein ? Hahaha !

\- Et pourquoi tu marches aussi bizarrement ? réattaqua Kiba en apparaissant à mes côtés.

Je me mordis la langue, jetant un regard à Sakura pour qu'elle me sauve. Mais elle se contenta d'un sourire victorieux, avant de regarder Sasuke. Saï et Neji était mort de rire, Gaara gardait le silence mais me fixait, attendant la réponse même s'il s'en doutait déjà.

\- Je… je… suis tombé dans les escaliers. J'ai atterri sur le cul, voilà, t'es content ?! m'écriai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, quand une autre voix se fit entendre :

\- Euh… p-pardon mais… il-il n'y a p-pas d'escaliers pour aller à la cham-chambre de S-Sasuke.

Je me tournai vers Hinata avec horreur, et voulus m'enfoncer sous terre quand Sakura me toucha le cou de son index en disant :

\- Narutooo, tu as un suçon, juste là.

Je mis aussitôt ma main dessus, regardant le sol avec gêne. Tout le monde (ou presque) éclata de rire, et je risquai un coup d'œil vers Kiba. Il nous regardait en alternance Sasuke et moi, son doigt pointé dans notre direction et la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Quand il saisit enfin, son teint prit une légère couleur rouge et il tourna le menton vers le sol. Il y eut un léger silence embarrassé pour lui et moi, les autres tentaient juste de faire silence.

\- Moi, ça… ça me gêne pas, je veux dire que… tu… fais c'que tu veux d'tes fesses, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, se grattant la joue.

Je me mordis la lèvre, relevant mon regard vers lui pour le rabaisser de suite. En même temps, j'avais senti un grand soulagement prendre part de moi.

\- Merci Kiba.

\- Hum, ouais, je t'en prie mon pote… Bon, on va à la plage, hein ?

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua Sakura en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. C'est notre dernier jour, profitons-en.

De concert, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Pour ma part, j'interceptai Gaara en lui prenant le poignet, le faisant me regarder. Décidé, je lui fis :

\- On peut se parler ? Juste deux minutes.

Il sembla étonné mais acquiesça silencieusement. Je fis un signe de tête à Sasuke pour lui dire d'aller avec les autres. Il ne parut pas ravi mais s'exécuta, marchant fièrement pour les rejoindre. Cela me fit sourire intérieurement car je pouvais sentir ses ondes de jalousie à notre encontre… même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Je me tournai donc vers Gaara, me grattant l'arrière de la tête en lui jetant un regard incertain. Il avait les mains dans les poches, ses yeux clairs posés sur moi.

\- Je… je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, maître de lui.

\- Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression que… tu avais essayé de m'embrasser. Je sais, me mis-je à rire, c'est un peu stupide mais…

\- C'est vrai, me coupa-t-il.

Je cessai de rigoler, une expression surprise et douloureuse se peignant sur mes traits. Je serrai les mâchoires, regardant au sol en murmurant :

\- Je suis… désolé.

\- Pas besoin, ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux tu sais ?

Voyant mes sourcils froncés, il poussa un soupir. Il se laissa aller contre le mur, racontant rapidement :

\- Quand j'étais en France, avec Konan, quelque chose ne cessait de se rappeler à moi. C'était toi. J'avais beau avoir la femme que j'aimais, j'étais toujours distrait par mes souvenirs où je te voyais seul contre tous. Peut-être que c'est ton obstination, ta force quand tu défendais tes amis qui m'ont marqué…

Il détourna les yeux vers la plage que l'on apercevait au loin, à travers les portes en verre, puis revint à moi.

\- Je me suis demandé ce que signifiaient mes sentiments. J'ai pensé à l'amour, et cette idée n'a cessé de grandir. Konan a dû se sentir lésée, je crois, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle n'a pas repoussé les avances d'un autre. Alors j'ai décidé de revenir, pour vérifier.

\- Et ? fis-je, pendu à ses lèvres, l'inquiétude me tenant aux tripes.

Un léger sourire moquer naquit sur son visage, et il lança, nonchalant :

\- Je pense que je vais retourner en France dans les prochains jours.

Je ne pus retenir mon soupir de soulagement. Cela le fit rire, et moi-même laissai retomber la pression en me marrant bruyamment. Quelques autres clients de l'hôtel se retournèrent vers nous, mais je n'en eus cure. J'étais véritablement rassuré. Gaara n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais qu'un ami pour moi, et savoir que c'était réciproque était… tranquillisant au possible.

\- Mais cette fois-ci, je pense faire les choses correctement, ajouta-t-il quand le silence revint.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Prévenir Kankuro et Temari, et prendre plus d'affaires pour réellement m'installer.

\- Tant mieux, c'est sans aucun doute la bonne décision, non, la _meilleure_.

\- Hn, oui.

\- … Au fait, est-ce qu'on t'a dit que… j'avais déjà rencontré ta sœur ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Haha, je l'ai croisé à l'Eros Club et… c'est une sacrée fille, hein ?

\- Tu peux le dire, elle est fatigante.

\- Ouais, n'empêche… elle m'a aidé par rapport à Sasuke. Tu pourras la remercier de ma part ?

Il parut ne pas trop comprendre, mais il secoua les épaules et répondit :

\- Bien sûr, je lui dirai.

\- Merci, souris-je.

\- D'ailleurs…

Son air soudain plus grave m'inquiéta, et je demandai d'une petite voix :

\- Oui ?

\- C'était bien cette nuit ?

Un instant, j'eus la sensation d'être une carpe hors de l'eau, et la chaleur à me visage me renseigna bien vite sur sa couleur. Je serrai immédiatement les poings, agacé et embarrassé. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à hurler comme un enragé, je me mis juste à bafouiller pitoyablement :

\- O-oui, c'était… très bien.

\- Sasuke sera ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Dis-lui et je t'éclate.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, je suppose ?

Les piques et répliques en tout genre s'enchaînèrent un long moment, me donnant la sensation d'être de retour à nos premières rencontres déjà complices à l'époque. Nous eûmes besoin que Sakura nous rappellent à l'ordre pour finir par rejoindre les autres et profiter de cette dernière journée au paradis…


	4. Chapitres 15 et 16

Chapitre 15 : Preuves d'amour

\- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit déjà fini, marmonnai-je, le coude posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'aurais bien aimé que ça dure plus longtemps, c'était la première fois que je partais aussi loin en vacances.

\- On ira ailleurs, apparut Sasuke à côté de moi.

Nous étions dans une salle vide du lycée, en étant à la pause déjeuner. Le week-end était terminé, nous étions déjà de retour sur les bancs de l'école pour quelques mois encore. La fin du voyage avait été aussi bien que les précédents jours, voir mieux encore maintenant que les choses entre Sasuke et moi étaient claires. On formait plus ou moins officiellement un couple tous les deux, même si les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées que ça. J'avais encore un peu de mal à assumer ça face aux autres, alors j'étais partisan pour que le début d'une relation affichée se fasse doucement. Ce n'était donc que des contacts furtifs, de longs regards appuyés qui nous faisaient attendre jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve seul tous les deux. Sasuke aussi préférait attendre un peu avant de mettre d'autres personnes au courant, mais ce n'était pas par gêne. Il était indifférent du regard des autres, mais il savait quelle serait la réaction de son père, et ce qu'une chose pareille pourrait provoquer pour la société familiale. Même si, à ce que je comprenais, ce n'était pas toujours facile avec son père, il ne voulait pas se rebeller à ce point-là. Nous prenions chacun notre mal en patience, profitant pourtant de l'autre à chaque instant volé.

Quant à Saï et Sakura, eux formaient un véritable couple. La nuit que Sasuke et moi avions partagée avait donné lieu à la naissance de leur idylle. Apparemment, Saï savait être aussi goujat qu'adorable. La suite du séjour, nous n'avions pour notre part assisté qu'à des gestes tendres et des embrassades, bien loin de ce qu'il avait laissé voir avec ses précédentes conquêtes. De toute manière, je m'étais déjà juré de m'occuper de lui s'il la blessait… chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver entre Hinata et Kiba. A côté d'eux, les bisounours semblaient parfois presque violents.

\- Ah oui ? Et où est-ce qu'on ira ? souris-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ce fut à son tour de regarder par la fenêtre, se laissant aller nonchalamment contre le mur. Ses mèches sombres voilèrent son regard concentré, lui donnant une expression irrésistible. Je gardai bien mes mains le long de mon corps, m'empêchant de me coller contre lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. En même temps, j'avais toujours la sensation que ses lèvres demandaient après moi, à être si roses et offertes… comment ça, c'est juste une impression ?

\- Je t'emmènerai en Europe, ou en Amérique. On ira sur les plages d'Espagne ou en hélico au bord du grand Canyon. Ce ne sont pas les beaux sites qui manquent, et on a le temps.

\- Le temps ? répétai-je.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir tout de suite, déclara-t-il en poussant un petit soupir. J'ai eu du mal à t'avoir, alors je te garde.

\- Hé ! m'exclamai-je en le regardant de haut en bas, me retenant de rire. Je ne suis pas un objet !

\- Non, mais tu es à moi.

Lui ne se retint pas pour me pousser légèrement contre le mur et se plaquer contre moi. Je me débattis pour la forme, riant enfin avant de répondre à ses baisers et aux caresses qu'il entreprenait sur mon torse. Nos langues jouaient ensemble, tentant de se dominer alors que Sasuke montrait quelques signes d'agacement face à ma résistance. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma nuque, il devint vite plus quémandeur. J'interrompis notre embrassade en le repoussant mollement, lui disant d'une voix un peu étouffée :

\- Au cas où, le faire dans une salle de classe avec possibilité d'être découvert ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes fantasmes.

\- Ça commence à devenir l'un des miens je crois, me souffla-t-il en retour.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, noyant mes éclats de rire. Je finis par nouer mes bras autour de son cou pour me laisser un peu aller. Après tout, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, les passages étaient plutôt rares à un endroit aussi éloigné. Mais tandis que je descendais mes mains le long de son dos, j'entendis un brusque coup dans le couloir. Je l'écartai aussitôt de moi, ignorant son grognement énervé.

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, chuchotai-je, sentant mon cœur accélérer son rythme.

\- Y a personne, détends-toi.

\- Je te jure que j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir, répétai-je en m'énervant à mon tour, me défaisant de sa prise.

Je sentais déjà l'anxiété qui me gagnait peu à peu. Je me dirigeai vers l'entré, et quand j'y fus arrivé, ce fut d'un geste sec que je fis coulisser la porte. Mais n'apparut devant moi que le vide. Je passai ma tête par-delà le pas, mais tout était désert. On entendait au loin le brouhaha des élèves à travers la fenêtre ouverte, mais aucun bruit de pas ne se faisait entendre. Je poussai un long soupir de soulagement, laissant aller mon front contre le pan de mur. Je sentis une main passer doucement dans mon dos dans un geste réconfortant, et je tournai mes yeux vers Sasuke à côté de moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire, un peu gêné de ma réaction violente.

\- Désolé, je… je deviens un peu parano, ris-je difficilement, baissant le regard.

\- C'est pas grave, je comprends.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, me caressant les cheveux, m'apaisant.

\- Tu n'as pas peur, toi ?

\- Non. Si ça doit arriver, je me fous de ce qu'ils peuvent penser ici. C'est juste pour…

\- Ton père, oui, le coupai-je.

\- Hn, mais de toute façon, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, c'est de ton côté que je resterai.

Je plongeai lentement mon visage dans son cou, frôlant la peau de son cou du bout du nez.

\- On devrait retourner en bas, proposa Sasuke.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Pour tous les deux, le moment de détente était déjà fini. Il avait bien senti que je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur aux embrassades, surtout dans notre propre lycée où les risques que quelqu'un tombe sur nous étaient aussi importants. Je savais de quoi les élèves étaient capables de faire contre une personne, et je ne voulais plus voir ça.

Je m'avançai dans le couloir, mais m'arrêtai au bout de quelques mètres quand je constatai qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je me retournai vers lui pour voir qu'il n'avait pas quitté sa place, adossé contre le coin de la porte. J'haussai les sourcils en remarquant sa mine songeuse.

\- Sasuke, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, je me demandais juste… tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ce soir ? lança-t-il d'un ton léger, me fixant avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais je croyais que ton père…

\- Il ne va pas rentrer avant plusieurs jours. Je suis seul avec les domestiques, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal…

Et je voyais bien de quelle genre de compagnie il avait envie… Sans en faire la remarque à voix haute, je m'enquis :

\- Et tes _domestiques_, ils ne risquent pas de te vendre à lui ?

\- Pas si je leur dis de se taire. Ils me préfèrent à lui, mon père est tellement infect. Alors, tu es partant ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants… puis lui offris un grand sourire.

\- D'accord, mais faudra que tu viennes me chercher après mon travail.

\- Sans problème.

Il me rejoignit en quelques foulées, me frôla les fesses avant de me dépasser avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait ce soir…

Quand nous retournâmes dans le restaurant scolaire avec une distance de sécurité d'un mètre au moins, les élèves comme à leur habitude saluèrent Sasuke avec entrain et admiration, m'ignorant complètement. Ça ne me déplaisait pas spécialement, et je n'y faisais presque plus attention déjà. Nous montâmes l'escalier des F4, et fûmes accueillis par une Sakura étonnée :

\- Déjà là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir avant le début des cours Naruto…

\- Hum, ça m'étonne aussi que Sasuke ne l'ait pas coincé dans un placard, ajouta Saï d'un air serein.

\- Ne commencez pas, marmonnai-je en me sentant encore un peu gêné face à leurs regards entendus.

\- Oui, laissez-les un peu, les pauvres, ricana Neji. Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas se contrôler… Naruto doit déjà être fatigué après ce week-end.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi d'être fatigué ? m'énervai-je en enfournant un morceau de pain dans ma bouche.

Tous se fixèrent de concert, sauf Kiba qui faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien à la conversation, encore mal à l'aise, tout comme moi.

\- Ça parait évident, dit Neji en haussant les épaules.

\- Sasuke n'échangerait une place dominante pour rien au monde, renchérit Saï en souriant.

Un léger rire se fit entendre, et je fus scandalisé de voir Gaara rire à toutes ses conneries. Que Sasuke se moque, je pouvais encore comprendre, j'étais son _idiot,_ comme il m'avait dit une fois… mais Gaara. Il devrait être de mon côté à moi après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je ne pus ainsi empêcher mon pied de venir cogner contre son mollet, et il se redressa en laissant échapper un crissement. Il me fusilla du regard, mais je n'en fus pas affecté. Surtout quand les autres continuaient de discuter de notre vie sexuelle comme si je n'étais pas là.

Cependant, là où ils n'avaient pas tort, c'était que Sasuke et moi nous étions vus en ville le week-end précédent. Je ne me souvenais plus comment, mais tous les deux nous avions fini par nous retrouver dans un toilette public. Pourquoi pas l'hôtel ? On va dire que dans la précipitation… on s'était retrouvé à l'endroit le plus proche. Et à nouveau, c'était Sasuke qui m'avait fait l'amour. Je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi me plaindre dans le sens où il avait fait particulièrement attention à moi, et à mon plaisir. Pour autant, je me demandais s'il comptait me laisser sa place dans les prochains jours. Je comprenais qu'il veuille me pénétrer lui, je savais quelle sensation cela faisait pour avoir couché avec mes précédentes copines. Justement, je voulais aussi le posséder, lui procurer du plaisir par moi-même et mener le jeu pour le faire arriver doucement à l'orgasme. En un sens, j'étais plus expérimenté que lui, mais il ne semblait pas prendre ce détail en compte. Je prenais mon mal en patience, mais ce n'était pas mon fort. S'il continuait comme ça, il ne payait rien pour attendre.

\- Votre café, monsieur.

Je posai doucement la tasse devant le client qui me remercia d'un rapide signe de tête. Je retournai aussitôt au bar, m'arrêtant juste le temps de prendre une autre commande. J'entrepris de préparer les cocktails demandés, mélangeant les alcools et sirops de fruits avec une rapidité et une dextérité dues uniquement à l'habitude. Pour autant, je remarquai bien vite que Kiba me regardait d'un drôle d'air à côté, servant lentement la bière dans le verre, créant sans s'en rendre compte une mousse cotonneuse et d'une blancheur cassant avec l'éclat doré et caramélisé de la boisson. Ce fut seulement quand il sentit des gouttes couler le long de ses doigts qu'il poussa un juron et s'essuya la main sur son tablier. Il alla porter la consommation, et je fis de même. Je déposai devant les deux jeunes femmes leur verre respectif, répondis à leur sourire avant de passer à la suite. Mais le regard que posa mon ami sur moi me fit me retourner et lui jeter un regard empli de reproches :

\- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ou tu vas me fixer avec ses yeux de merlans frits toute la soirée ?

Il tressauta puis me lança un regard désolé en secouant la tête.

\- Rien, c'est juste que… je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps.

\- Comme ça comment ? fis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Serein.

Le mot fusa naturellement, et m'étonna par son sens. J'avais l'air serein ? Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Il était vrai que je me sentais mieux depuis que j'avais pu poser un mot sur notre relation, avec Sasuke : attirance. Et puis aussi envie. Envie de tout quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais capable de faire des folies. Maintenant que je l'acceptais presque entièrement, ça me paraissait si évident que j'en riais. Je lui aurais résisté longtemps, mais au moins, je savais qu'il tenait à moi. Certes, une certaine angoisse restait là, en pensant à ce que les autres pourraient dire en l'apprenant. Mais ce n'était pas comme si nous allions la rendre publique, notre histoire. Alors, je n'y réfléchissais plus trop, j'essayais de ne penser qu'à lui et cette idée me faisait du bien. Le fait que je lui plaise autant me laissait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre, du bien-être. Au final, Kiba n'avait pas tort. Je me sentais vraiment bien.

\- Tu as raison, je suis serein, finis-je par répondre avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est grâce à Sasuke ?

\- Entièrement. Je le vois ce soir, ajoutai-je en riant.

\- Qui est-ce que tu vois ce soir ? demanda soudainement Tsunade qui entrait dans la pièce, suivie de près par Jiraiya.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer vite fait bien fait « un ami », mais ce fut Kiba qui me prit de cours.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Uchiha ? s'étonna mon patron. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu vois cet avorton ? Il te pose encore des problèmes, c'est ça ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, souris-je pour les rassurer, commençant à me tortiller un peu. On est… bons amis maintenant.

\- Bons amis, répéta Tsunade. Parce que tu es ami avec lui ? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu acceptes de lui parler, à ce morveux. Il mériterait une belle leçon, et pas que tu sympathises avec lui. Enfin… je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien mieux en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils.

Jiraiya la pointa de son index en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Figure-toi qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour t…humpf !

Un coup de coude dans le ventre le fit taire, et il se marra un peu pour ne pas perdre la face et ne pas avouer que son épouse lui avait fait mal. J'offris un grand sourire à Tsunade pour la remercier mais il nia :

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas inquiète. Je savais que tu te relèverais, tu te relèves toujours… Hum, bref. Pourtant, depuis ce week-end, je te trouve beaucoup plus joyeux. Il n'y aurait pas aussi une histoire de filles là-dedans ?

Aussitôt, Jiraiya me fixa avec ses grands yeux, bien plus intéressé par la tournure de la conversation. Kiba se mit à se gratter la tête, et prétendit qu'un client l'appelait pour s'éclipser rapidement. A mon avis, ce n'était pas de la fuite, mais il devait avoir peur de laisser échapper un détail suspect. Alors je me retrouvais seul face à mes « grands-parents », car je les considérai comme tels, ne sachant quoi leur dire. Honnêtement, le mensonge n'avait jamais été un de mes penchants, c'était même plutôt pour moi la solution facile qui en disait long sur le courage du menteur. Mais là, devant leurs yeux insistants et inquisiteurs, je ne savais pas comment agir. Bien entendu, j'étais pour leur dire carrément que Sasuke et moi n'étions pas de bons amis, mais simplement des… petits amis. Ça sonnait encore étrangement à mon oreille, alors je n'imaginais pas pour les leurs. Mais c'était la vérité, et elle était importante pour moi.

Mais au moment où j'allais parler, pour dire quoi, je ne savais toujours pas, j'entendis Kiba m'appeler. Je me tournai vers lui, et mon cœur s'accéléra quand il mima son pouce vers le bas avant de désigner l'entrée du bar. J'eus tout juste le temps de murmurer son prénom avant qu'il ne m'aperçoive et ne se dirige vers nous. Sa silhouette svelte se faufilait agilement entre les tables, ses prunelles nuit posées sur moi. Il passa sans aucune gêne derrière le comptoir pour se positionner à mes côtés, me faisant son sourire en coin si léger qu'il était presque invisible avant de me demander si j'avais fini. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, me réveillant enfin de ma transe durant laquelle je l'avais juste regardé lui comme s'il avait le seul présent dans cette salle bondée et bruyante. Je fus comme électrocuté, et je me tournai vers les deux adultes qui regardaient le nouveau venu avec un regard noir pour Tsunade, et un air curieux pour son conjoint.

\- Tsunade, Jiraiya, voici Uchiha Sasuke.

Ils n'esquissèrent toujours pas le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, et Tsunade avait même croisé ses bras devant son opulente poitrine pour bien faire ressentir son animosité envers Sasuke. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui avait les sourcils froncés, un peu agacé et vexé sans doute. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer une pique glaciale, et lui pris discrètement la main. De suite, son visage fin m'observa avec une surprise non feinte. Je me tournai à nouveau vers le couple qui n'avait pas remarqué mon mouvement et, baissant les yeux, j'ajoutai d'un ton penaud :

\- C'est… mon petit ami.

Seul un bruit de verre brisé suivi cette déclaration improbable. Jiraiya poussa un petit cri de douleur, et Tsunade se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Il rit d'un ton bourru, la rassura :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une égratignure.

Il ouvrit sa main qu'il avait refermée sur un verre, maintenant cassé. Sa peau était salie par son sang, mais la blessure ne paraissait pas profonde. Tsunade s'occupa de suite d'enlever les morceaux encore présents et passa sa main sous le robinet d'eau froide. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma place, ne sachant plus quoi dire après ça. Je grattai le sol avec ma chaussure, trouvant ce spectacle très intéressant. Mais je sentais le regard de Sasuke sur moi, et je perçus aisément sa main qui serra un peu plus la mienne. Je savais ce que ce mouvement signifiait : merci.

Quand la main de Jiraiya fut grossièrement bandée, Tsunade se retourna vers nous d'une lenteur appuyée. Ses yeux noisettes jaugèrent celui qui n'avait pas détaché sa main de la mienne, et elle avança d'un pas sûr et conquérant dans notre direction. Sasuke ne se dégonfla aucunement, la regarda arriver en se redressant un peu, mettant en avant leur différence de taille. Le regard qu'il lui lançait à travers ses paupières plissées montrait qu'il ne faiblirait pas. Pour ma part, j'assistai impuissant à cette confrontation silencieuse, ne sachant que dire ni qui supporter. Tsunade s'arrêta devant lui, le fusillant du regard. Elle leva son index dans les airs, et vint soudainement l'appuyer sur son torse, l'enfonçant dans le tissu luxueux de sa chemise noire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous récemment, mais je sais ce que tu lui as fait par le passé Uchiha.

Son ton était glacial et accusateur, et je vis avec ébahissement la tête de Sasuke se tourner légèrement vers le sol avant que ses yeux ne reviennent observer la femme devant lui.

\- Reblesse-le encore une fois, et c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Je pense que je me suis fait comprendre.

Et elle détourna sèchement les talons, ses couettes fouettant l'air. Nous la regardâmes partir de la salle principale sans rien dire, étonnés par cette petite scène d'intimidation. Mais je finis par sourire, parce qu'au final, c'était sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle acceptait notre relation.

Un rire gras me fit tourner la tête, et je vis Jiraiya qui nous observait d'un regard plein de sous-entendus. Je pensai aussitôt à nos mains entrelacées, et m'écartai rapidement de Sasuke, rosissant un peu alors que le rire de mon parrain prenait plus d'ampleur.

\- Si j'avais su que tu n'aimais pas les femmes, je ne t'aurais pas obligé à lire mes bouquins, déclara-t-il en se frottant le menton d'une main. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas pu apprécier mon style avec ça…

\- J'aime les femmes, répliquai-je en grinçant des dents. Tes livres sont nuls, de la simple pornographie.

\- C'est juste trop élevé pour ton cerveau minuscule, lança-t-il en agitant la main.

Il se détourna de nous pour rejoindre Tsunade, sans rien ajouter. Mais avant de passer la porte en bois qui menait à la petite cuisine, il dit à mon attention :

\- Tu as fini ton service pour ce soir Naruto, profitez pendant qu'il est temps les jeunes…

La porte claqua, s'entendant à peine dans le brouhaha de la salle. Je regardai alors Sasuke, et on se fixa un instant avant de se sourire en même temps. La petite chaleur était revenue au creux de ma poitrine, battant en même temps que mon cœur. Mes doigts caressèrent ceux de Sasuke quand il approcha sa main de la mienne.

« Ce n'est pas une maison ! », voilà ce que me disait Naruto depuis que nous étions enfin arrivés chez moi. Il avait crié cette phrase en sortant de ma limousine, l'avait hurlé en entrant dans le hall, et la murmurait sans cesse alors que nous parcourions les couloirs et autres pièces vastes et désertes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demandai-je, railleur en observant sa frimousse agacé en observant ma salle de bain attitrée parmi les dix de la demeure familiale.

\- On dirait… Poudlard ! s'écria-t-il comme s'il avait trouvé la réponse à ses interrogations. La salle de réunion de tout à l'heure, avec ses quatre longues tables, c'était la Grande Salle, c'est ça ?

\- T'es vraiment idiot, secouai-je la tête.

\- Et toi, tu es vraiment un connard.

Sa réplique me fit tiquer, mais quand je voulus m'approcher de lui pour le plaquer contre le mur, il s'esquiva naturellement et pénétra dans la salle d'eau en regardant partout. Je finis par mettre mes mains dans mes poches, et le regardai évoluer sur le dallage en marbre noir. Il effleura les lavabos sombres, mira son reflet dans la grande psyché, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la baignoire au centre de la pièce.

\- Elle fait jacuzzi aussi. Si un jour tu veux essayer…

Son regard se posa sur moi, et j'y vis y apparaître une étincelle qui m'émoustilla aussitôt alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire mutin.

\- Peut-être bien… ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me préparai à l'accueillir entre mes bras, une main déjà sur la poignée pour refermer la porte derrière nous. Mais ses doigts resserrèrent leur prise sur ce même endroit, et son visage redevint soudain sérieux.

\- Mais pas ce soir.

Il me passa devant, sortant de la pièce en me laissant à moitié énervé, à moitié frustré. Je le suivis cependant, n'ayant pas dit mon dernier mot quand je savais que nous étions seuls et avec une longue soirée devant nous. Tant pis pour les cours le lendemain.

Je continuai à lui faire visiter ma demeure, croisant à peine un ou deux majordomes ou femmes de chambre qui firent comme s'ils ne nous avaient pas vus. Je savais que j'aurais eu leur appui, pour la plupart, ils me connaissaient depuis ma naissance, et avait vu ma décadence, emporté par la rapacité de mon père. Ils ne savaient pas réellement qui était le jeune homme du nom de Naruto m'accompagnant, ils ne savaient pas non quel était notre lien, mais si mon père leur posait la question, alors ils ne seraient même plus au courant de son existence. Juste pour moi, ils seraient prêts à mentir à l'homme de maison. Mais je savais bien que je jouais un jeu dangereux malgré tout, mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines en sachant que nous pourrions être pris sans vraiment y croire, je trouvais que c'était un aphrodisiaque bien trop puissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à une porte vernie noire, à deux battants dont les poignées rondes luisaient sous la faible lueur des lampes du couloir. Je l'ouvris d'un geste désinvolte, pénétrant en premier en observant vaguement ces lieux que je connaissais par cœur. Ma chambre. J'entendis la porte se refermer quelques secondes plus tard, et un petit sifflement admiratif résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai enfin vers Naruto dont les grands yeux regardaient frénétiquement autour de lui.

\- C'est… c'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'endroit d'un index hésitant.

J'acquiesçai, mes lèvres formant une moue. Il avança de quelques pas, mirant les meubles anciens, le large lit aux drapes sombres, la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin où trônait une fontaine éclairée dans la nuit sans lune. L'éclairage était léger, nous laissant dans une pénombre intime qui rendait ses yeux encore plus brillants d'excitation.

\- Tu avais raison, lança-t-il en se retournant enfin vers moi, ta chambre est bien plus grande que notre pub.

J'haussai les sourcils, montrant que je n'en avais jamais douté. Il pouffa, s'avançant vers le lit d'un pas lent. Il s'exclama en s'arrêtant juste devant :

\- T'as l'intention de dormir avec deux autres personnes ou quoi dedans ? Quand je pense que j'ai encore un lit à une place… Le premier meuble que j'achèterai pour mon appartement, ce sera un lit qui… Hé !

Il poussa un cri, surpris, quand je le fis basculer sur le lit devant nous. Il se retourna aussitôt, ses lèvres pleines déjà prêtes à m'incendier avec tous ces mots doux que nous avions l'habitude d'échanger. Mais il était trop tard pour se relever. J'étais monté au-dessus de lui, à califourchon sur son bassin, le dominant de ma hauteur. Mon regard défia le sien de protester, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire :

\- T'en as pas assez de me sauter dessus ? s'énerva-t-il en se redressant vers moi.

\- Pas spécialement, non, c'est même le contraire, répliquai-je en lui offrant un rictus moqueur.

\- Eh bien moi, j'en ai assez d'être dessous, grogna-t-il en plissant les yeux, tentant de me pousser sur le côté.

Mais je l'en empêchai aisément vu ma position, plaquant ses poignets à côté de son visage. Je descendis vers son cou pour l'embrasser, essayant par la méthode basse nommée « manipulation » de le faire capituler.

\- C'est là qu'est ta place, finis-je par dire en remontant mon visage juste au-dessus du sien.

\- « Ta place », « ta place », m'imita-t-il, tu m'as rabâché ça des dizaines de fois. Tu ne connais pas d'autres mots ou quoi ? marmonna-t-il ensuite d'un ton boudeur.

\- Si, soufflai-je.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers son oreille. Je léchai doucement son lobe, puis susurrai-je doucement à son attention :

\- Sexe, c'est un autre mot de mon répertoire.

Son frémissement me rendit pleinement satisfait, et je me retins de ne pas rire face à son visage qui s'était un peu bloqué. Il grimaça, gigotant un peu.

\- T'es un pervers, tu le savais ?

\- Dis que ça ne te plait pas et je m'enlève de suite, fis-je en me redressant au-dessus de lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, ses doigts se resserrant lentement sur le drap de soie. Puis il afficha une expression un peu boudeuse avant de dire :

\- Reste, c'est bon.

Souriant, victorieux, je vins l'embrasser doucement, le mordillant à mon tour en lui disant :

\- Je te laisserai te déhancher sur moi si tu veux.

\- Très drôle…

Les choses s'enchainèrent si vite. Mes mains et les siennes n'arrivaient plus à quitter nos corps, nos respirations se saccadèrent, nos gémissements emplirent la pièce. J'avais toujours envie de lui, à chaque minute de la journée, à chaque fois que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient doucement pour parler. Son corps me fascinait, et je souhaitais en retracer chaque courbe pour le garder en mémoire. Mes doigts se posèrent sur sa chemise, et je lui enlevai, caressant sa peau au passage. Le tissu atterrit bien plus loin, nos lèvres vinrent se rechercher. Déjà je sentais son sexe gonfler à travers son pantalon, et je fis un rapide mouvement de bassin pour l'exciter un peu plus. Ses jambes s'écartèrent pour me laisser me placer entre elles, bien vite elles se nouèrent autour de mes reins pour me garder contre lui. Malgré nos pantalons, il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient qui me fit tourner un peu la tête, rendant mes gestes moins assurés et plus pressés. Ma langue goûtait la peau de son torse, mes yeux restaient fixés sur son visage aux joues rosies. Ses paupières lourdes voilaient parfois ses prunelles azures, mais lui comme moi ne voulait pas rompre le contact. L'observer alors que le plaisir montait dans son corps était la plus belle chose que je connaissais.

Ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner ma chemise, les miens entreprenaient d'enlever sa ceinture. J'abaissais la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, appuyant sur la bosse de son membre, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, je voulais l'entendre jouir.

Dans la frénésie des préliminaires, quand nos corps se chauffaient comme une étincelle au vent, je ne pus pas réagir assez vite. Des pas pressés se firent entendre dans le couloir, le cri d'une servante emplie la pièce et je m'immobilisai au-dessus de Naruto. J'eus le temps de voir son regard paniqué avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un bruit tonitruant. Je fis aussitôt volte-face, débraillé et le souffle court.

Mon père se tenait au centre de la pièce, ses lèvres retroussées par le dégoût, ses yeux perçants posés sur nous comme si nous étions la chose la plus écœurante au monde. Je sentis Naruto s'agiter à côté de moi, je l'entendis fermer son pantalon d'uniforme, remettre sa ceinture.

\- Dehors, retentit la voix glacée d'Uchiha Fugaku.

Mon petit ami ne bougea pas sur le coup de la surprise, puis il se réveilla enfin et s'extirpa difficilement du lit, le rouge aux joues. Il ramassa sa chemise au sol, et entreprit de sortir de la pièce.

\- Naruto, m'écriai-je soudain.

Il se retourna vers moi, perdu et mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi faire. Je m'approchai vite de lui, ignorant le regard agressif de mon père sur mon corps à moitié dénudé et mon pantalon défait. Je saisis la nuque de Naruto et l'embrassai doucement, fixant mon père par-dessus son épaule. Il n'esquissa pas un geste, restant dans son impassibilité glacé qui faisait de lui l'homme que je haïssais le plus parfois.

\- Je t'appelle, chuchotai-je en lui caressant la joue.

Il acquiesça lentement et hésita. Finalement, face à mon visage sûr, il finit par faire volte-face et sortir de la pièce sous le visage gêné d'une domestique. Celle-ci n'attendit pas qu'on le lui demande et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla, nous nous défions juste des yeux, face à face et comme prêt à nous battre. Sa posture était rigide, la tension se ressentait dans la ligne de ses épaules fortes. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, jouant l'insolence en lui offrant un rictus provocant. Il frémit, comme si l'envie de me foutre une claque lui avait traversé l'esprit. Mais il ne bougea pas, seules ses lèvres esquissèrent un mouvement quand il prononça d'une voix froide :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi révulsant. Mon propre fils, qui s'abaisse à toucher un autre homme… je trouve ça dégueulasse.

Le mot tomba dans la pièce comme une sentence. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, cela serait revenu à montrer que j'avais honte et qu'il avait raison.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est la meilleure chose que je connaisse, déclarai-je posément, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple conversation courtoise.

Son sourcil tiqua, sa mâchoire se serra. Sa main droite bougea lentement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la veste intérieure, et il en retira une feuille pliée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, méfiant.

\- Une lettre, de l'un de tes professeurs, un certain Yakushi Kabuto. Il m'informe dedans vous avoir surpris, toi et Uzumaki Naruto, un élève de ton lycée, en train de vous embrasser dans une salle vide. Il précise que cette information risquait de m'intéresser. Je suis revenu de mon voyage d'affaires aussi rapidement que possible, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je vous trouverais, toi et cet espèce de pervers, cracha-t-il, en train de vous bécoter sous mon propre toit.

\- Naruto n'est pas un pervers, prononçai-je lentement, la colère commençant à enfler dans ma poitrine.

\- Il en est un pour te dépraver de cette façon. C'est de sa faute si tu quittes le droit chemin pour tomber dans ce genre de délires immoraux.

\- Pour votre information, c'est moi qui lui ai couru après, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules, et je peux vous dire qu'il aura bien résisté.

\- Comment as-tu pu tourner ainsi alors que je t'ai moi-même élevé ? s'énerva-t-il, sa voix résonnant dangereusement dans ma chambre. Comment est-ce que tu peux te comporter de cette façon après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?!

\- Vous ne m'avez pas élevé ! ripostai-je en haussant le ton à mon tour. Je fais ce dont j'ai envie, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !

\- Si tu continues sur ce chemin, dis adieu à ton héritage, car je ne le mettrai pas dans les mains d'un vulgaire homosexuel ! hurla-t-il en retour, lançant la lettre sur le côté.

Son visage était déformé, lui faisant perdre toute son aura de respect forcé, le rendant grimaçant et laid. J'haussai les épaules, commençant à reboutonner ma chemise sous son regard enflammé.

\- Faites, je n'ai jamais voulu prendre votre succession de toute façon. Depuis le début vous auriez dû choisir Itachi, vous n'auriez pas été déçu par votre pédé de fils.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit pour récupérer ma veste, me rhabillant décemment, décidé à le laisser dans sa colère noire sans plus intervenir.

\- Il n'en est pas question, _tu_ feras ce que _je_ te dirai. Dès demain, je te trouverai une fiancée venant d'une famille respectable que tu devras épouser le mois prochain avant que cette affaire ne s'ébruite trop. Tu laisseras tomber cet Uzumaki de malheur et tu partiras aux Etats-Unis pour terminer tes études et être digne de diriger notre compagnie quand l'heure sera venue ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

\- L'âge vous fait perdre la tête, père, me contentai-je de répondre en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Tu le rejoins, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-il en me prenant le poignet et en le serrant entre ses doigts forts et nerveux. Sors d'ici et tu le regretteras, Sasuke.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, me dégageai-je d'un geste brusque. Pour une fois que je vis enfin, je vous interdis d'intervenir.

Je le fusillai une dernière fois du regard, cet homme que j'avais admiré enfant et détesté adolescent. J'avais voulu ses regards fiers, sa voix qui me reconnaîtrait comme étant bien son fils, un seul de ses sourires qui me rendait heureux jusqu'au soir. Désormais, je voulais juste oublier ce personnage de cauchemar pour qui ma vie avait moins d'importance que celle de mon aîné.

Je franchis en un instant les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la porte. Mais quand j'eus la main sur la poignée, j'entendis à nouveau sa voix à mon adresse :

\- J'ose au moins espérer que mon fils ne se laisse pas sodomiser comme une mauviette par un débauché de son âge.

\- Oh que si, répliquai-je en me retournant une dernière fois vers lui, et votre fils adore ça.

Son visage prit encore en couleur, et je n'attendis pas avant de sortir de la pièce, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Pour la première fois, j'avais pleinement tenu la tête à mon père, je m'étais contre lui. Je savais de qui je tenais cette force nouvelle qui me faisait résister, son image ne me quittait jamais.

A peine sorti de la maison familiale, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Je passai sans le voir devant le chauffeur, dévalai les marches royales en écoutant la tonalité. Naruto répondit quand je fus arrivé devant les grilles, et que je les franchissais sans un regard en arrière.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Je viens de quitter mon père à l'instant.

\- Comment… ça s'est passé ?

Sa voix était faible, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son inquiétude se sentait bien que je ne l'avais pas en face de moi, et un sourire passa furtivement sur mes lèvres.

\- Hn, j'ai connu pire. Où est-ce que tu es ? Je te rejoins.

\- Je suis en centre-ville, tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Ton tuteur est là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Je viens de dépasser l'Eros Club, je t'attends.

Je raccrochai, augmentant l'allure de mes pas. Je ne pensais plus vraiment, m'accrochant à l'idée de le savoir en train de m'attendre.

Il y avait du monde devant l'Eros, comme d'habitude. Je dépassai la file d'attente sans faire attention aux regards qu'on me lançait, beaucoup étant des habitués. Je venais d'apercevoir une chevelure blonde au loin, et je m'empressai de rejoindre la personne en question. Quand je fus près de lui, je le plaquai contre le mur sans plus de cérémonie, profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit bien avancée pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La surprise passée, son bras se plaça dans mon dos pour me coller un peu plus à lui, me répondant avec le même abandon qui me faisait perdre la tête. On se sépara, un peu essoufflé, un peu allumé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? m'interrogea-t-il en me vrillant de son regard brillant.

\- Suis-moi.

Je lui pris la main, l'entraînant dans une rue adjacente à celle de la boîte. Il me suivait sans se faire prier, resserrant ses doigts et caressant ma peau de son pouce. Je le guidai à travers les rues, ne m'arrêtant que quand je fus arrivé à l'endroit que je voulais. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôtel dispendieux face à lui, mais ne dit rien quand je l'entraînais à l'intérieur.

Le hall éclairé ne regorgeait que des clients adeptes du bar, dont les joues rougies par l'alcool témoignaient de leur excès, ainsi que du personnel de nuit qui fixaient nos mains entrelacées d'un drôle d'œil. Gêné, je dégageai doucement la mienne de Sasuke, le faisant se retourner. Mais il ne dit rien et poursuivit sa route, sachant que je le suivais de toute manière. Les lustres ouvragés d'où pendaient des pierres précieuses aux reflets doux, les vases chinois, véritables antiquités, les fauteuils Voltaire et tables basses en verre, tout cela me rappelait à quel point mon monde était différent du sien. Jamais encore je n'avais pénétré dans tel endroit, et j'en prenais plein la vue. Même notre hôtel à Hawaï n'était pas aussi… fastueux. Un peu mal à l'aise, je collai Sasuke de près jusqu'à la réception. Elle était tenue par une jeune femme dont le visage s'éclaira drôlement en voyant Sasuke s'arrêter devant elle dans toute sa splendeur aristocratique. Un peu gauche, je posai mes coudes sur la surface lisse et sans aucun défaut du comptoir, me rendant compte comme je faisais tâche dans cet endroit huppé.

La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à moi, s'adressant d'une voix fort poli à Sasuke, ses lèvres s'étirant bien trop grandement pour être naturel.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, vous désirez ?

\- Une chambre, répondit froidement Sasuke.

\- Avec deux lits séparés je suppose, avez-vous des exigences particulières ? fit-elle en tapant nerveusement sur son ordinateur.

\- Un lit double suffira, répliqua-t-il en ignorant la surprise qui se peignit de suite sur son visage.

La réceptionniste se tourna vers moi, me dévisageant. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de voir si je n'étais pas une fille au final. Mais quand elle vit que j'avais bien l'air d'avoir un pénis entre les jambes, elle se braqua légèrement.

\- La chambre 464 est libre, je vais appeler un membre du personnel pour qu'il vous y conduise.

Elle déposa brusquement les clés sur la table, et je vis Sasuke à côté de moi qui afficha un air pincé sur le visage. Quand je vis qu'il allait entrer dans sa colère coutumière lorsqu'il n'avait pas droit à assez de respect selon lui, je lui tirai le bras et m'emparai moi-même des clés.

\- Viens, on y va. On trouvera par nous-mêmes, ajoutai-je à l'intention de l'employée.

Sasuke se contenta de la fusiller du regard, et me suivit quand je l'entraînais vers les ascenseurs. Un homme en uniforme de l'hôtel appuya sur le bouton à notre place, et monta avec nous dans l'étroite cabine où il nous demanda notre étage. Sasuke fut silencieux tout du long, et je finis par sentir sa main s'emparer de la mienne et la serrer étroitement.

Jusqu'à la chambre, il ne parla pas, se contentant de me tirer par la main, ne me lâchant pas. Il ouvrit difficilement la porte, j'avais l'impression que ses mains tremblaient. Quand nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, il me lâcha enfin pour enlever sa veste et s'asseoir sur le lit. Je le vis enfouir son visage dans ses mains, et le silence se prolongea. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, sur le point d'exploser ou de s'écrouler, je n'aurais su le dire.

\- Je… j'appelle Iruka pour lui dire que je ne rentre pas ce soir, balbutia-je.

L'appel ne me prit que quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquels mon tuteur m'avait bien évidemment demandé avec qui j'étais. J'avais prononcé le nom de Sasuke avec difficulté, ne sachant comment il allait le prendre. Il savait que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais été à Hawaï, mais ne connaissait pas tout de notre relation bien différente des débuts. Je raccrochai après qu'il m'ait dit de faire attention à moi, et me tourner de nouveau vers Sasuke. Il n'avait pas bougé. Incertain, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le lit. Je levai ma main, la passai doucement dans ses cheveux soyeux, touchant sa nuque de la pulpe de mes doigts. Son visage finit par se relever, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Lentement, il se rapprocha de moi, sa main s'appuyant sur le haut de ma cuisse. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, faisant se contracter mon ventre sous la légèreté du contact. Sa langue vint réclamer une étreinte plus profonde, et je l'embrassai bien vite plus passionnément, ne comprenant pas son comportement étrange qui avait le don de m'exciter étrangement. Sa main faisait des allers-retours sur ma jambe, et chaque fois, elle remontait un peu plus jusqu'à venir caresser mon pantalon au niveau de ma fermeture éclaire. Elle appuya alors doucement, et il cueillit entre ses lèvres mon gémissement de plaisir. Il se sépara alors de moi, s'allongeant lentement sur le drap couleur or. Sa main qui tira sur ma chemise me hissa sur lui, et l'incompréhension augmenta encore quand je me retrouvai entre ses jambes écartées.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que…

Mais un index sur mes lèvres m'intima au silence. Il dériva de mes lèvres à mes joues, effleurant la peau d'un contact aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume.

\- Prouve-moi que tu m'aimes, Naruto…

Son ordre rauque fit mon corps se parcourir de frissons. Je ne savais pas la raison de son changement brusque de comportement, mais j'avais bien ma petite idée. Aussi, je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire.

J'écartai tendrement les mèches ébène de son visage opalin, découvrant ses orbes qui me criaient de l'aimer de tout mon corps. Mes lèvres touchèrent lentement les siennes en un chaste baiser, les frôlant avec douceur. A partir de ce moment-là, les bras de Sasuke se détachèrent de mon corps pour se poser sur les draps. Il s'offrait pleinement à moi.

Je le déshabillai comme s'il était un trésor perdu, dénudant son corps peu à peu en dévoilant ses muscles crispés, les parcourant de mes mains assurées. Sa chemise dévoila son ventre qui se soulevait sous sa respiration précipitée. Ses tétons rose pétale se tendaient dans ma direction et je les embrassai délicatement, chatouillant ses flancs de mes ongles. Je perçus sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule, mais il ne bougea pas. Il m'offrait sa confiance, il m'offrait son corps, et je voyais à quel point on s'appartenait l'un l'autre.

Je défis le bouton de son pantalon, faisant glisser la fermeture éclaire. J'abaissai son vêtement, posant des baisers légers sur ses jambes pâles et repliées. Je le déchaussai en même temps, le laissant en sous-vêtement sur ce lit comme une offrande. Je revins au-dessus de lui, mes lèvres ne quittant jamais ce corps que j'admirais par sa beauté époustouflante. Je caressai des yeux ses traits princiers, me perdant dans ce noir énigmatique qui avait fini par me séduire grâce à la chaleur qu'il pouvait contenir… quand il me regardait comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse pour lui.

Mon nez se frotta au sien, ma bouche embrassa la sienne, et j'enlevai son dernier vêtement. Il se retrouva nu sous moi, moi qui était complètement subjugué par cet être qui avait réussi à m'ensorceler. Je ne me lassais plus de ce contact au goût d'interdit quand nos deux sexes se frottaient doucement et que nos souffles se mélangeaient. Je me mis à genoux entre ses jambes, enlevai rapidement ma chemise sous son regard empli d'envie et… d'amour. Mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement rejoignirent la pile de tissus au sol, et je me recouchai contre son corps vibrant et chaud.

Nous roulâmes un peu dans les draps, emmêlant nos jambes, nos peaux en contact permanent. La sueur donnait à sa peau en plus de son parfum un goût un peu salé. Le goût du sexe sans doute, mais pour moi, c'était aussi la saveur de l'union de nos corps.

Je préparai soigneusement son corps à ma venue. Dans cette étreinte, la douleur ne devait pas avoir sa place. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, et elle s'appelait la tendresse. La bouche de Sasuke grimaça pendant ces quelques minutes, mais mes baisers lui faisaient oublier cette sensation au début désagréable que le plaisir chasserait bien vite sous ses vagues fiévreuses. Quand je le sentis prêt, je l'embrassai longuement en prenant place, mon sexe à l'entrée de son corps. Je poussai lentement, mon souffle se coupant en le sentant me coller étroitement. Je tâchai de ne pas me laisser emporter par _ça_, cette puissance qui pouvait rendre folle même la plus raisonnable des personnes. Je le serrais contre moi, de mes bras le plaquais contre mon corps tremblant de plaisir. Sa respiration était difficile, mais sa façon de m'appeler, avec sa voix rendue plus aigue par nos ébats, me poussa à continuer.

Mes mouvements langoureux, qui me faisaient entrer et sortir en lui, étaient lents et profonds. Un peu comme si, dans ma manière de lui faire l'amour, j'essayai de lui faire ressentir la force de mes sentiments. C'était à mon tour d'être fou de lui, de ses bras qui enserraient ma nuque, de ses jambes qui appuyaient contre mes fesses, de son corps qui m'accueillait en lui pour mieux me faire jouir.

Je poussais de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus rapidement, me guidant au travers de ses gémissements plus ou moins poussés. Je voulais le mener à l'orgasme avant moi, je voulais voir ses yeux se battre pour rester ouverts alors que le plaisir se répandrait inévitablement dans ses membres engourdis. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes épaules, et je sentis son anneau de chair se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un long râle, ses dents mordant avec force sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la rendre blanche. Ses yeux perdus cherchèrent les miens, me fixant quand sa semence se répandit contre nos corps soudés. Je fis encore quelques mouvements de bassins et le rejoignis bientôt, l'embrassant à perdre haleine avant de me laisser tomber contre lui.

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de me décaler sur le côté et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il se blottit dans cet étau rassurant, calant son visage fatigué dans le creux de mon cou. Ma main suivit la ligne de son dos, se posa sur sa fesse gauche. Je traçai distraitement des ronds dessus, le laissant fermer les yeux paisiblement. Il avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux, et je ne fus pas surpris de me sentir amplement soulagé. Je laissai donc dériver mes pensées me rappelant la sensation que j'avais ressentie en lui. Sur le coup, j'avais eu l'impression d'être revenu au temps de ma première copine, avec laquelle j'avais passé le pas. Il avait été aussi étroit qu'elle, mais cela avait été bien meilleur ce soir, sans doute parce que ce n'était pas que du sexe avec lui. Je me sentais vraiment amoureux, mon cœur emprisonné et qui ne demandait qu'à l'être un peu plus.

\- Tu as la peau douce, chuchotai-je contre sa tempe.

\- Hn, répondit-il, ensommeillé.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur mes lèvres, et je rajoutai l'air de rien :

\- Comme une fille…

J'eus enfin une réaction. Il se redressa sur les draps moites, le visage fermé, vexé alors que j'étouffai un éclat de rire dans le creux de mon coude où il était auparavant.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ce soit un beau compliment ? fis-je, à moitié sérieux.

\- Le pire que tu puisses me faire, plutôt, grogna-t-il, le sommeil bien loin maintenant.

\- Pourtant, c'est vrai que tu as une peau lisse et douce, répliquai-je en le recollant de force à moi, parcourant son dos de ma paume.

Il ne contrattaqua pas, ses mains restant bien sagement le long de son corps quand je le sentais en pleine réflexion. Finalement, ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse et il me força à reculer. Ses yeux se relevèrent vers les miens, et je fus surpris de la gravité qu'ils contenaient suite à une blague stupide de ma part.

\- Dis, Naruto, commença-t-il de sa voix rauque, tu aurais préféré… que je sois une fille ?

La question me laissa abasourdi. Mon regard s'agrandit, posé sur son visage sérieux et qui attendait une véritable réponse. Je m'apprêtais à répondre que non, bien entendu, mais je me retins au dernier moment. Cette question, elle n'était pas posée par hasard, dans une conversation badine. Non. Ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il fallait que je trouve, c'était ma pensée véritable à ce sujet. Est-ce que j'aurais préféré que Sasuke soit une fille ?

Bien sûr, tout aurait été tellement plus simple dans ce cas-ci. Il n'aurait pas été question de se cacher, nous aurions pu nous embrasser comme n'importe quel couple dans le restaurant scolaire, nous tenir la main en traversant les couloirs. Je l'aurais présenté à Iruka comme la chose la plus normale du monde, son père n'aurait pas été contre une telle relation, enfin, sauf peut-être à cause de notre différence sociale. Il n'aurait plus été question d'avoir peur de ce que nous ressentions, parce que ça aurait été comme tous les autres. _Pourtant_…

Pourtant, Sasuke n'aurait tout simplement pas été lui. En tant que fille, tout en lui aurait été différent, de son caractère à son physique. Une fille ne se serait jamais comportée de la même façon que lui, avec cet orgueil que j'avais appris à connaître pour tout ce qu'il cachait. Jamais il n'aurait été aussi infect et déterminé au début de notre relation à me faire taire, et malgré tout, j'avais été attiré par ce changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Aussi, il ne m'aurait pas apprivoisé de cette façon si étrange, maladroite et… touchante. Notre complicité n'aurait pas été la même non plus, notre lien si particulier.

Les courbes féminines auraient remplacé les angles durs de son corps d'homme. Il n'aurait pas eu cette force qui m'excitait pendant que nous faisions l'amour, cette façon de me plaquer contre lui pour me pénétrer plus vite et plus fort. Cette passion dont il faisait preuve et que j'apprenais encore, cette façon de me regarder quand la jouissance arrivait, cette tendresse et fascination qu'il avait pour moi et que je lui retournais… rien de tout cela n'aurait été pareil, et c'était ainsi que je les aimais, finalement.

Un doux sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, et ma main vint caresser ses cheveux près de sa joue. Ses sourcils se haussèrent sous l'étonnement, mais ses yeux restaient collés aux miens, attendant ma réponse.

\- Non… Je suis content que tu sois un garçon, Sasuke.

Il ne dit rien d'abord, laissant le soulagement se répandre en lui. Je vis les traits de son visage se détendre, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement.

\- Au final, tu préfères les garçons aux filles, hein ? fit-il d'un ton léger en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- C'est _toi_ que je préfère aux filles, rétorquai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir un véritable sourire, large et joyeux, de manger la moitié de son visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire comme ça, et le voir ainsi me chamboula un peu. Alors, pour calmer les battements emballés de mon cœur, je n'avais qu'une solution… et un baiser n'avait jamais tué personne.

_10h00_

Je ne savais pas si ce n'était qu'une impression. Au début, j'aurais plutôt été du genre à penser à une erreur, mais une erreur qui se répète deux, trois, quatre fois, ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ? Et quelle coïncidence que ça se passe à chacun de mes passages dans un couloir. Il suffisait que je traverse un corridor empli d'élèves, et tous se détournaient de moi d'un même mouvement fluide. Je marchais près d'eux, et j'étais comme ignoré. J'entendais aussi des murmures, qui comblaient le silence qu'apportait malgré moi mon arrivée dans une salle. Ça durait depuis ce matin, 08h00, et ça commençait à m'agacer d'être mis de côté de cette façon. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? J'aurais bien voulu qu'on m'en donne la réponse… Cela me rappelait étrangement quand Sasuke m'avait déclaré la guerre, sauf que les messes basses étaient plus directes, plus franches… ce qui me faisait penser que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec mon ancien carton rouge. Mais je compris enfin quand je me pressais pour aller en cours après m'être changé au gymnase.

\- Tapette.

Le mot avait fusé d'un groupe d'élèves, et quand je me retournai pour les contempler, hébété, je fus confronté à leurs regards écœurés qui me toisaient de haut en bas. Je sentis mon corps refroidir soudainement, la température de la pièce semblait avoir chuté de plusieurs degrés. Je restai immobile face à eux, glacé par cette sensation de froid et de honte qui cuisaient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ma main se mit à trembler sur la lanière de mon sac, je sentis le vide se faire dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que des élèves se stoppaient pour m'observer avec ce même air révulsé à ma simple vue.

\- Espèce de pédé.

\- Tu fais pitié d'avoir fait ça à Sasuke.

\- C'est vraiment un monstre.

Toutes ces paroles me tournaient dans la tête, me donnant le tournis. J'avais l'impression de sentir le sol sous moi s'effondrer, et je fis un pas sur le côté comme pour me rattraper, une nausée me cramponnant le ventre. Leurs visages, leurs insultes, leurs regards, plus je les contemplais, plus je me sentais devenir faible. Comment pouvaient-ils… comment savaient-ils que… ? Aucune idée cohérente ne me venait en tête, juste des souvenirs. Les souvenirs de quand j'étais gosse.

_\- Hé, l'orphelin !_

_ \- C'est vrai que tes parents sont morts ?_

_ \- Pourquoi personne veut de toi ?_

_ \- Il est pas normal !_

Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent, se répercutant sur chaque cellule de mon corps. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à leur faire face.

_Bouge, Naruto !_

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Comme un lâche. Je n'avais même pas réussi à les regarder en face, à leur montrer que je me foutais de ce qu'il pensait. J'en avais été juste _incapable_.

Je m'arrêtais dans un couloir désert, plaquant mes mains sur le mur pour me pencher et reprendre ma respiration. Mes dents vinrent mordre ma lèvre, m'empêchant de pousser le cri de rage qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de ma gorge. Je m'en voulais, je me trouvais trop con. Trop con de faire encore attention à _eux_, de ne pas être capable de les ignorer. J'avais beau penser à Sasuke, à tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, le fait qu'ils le sachent, qu'ils me rejettent à nouveau… tout ça me faisait peur. Leurs mots me touchaient exactement là où j'avais ma faiblesse, et je ne savais plus me relever pour les affronter. C'était trop… trop dur, de le faire seul. J'étais faible, comme un gosse. Je me faisais honte, mais c'était tellement plus fort que moi, une peur gravée dans mes entrailles contre laquelle j'étais terrorisé.

La sueur froide me coulait encore dans le cou, mes tremblements s'éloignaient à peine. Je fis un pas dans le couloir, m'essuyant le front de la sueur qui s'y était déposée sous l'effet de la montée du stress. Je relevai les yeux face à moi, serrant les poings en faisant une vaine promesse.

_S'il vous plait, je veux réussir à leur faire face. Pour moi. Pour Sasuke._

J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Son appui m'était réellement nécessaire, je sentais comme un vide à l'endroit de mon cœur, gouffre glacé qu'avaient créé _les autres_. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils ne savaient pas… alors comment pouvaient-ils juger ?

Tout à coup, je sentis un coup violent sur ma tête. Je m'affaissai au sol, me retenant d'atterrir face par terre à l'aide de mes mains. Par contre, je ne pus empêcher le crissement de douleur de franchir mes lèvres. Je redressai la tête vers mon agresseur, tressaillant en voyant qu'ils étaient plusieurs. Trois garçons que je connaissais de vue pour être dans une autre classe de terminale.

\- C'est lui, hein ? fit l'un d'eux en me considérant de ses yeux plissés.

\- Ouais, on se demande comment Sasuke a pu se faire embobiner par un type pareil.

\- De… de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! m'écriai-je en me relevant péniblement, encore sonné par le coup que j'avais eu sur le haut du crâne.

\- On parle du fait que Sasuke et toi baisez ensemble, lança un deuxième, un potelé avec des yeux tombants. C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as dû l'abaisser à ça.

\- C'est dégueulasse, déclara le dernier.

\- V…vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé alors allez vous faire foutre !

Je les poussai pour m'éloigner d'eux, pas vraiment rassuré par leurs regards sombres et leurs postures menaçantes. Une main sur mon épaule me stoppa et me fit me retourner d'un geste brusque qui me fit trébucher. Un poing atterrit sur ma tempe, me balançant contre le mur auquel je me cognai. Le sang se mit à couler sur mon œil, m'aveuglant alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Je tentai à mon tour de leur foutre un coup au visage, mais le garçon s'esquiva et un autre répliqua, me frappant à la joue. Mon cœur semblait battre à mes oreilles, je n'entendais plus que lui alors que les coups pleuvaient et que je me recroquevillai au sol, me protégeant comme je le pouvais.

\- T'as envie de chialer ?

\- Vas-y pleure, tapette.

\- Et on appelle ça un mec, hein ?

Je me faisais passer à tabac sous leurs rires amusés et leurs insultes. Je me sentais au fond de ce gouffre profond et glacial. La douleur tiraillait mon corps, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer, ce serait comme abandonner. Alors je serrais les dents, attendant que ça passe, que leur folie passe. Je ne comprenais pas leur besoin de faire mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma douleur leur faisait plaisir ? Comment pouvait-il prendre leur pied en me sachant gémissant à leurs pieds ? Ils me disaient un monstre, mais de nous quatre c'était eux les pires.

Leurs coups finirent par cesser, me laissant comme une masse informe et haletante au sol. Leurs rires résonnèrent, mes plaintes s'intensifièrent.

\- Hé, Tatsuya, elle est vide la salle de classe, hein ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Venez, aidez-moi à le porter.

Je sentis leurs bras me saisirent, et je me débattis. Je réussis à en frapper un, mais un coup me sonna encore un peu plus. Mes jambes traînaient au sol alors qu'ils me faisaient rentrer de force dans la salle. J'avais peur, vraiment peur. Je le savais, ce n'était pas encore fini. L'un d'entre eux avait une idée derrière la tête, et je… Sasuke. Je voulais qu'il vienne, qu'il me sorte de là. Mais jamais il n'allait venir, et je me sentais comme abandonné, donné en pâture.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Tatsuya ? fit une voix un peu incertaine.

J'entendis le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on défaisait, et je parvins à ouvrir mes yeux. D'abord je ne vis rien, à cause du sang qui coulait sur mon visage. Puis je vis le plus grand debout face à moi, le pantalon d'uniforme ouvert.

\- Il aime sucer des queues, non ? On va lui faire plaisir alors…

Putain, non.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. Une bile me montait à la gorge, et je retins un hoquet pour ne pas vomir mes tripes au sol. Le garçon se rapprocha de moi, et je fermai étroitement les yeux. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un cauchemar terrifiant dont je n'arrivais pas à sortir, et personne n'était là pour me venir en aide. Une poigne sur mes cheveux me força à lever la tête, mais je la secouai. Je me revis enfant. A chacun de mes cauchemars sombres, je comptais dans ma tête pour me réveiller. A dix, les images monstrueuses disparaissaient, et je me réveillais à nouveau dans mon lit froid. Je savais bien que personne n'allait venir, mais je ne pus empêcher ce réflexe d'enfant qui m'avait sauvé tant de fois.

_Un_

_Deux_

_Trois_

_Quatre_

_Cinq_

_Six_

_Sept_

_Huit_

_Neuf_

_Dix_

\- Naruto !

La poigne sur ma tête se figea, et je retombai mollement au sol quand elle me relâcha entièrement.

\- Vous tous, gronda la personne qui venait d'intervenir, je vous promets que d'ici ce soir, vous êtes renvoyés de l'établissement. DEHORS !

Les garçons s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, un peu paniqués, affolés. Je me redressai lentement sur mes coudes, la tête me tournant et le corps fatigué. Je contemplai avec des grands yeux la personne qui venait d'intervenir, sentant une bouffée de gratitude, de soulagement, exploser dans mon corps.

\- Gaara, chuchotai-je.

Ma voix se cassa sur la dernière syllabe, et je ne parvins pas à retenir un sanglot dans ma gorge. Merde, je ne devais pas pleurer, je ne pouvais pas.

Mes membres étaient glacés, je ressentais comme des piqures sur mon corps, des piqures empoisonnées qui engourdissaient mes bras et mes jambes, les rendant plus lourdes et m'empêchant de bouger. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me sentais comme pris d'une fièvre. Ma poitrine était vide, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Je me sentais… comme hors de mon corps. Comme si mon âme s'était échappée de mon être, et que je m'observais, gisant au sol, le visage ensanglanté et les poings étroitement serrés.

\- Vas-y, redresse-toi. Doucement, vas-y.

Il m'aida à m'appuyer contre le mur, mes inspirations s'espaçant peu à peu. Je le vis sortir un mouchoir et entreprendre de me nettoyer délicatement le visage. Je fermai mes yeux sous la caresse apaisante, ressentant avec brutalité la différence entre la violence que je venais de subir et la douceur avec laquelle il me nettoyait. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi vides. Ce n'était pas ses mains que je voulais sur mon visage.

\- … Comment ? lâchai-je en un souffle, rouvrant un peu les yeux.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire, murmura-t-il en interrompant ses gestes. C'est Karin. Elle t'a vu dans le couloir encerclé par ses types, et elle est venue dans notre classe pour chercher Sasuke. Comme il n'est pas là, c'est moi qu'elle a prévenue.

Je mis un moment à saisir toutes ces informations. Quand je fus sûr d'avoir compris, je répondis, surpris par ses propos.

\- Karin ? Mais elle… elle est toujours absente, non ?

\- Elle vient juste de revenir au lycée, m'informa-t-il.

\- Et S…Sasuke ?

\- Il n'a pas l'intention de venir aujourd'hui… mais tu ne l'as pas vu hier ?

\- Si…

Je respirais par la bouche, tentant de ne pas me laisser envahir par cette sensation de vacuité et de peur au fond de moi.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi. Tu n'es pas en état de suivre les cours.

Pour une fois, je ne trouvai pas la force de répliquer. Je le laissai me relever péniblement, et il me ramena chez moi, me menant même jusqu'à ma porte. Je ne savais pas quelle tête j'avais, mais je savais que j'étais dans un sale état. Mes nausées n'étaient toujours pas parties, et mon visage paraissait être tuméfié. J'étais rassuré de savoir Iruka au travail, car au moins j'aurais le temps de me débarbouiller assez pour qu'il… quoi ? De toute manière, je me savais blessé alors il s'inquiéterait forcément. Mais je n'aurais pas d'explications à lui donner, sauf la vérité.

Pourtant, quand je croyais avoir le temps de m'y préparer jusqu'à ce soir, je fus étonné de trouver la porte déjà ouverte. Je la poussai doucement, offrant à Gaara un regard teinté d'incompréhension. Je m'avançai dans la pièce principale, et sentis mon cœur faire un bond. Iruka était déjà là. Il était assis sur le sofa du salon, et il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. A sa vue, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La courbe de son dos, la stature de ses épaules, la bouteille de bière bon marché sur la table basse.

\- I…Iruka ?

Il sursauta, et leva des yeux rougis vers moi. Il essuya de suite son visage, et nous contempla, Gaara et moi comme si nous étions des fantômes.

\- Naruto ? Que… pourquoi est-ce… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- C'est rien, fis-je vainement pour le rassurer, forçant un sourire. Je… une dispute au lycée, je me suis un peu bagarré mais je vais bien. Mais tu n'es pas au travail ? Je croyais que…

Il souffla bruyamment avant de cacher à nouveau ses yeux de ses doigts. Puis il passa sa main sur sa bouche, son geste mal assuré et ses bras tremblants.

\- J'ai été renvoyé, finit-il par dire dans le silence angoissé.

J'ouvris grand mes yeux, me précipitant vers lui pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'ont aucune raison de te renvoyer, tu as travaillé chez eux pendant plusieurs années, ils ne peuvent pas te congédier si brusquement, et…

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, me coupa-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, et je fus surpris de sa soudaine fragilité. Mais ils n'ont pu me donner la raison. C'est un renvoi pur et définitif, Naruto. Ça ne sert à rien d'y réfléchir, on ne pourra pas changer les choses…

\- Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas, répétai-je, les yeux sur la table basse devant moi, serrant la main d'Iruka et en faire blanchir nos doigts.

\- Uchiha Fugaku, intervint Gaara, nous faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

Je le fixai, la lumière se faisant dans mon esprit.

\- Il sait pour vous deux, non ? Alors il fait son possible pour régler ce problème, déclara-t-il, certain de ce qu'il disait.

\- Naruto ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? m'interrogea Iruka, les yeux désormais rivés sur moi.

\- J…je…, bafouillai-je, perdu.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Gaara en s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Je ne pensai même pas à le remercier, mon cœur battant jusque dans ma tête sous la montée de stress. Je devais lui dire, il méritait de savoir lui plus que quiconque.

\- C'est à cause de Sasuke, c'est ça ? Il te fait encore du mal ? Si c'est ça, on peut se battre, Naruto ! Je ne le laisserai pas…

\- On sort ensemble, déclarai-je abruptement, plantant mon regard azur dans le sien, noisette.

Je vis la stupéfaction passe sur son visage, ses yeux s'assombrir et sa bouche s'ouvrir comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais il s'abstint, dardant ses prunelles sur moi, sa main se serrant sur la mienne. Sa tête finit par se baisser, et il poussa un long soupir. Moi, je l'attendais, angoissé par sa réaction et les joues rouges de gêne d'avouer pareille chose à un moment aussi critique pour nous. Mais sans ça, jamais il ne pourrait comprendre.

\- Vous êtes ensemble, Sasuke et toi ?

\- Oui, répondis-je clairement, tentant de redresser le menton même si je savais mon visage incertain et mes traits las.

\- Je suis content que ça se soit arrangé entre vous, sourit-il en posant une main sur mon front.

Je sentis fatalement les larmes me monter aux yeux. Après tous les évènements de cette après-midi infernale, savoir juste qu'Iruka n'était pas contre moi, qu'il me soutenait lui aussi, ça me… ça me soulageait tellement que j'en aurais chialé.

\- Merci, Iruka, soufflai-je.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et nous restâmes un moment assis en silence, l'un contre l'autre. Un peu plus tard, il m'aida à soigner mes plaies, et mon reflet dans le miroir m'effraya moi-même. Un hématome se formait sous mon œil gauche, je commençai à avoir un œil au beurre noir à l'autre. Mais dès que le sang était nettoyé, ce que l'on voyait surtout, c'était ma peau… si inhabituellement pâle, et terne.

Iruka me proposa de manquer le boulot ce soir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Cet argent, nous allions en avoir cruellement besoin. Je ne pouvais plus envisager des études après mon lycée, il me faudrait travailler car si mon tuteur ne trouvait pas un nouveau travail, nous n'aurons plus les moyens de payer le lycée et l'appartement. Alors je devais m'accrocher à mon seul travail en attendant qu'il en trouve un autre. Il me promettait d'y arriver rapidement, mais je savais que si Uchiha Fugaku avait réellement provoqué son renvoi, les choses ne seraient pas si simples.

Je me mis en route à mon travail quand la nuit venait juste de tomber. Je resserrai ma veste contre mon torse, sentant encore des picotements froids. Mes mains avaient du mal à bouger, peut-être que j'étais encore un peu en état de choc malgré la journée que j'avais passée à dormir. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke, et je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagé… ou encore plus triste. Je savais déjà que la soirée serait longue et pénible, et que Kiba me poserait trop de questions sur mon absence de la journée. Je n'avais même pas remercié Karin pour son intervention. Tout dans ma tête me paraissait trop mou, je m'embourbais dans mes propres pensées. Mon esprit n'était comme plus apte à réfléchir, je me sentais tellement fatigué. Mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer sur mes lauriers maintenant, ce travail était la seule source de revenus qu'il nous restait.

Je ne savais pas encore que je me fourvoyais, et qu'Uchiha Fugaku irait beaucoup plus loin pour m'éloigner de son fils. Il n'était pas un homme qui faisait les choses à moitié, et ce constat me sauta aux yeux quand j'arrivais dans la rue de notre pub. Je vis une foule de personnes rassemblées dans l'allée. Un camion était garé en face du bar, et des cris étaient poussés, trop forts pour être couverts par le brouhaha ambiant, désespérés. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me précipitai vers l'attroupement, jouant des coudes pour me frayer un passage.

\- Non…

Mon souffle fut couvert par un nouveau cri, et je sortis du groupe de badauds, rejoignant Kiba aux côtés de Tsunade et Jiraiya.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! hurla celui-ci.

Il tenta d'agripper le bras d'un homme, mais un autre le recula de force. Je mis un temps avant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils enlevaient toutes les marchandises de notre pub, ils fermaient l'établissement. Je saisis brusquement le bras de Kiba, le forçant à se tourner vers moi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Son visage se figea, choqué, quand il posa son regard sur moi, mais une pression plus forte sur sa peau le réveilla. Il se mordit la lèvre, et débita d'une voix faible.

\- C'est le propriétaire, il nous jette dehors. Des hommes étaient déjà là pour tout emporter. On ne peut rien faire…

\- Des hommes ? répétai-je.

Je jetai un regard au camion où étaient entreposés les marchandises enlevées, et vis un éventail rouge et blanc : le symbole des Uchiha.

\- C'est le père de Sasuke, murmurai-je, sentant ma gorge se serrer. C'est de ma faute…

Au même instant où je prononçais ces mots, Jiraiya se tourna vers moi. En deux pas, il fut à mes côtés et se saisit de mes épaules, me criant au visage.

\- N'abandonne pas, Naruto ! Ne te laisse pas faire, bats-toi ! On s'en sortira, d'accord ? On s'en sortira ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser faire !

Il me relâcha tout aussi vite, et retourna auprès des hommes de mains d'Uchiha Fugaku pour tenter d'intervenir, en vain. Tsunade pleurait silencieusement, les mains devant la bouche et le corps tremblant. Ce fut cette vue qui me toucha le plus, et qui me dégoûta. Je me dégoûtais moi-même.

Je n'attendis pas pour rentrer chez moi. Je marchais lentement, les yeux fixés sur le sol, les mains dans les poches. Je voulais rester fort, mais je sentais que c'était la fin. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était, je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour assister à la déchéance de mes proches, et sachant que je l'avais causé consciemment. Fugaku avait immédiatement trouvé la brèche, celle pour qui je serais prêt à sacrifier bien plus que ma vie.

Iruka ne me posa pas de questions, et je soupçonnais Kiba de l'avoir appelé quand j'étais sur le chemin du retour. Je m'assis en silence sur le canapé, laissant le temps s'écoulait dans une brume somnolente qui rendait le temps si rapide. S'était-il écoulé cinq minutes, dix, une heure ? Je ne savais plus. Je percevais à peine les allers et venues de mon tuteur dans la pièce, sentant sans vraiment le voir son regard soucieux sur moi. Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui me tira de force de ma torpeur. Je le laissai aller ouvrir, mais quand il revint m'annoncer que c'était pour moi, mon cœur fit un bond. Je compris de suite de qui il s'agissait. Mes jambes me portèrent péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée.

Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, je vis à ses joues roses qu'il avait couru. Ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur moi, et je lus l'étonnement, l'indignation dans ses yeux. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, mais elle fut vite remplacée par la douleur sournoise de la peur.

\- Naruto, fit Sasuke en se rapprochant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Il voulut effleurer ma joue, mais je m'écartai d'un pas sur le côté, comme brûlé. Je vis son regard s'emplir d'incompréhension, et sa main se referma sur du vide.

\- Naruto, souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

L'angoisse se lisait sur son visage. Je fermai difficilement les yeux, mais quand je les rouvris, ma décision était prise.

\- Sasuke, je… je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là.

Chapitre 16 : Ce n'est pas la fin …

_10h00_

Des coups tambourinés à ma porte finirent par avoir raison de moi. Avec un marmonnement annonçant ma prochaine mauvaise humeur, je m'extirpai des draps. Une douleur aigue me traversa le dos, m'obligeant à ralentir mes mouvements. Je me mis à jurer furieusement, m'appuyant sur mon coude pour me redresser plus facilement. Les coups continuèrent de pleuvoir, et je grognai à l'intrus agaçant que j'arrivais. Je m'enroulai dans le tissu doré, me levant enfin complètement. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux désordonnés, constatant que Naruto avait déjà quitté la chambre. Un goût désagréablement pâteux avait élu domicile dans ma bouche, et je décidai d'expédier rapidement mon invité surprise pour prendre une bonne douche et me débarrasser des différents fluides ayant séché sur mon corps nu. J'agrippai la poignée, et ouvris négligemment la porte pour tomber sur…

\- Itachi ? fis-je, vaguement surpris et encore endormi.

\- Il est dix heure Sasuke, tu dormais encore ? demanda-t-il de sa voix calme et posée.

\- A ton avis ?

Ses yeux parcoururent ma silhouette, devinant ma nudité et s'arrêtant sur les marques rouges faites par mon amant.

\- Difficile de ne pas deviner quelle a été ton occupation cette nuit… petit frère.

Je rougis de gêne, mais ne me démontai pas pour autant. Je l'observais toujours de mon regard noir, et il finit par abdiquer.

\- C'est Naruto qui m'a appelé, précisa-t-il enfin.

\- Naruto ? répétai-je, abasourdi. Quand ça ?

\- Hier soir. Il venait de te quitter alors que tu t'apprêtais à affronter notre père. Il s'inquiétait car la discussion avait apparemment très mal commencé, et il m'a appelé à la rescousse.

Il attendit alors ma réaction, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte en attendant que je parle. Je finis par l'inviter à entrer, et m'excusai le temps de me nettoyer un peu. Je remis mes vêtements de la veille, et le rejoignis dans la suite luxueuse. Mon grand frère était assis à la grande table en bois verni, et je remarquai qu'il avait ouvert les fenêtres en grand. Il tapotait le sol de sa chaussure brillante, les bras croisés sur son torse recouvert d'un costume de marque. Je m'assis silencieusement face à lui, posant mes mains sur la surface lisse et tiède. Pendant un instant le tic tac de l'horloge fut le seul bruit nous entourant. Itachi finit par pousser un léger soupir, et parla enfin :

\- Je te connais, tu es bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Mais Naruto l'a fait à ta place, et ce matin encore, il était vraiment inquiet pour toi. Il sait que ça s'est mal passé hier soir, et que cela te touche bien plus que tu ne le laisses entrevoir.

\- Tu l'as vu ce matin ?

\- Je l'ai moi-même conduit au lycée, en retard d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas te réveiller, et il a bien fait. Même comme ça, tu as une tête affreuse.

Je tapai des ongles sur la table, ignorant sa dernière remarque servant sans doute à juger de mon état. Mais je ne répliquai pas nerveusement, et restai tranquille. Il y eut un bref sourire sur le visage de mon aîné, et il passa sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que Père t'a dit ? finit-il par demander.

\- Beaucoup de choses, dont certaines que je ne préfère pas répéter…

Je haussai un sourcil qui en disait long sur les propos de notre paternel, et poursuivis :

\- Il me menace de m'enlever l'héritage, prononçai-je lentement, ainsi que de me trouver une fiancée que j'épouserai dans peu de temps. Il ne veut pas que cette histoire s'ébruite, ça risquerait de faire baisser notre marché. Il pense que c'est Naruto qui m'a… entraîné là-dedans.

\- Tu as confirmé ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je lui ai dit la vérité, ris-je tristement. Mais tu t'en doutes, ça ne l'a pas spécialement réjoui. Il a décidé de m'envoyer aux Etats-Unis, dès aujourd'hui si on le suit. Il veut absolument me former à prendre sa suite, même s'il sait parfaitement que c'est _toi_ qu'il aurait dû choisir. Sauf que toi, ça a été le mariage forcé.

\- Peut-être… mais désormais, Père me laisse tranquille. Sasuke, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège, se penchant vers moi, tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas fini, n'est-ce pas ? Avec lui, ça commence juste. Il ne te laissera pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu vas devoir te battre contre lui si tu veux rester avec Naruto.

\- Je m'en rends compte, déclarai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et moi, j'ai l'intention de me battre.

Après un silence, je rajoutai d'une petite voix :

\- …Je ferais tout pour lui.

\- Tu es vraiment amoureux, c'est tellement étrange à voir.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie.

\- Je veux bien le croire, et je vais t'aider.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, lui demanda d'une voix ironique :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Prendre la succession à ma place ?

\- Tous les deux, on va aller voir Père.

\- Je ne veux pas le revoir, ce sale rat.

\- Et pourtant, prends ta veste car on y va, et tout de suite.

Il se releva de son siège, mais je ne fis aucun geste, un peu pris de court. Itachi se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à moi, et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de mon visage. Un instant, je me revis enfant, quand mon grand frère se mettait à genoux près de moi pour me rassurer à la mort de notre mère… avant de s'en aller. Mais le regard qu'il m'offrait, sincère et sans son masque impénétrable, me prouva que cette fois-ci, il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

\- Entendu, je viens.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à mon frère pour prendre la relève.

Sa limousine nous amena bien vite, peut-être trop vite, devant le gratte-ciel qui servait de siège à la Uchiha Company. Je descendis du véhicule, et mirai le building avec appréhension, sentant l'angoisse engourdir mes membres. Mon frère me précéda sur le chemin nous amenant au bureau du PDG. Il toqua trois coups distincts sur la double porte en bois, et entra quand la voix de notre paternel nous l'intima. Je pris une dernière inspiration, et pénétrai à sa suite dans la pièce.

Notre père était en compagnie d'un employé qui avait ouvert devant lui un dossier. Il le congédia d'un signe de l'index, son regard me toisant avec hargne. Je redressai imperceptiblement le menton, pouvant compter mentalement les battements de mon cœur qui résonnaient à mes tempes. L'homme s'éclipsa, nous laissant seul entre membres d'une même famille déchirée. Le ton de la conversation fut vite donné.

\- J'espère que ta visite Sasuke est pour m'informer de ton souhait de reprendre la société, commença mon père en distinguant bien chaque mot.

\- Père, je pense que nous devrions discuter, tous les trois, précisa Itachi, se plaçant légèrement devant moi.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette affaire te regarde, Itachi, répliqua le plus âgé.

\- Au contraire, j'aurais dû commencer à intervenir depuis plusieurs années.

Fugaku fronça les sourcils, et lentement, il se leva de son bureau. Il le contourna pour se placer face à nous, et son regard se planta dans le mien. Sa lèvre supérieure eut un frémissement.

\- Ton petit frère n'est pas un homme, déclara-t-il abruptement. Il… fait des galipettes avec un roturier comme si c'était normal ! Mon héritier doit être un vrai Uchiha, et pas un ersatz de notre famille.

\- Comme si le fait d'être homo pouvait changer sa façon de diriger la société. Vous savez qu'il a les capacités intellectuelles pour prendre votre succession, il en est encore plus capable que moi à son âge.

\- Tant qu'il sera avec cet Uzumaki, il ne sera plus mon fils ! cria-t-il, tapant du pied par terre comme un enfant capricieux.

Itachi se redressa et se tourna vers moi. Il observa mon visage fermé, puis revint à notre père.

\- Est-ce le fait que son compagnon soit un homme qui vous dérange, ou c'est sa pauvreté ?

\- Jamais personne n'investirait dans une boîte tenue par quelqu'un comme lui !

\- L'affaire ne s'ébruitera pas forcément, et juger uniquement sur cela est un manque de discernement. Sa vie privée ne devrait pas avoir de conséquences sur sa future vie professionnelle. Sasuke ?

Je fermai rapidement les yeux, avant de revenir au visage de prédateur face à moi.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre votre succession, seulement si Naruto reste avec moi.

\- Tu vas te marier, Sasuke, me menaça mon père d'un ton intransigeant. Et j'ai déjà trouvé ta future épouse. Elle arrivera ce matin, et te suivra aux Etats-Unis pour suivre la même formation que toi. Elle est d'une famille respectable, et avec elle, tu pourras être sûr qu'elle ne courra pas uniquement après ton argent !

Il se stoppa, légèrement essoufflé et réellement remonté.

\- Vous vous trompez, murmurai-je.

Les sourcils de Fugaku se froncèrent, et même Itachi se tourna vers moi. Je redressai les épaules, le vrillai de mes yeux décidés.

\- Naruto ne court pas après mon argent, ni après ma… réputation. C'est moi qui compte pour lui, juste moi, et j'ai confiance en lui.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant d'être interrompu par un rire gras. Mon père riait, en me contemplant comme si j'étais le plus grand naïf et imbécile que la terre ait jamais porté.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? me demanda mon père quand son hilarité déplacée se fut calmée. Tu es persuadé qu'il ne s'enfuira pas au moindre problème ?

\- Il restera auprès de moi, oui, je le sais, affirmai-je.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je souhaite te faire une proposition, mon fils.

Je m'étonnai de ce revirement de situation. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Itachi, lui aussi méfiant envers le soudain ton de Fugaku.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda mon frère.

\- Si Naruto reste bien fidèle à Sasuke, j'accepte de fermer les yeux sur leur relation, et Sasuke prendra ma succession malgré tout. Mais s'il rompt, tu devras me suivre aux Etats-Unis, et tu m'obéiras dans tous les choix que je ferais pour ton avenir, en particulier pour le choix de ta femme.

\- Ce n'est pas équitable, grogna Itachi en poussant brusquement une chaise qui servait d'ordinaire aux visiteurs.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle Itachi, mais à Sasuke. Et s'il avait vraiment confiance en son… petit ami, fit-il comme si cela lui écorchait la bouche, il devrait accepter sans que cela pose de problèmes, non ?

Ses yeux si identiques aux miens se rivèrent sur leurs homologues, et il attendit, un sourire déjà victorieux aux lèvres. Il savait où il devait frapper pour me faire flancher, dans mon orgueil, dans mes certitudes. Je me sentais légèrement piqué au vif, par ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, mais je savais que je ne devais pour autant pas agir à la légère. Mais j'avais une réelle confiance en Naruto. J'aurais pu lui confier mon avenir les yeux fermés, ce que je ressentais pour lui était bien plus fort que l'attachement que j'avais pour ma vie si morne avant qu'il n'arrive. Si j'avançais maintenant, c'était pour lui. Si je faisais face à mon père, c'était pour qu'on puisse être ensemble. Alors, je ne devais pas faillir maintenant.

\- C'est entendu.

Je me rappellerai toujours du sourire qu'avait eu mon géniteur à ce moment-là.

oOoOoOoOo

\- Sasuke, est-ce que tu es persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix ?

J'étais assis avec Itachi dans un café non loin de chez moi. Je mirai le liquide ébène brûlant aux reflets bruns, portant la tasse à mon nez pour en humer l'odeur forte. J'en avalai calmement une gorgée, gardant mes yeux fixés sur la table quand la saveur amère et si forte envahit ma bouche. Je laissai le café couler dans ma gorge, sa chaleur se répandant dans ma poitrine. Je reposai le récipient immaculé, levant enfin mon regard vers Itachi.

\- Refuser aurait montré des doutes que je n'éprouve pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Par ailleurs, Naruto ne me quitterait pas comme ça.

\- Notre père est un homme influent, tu sais qu'il pourrait agir sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire. Nous ne sommes que des marionnettes, Sasuke.

\- Et il est temps de couper les fils qui nous retiennent.

\- …Oui.

\- Je veux vivre ma vie, peu importe le prix que cela me coûtera. Je sais ce que je veux pour mon futur, et Naruto en fait partie intégrante. Je sais que c'est fou, déraisonnable mais… je ne veux pas me battre contre ça, soufflai-je en le fixant profondément. Parce que c'est comme ça que je _vis_.

\- Je comprends, petit frère, je comprends. Mais maintenant que tu as passé ce marché avec notre père, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est avec le diable que tu as pactisé.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

\- Seulement depuis la mort de maman…

\- Hn, peut-être que de nous trois, c'est lui qui souffre le plus.

C'était une idée en l'air, qui me paraissait à la fois si logique et si improbable. Mais même si c'était vrai, je n'avais pas la force de m'apitoyer sur son sort maintenant, et encore moins l'envie. Il pouvait souffrir de la disparition de son épouse, cela n'effaçait pas la propre souffrance qu'ils nous avaient faite subir. Elle resterait gravée, et rien ne pourrait l'atténuer. Entre notre père et nous, les seuls liens qui risquaient d'exister étaient des rapports de force constants.

\- C'est peut-être vrai, chuchota Itachi.

La serveuse passa près de nous, nous jetant un regard intriguée et intimidée. Ses yeux balayèrent la silhouette d'Itachi, avant de s'arrêter sur mon visage. Elle parut prise en flagrant délit, et sursauta. Ses pas l'entraînèrent rapidement vers le bar d'où elle ne leva plus son visage dans notre direction. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, et même Itachi n'y faisait plus attention maintenant qu'il était marié. La pensée que je ne le serais jamais ne me gêna même pas. Quant aux futurs successeurs de l'Empire Uchiha, je comptais sur mon frère. Certes, ma relation avec Naruto me fera sacrifier beaucoup de choses, mais il en sera de même de son côté. Pour autant, il valait tous les sacrifices possibles et inimaginables.

\- Tu n'appelles pas ton cher et tendre ? demanda soudain Itachi, sarcastique.

\- Il est en cours, répondis-je calmement, ignorant ce qui était censé m'énerver.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Visiblement, non.

\- Même avec Naruto tu utilises ce ton condescendant ?

Je plissai les yeux, tentant de lui envoyer par le regard l'insulte originale dont je venais de le baptiser. Il se contenta d'un sourire poli, avant de boire à son tour son café serré.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, à parler courtoisement ou à se lancer nos piques habituelles qui tenaient plus de l'affection que de la confrontation. Quand je fus sûr de trouver Naruto chez lui, je demandai à Itachi de m'y conduire avant que lui-même ne retourne à son jet privé pour rentrer à Los Angeles. Il faisait décidément souvent le déplacement entre son domicile et sa ville natale, à cause de moi. Mais bientôt, tout cela serait terminé.

\- Merci d'être venu, Itachi, lui dis-je alors qu'il restait au volant de sa voiture.

La nuit était tombée, peu de voitures circulaient dans cette rue à l'écart du centre-ville. Mon grand frère hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la route.

\- Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi Sasuke, c'est à toi de mener ta vie maintenant.

\- Hn…

Je restais immobile, ne sachant que répondre face à son ton presque solennel. Cela ressemblait bien trop à une sorte d'adieu, ou plutôt à une étape de ma vie qui se terminait. Je savais que désormais, Itachi n'interviendrait plus entre notre père et moi, car il n'avait plus sa place dans cette relation. C'était effrayant et inquiétant, mais j'avais quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de déclarer forfait.

\- Bon, à bientôt petit frère.

Je me reculai, le permettant de démarrer dans un bruit assourdissant. Sa voiture de sport tourna dans un crissement de pneus au coin de la rue, et bientôt, je ne l'entendis même plus. Je restai un instant silencieux, à regarder le vide, puis je me ressaisis et montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, dans l'immeuble de Naruto. Je sonnai à sa porte, un peu essoufflé, et presque immédiatement, elle s'ouvrit.

C'était un homme, qui avait une dizaine d'années de plus que nous, qui m'ouvrit. Sa peau était mate, ses cheveux d'un brun sombre n'avaient rien à voir avec la blondeur de mon ami. Il parut surpris de me trouver là, mais il se reprit vite.

\- Je souhaiterais voir Naruto, s'il vous plait.

\- Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur, enchanté de vous connaître, ajoutai-je, un peu hésitant.

Son visage paraissait fatigué, soucieux. Des cernes creusaient ses joues, et le blanc de ses yeux était brillant. Toute son aura dégageait un sentiment d'accablement, mais il me fit un léger sourire, sourire qui parut lui coûter une force qu'il n'avait plus.

\- Moi aussi. J'appelle Naruto.

Je le vis s'éloigner pour entrer dans une autre pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut Naruto qui avançait vers moi. Putain, fut le mot qui me traversa l'esprit en un éclair. Son visage était tuméfié. Des hématomes s'étalaient royalement sur ses joues, et son œil droit était déjà d'un noir foncé, aux nuances violacées. Son air grave m'inquiéta, serrant mes entrailles.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je m'approchai de lui. Je voulais le coller à moi, le serrer fortement dans mes bras pour panser ses blessures. L'embrasser, le caresser, et le réconforter. Mais quand je tendis ma main vers lui, il se déroba aussitôt. J'eus un blanc, mes doigts se refermant sur du vide. La mélodie de mon cœur avait adopté un tout autre rythme, endiablé, alors que d'une voix blanche, je lui soufflai :

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Sasuke, je… je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là.

\- Tu… quoi ?

J'avais utilisé un ton surpris, presque amusé parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Juste une blague. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir ça. On ne pouvait pas se séparer, pas après tout ça !

\- Je veux rompre, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, répéta-t-il en baissant le visage.

Ses yeux bleus, le reflet de ce qu'il ressentait, ne m'affrontaient même pas. Ils étaient lâchement tournés vers le sol. Je serrai les poings à me faire mal, me retenant de me jeter sur lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! débitai-je d'une voix mal maîtrisée, rapide et saccadée. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, tu peux pas me faire ça maintenant, c'est trop tard !

\- Tout le monde souffre à cause de nous, à cause de moi. Je ne peux pas être aussi égoïste et vivre ma vie comme si de rien n'était pendant que d'autres ont tout perdu.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? m'écriai-je en le prenant par les épaules. Explique-moi, merde ! Naruto, regarde-moi !

Je le secouai peu à peu, ma voix se brisant pitoyablement malgré moi. Je me retenais, je tentai d'empêcher mes membres de trembler. Je fermai brusquement mes yeux, mordant ma langue pour me ressaisir. Mais je me sentais dans un cauchemar abominable, pire que tous ceux que mon père m'avaient fait traverser.

Il releva ses lapis-lazuli vers moi, et j'y vis toute la douleur que je ressentais moi-aussi. Il cogna brusquement mes bras, me faisant relâcher la pression que j'exerçais sur ses épaules.

\- Ton père, s'écria-t-il. Ton père a fait fermer le pub où je travaillais, et il a mis mon tuteur à la porte !

Ses paroles se plantèrent dans mon esprit comme des poignards.

\- Je ne sais plus comment on va vivre, poursuivit-il en bougeant fébrilement la tête, et Tsunade et Jiraiya non plus. Je… c'est par notre faute qu'ils en sont là ! Je peux pas, je peux pas continuer en ayant tout ça sur la conscience et…

Mais il se retint au dernier moment, reculant d'un pas. J'enfermai son poignet dans ma main, le serrant fort.

\- Et quoi ? demandai-je d'une voix grave. Qui est-ce qui t'a frappé ?!

Il tourna rapidement les yeux vers moi, avant de les abaisser à nouveau.

\- Ils… ils le savent… au lycée.

\- C'est des élèves qui t'ont fait ça ?

\- Laisse, c'est…

\- Putain de merde ! hurlai-je soudainement.

Je mordis brusquement mon poing, retenant le cri qui voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine, enflait dans ma gorge et me faisait trembler. Je fermai étroitement les yeux, comme si quand je les rouvrirai, Naruto ne serait plus blessé. Il ne voudrait plus s'éloigner de moi, et je pourrais me contenter de l'aimer, sans que ce soit interdit.

Je le regardai, repérant sa tristesse qui était aussi présente que la mienne. S'il était si triste, pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? _Pourquoi_ ?!

\- Je… je vais arranger ça, d'accord ? parlai-je très vite, me rapprochant de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe. Je vais parler à mon père, il va rendre son travail à ton tuteur, et le bar rouvrira, d'accord ? Je t'en prie, fais pas ça maintenant, l'implorai-je en baissant mon visage à sa hauteur, embrassant nerveusement ses lèvres sèches et tremblantes. Si tu fais ça, on pourra plus faire marche arrière, Naruto… Je vais tout arranger, tout ira mieux et je…

\- Non, me coupa-t-il en enlevant mes mains, ses prunelles me fuyant. Sasuke, c'est pas toi qu'on a traité de tapette. Toi, même si tu sors avec moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, rit-il.

Mais sa voix se brisa elle aussi, et il recula d'un pas.

\- Je peux pas, je… pardon.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il ferma sa porte. Aussitôt, je m'emparai de la poignée pour la rouvrir, criant son nom pour le voir apparaître de nouveau. Je voulais voir son visage derrière cette porte, comme le soir où il était venu me trouver à Hawaï, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Sauf que là, Naruto ne viendrait pas.

\- Naruto ! hurlai-je.

Je tambourinai à sa porte, m'abîmant les poings contre la surface dure. Je criai son prénom sans cesse, le suppliant de revenir. Je lui criai tout simplement que je l'aimais, mais il n'apparut plus devant moi. C'était comme si je n'existais plus, comme si hier soir, quand il m'avait fait l'amour, ça n'avait pas compté.

Je m'éloignai lentement de la porte, la fixant avec une horreur grandissante. Je dévalai les escaliers de l'immeuble, poussai la porte d'entrée si fortement qu'elle se cogna contre le mur de pierre. Mes jambes se mirent à courir comme par elles-mêmes. Je courrais, poussant sur mes muscles jusqu'à en avoir mal. Je courrais, juste pour ne pas m'effondrer. Mes poumons me brûlaient, l'air me manquait et je ne parvenais plus à reprendre correctement mon souffle. Mais cette douleur ne me gênait pas. Celle qui me gênait, qui me donnait l'impression d'être serré dans un étau, c'était celle que je ressentais dans le creux de la poitrine.

Bientôt, j'arrivai devant le building des Uchiha. Je ne m'arrêtai pas devant les hommes de main de mon salopard de père, mais montai directement à son bureau. Dans l'ascenseur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire les cent pas, de mordre ma lippe pour ne pas juste hurler. Et quand les portes coulissèrent enfin, je pénétrai dans l'immense bureau sans même frapper à la porte. Le secrétaire, Ebisu, voulut me retenir, mais je le poussai contre un mur sans ménagements. Mon père se leva à ma vue, et j'éclatai quand je vis à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il avait compris. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait.

\- POURQUOI ?! criai-je à m'en déchirer la gorge. VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! CE N'ETAIT PAS DANS LE MARCHE, ALORS POURQUOI ?!

Je l'avais empoigné par son costard hors de prix, le secouant de ma poigne qui se voulait brutale et douloureuse mais qui n'était que triste et faible. Je le fixai de mon regard furieux, mais bientôt ma vision se troubla. Honteusement, je ne pus retenir ce qui éclata dans ma gorge, comme un sanglot. Mes doigts se desserrèrent de ma prise, et ma tête tomba mollement sur l'épaule de celui qui me détruisait par devoir.

\- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je.

Je sentis enfin une larme rouler sur ma joue.

oOoOoOoOo

J'aurais aimé pouvoir décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant, maintenant que je contemplais les jardins éclairés par le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon. Mais je n'y parvenais pas, parce que mes sentiments, mes sensations, se résumaient à… rien. Je me sentais oppressé, je me sentais faible, mais je ne ressentais rien. Pas vraiment de tristesse, pas vraiment de colère, parce que j'étais comme mort. Naruto avait scellé mon sort lorsqu'il avait fermé sa porte. La nuit avait passé, nuit pendant laquelle je m'étais remémoré chaque instant de notre rencontre, de notre relation. C'était comme si je faisais déjà mon deuil, parce que j'avais besoin de l'oublier et d'enterrer au plus vite ce qui m'avait paru le seul moyen d'accéder à ce que nous cherchons tous : le bonheur.

J'avais revu dans ma tête la première fois que j'avais adressé la parole à ce garçon que j'avais au départ et bien vite jugé comme un idiot. Il m'avait paru tour à tour si faible et si fort. Je ne gardais aucune trace de ce poing qu'il m'avait lancé à la figure, la blessure avait disparu comme lui disparaitrait de ma vie. Je me souvenais de l'agacement qu'il m'avait inspiré, une colère si forte que j'avais eu envie de le faire souffrir plus que toute autre chose. Puis l'intérêt était venu, pour ce garçon qui au final n'était pas si prévisible que ça. L'approcher n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir, mais ça avait valu la peine d'être vécu. Le baiser chez Konan, notre rendez-vous qui avait tourné au fiasco, notre nuit dans l'ascenseur où je m'étais enfin rendu compte de la nature de mes sentiments. Karin avait failli nous séparer, mais nous avions été plus forts qu'elle, non ? Cette fois-là, sur le toit, où je n'avais pas pu résister au désir qu'il m'inspirait, et celle dans l'hôtel à Hawaï…

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait maintenant ? Rien. A part cette souffrance que je ne souhaitais même pas écouter. Je ne regrettais pas tout ça, de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur notre lien pas si évident que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Je gardais bien au fond de moi ces sourires qu'il m'avait faits après l'amour, parce que c'était tout ce que je voulais garder de lui. Pas les larmes que j'avais vues dans ses yeux, pas les blessures que notre liaison avait engendrées, juste… les moments qui comptaient réellement. Maintenant je pouvais vraiment le dire sans honte, car je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je l'aimais. Et c'était fini.

Un bruit à ma porte se fit entendre, mais je ne dis rien. Le visiteur entra sans attendre, et à son pas, je reconnus mon père. Il m'appela, avec un ton bien particulier, celui que l'on utilise avec un enfant récalcitrant. Voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, il s'approcha de moi.

\- Il a pris la bonne décision, vous n'aviez rien à faire ensemble.

Je faisais comme si je ne l'entendais pas, comme si les mots qu'il me lançait au visage ne me faisaient pas souffrir.

\- J'ai rendu son travail à son tuteur, et le pub sera rouvert dès demain. Tu vois, même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, t'éloigner lui aura rendu sa vie d'avant. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

A nouveau, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, et il s'agaça.

\- Tu comptes rester silencieux quand Yamada Ayano sera là ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de me tourner vers lui, demandai d'une voix absente.

\- Yamada Ayano ?

\- Ta fiancée, m'informa-t-il. Elle nous attendra ce soir au hangar de notre jet.

Un léger vent soufflait sur les arbres du jardin. Le ciel était sombre, mais la lumière rougeâtre répandait sur les feuilles un éclat étrange et fantomatique.

\- Sasuke, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais en affaires, rien ne nous oblige à être loyal, j'ai seulement défendu mes intérêts, et les tiens par la même occasion. Ce garçon n'était pas fait pour toi, et Ayano est une jeune fille délicieuse. Alors s'il te plait, dis quelque chose.

Je daignai enfin me tourner vers mon père. Un instant, je crus voir dans ces yeux quelque chose autre que du mépris et de la sévérité. Mais ce devait être la lumière du crépuscule qui me faisait délirer.

\- … Serait-ce dans vos intérêts que je perde la vie de manière précoce ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent sur le coup, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prendre la parole. Mais je le coupai, ajoutant en me détournant déjà de lui.

\- C'était une blague, je n'aimerais pas imposer à Itachi une succession dont il ne veut pas…

Je sortis de la pièce, évitant au passage Ebisu qui se garda bien de me retenir cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOoOo

Je ne cessais de revoir son visage. Sa colère, sa tristesse. Elles n'avaient eu de cesse de me hanter quand j'avais cherché le sommeil, mais c'était peine perdue. Garder cette porte close alors qu'il était juste derrière, et qu'il m'implorait de cette façon, qu'il me disait _ces mots_, rien ne m'avait paru plus difficile. Pourtant je l'avais fait… et je tentai de me persuader stupidement que ça n'avait pas été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Et maintenant j'étais là, chez moi, affalé dans mon lit par fatigue, par honte… par peur. Aujourd'hui était un jour de cours, mais la douleur de mon visage m'avait empêché d'y aller ce matin. Alors j'étais retourné sous mes draps, j'avais enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour m'endormir. Hiberner. Tomber dans un coma long et reposant. Car rien que d'affronter le regard de mon tuteur ce matin avait été fatiguant. Il pensait que c'était une erreur. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je rompe, que j'abandonne Sasuke à son père. J'avais dit à Iruka que c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, à Sasuke. Iruka n'avait rien répondu. Mais je savais ce qu'il pensait. J'avais été cruel, et égoïste. J'avais pensé à ce que moi je ressentais, ma propre peur et mes propres faiblesses. Je n'avais pas envisagé un seul instant celles de Sasuke, sauf quand je m'étais senti coupable, la nuit, dans mon lit froid de son absence.

Le quitter n'avait pas arrangé les choses, peut-être même que cela les avait empirées. Je ne me sentais pas plus heureux, à vrai dire, je me sentais au fond du gouffre. Je m'écœurais, je ne valais pas mieux que ces élèves qui m'avaient humilié. Parce que moi, j'avais abandonné la personne qui avait le plus confiance en moi. Sale, c'était ça le mot, je me sentais sale.

Soudainement, Iruka toqua à la porte, m'informant que j'avais un invité.

\- Qui ? demandai-je, mon cœur entamant un rythme endiablé.

\- Un certain Gaara. Je vais lui faire un café en attendant que tu sois présentable.

Je sortis difficilement de mon lit, même si l'idée de faire attendre Gaara n'était pas reluisante. J'ouvris la fenêtre avant de filer dans la petite salle de bain, entendant mon ami qui faisait poliment la conversation à mon tuteur. Je revins dix minutes plus tard, et il buvait sa tasse de café sans rien dire. Je m'installai silencieusement sur le siège face à lui, séchant avec nervosité mes cheveux. Son regard était posé calmement sur moi, en apparence, mais je commençais à connaître Gaara. Lui n'était pas calme du tout.

Iruka avait senti l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdir considérablement, et il s'éclipsa dans le salon, quittant la cuisine comme on quitte un champ de bataille aux promesses sanglantes. Il me laissa seul avec le F4, et je finis par lever rapidement les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, marmonnai-je avec rapidité, entamant les hostilités.

\- Ton tuteur m'a dit, répliqua-t-il en posant sa tasse et en l'écartant un peu. Il a perdu son travail, l'endroit où tu travaillais pour le compte d'amis proches de la famille a été fermé. Sasuke est venu chez toi hier soir, et tu as rompu. Apparemment, il t'a supplié de ne pas lui faire ça. Sasuke… supplier… tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était réellement grave ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé dehors ?

Sa voix avait haussé d'un ton, et je me triturai les doigts. J'étais mal à l'aise, car je savais que ses mots toucheraient là où ça faisait mal.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Gaara ! Je… nous avons besoin d'argent pour vivre, comment faire si le père de Sasuke nous met des bâtons dans les roues de cette façon ?

\- Quelle excuse, cracha-t-il en se penchant vers moi. En réalité, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça le problème. Parce que ça, tu aurais pu en parler avec Sasuke, lui et Itachi aurait trouvé une solution ! Peut-être que c'était juste un piège de Fugaku, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais en savoir ? Ce type est prêt à tout, et toi tu ne marches pas, tu cours !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ?! m'énervai-je à mon tour. Au contraire, la situation est loin d'être simple ! Son père ne nous acceptera jamais ! C'est juste un homophobe, qui veut exercer sur son fils je ne sais pas quelle emprise.

\- Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû savoir que Sasuke avait besoin de toi pour le soutenir et tenir tête face à un père comme ça ! Et toi, à la première occasion, tu t'enfuis la queue entre les jambes !

Il s'était relevé brusquement, et sa chaise avait failli tomber au sol. J'avais baissé mon visage vers la table, ma main soutenant mon front. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi Naruto, il comptait aussi peu que ça pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec un ton narquois, se baissant pour être à ma hauteur de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Bien sûr que non ! m'écriai-je en le fixant enfin. Tu le sais, je suis…

\- Tu es quoi ? m'incita-t-il à continuer.

\- Non, rien, soupirai-je.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt, soufflai-je en serrant les poings. C'est juste ça, je… je ne suis pas prêt.

\- Pas prêt à quoi ?

Je tapai des ongles sur la table, créant une musique sans queue ni tête mais qui avait le don de me calmer. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais.

\- Je ne veux pas leur faire face, c'est tout, ris-je en me tirant un peu les cheveux de la main. J'y arrive pas. J'ai beau me dire que je ne fais rien de mal, ça m'agresse.

\- Tu parles des autres ?

\- A ton avis ? ironisai-je en laissant échapper un éclat de rire plus fort. Ils m'ont lynché comme si je leur avais fait quelque chose de mal, mais c'est parce que je suis _différent_ qu'ils me font ça. Et je ne veux pas !

Je savais que je parlais de plus en plus vite, que je perdais confiance en moi.

\- Tu n'es pas différent, tu n'aimes pas la mauvaise personne, voulut me rassurer Gaara.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'en veulent ? Je ne veux pas revivre mon enfance, je n'y arriverai pas une seconde fois.

\- Sauf quand c'était Sasuke…

Ça paraissait être une remarque en l'air, mais je me doutais que c'était beaucoup plus important que ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand c'était _Sasuke_ qui te faisait souffrir, quand c'était sur les ordres de _Sasuke_ qu'on te frappait, est-ce que tu as abandonné si vite ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, commençant à voir où il voulait en venir.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur la table. Tu t'es battu pour te défendre, toi et ta situation de misère, toi et ton orgueil qui t'empêchait de baisser les armes ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fois tu n'y parviens pas ? Parce que cette fois, c'est toi et Sasuke que tu dois défendre ? Tu as honte d'être amoureux de lui ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas honte, mais je…

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite plus de considération de ta part, hein ? Que tu doives le défendre avec encore plus d'ardeurs que quand tu étais seulement en cause ? Moi, je réagirais comme ça à ta place, et je ne me laisserais pas faire par ces idiots ! Je me battrais, quitte à ce qu'ils deviennent tous des ennemis pour moi, et je…

Mais il fut interrompu par le téléphone dans le salon. Nous entendîmes Iruka se racler la gorge, avant qu'il ne décroche. Au ton qu'il prit, je sus tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de son ancien patron. J'attendis, l'oreille aux aguets et le cœur battant. Et quand enfin il raccrocha, le remerciant sans cesse, je sus immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Naruto, s'écria-t-il en déboulant dans la cuisine.

Il se précipita vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ils… ils m'ont rendu mon travail ! Il n'a pas donné d'explications, mais j'ai récupéré mon poste, c'est juste incroyable !

Je le serrai à mon tour, le félicitant. Mon esprit s'agitait, j'étais perdu.

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que Jiraiya et Tsunade ont dû récupérer leur bar aussi, je vais les appeler, d'accord ?

Il ressortit aussitôt, agité mais heureux. Je me rassis sur la chaise, un peu paumé, avant de me tourner vers Gaara.

\- C'est son père qui a fait ça ?

\- Oui… Sasuke avait passé un marché avec lui.

\- Un marché ? répétai-je. Comment ça ?

\- Tu avais ton rôle à jouer dedans, mais Sasuke n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler… et il a perdu.

\- C'était quoi l'enjeu ? l'interrogeai-je, anxieux.

Mon ami se tourna vers moi, plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- S'il gagnait, il aurait eu le droit de prendre la succession de son père tout en restant avec toi. C'était ce qu'il croyait réussir à obtenir, mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé selon ses plans. Son père a mis ton tuteur à la porte et a fermé le pub le jour-même.

\- Et qu'est-ce que doit faire Sasuke, maintenant ? Il ne peut plus me voir, c'est ça ? dis-je, forçant un sourire qui ne tint même pas une seconde.

Gaara soutint mon regard un instant, avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre.

\- Sasuke part aujourd'hui pour les Etats-Unis, déclara-t-il.

\- Qu…Quoi ? balbutiai-je.

\- Il doit tenir sa parole, alors il s'en va. Il va aller étudier l'économie et le management pour reprendre la compagnie, et il va se marier. D'ailleurs, sa future épouse part avec lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Alors c'était aussi simple ? Un jour on était avec une personne, le lendemain, vos destins étaient fatalement séparés ?

\- Et… il part combien de temps ? m'entendis-je demander.

\- Trois ans, minimum. Après, il risque de rester là-bas.

\- Ah… d'accord… murmurai-je.

Je restai silencieux, je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je sentais mes mains trembler, et ma gorge paraissait bloquée par quelque chose. Je me sentais mal, mais je ne bougeais pas, ne disais rien, n'affichait rien.

\- D'accord ? répéta mon ami, abasourdi. D'accord ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Et tu ne lui cours pas après tant qu'il en est encore temps ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? fis-je en prenant la tête dans mes mains. On ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est…

\- Trop dur ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? C'est peut-être la seule personne que tu aimeras, et tu l'abandonnes parce que c'est trop dur ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui me dises ça…

Le ton était dégoûté, et ne reflétait que mon propre écœurement à ma couardise. Mais je savais qu'il avait raison.

\- « Tu veux qu'elle reste, non ? Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'essaies même pas de la garder près de toi ! », tu te souviens, me demanda-t-il, me faisant relever les yeux. C'est ce que tu m'as dit quand Konan s'apprêtait à repartir en me laissant. Alors cette fois, à mon tour de t'ouvrir les yeux.

Gaara s'empara de mon menton pour être sûr que je ne me détournerai pas, et lentement, il prononça ces mots :

\- Tu veux que Sasuke reste, non ? Tu es fou amoureux de lui. Tu l'aimes, mais tu n'essaies même pas de le garder près de toi, là où il aimerait être. Alors, réveille-toi Naruto. Il faut que tu ailles le voir. Sinon, il sera trop tard.

Ses mots me touchèrent enfin. Je saisissais à présent l'urgence de la situation. Si Sasuke partait ce soir, il n'y aurait plus de seconde chance. C'était maintenant, ou jamais plus. Et c'était à moi de jouer.

Je me relevai brusquement, et Gaara me dit aussitôt.

\- Prends ta veste, je te dépose à son jet privé de suite. Ils devaient partir vers vingt heures, j'espère qu'on arrivera à temps.

J'hochai férocement la tête, me précipitant vers le salon où je pris mon blouson que j'enfilai sans plus de cérémonie. Je criai à Iruka que je sortais, Gaara sur les talons. Je dévalai les marches, et quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans sa voiture, roulant aussi vite qu'il était autorisé. Je serrai mes mains en une prière tardive, me rendant enfin compte de ma bêtise. Il fallait que je puisse la réparer, il fallait que je le revoie, juste pour lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Même si c'était trop tard, même si c'était maintenant interdit, je devais juste lui dire ces mots qui comptaient.

\- Gaara, dis-je, rompant le silence. Merci.

Seul son sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, et il passa à la vitesse supérieure.

oOoOoOoOo

Fade. C'était le mot que j'aurais de suite utilisé pour qualifier celle qui ferait office de fiancée et d'épouse dans ma vie. Maintenant, je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas souvent regardé la gent féminine. Mais elle, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la dévisager sans aucune gêne ni honte. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, longs et lisse. Sans forme. Ses yeux étaient marrons, ne brillaient pas, eux aussi étaient ternes. On dit qu'ils sont le reflet de l'âme. Alors son âme était insipide. Je savais que j'étais dur dans mon jugement de cette pauvre fille, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Quand je la regardais, j'espérais apercevoir un éclat doré dans sa chevelure. Son regard n'avait pas cette vivacité et cette chaleur que j'aurais voulu trouver, ni cette couleur si profonde, comme la mer. La mer était une image à la fois douloureuse et paisible pour moi, et c'était exactement ce que penser à Naruto me faisait. Du mal, et du bien.

Elle avait un corps tout en formes et rondeurs. De sa poitrine généreuse à ses hanches que je qualifierais de femme. Et ça me laissait de marbre. Elle me laissait froid comme le marbre. Je savais que je la détestais déjà, celle qui remplacerait le seul qui comptait. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas la toucher, et qu'elle serait malheureuse. Mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir pitié d'elle. J'étais même presque content de ne pas être le seul qui souffrirait dans cette histoire. Pourtant, elle ne me regardait pas avec ses yeux de charognards que peuvent avoir les jeunes en me voyant. Non, elle était juste curieuse, intimidée, et je sentais qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas non plus désiré ce mariage, mais qu'elle s'y plierait docilement. Mais je ne l'aimais pas, c'était ainsi. Je savais que j'étais injuste, mais j'avais envie de l'être. La loi du Talion était loin de laisser les Uchiha indifférents, et je sentais que dans les prochaines années, ce serait juste ma raison d'être.

\- Allons-y, dit mon père.

Il traversa d'un pas conquérant le corridor qui ne mènerait à la cour, là où était garé le jet. La jeune fille me regarda un instant, forçant un sourire, avant de lui emboîter le pas. Je terminai ma marche, après les domestiques. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon regard de dériver vers la route, comme si j'espérais le voir. Mais il ne savait pas que je partais pour New York aujourd'hui même. J'aurais pu lui téléphoner, lui envoyer un message, une lettre. Mais à quoi bon ? Je préférais tirer ma révérence pendant que j'en avais encore la force.

Dans le jet, je pris un siège seul, près de la fenêtre. La fille n'a pas osé s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle devait en vouloir à ses parents, de lui avoir imposé un Uchiha réfractaire. J'en aurais ri en d'autres circonstances. Pas là.

Le jet démarra, faisant se serrer mon cœur. C'était bel et bien terminé, difficile à assimiler. Je me sentais hors de tout, comme dans un rêve. Le véhicule prit de la vitesse, peu à peu, et dépassa la bâtisse d'accueil. Mais alors que j'allais détourner mon regard, la lumière rouge du soleil accrocha un éclat or. Je sursautai, mes yeux s'agrandissant alors que ma respiration se coupait.

\- Naruto, laissai-je échapper malgré moi.

\- Quoi ? demanda mon père, surpris que je parle.

Mais je ne répondis pas, me tournant pleinement vers la fenêtre. Je plaquai ma main contre la vitre, une douleur me traversa la poitrine.

Naruto courait, faisant de grands gestes de bras vers l'avion. Je ne l'entendais pas, mais il criait quelque chose. C'était mon prénom. Il suivait l'avion du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais bientôt, il serait hors de vue. J'entendais du remue-ménage derrière moi, mon père regardait aussi le spectacle silencieusement. Quant à ma _fiancée_, elle avait les yeux grand ouverts. Dans un geste tremblant, je me tournai vers mon père. Je savais qu'il pourrait s'en servir pour me faire souffrir encore plus. Je savais qu'il était sans cœur. Mais mes lèvres ne parvinrent pas à retenir ce mot.

\- Papa…

Il parut choqué, mais l'instant d'après, il était de nouveau lui-même. Alors je reportai mon regard sur Naruto, qui ralentissait peu à peu. Je me sentais dans une prison maudite.

\- Ebisu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fugaku Uchiha, surtout moi. Je serrai les poings, espérant encore quelque chose. Là, ce quelque chose aurait été un miracle.

\- J'ai… oublié mes lunettes de soleil dans la résidence.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur.

Le secrétaire s'inclina, avant de demande aux pilotes d'arrêter l'avion. Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur mon père, peinant à y croire. Mais lui ne faisait déjà plus attention à moi, mirant à l'opposé de Naruto. Alors, dès que le jet fut stoppé, je me précipitai dehors.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand l'avion s'arrêta enfin, je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. J'avais réussi, j'étais arrivé à temps. Je me baissai vers le sol, reprenant mon souffle en frottant mes yeux. Il n'était pas trop tard, _il n'était pas trop tard_.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, et la première personne à descendre fut quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. A son costume, je me doutais qu'il travaillait pour le père de Sasuke. J'entendais mon palpitant battre à mes oreilles. Mes mains tremblaient d'appréhension, j'étais comme pris de vertige. Mais pour rien au monde, là, je n'aurais fait demi-tour.

C'est alors qu'il descendit à son tour. Comme à son habitude, il était vêtu tout de noir, dans sa veste cintrée et sa chemise dispendieuse. Ce constat me fit sourire, il ne changerait jamais. Mais sa peau me paraissait encore plus lunaire qu'avant. Des cernes sombres se creusaient sous ses prunelles noires. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables, mais à sa posture, il me paraissait comme… fragilisé. Je savais pourquoi, et j'en ressentais un profond sentiment de honte. Mais je ne voulus pas le montrer. Je savais qu'il allait devoir partir, alors je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment avec des regrets, même s'ils étaient sincères. Je voulais juste le revoir, et sentir sa peau contre la mienne, encore une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Je sentais sa décontraction forcée, mais il était comme moi. Prétendre aller bien, pour ne pas gaspiller ce moment.

Il m'offrit un sourire narquois, qui même s'il manquait de conviction, me faisait exactement penser au Sasuke que j'avais rencontré au tout début. L'orgueilleux chef des F4, mon ennemi juré, mon amant.

\- Tu croyais que tu allais pouvoir t'enfuir sans rien me dire ? répliquai-je sur le même ton. Désolé, mais on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

\- J'aurais essayé.

Je ris de sa réponse, et il se joignit à moi. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, avec sa posture nonchalante. Je ne sus quoi lui dire, car j'aurais eu tellement de choses à lui avouer, à partager avec lui, mais le temps était compté. J'étais pris de court, mais si heureux de lui faire face.

\- Quand je reviendrai, parla Sasuke, je serai quelqu'un de meilleur. Je crois que je serai enfin digne de toi, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? m'exclamai-je. Si je l'avais su, je…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu changer, compléta-t-il. Ça devait se finir comme ça, mais je ne regrette rien.

Il ouvrit sa veste, et prit quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure. Il en sortit un long collier, avec une pierre d'un bleu profond en guise de pendentif. Il me contourna, et passa le bijou pour me l'accrocher au cou. Ses mains effleurèrent ma nuque.

\- Ce pendentif appartenait à ma mère, je veux que ce soit toi qui le gardes.

Il revint face à moi, alors que je mirai la pierre qui brillait d'un éclat céruléen.

\- Ainsi, je suis sûr qu'on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je.

Je le fixai d'un air décidé, lui offrant un sourire sincère même si incertain. Il hocha la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant en coin, comme toujours.

\- Au final, commença-t-il en relevant le menton, tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de moi.

Je m'esclaffai, frottant rapidement mes yeux avant de revenir à lui.

\- Oui, je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de ce Sasuke, orgueilleux, borné et…

Mais je m'interrompis quand il me prit soudainement dans ses bras. Je passai aussitôt les miens autour de sa taille, serrant son corps, inspirant son parfum. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux, se reculant lentement pour placer son visage face au mien. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je priai intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Maintenant, je le savais. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais malgré tout qu'il n'y aurait que lui.

Je savourais notre étreinte, tentant de garder en mémoire la pulpe de ses lèvres, son goût et sa poigne sur moi. Quand on se sépara, je ressentais déjà le manque flagrant de sa future absence. Mais je ne me dégonflai pas. J'ai regardé s'envoler son jet, avec l'impression qu'il emportait une partie de moi avec lui. Je savais que j'allais le revoir, dans un mois, un an ou peut-être plus. Je ferais tout pour qu'on se retrouve, malgré les obstacles. Je n'étais pas seul pour tout affronter, et j'en avais la force nécessaire. Car c'était juste un au revoir, et pas un adieu. Et tant qu'il n'y avait pas le mot fin, rien n'était jamais terminé…


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Boys Over Girls**

J'avais toujours aimé l'odeur de café. Quand j'étais môme, j'avais pris l'habitude de préparer celui d'Iruka, juste pour pouvoir en humer l'arôme entêtant. Bien entendu, à l'âge de dix ans, j'avais encore du mal à apprécier le goût corsé et presque amer. Maintenant, à vingt ans, je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Le café était comme un carburant, chaud, revigorant, qui me tenait éveillé durant les longues soirées de révisions ou de travail. Présentement, c'était pour mon travail.

Je poussai un soupir après avoir avalé cul sec l'expresso que je venais de me préparer. Il n'était que 14h, autant dire que j'avais encore du boulot avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Cependant, les examens de fin de semestre se rapprochaient, et mêler les études à mon petit et sempiternel job dans le café de Jiraya et Tsunade devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il n'était cependant pas question que je l'abandonne. Comme toujours, les fins de mois étaient justes, et la fac de Konoha coûtait encore plus chère que le lycée, puisque réservée à l'élite. J'étais toujours soulagé et surpris d'avoir pu y accéder malgré mes références peu flatteuses, et je me demandais toujours si… quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu en ma faveur.

Je secouai légèrement la tête avant de reprendre mon petit bloc-notes et d'aller accueillir les nouveaux clients. C'était assez bondé aujourd'hui. Surtout la terrasse. On sentait que l'été était proche. Les habitants de cette région si douce et ensoleillée avaient envie de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire aussi. Peut-être plus tard dans la journée… si Kiba arrivait à l'heure pour prendre la relève.

Lui n'avait pas continué ses études à l'université de Konoha. Tout comme moi, il était maintenant en troisième année de fac, mais dans un établissement un peu moins côté mais plus abordable. Vétérinaire. Aucun autre métier n'aurait pu mieux lui convenir, selon moi. Il savait y faire avec les animaux. Il s'y plaisait, dans son école, alors tout allait bien. Il rentrait les weekends, et n'avait pas laissé tomber son job, qu'il assumait trois jours par semaine. Le plus étonnant était sans doute qu'il continuait de fréquenter Hinata Hyuuga, au grand dam du cousin de celle-ci, Neji. Leur histoire durait maintenant depuis trois ans, et ce serait mentir si je disais que je ne les enviais pas. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui me rappelaient quelle aurait pu être mon futur si j'avais mieux réfléchi.

Pendant près d'un an, Gaara avait fait régulièrement des allées-retours entre la France et le Japon pour aller voir Konan. Ces voyages incessants s'étaient terminés quand cette dernière avait décidé de revenir au pays du soleil levant pour s'installer avec son compagnon. Malgré certaines disputes et autres désaccords, leurs fiançailles avaient été annoncées officiellement le mois de février dernier. Les deux avaient toujours été présents pour me soutenir et m'aider au fil du temps, et je ne pouvais qu'être heureux pour eux.

Sakura et Sai, eux, entretenaient une relation heureuse et saine sur bien des plans. Ils vivaient même ensemble depuis un an et demi, maintenant. Quand Sai se préparait à succéder à son père, Sakura avait démarré avec succès des études de médecine. Elle parvenait sans mal à gérer les deux, et trouvait encore du temps pour voir ses amis. Je l'admirais pour ça. Elle avait toujours été la plus intelligente de notre groupe d'amis. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

Alors que je préparais une nouvelle commande, je la vis pousser la porte du bar. Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant, avant de traverser la salle dans ma direction. Elle était ravissante dans sa légère robe blanche et ses sandales roses. Elle s'installa sur l'un des tabourets délaissés. Je lui dis de patienter le temps de servir un client, et quand je revins, elle feuilletait une brochure de maison d'hôtes à Suna.

\- Tu prévois de te faire un weekend en amoureux avec Sai ? plaisantai-je en lui servant un jus de pomme.

Elle sourit quand elle vit la boisson que je poussai vers elle, et répondit :

\- Je serais tentée, oui. Il faut si beau que j'ai bien envie d'envoyer en l'air toutes mes révisions !

Elle attendit les lèvres entrouvertes que sa phrase fasse son petit effet. Je ricanai, et me contentai de répondre :

\- Le jour où tu feras ça, je serai président de ce pays.

\- Hm, tu as sans doute raison. Peut-être pour le mois de juillet, alors ? fit-elle avec un clin d'œil en glissant le dépliant dans son sac.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, l'avertissant qu'elle avait un message. Je repérai sans problème comme ses lèvres s'étirèrent de satisfaction.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? m'enquis-je.

\- Oh, non, la routine, dit-elle vaguement. Sinon, tu ne devais pas sortir avec quelqu'un jeudi dernier ?

Je m'interrompis dans mes gestes, lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de mettre la machine à café en route. Je restai silencieux le temps de préparer la boisson chaude, et l'apportai à un monsieur lisant son journal. Il me remercia d'un signe de tête. Je retournai vers Sakura qui m'avait suivi des yeux tout ce temps.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me répondre ?

\- Suis-je obligé ? demandai-je en tentant de ne pas perdre mon calme.

\- On dirait que tu as honte de fréquenter quelqu'un, fit-elle remarquer. Ça fait trois ans, Naruto.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait trois ans que je dois cesser d'y penser ! m'énervai-je légèrement. Et puis, continuai-je en baissant d'un ton, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai annulé.

\- Encore ? On dirait que ça devient une habitude pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

Je soufflai bruyamment, frottant de façon absente le pli entre mes sourcils froncés. Je me grattai un instant le front, avant de poursuivre, presque dans un murmure.

\- A chaque fois, je… je bloque. Je ne parviens pas à l'oublier complètement, et je me raccroche à sa promesse. Mais comme tu dis, ça fait trois ans, hein ? lançai-je, plus détendu.

Sakura parut voir que je forçai un peu la nonchalance que je semblais ressentir, mais ne commenta pas ce fait.

\- Tu n'auras vraiment eu que Samui depuis que Sasuke est parti.

\- Ouais…

_Si tu comptes une relation de trois mois comme quelque chose de sérieux_, pensai-je.

Samui était une jeune femme vraiment séduisante que j'avais rencontrée l'année précédente. La blonde avait réussi petit à petit à me séduire, avec son air calme et fier, qui m'était familier et me rappelait celui qui avait fait basculer ma vie de lycéen. Elle était intelligente, étudiait le droit, comme moi. Mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'impliquer vraiment avec elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans notre relation, et je savais que c'était moi. Quand elle voulait que les choses aillent plus vite, cela me faisait reculer d'autant plus. J'aurais aimé dire que je n'y pouvais rien si je ne parvenais plus à m'attacher à personne, mais c'était faux. Je ne faisais pas d'efforts. Malgré le temps qui passait, il n'y avait toujours qu'une personne à qui je pensais chaque jour, avec l'espoir de la voir apparaître sur le pas de la porte un beau soir. Trois ans, mais sa promesse résonnait encore à mes oreilles comme un serment.

Sasuke.

Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que les signes étaient encourageants. Les nouvelles que j'avais de lui provenaient soit des journaux, soit des anciens membres du F4. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé. Il n'avait pas envoyé de messages. Il était encore moins revenu à l'improviste à Konoha pour voir comment j'allais. Je savais que les fiançailles avec la jeune femme qui était partie avec lui avaient été annulées, engendrant une certaine rivalité entre la compagnie Uchiha et celle de la fille humiliée. Pourtant, à part ça, c'était comme si je n'existais plus vraiment pour lui. Ça faisait mal… mais je m'accrochais. Je me rappelais encore de la dureté de son père, et je me persuadais que cette absence cruelle de contacts était à cause de lui. Je pouvais me tromper. Il m'avait peut-être juste oublié. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si notre histoire avait duré des mois et des mois. Cependant, pour moi, c'était comme si j'étais toujours pris, et chaque histoire que je tentais maladroitement de commencer étaient toutes vouées à l'échec… tout simplement car, tant que je ne l'aurais pas entendu dire le mot « fin », ça continuait. Alors peut-être me faisais-je des illusions ? Je l'ignorais, mais je ne parvenais pas à admettre à Sakura ou à quelqu'un d'autre ce que je ressentais. J'avais peur qu'ils me trouvent trop… romantique ? Etait-ce seulement sain d'attendre une personne de cette manière, sans aucun réel espoir qu'elle ne revienne un jour ? Peu à peu, je commençais à me décourager. Qui étais-je après tout pour lui ? Personne, vraiment. Pas un ami, pas un fiancé. J'avais été son amant, c'était tout. Et son premier amour, on finit toujours par l'oublier.

\- Tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? fit Sakura avant de siroter un peu de sa boisson.

\- De qui tu parles ? marmonnai-je, bien que je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je te parle de Sasuke, et tu le sais parfaitement !

\- Non, toujours rien, répondis-je en serrant les dents.

Ce sujet était toujours sensible, malgré mes bonnes résolutions de l'attendre. J'avais peur d'être jugé, encore et toujours. Mais je savais que Sakura n'était pas comme ça : elle respectait mes décisions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais s'il apparaissait aujourd'hui même, la bouche en cœur ? lança-t-elle, m'examinant de son regard perçant.

\- Il aurait droit à un coup de pied au cul pour m'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Et sans donner de nouvelles ! m'exclamai-je en plaquant brutalement mes mains sur le comptoir, me penchant légèrement dans sa direction.

\- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, ricana-t-elle. Tu t'énerves toujours quand le sujet est ramené sur le tapis, mais je te connais, Naruto. Devant nous, tu fais le fier, mais s'il revenait vraiment, ta grande bouche n'arriverait plus à former un seul mot cohérent.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on parle de ça, d'abord ? demandai-je sèchement en évitant son regard.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas. Sasuke m'a… déçu, d'accord ? Il m'a promis des choses, mais au final, il n'a pas tenu sa parole.

\- C'est faux ce que tu dis, riposta-t-elle. Il t'a promis qu'il reviendrait dans trois ans, et…

\- Et ça fait trois ans ! complétai-je pour elle. Est-ce que tu le vois, quelque part ? Moi pas, en tout cas. Et depuis quand tu es de son côté, d'ailleurs, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas de son côté, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, peu affectée par ma saute d'humeur. J'essaie juste d'être objective.

\- Eh bien, je m'en passerai de ton objectivité ! Jiraya ! criai-je ensuite.

Le vieil homme passa un peu trop rapidement sa tête par la porte donnant sur la cuisine. Je le soupçonnai aussitôt de nous avoir écoutés, mais honnêtement, peu m'importait.

\- Je prends ma pause, déclarai-je en enlevant le tablier de mon pantalon.

\- Naruto, attends, je…

Mais j'ignorai Sakura quand je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la sortie. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Arrivé dehors, je pris une longue inspiration, mais mes muscles fébriles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Sakura voulait, mais son insistance avait réussi à me faire perdre mon calme pour de bon. Je me mis à rire, me trouvant beaucoup trop sensible. Après avoir frotté énergiquement mes yeux, j'observai la rue animée. Instinctivement, mes doigts vinrent trouver la pierre bleutée offerte par Sasuke lors de son départ. Ils s'y agrippèrent fermement. Elle était toujours chaude, puisque toujours posée sur ma poitrine. Je ne l'avais jamais quittée. Je me disais que tant que je la possédais, j'avais quelque chose que Sasuke reviendrait chercher. Il me l'avait dit lui-même. Ce bijou avait appartenu à sa mère, et il devait y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Un jour, il voudrait le récupérer et pour cela, il viendrait à moi. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Sans réfléchir, je portai la pierre topaze à mes lèvres, fermant les yeux.

\- Ce café est toujours aussi minuscule, à ce que je vois.

Je me stoppai dans mon geste. Cette voix. Profonde, presque rauque. Je la connaissais par cœur, pour avoir désiré pendant des années l'entendre. Je n'y croyais pas. Mon corps refusait de bouger. Pourtant, vaincu par une curiosité sourde, je me retournai avec lenteur.

Il était là. Nonchalant. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste courte en cuir noir. Cela faisait trois années que je ne l'avais pas vu en personne, et je remarquai aussitôt des détails presque infimes qui pourtant dénotaient le temps passé. Il avait grandi, lui aussi, et son corps était devenu plus large que ce dont je me rappelais. L'adolescent à la silhouette svelte était devenu un homme. Même son visage était changé. Sa mâchoire était légèrement plus carrée, son expression plus volontaire, mais aussi infiniment plus douce que lors de notre toute première rencontre. En revanche, le regard sombre et profond était resté le même, et me happait comme lors de notre séparation. Sasuke était beau. Et il m'observait tout en miroitant mon expression. Le temps avait passé pour moi aussi. Mais ce qu'il vit sembla le réconforter, et un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, déclara-t-il doucement.

Ces mots étaient dits de façon assurée, pourtant, je pouvais voir qu'il se méfiait de ma réaction. Apparemment, il se souvenait aussi de mon caractère.

\- Toi, tu as changé, répliquai-je en me redressant lentement, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Oui. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de meilleur, je crois, poursuivit-il en avançant prudemment.

Les mots me rappelèrent immédiatement la dernière fois que je l'avais vu : l'avion, la fiancée, son père si sévère, et lui, sa douceur, son amour… et sa promesse.

\- C'est pour ça que je reviens enfin, termina-t-il.

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait avancé jusqu'à se poster juste devant moi. Son sourire avait disparu face à mon expression fermée. Je ne voulais rien montrer de mes émotions, pourtant, je sentais en moi les battements précipités de mon cœur. Et mon esprit agité ne pouvait répéter qu'une seule chose : _ça y est, il est là, il est revenu pour moi_. Et ce que je ressentais à ces pensées n'avait qu'un seul nom : le bonheur. Mais ma fierté me disait de ne pas céder sans une dernière bataille.

\- Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles, lançai-je, sentant mes sourcils se froncer dangereusement.

\- L'accord que j'avais passé avec mon père ne m'avait pas laissé le choix.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié, Sasuke ! poursuivis-je d'un ton plus emporté. J'ai même cru pendant trois mois après ton départ que tu étais toujours fiancé, jusqu'à ce que Neji m'apprenne le contraire !

\- Naruto, je…

\- Tu mériterais mon poing dans la gueule, crachai-je en repoussant la main qu'il avait voulu poser sur mon visage.

Cela le réduisit au silence. Puis il redressa son visage, ferma les yeux, et attendit. Ma main se serra en un poing tendu, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas les lèvres ourlées à peine entrouvertes. L'instant qui suivit, je me retrouvai contre lui, serrant sa posture droite contre mon corps légèrement tremblant. Il enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux, posa sa bouche contre ma joue, et murmura :

\- _Gémeaux, aujourd'hui, il faudra vous montrer audacieux, avant que votre partenaire ne se sente délaissé et pense à la rupture._

Je sursautai dans mon lit, me redressant abruptement, les yeux encore à moitié fermés et de la bave séchant sur mon menton. A peine réveillé, je pris aussitôt conscience que j'étais dans ma chambre. Une douleur violente se propagea dans ma poitrine.

\- _Côté argent, restez prévoyant, car vos économies n'ont jamais autant souffert. Cancer, vous…_

Je tapai brusquement sur mon radioréveil, risquant de le casser. Je sentis une déception saisissante m'envahir, me laissant un goût amer dans la bouche. J'enfouis mon visage au milieu de mes genoux repliés, laissant une tristesse sourde humidifier mes yeux.

\- Un rêve, chuchotai-je. Un putain de rêve.

Je me mordis la lèvre, sentant un tremblement secouer mes épaules. Je me sentais ridicule. Trois années, et c'était comme si mon corps n'attendait toujours qu'une unique chose : que celui de Sasuke le rejoigne enfin. Quand arriverai-je enfin à passer à autre chose ? Quand est-ce que j'assimilerai finalement le fait que, pour lui, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une passade ? Je l'ignorai, mais plus le temps passait, plus il m'était difficile de regarder la réalité en face : il ne reviendrait pas.

\- Hm, Naruto, murmura une voix ensommeillée et enrouée à côté de moi, il fallait vraiment que tu mettes ton réveil aussi tôt ?

Un corps près de moi remua sous les draps, avant qu'une peau brûlante ne se colle à la mienne, me faisant sursauter. Je fis volte-face, les yeux grands ouverts.

Sasuke avait posé sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, et en me retournant aussi brutalement, je lui mis un coup dans le menton. Il recula vivement en retenant un crissement, massant la partie de son visage qui était endolorie. Je le regardais alors qu'il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles. Les draps avaient laissé des traces sur sa joue, et ses cheveux défaits retombaient de façon comique sur son visage. Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui me dévora le visage.

\- Tu es rentré, chuchotai-je.

\- Non, tu crois ? fit-il, ironique. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je dorme ici cette nuit. Si j'avais su qu'un tel réveil m'attendait, j'aurais peut-être refusé.

Il ronchonnait pour la forme, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. De soulagement. La scène au café s'était donc bien passée la veille, je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Mais j'avais rêvé tellement de fois que Sasuke rentrait que j'avais mélangé réalité et fantasmes. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. Et la main qui caressa tendrement mon dos me rassura sur ce fait. Elle était bien réelle. Je l'appréciais comme il se doit.

Sasuke se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres que je lui rendis avidement. Il se rallongea sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

\- Tu m'auras fait attendre longtemps, soufflai-je en refermant doucement les yeux.

\- Je sais… pardon. Ou plutôt, merci de m'avoir attendu.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, ris-je en secouant légèrement la tête, avant d'embrasser son cou. Tu m'as déclaré la guerre, ensuite tu m'as couru après. Puis tu es parvenu à me séduire pour mieux m'abandonner ensuite. On peut dire que tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Je me redressai sur un coude, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il esquissa un léger sourire dans lequel je vis encore une certaine incertitude. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, domptant les quelques mèches rebelles, avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Oui, murmurai-je, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

L'entendre parut le soulager d'un poids. Je vis ses paupières s'abaisser, de soulagement sans doute. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, ce fut un véritable sourire qui orna son visage… avant qu'il ne me fasse doucement basculer sur le lit, me couvrant de son corps. Approfondissant un baiser qui fit se répandre en moi une nouvelle vague de bonheur. Quand il s'écarta, ce fut pour caresser tendrement ma joue, ses yeux plongeant dans les miens.

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris à ces mots, posant mon front contre le sien. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques minutes, et ce fut Sasuke qui rompit le silence.

\- Tu t'occupes des petits-déjeuners ce matin au café, c'est ça ?

\- Hélas, marmonnai-je.

Il était déjà sept heures, et je devais être là-bas dans une heure.

\- Tu crois que tes patrons te pardonneront un retard exceptionnel ? Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que ton amant t'a retenu pour se faire pardonner comme il faut de sa _très_ longue absence.

Je me mis à rire, secouant légèrement nos corps, avant de répondre :

\- Oui, je crois que ça passera pour cette fois.

\- Parfait, car j'ai vraiment l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il s'abaissa pour sceller nos lèvres et nos corps, me faisant rire d'autant plus.

J'arrivai bien plus qu'en retard ce jour-là, mais Tsunade et Jiraya ne firent aucun commentaire, tâche qui se révéla difficile pour ce dernier. La douleur de l'absence cruelle de l'autre s'était enfin dissipée. Je ne l'avais pas attendu si longtemps en vain. Sasuke était revenu, et comme il l'avait promis, c'était devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Tout ce que nous devions faire maintenant, c'était de profiter de l'autre. Nous avions été mis à l'épreuve, et, malgré les obstacles, nous en étions sortis vainqueurs. Et jamais victoire n'avait eu de goût plus doux. Ne restait plus qu'à la savourer.

FIN


End file.
